Deeper Into You
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: "I'm falling now cause of you... now I'm falling deep into you" - Deeper Into You Trust Company. Serena and Edward realise they love each other more than they realised before and when a bombshell happens is it time for Edward to grow up? There's a few one shots at the start and then the follow up story read and review (:
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know how this came to me I seem to be getting a lot of Sedward story ideas but this is just based around the time Serena was pregnant and how her hormones affected her work and personal life hopefully it'll be a bit of comedy. **

Edward walked into Serena's office, "You OK?" he asked when he saw her crying, he shut the door and sat on the chair opposite her.

"I'm fine," Serena dried her eyes, "It's nothing."

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked concerned he sat forward

Serena turned to him, "It's nothing I'm fine," Serena tried her best to hide her tears but they failed.

Edward walked over to her and placed his hand on her baby bump, "Is it the baby?" he asked whilst looking up at her.

"No," she slapped his hand away she hated people thinking that it was OK to touch her bump, suddenly it was fine to touch her without asking, she placed her hands on her bump.

"Then what's wrong?" he knelt down.

"I don't know," Serena felt tears forming again, "They just keep… they just keep coming."

Edward looked confused he then placed his hand to her face, "Why you crying?" he wiped a tear away.

"I think it's just… must be my hormones," she answered and Edward looked amused she glared at him.

"Ah hormones," he had to hold a laugh building inside him – the thing that had been causing her to the emotional wreck she is right now.

"It's not funny!" Serena shouted and Edward walked away.

"It is a bit," Edward admitted he knew when he said that he had touched a nerve, Serena made a distress sigh and pushed herself off her chair and stormed to the door, "Take the rest of the day off."

"I can't!" she shouted at him, "Because I have a major theatre list and I also need to look over Amelia's assessments and," she sighed again, "And I don't have time to be sitting around."

Edward watched her walk out and shook his head she was cracking and he was concerned, he walked out of her office and walked over to his best friend, "James," he tapped his shoulder.

"Is Serena OK?" James asked he saw her storm out looking distressed.

"Hormones," Edward sat on a chair and James's mouth twitched a bit, "Are you in theatre with her?"

"Yep," James answered, "Oh how much fun I am going to have," James said sarcastically he was doing all he could at the moment to avoid Serena she was scary enough before she fell pregnant, now one minute she's kind and understanding next minute she's ripping your head off, "Please say you're in there?"

"I'm not I'm afraid," Edward answered and James looked worried, "Look just don't wind her up you'll be fine."

"I'm constantly on egg shells with her," James argued, "Yesterday she ripped my head off because I forgot to get her a cup of tea."

Edward snorted, "You're lucky I'm the one who has to go home every night and put up with her shouting and screaming at me every five seconds, it's driving me up the wall." Edward noticed James's eyes looking at the side he turned on the spin chair, "Oh I didn't mean it like that," he saw her eyes welling up she slammed her hand on the desk and walked off, "Ah shit."

"Not so funny now," James grinned and turned on his chair, "Well go after her," he ordered and Edward went to her office rather worried, "Goood luuuuck," James teased.

Edward walked in and found her with sat on her chair her face buried in her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Oh go away," Serena said angrily but she completely lost it and put her head on the table, "Just go."

"I didn't mean it," Edward said and he walked over to her, "It's just you're a bit tetchy."

Serena shot her head up now furious how on earth could he say that, "Get out!" she snapped Edward looked taken aback, "JUST GET OUT!" She shouted and Edward ran out shutting the door firmly behind him and he looked at James who was close to falling backwards on his chair.

"Oh shut up," Edward said as he walked around the desk and he sank into the chair and sighed, "Can't do the right thing, I can't say the right thing."

Amelia was about to knock on Serena's office door, "Ah no I wouldn't do that," James shot over to her, "Give her at least two hours."

"Ah OK," Amelia knew what he meant, "What shall I do?" she asked James and James made a: "How should I know?" face.

"Just wait until it's safe," James directed her to the desk, "Trust me."

"But I need to get this report checked over," Amelia was worrying she had a deadline, "And I've finished it."

"You're looking for a death wish if you go in there," Edward said he put his glasses down to his nose, "I just got told to get out."

"Why'd do you have to go and get her pregnant?" James asked accusingly, "She was bad enough when she didn't have the baby effecting her emotions," James leant on the desk, "Now she's worse."

"Ha-ha," Edward chucked a pen at James, "Well it just happened."

"Little something called protection," James hit him on the head, "Now if you excuse I've to scrub in… please make sure your misses is in theatre feeling a bit better."

"I'll try," Edward sighed, "It's not that easy."

James was in theatre waiting for Serena, "This is ridiculous," James paced around, "Where is she?" the door opened, "Where the hell have you been?" he asked as Serena walked in, "You're about five minutes late."

Serena didn't answer him she walked to the table, "Scalpel," she ordered and James handed her it, "I didn't realise the time."

"Not like you," James sounded confused she was never late for theatre, in fact she was always early he noticed she looked a bit pale, "Are you OK?" he asked Serena.

"I'm fine," Serena swallowed a nauseas feeling building her throat she made the incision, she felt dizzy and had to grab onto the table, "Packs please."

James was observing her he noticed sweat building on her forehead, "Serena are you OK?"

"I'm fine suction please," Serena watched as blood sucked into the tube, "OK clamps please," she had to fight the sick feeling again.

"Mrs Campbell if you're about to vomit you shouldn't be in theatre," George the Anaesthetist said.

"What?" Serena turned her head to him looking angry.

"That's the second time you've almost vomited," George observed, "So if you're about to vomit you need to go."

"I'm not about to vomit," Serena said through gritted teeth, "And just call me Serena."

"Serena you're not well," James looked at her, "I can tell… you look ill."

"You're just full of compliments aren't you James?!" Serena snapped and James looked taken aback she suddenly felt her hormones taking over.

"Oh for goodness sake," James said angrily as he saw her eyes welling up, "George go into theatre two and swap with Edward please."

"No you stay there!" Serena ordered to George, "Just get on with your job," Serena said to James her eyes filled with fury and unshed tears. James gave in and about three hours later they were done, "You out," she pointed to James and James looked worried.

James knew what was coming he had basically embarrassed her in front of other colleagues, pointing out she looked ill, "Serena I'm-"

"Don't you ever do that again," Serena shouted at him.

"But you looked ill," James reminded, "You shouldn't have gone into theatre."

"Well I managed to operate without vomiting everywhere," Serena folded her arms and James tilted his head back, "Don't you dare tilt your head back at me."

"You need to take it easy," James said to Serena, "OK you're about seven months pregnant and if you don't take it easy you could…" James saw Serena looking sad again, "Please don't start crying."

"I'm not," Serena played with her hands, "Damn hormones."

"Amelia was looking for you earlier," James remembered.

"I'll go find her," Serena walked off and James leant against the wall he had managed to defuse a situation he felt quite proud.

Serena tapped Amelia on the arm, "James said you were looking for me earlier."

"Yeah I went to knock on your door but Edward and James told me not too," Amelia said awkwardly, "So does that mean you can look over my assessment?" Amelia asked sweetly Serena smiled and nodded.

"Sit down," Serena pointed to the other chair and Amelia sat down looking frightened, "Why you looking so scared?"

"In case it's not good enough," Amelia lied in fact she was terrified in case Serena had another break down on her or if she just randomly started crying.

"I'm sure it's fine," Serena took the assignment Amelia was twiddling with her hands, Serena checked through it twice, "It's good."

"Really?" Amelia asked shocked, "What really?"

"No I think it's terrible," Serena said sarcastically, "I'm joking," she said quickly as Amelia took her seriously, "I maybe an emotional wreck but I'm still able to joke."

"I don't think you're an emotional wreck," Amelia lied she thought the complete opposite.

Serena saw right through her, "You don't need to be nice… I was horrible to you last week and also unfair," she pushed the assignment back to Amelia, "Now if you excuse me I have a date with some chocolate covered bacon," Serena got out her lunch box Amelia laughed quietly and walked out.

"Wow you're not crying," James said shocked, "What's the result?"

"It's fine apparently," Amelia said happily and she walked over to the desk, "She actually admitted she was horrible last week."

Edward laughed, "Don't get used to it," Edward then decided to be brave and try and resolve the problem from earlier, "Wish me luck."

"Goood luuuck," James dragged out and got out a banana, "Shame you can't eat these."

"Oh shut up," Edward laughed and walked into her office he cleared his throat to make his presence known, "I've come to say sorry if I was harsh earlier."

"I don't intend to drive you up the wall," Serena said whilst eating some bacon and Edward put on a pity face.

"I didn't mean it," he walked up behind her and put his arms around her chest and kissed her head.

"You meant it," Serena said sadly and she felt her eyes welling up again, "Oh these bloody hormones!" she placed her hands to her face and felt the hot water drip onto them.

"Come on," he pulled her off the seat and he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, "You're taking yourself off rota," he ordered and she rolled her eyes, "No you're taking yourself off rota."

"Fine," she laid down her head on his lap and her legs stretched up, "Look how massive I've gotten," she said suddenly aware of her appearance.

"You're fine," Edward said comfortingly and he suddenly heard an 'oh god' "Hey don't cry."

Serena was crying again tears slipping down her face, "Don't look at me," she turned her head, "Don't," she said as she felt Edward wiping away the tears with his thumb, "Edward don't!" she lifted her hands off her face and saw Edward's face, "Please."

"Listen," he said kindly, "You're always be perfect to me… bump or no bump," he touched it and he felt her tense up, "Sorry."

"Arghh it's so annoying how people think I'm suddenly public property!" Serena exclaimed, "Just because I've ballooned doesn't give anyone the right to touch me."

"Apart from me," Edward said cheekily and Serena suddenly burst out laughing.

"Apart from you," she repeated, "Oh," she felt bubbles in her stomach, she grabbed his hand, "Feel."

"Is that?" he asked and she nodded and smiled, "Weird to think it's only two months away."

"Don't remind me," Serena grumbled, "I can't wait until I can go back to normal," she placed her hand on her bump.

Edward laughed and sighed, "I hate to want to move you… but I'm needed."

"Oh do you have to go?" Serena asked and Edward nodded sadly, "Well whilst you're out," she got out some money, "Since you've sentenced me to no theatre you can get me chocolate covered raisins."

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

"Yes… can you phone my mother to make me a chocolate cake," Serena asked and Edward laughed again.

"Well to do that you need to move you head," he said and Serena sat up slowly, "OK so raisins and phone Adrienne to make you chocolate cake."

"Thank you," Serena said sweetly and Edward left.

Edward walked over to James, "Made up then?" James asked.

"Yes and I need to phone Adrienne," Edward said and James looked confused, "SOS," and James suddenly understood.

"Ah code chocolate cake," James understood and they both laughed, "Oh dear well rather it's you than me."

Finally at seven o'clock after a ten hour shift Edward had finished and he went to the vending machine to get the chocolate covered raisins and then made his way to Serena's office, he found her asleep on the sofa, "Serena," he whispered and he shook her a bit.

"Wha?" she woke up, "Oh what time is it?" She asked whilst sitting up it was dark outside.

"Seven just finished," Edward said, "Here," he handed her the raisins, "And Adrienne is making the cake."

"Thanks," she moved up so Edward could sit down she resumed her position from earlier before he had to leave, "Want one?"

"What steal food from a pregnant lady?" Edward asked and Serena lifted the packet up, "Thanks," he took two.

James knocked and walked in, "Oh sorry," he said whilst shutting the door, "Hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"What do you want?" Serena asked angrily she hated having her eating time disturbed.

"Some of us are going for a drink fancy joining?" James asked and Serena looked at him with a face, "I take that as a no?" He guessed.

"I've got chocolate cake waiting for me does that answer your question?" Serena raised an eyebrow and James took the hint.

"OK just checking," James put his hands up, "See you two tomorrow," he walked out.

"Right I think we should head home," Edward suggested, "Unless you're too comfy."

Serena chucked the packet in the bin, "Here where there's sick patients or home where I have cake waiting for me… not hard."

"Then you need to move," Edward pointed out the obvious, once again Serena got up slowly and Edward helped her up, "Come on."

They were about half away home when suddenly Serena needed to pee, "Edward stop the car I need to wee."

"We're literally ten minutes away," Edward said and he looked at her.

"Yes but right now I can't hold it," Serena explained and Edward stopped the car by a nearby field, "Make sure no one looks," she said whilst getting out of the car, "Edward make sure no one looks!" she shouted.

"Don't worry I'm making sure," Edward laughed to himself it was about two minutes later when she returned, "Took your time," he joked but he received a glare in return.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a little round right now," Serena pointed to her bump, "So daily tasks have become difficult," she belted up and Edward laughed to himself.

Edward decided to turn on the radio and the song I'll Stand By You Came On

_Oh, why you look so sad?__  
__Tears are in your eyes__  
__Come on and come to me now__  
__Don't be ashamed to cry__  
__Let me see you through__  
__'cause I've seen the dark side too__  
__When the night falls on you__  
__You don't know what to do__  
__Nothing you confess__  
__Could make me love you less_

Edward went to talk but he saw Serena crying, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked whilst he stopped the car again.

"I don't know," Serena cried and she shook her head, "Damn hormones!" She exclaimed and Edward turned the radio off, "Thank you," she said whilst drying her eyes.

"Two months left and then you won't be an emotional wreck anymore," Edward tried to sound comforting, "What have I done now?" he asked as she went quiet, "You're going to cry again?" Serena nodded.

"Oh god," she said and hid her face in her hands, "Today's just been a long day."

Finally Edward pulled up in their driveway, "Looks like your mother is still here," he noticed her car parked up.

"She's probably tidying or something," Serena had only managed to get comfy and now she had to move again, she got out of the car and leant back.

"Backache?" Edward asked and Serena shook her head, "Yes it is come on," he took her by the waist, "You need to sit down."

"I've been laid down all day," Serena argued and Edward opened the door, "Apart from my time in theatre."

"You shouldn't be in theatre Serena," Edward scolded gently.

"Don't tell me what to do," Serena glared, "Besides what's wrong with me? Don't answer that," she placed two hands behind her back, "Ouch," she whispered and she leant against the door.

"Is that you Rena?" Adrienne said from the kitchen, she walked out holding a plate in one hand, and a tea towel in the other, "How was your day?"

"Uneventful," Serena walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and Adrienne followed.

"Well you should be taking it easy," Adrienne scolded gently and Serena rolled her eyes, "I hope you've sentenced her to desk work," Adrienne asked Edward.

"They've tried," Serena again resumed her position from last time, "Please don't say you have to move."

"I see no reason too," Edward said and Serena looked happy, "Oh did you make the cake?" Edward asked.

"Yes it's on the counter," Adrienne said, "I'll go get it," she walked out and Serena and Edward watched television.

"_On the lighter side of the news a young boy has befriended a dog after he saved him from drowning," the news reader read out, "The little body was swimming in the sea when suddenly the current swept him away the black Labrador ran into the sea and pulled him safely to sure the little boy is doing fine and he is allowed to see the Labrador whenever he wants," the newsreader smiled._

Edward looked down to find Serena crying, "OK let's change over," he said and he brushed hair out of her eyes, "He's OK."

"It's not that," Serena cried, "It's amazing how animals can have the same instincts as us," she covered her face and sobbed, "Don't look at me," she said seriously, "Don't look at me."

"OK I won't," Edward looked concerned she rarely cried in fact this was the most she had cried in the whole time of knowing her, "This is the most I've known you too cry."

"Yeah well I can't help it," Serena said through her covered face, Edward pulled her hands away, "Don't look at me," tears spilled off her face, "I'm a wreck."

"Think I guessed that a while ago," Edward joked, "Look I mean it Serena… if you won't take maternity leave then you're doing desk work."

"But-"

"No!" Edward exclaimed, "I don't want you in theatre," Edward looked down at her and Serena was glaring, "Don't give me that look… you know I'm talking sense."

Serena dropped her glare, "Fine you win."

"It's not a game," Edward scolded, "We've got something in there," he bravely touched the bump, "And you need to think about it."

Serena placed her on top of his and used her free hand to rub her stomach, "Where's my cake?" Serena suddenly realised Adrienne hadn't returned, "I'm being deprived of cake!"

"Relax," Adrienne walked in, "I didn't want to disturb your moment," she handed her daughter the slice, "There you go."

"Thanks," Serena took it and bit into it, "And James asked if we wanted to join him."

Edward laughed she had gone from sad to happy in seconds, "How's your day been Adrienne?" Edward asked.

"Busy I met up with a few friends we had a coffee, then I get a call of you," Adrienne frowned at Edward, "Saying it's an SOS."

"Why SOS?" Serena looked up to Edward and Edward avoided her stare, worried this would set her off.

"We have codes it saves explaining a long sentence especially when you're on one," Edward explained, "Oh what have I said now?"

"Am I really that horrible?" Serena asked and Edward sighed, "I'm so horrible that you had to have codes?" she shouted.

"Whoa calm down," he noticed her becoming distressed, "It's nothing to do with you being horrible."

"But I am horrible aren't I?" She asked and she couldn't help it floods of tears came spilling out unstoppable.

"Help," Edward mouthed to Adrienne.

"He didn't mean that," Adrienne walked over and knelt down and looked at her daughter, "You're not horrible," she brushed hair out of her eyes.

"But I am," Serena covered her face, "You should've heard me last week… I shouted at my F1 to the point where I made her cry and I don't know."

"You'll be back to normal soon," Adrienne said comfortingly, "Not long now," she looked at the bump.

Finally after about five minutes Serena composed herself, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Edward said and he smiled at her, "Now I hate to say this… but I need to wee."

"You can wait," Serena said with a orderly tone.

"I stopped for you," Edward reminded her and Serena huffed.

"Only because I can't hold it in for long… you on the other hand aren't pregnant," Serena raised an eyebrow, "So you can wait."

"For how long?" Edward asked.

"Don't know until I need to pee," Serena answered and Edward sighed, "You're not the one with a baby pressing on your bladder," she glared at him.

"OK OK," Edward gave in and tried to take his mind off his need to urinate, "Serena please."

"Nope," Serena smiled to herself, "You should've gone whilst you had the chance."

"Says you who needed to stop halfway home," Edward looked down at her.

"Like I said you're not the one with a baby pressing on your bladder," Serena reminded him and Edward huffed "I'm not moving I'm too comfy."

"Lucky you," Edward watched the television he saw Adrienne smiling, "Tell her to move please," he practically begged.

"Serena it is a bit unfair," Adrienne said to her, "Let him go."

"No I'm too comfy," Serena said stubbornly but she then felt guilty, "Oh fine," she sat up and Edward ran off, "Anyone would think he's got the baby inside him."

Edward returned, "OK I won't move you again I promise," he sat down and she resumed her comfortable position.

"I best be off," Adrienne said, "Enjoy your cake."

"Night," Serena said and Adrienne left leaving Serena and Edward watching the T.V, "Anything decent on?" Serena asked.

"There's Medics on," Edward saw on the television guide, "I know you like to watch it."

"Fine put that on," Serena sighed heavily in all fairness she did enjoy watching it, "It's re-runs I guess."

Edward and Serena watched the medical drama and pointed out parts that weren't exactly realistic and then turned over, "There is nothing good on."

"It is the evening," Serena pointed out, "Do I really have to be sentenced to ward rounds and desk work?" she asked and Edward nodded, "I'll be climbing the walls."

"I'm making sure James, John and Amelia don't let you into theatre either I know what you're like," he patted her head, "And if you won't take maternity."

"I don't need it," Serena said angrily, "Besides aren't in the best place if I go into labour?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright smarty-pants," Edward laughed, "I'll just make sure you don't go into labour in theatre."

"Please like that would happen knowing my luck I'll be doing ward rounds," Serena said and Edward laughed, "I'm being serious it'll just be my luck."

"Well two more months to go and then we'll find out," Edward winked and Serena sat up, "You OK?"

"Yes just need to sit up," Serena answered, "It's kicking again."

"Can I feel?" Edward asked and Serena nodded, "What's it feel like for you?"

"Feels like gas bubbling in my belly," Serena answered and she smiled lightly.

Edward pulled her into a side hug, "How about we go to bed?" Edward suggested, "It's been a long day."

Serena nodded and Edward helped her up and they snuggled up in bed, "Boy or girl?" Serena asked.

"Not bothered what about you?" Edward asked.

"Don't know," Serena answered and she turned the beside light off, "Night."

"Night."

**Completely random really don't know where it came from I've been feeling down all day so I needed a bit of comedy writing and I seem to be doing a lot of Sedward atm whilst I'm blocked on Janny! So let me know what you think like I said it's a load of random rubbish (: x**


	2. Chapter 2

Skip to present day Edward and Ric discuss Serena over a glass of wine

"I'm guessing Serena isnt too happy about you staying on?" Ric asked whilst sitting down on the stool next to Edward in Albi's.

"She looked cheesed off," Edward answered and Ric laughed, "I think she was looking forward to celebrating my depature."

"With that paperwork?" Ric asked, "Believe me in the year of working with her, I'm still trying to figure her out."

"Join me?" Edward asked and the bartender gave Ric a glass, "So how have you found working with Serena?" Edward asked curiously.

"Frustrating, enjoyable and interesting," Ric took a sip of the wine, "But you have defiantly ruffled her feathers."

"I know," Edward smiled to himself, "Seems I'm the only one who's actually managed to press buttons."

"And made her lose it on AAU during your first day?" Ric had heard via the Mary-Claire grapvine, he saw Edward go a bit red.

"I pushed a bit too far," Edward picked up the glass, and took a big sip and sighed. "She's very easy to push."

"If you know her well enough," Ric saw Edward smile a bit, "Old flames die hard."

"Clearly not for you... Mr five times married," Edward joked and Ric laughed, "Plan to make Serena number six?" Edward asked.

"No," Ric answered quickly, "We'd end up divorced the day after... she's just a friend."

"We were friends, then married, I made a massive mistake, we divorced, she took full custody of Ellie and I left with a "child-bride", then she announced seven months ago she wanted a divorce. Took me straight to the cleaners i'm broke," Edward let out and Ric looked shocked and confused.

"Welcome to the numerous ex wives club," Ric welcomed him, and Edward laughed, "I welcome you with open arms."

"Serena found it amusing I reckon," Edward said sadly, "Then again I can't blame her... I destroyed her."

Ric had to symphaise with both Edward and Serena, Serena had obviously been broken by Edward, and hurt badly but Ric knew what it felt like too well and obviously he had more of an understanding for Edward, "It gets easier the fifth time round," Ric tried to make light of the conversation, "One day at a time... I don't think the eyes compliment helped."

"Green does bring out her eyes though," Edward said, "I always liked them."

"Ive had many brown eyed women," Ric poured himself another glass, "So what did your recent ex look like?"

"Complete opposite," Edward laughed, "Blonde, blue eyed."

Ric imagined Edward liking Barbie girls but then again he must've liked Serena type woman too, "I've stuck with the dark looks."

"Mindy was a defiante mistake," Edward admitted he now felt quite drunk, "I tried to explain that before we divorced but she was having nothing of it."

"Well can you blame her?" Ric asked.

"I regret it though Ric," Edward looked sad his eyes looked red but was it from alcohol or tears?, "I really do."

Ric cleared his throat, "How much you had?" He asked he noticed Edward looked drunk.

"Not enough," Edward answered and he downed his glass, Ric saw it against his good will if he was to leave Edward, he would just have to face Serena tomorrow.

"I think you've had enough," Ric moved the glass he half expected for Edward to snatch it back, "Where you staying?"

"Well Mindy has changed the locks... she gave me these back," Edward held up the set of keys, "Ive made a right mess."

"As long as you don't tell Serena... I have a spare room you can stay there until you've found a place of your own," Ric offered and Edward looked like he was considering it, "I wont tell her."

"If you don't mind?" Edward asked.

"I would rather you be somewhere safe rather than, drowning your sorrows alone. And because you're a colleauge it would be wrong of me to not help someoe in their hour of need." Ric grabbed Edward's coat and helped him to his car.

"So tell me... do you fancy Serena?" Edward asked in his drunken state, "The yank thinks you do."

Ric laughed typical of Michael of to think that, he had thought that his youngest child was Ric's even thought him and Annalise were having an affair, "Michael's imagination can run wild." Ric explained, "Just try and be her friend."

"Who?" Edward blanked out.

"Serena... just be her friend," Ric advised, "It'll take a while but be her friend."

"Ha Serena and I can't be friends... we can only either be together or apart we can't meet in th. middle," Edward said to Ric, it was true Serena and Edward couldn't meet in the middle anymore too much water under the bridge, "Anyway we'd end up killing each other."

"One thing I've learnt about working with Serena... you let her get her own way unless it's something serious," Ric tapped on his car wheel.

"Oh trust me I know," Edward said, "I regret leaving Eleanor more than anything... I missed so much the milestones, the first words, walking, first day of school, everything... and being a locum I got transfered from pillar to post, I don't want sympathy it's my fault and I kick myself everyday... the last time I saw her before I left she had terrified written all over her tiny face. We were arguing unaware she could hear us from upstairs, we heard her crying we ran up it was just heart breaking... Serena shouted at me to go and I went... just like that," Edward sighed heavily, "And now when I see her next I'm going to have lots to apologize for."

Ric didnt know what to say this was more of a case for Michael, he's in the same shoes as Edward the exact same, "For this you're better of talking to Michael," Ric admitted, "I have kids but Michael is more for this."

"Where am I likely to find him?" Edward asked.

"Holby but you need to sober up," Ric ordered, "So tomorrow you need to get onto finding somewhere to live, after that work on your domestics and then get onto making it up with Eleanor... baby steps," Ric advised and after making Edward a cup of coffee and giving him a bed for a few nights, he then needed to work on what to tell Serena if she was to find out.

Not much Sedward but it came to me let me know what you think :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump back to 1995 again haha. When an inconsiderate email gets sent round about Serena, Amelia becomes a great source of comfort and a visit from Amelia's midwife mother gives Edward and James food for thought.**

James is sat the nurses station desk typing up an email, "Whatcha doing?" Amelia the F1 asked.

"I am typing up an important email," he handed Amelia the written draft.

Amelia bit into her apple and scanned the draft, "Hang on you're sending out an email to staff members, warning them about Serena?!" Amelia was half shocked and half amused, "If she finds that... she'll be fuming," Amelia handed back the draft and bit again into her apple.

"Well it was both mine and Edward's idea, she's just so unpredictable we're giving out a helpful guide," James explained and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"She's pregnant not a ticking time bomb," Amelia pointed out and James rolled his eyes.

"Listen this is a good idea, she injured one of my testies the other day because I said the "wrong thing", have you any idea how embarassing it was explaining to the nurse what happened?" James looked up at the young girl, she laughed. "It's not funny!"

Amelia picked the written draft, "And neither is embarassing Serena like that," she waved it in his face, "She can't help it."

"Oh yeah?" James questioned.

"James my mum is a midwife," Amelia folded her arms, "She'll be shocked by this too."

"Then why don't you join mummy down on Maternity?" James said sarcastically, Amelia rolled her eyes and walked off, "Going to tell mummy?" James mocked and Amelia gave him a rude finger sign, "Infuriating child," he whispered. In all fairness he liked Amelia, so did Edward and Serena; she wasn't like other F1's she kept herself to herself, only bothered them when she needed help or when she needed advice. So she was the perfect F1 even Serena had commented on how perfect she was. Watching her walk off made James laugh she was half storming off and half watching where she was going.

Edward and Serena arrived at St George's, "Take it easy OK," Edward said seriously whilst shutting the car door, Serena sucked her teeth in, "Serena." Edward said seriously, "When are you going to wake up and realise," he stood in front of her, "That you, we are having a baby?" he asked.

"I think it's fairly obvious," Serena answered and turned sideways so Edward could see the her bump, "Don't you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you taking it easy and taking Maternity leave then?" he asked and Serena sighed frustratedily, "Well?" he pushed for an answer.

"Because," Serena walked on Edward joined her at the side, "I am not sitting around for the next two months doing nothing but reading pointless magazines," she got into the lift with Edward, "I didn't study all those years for nothing." she pressed the two button and looked at Edward he looked confused.

"You can get back to work after the baby is born, it's just two months Serena." Edward argued.

"And like I said," she stepped out along with Edward, "I'm not sitting around doing nothing!" she shouted causing nurses too jump, "OK."

"Consider it?" he asked, "You've got to think about this one," knowing she hated being touched he pointed, "The baby is number one right now."

Serena walked off into her office and locked the door, not wanting Edward to bother her anymore. She sat at her desk and sighed; she knew Edward was right but she didnt want him to let him have the satisfaction of knowing.

Edward sat down next to James, "You done the email?" he asked.

"Yeah Amelia saw it she wasn't too happy," James laughed slightly, but his eyes grew when he realised who it had also been sent too, "We have a problem," James announced.

"What?" Edward leant towards the screen and his eyes grew too, "You bloody idiot!" Edward exclaimed, "How could you be so stupid?" Edward was not looking forward too this?

Amelia walked down to Maternity, "Mia darling what you doing down here?" Amelia's mum asked.

"I have a question," she was interrupted when her mum's email notification went off.

Amelia's mum walked to her computer, "Oh this is strange... I rarely get emails from the GS wards."

Amelia looked furious James has actually gone through with it! Amelia watched as her mum looked shocked. "Inconsiderate bastard," Amelia whispered.

"Amelia language," her mum said seriously, "Well this is a bit cruel."

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Amelia sat down, "James and Edward they're not very understanding."

"That's the male species for you," Amelia'd mum said and she turned to her daughter, "So what advice do you need?"

"How do you get James and Edward to understand?" Amelia asked and raised an eyebrow, "I seem to be the only one doing the right things."

"Well it's not really your concern," Amelia's mum pointed out, "And she made you cry last week."

"Mum I'm being serious... I know it's not my problem but if I'm the only one who's doing the right things surely it is my concern," Amelia asked and her mum nodded.

"Well for starters," Amelia's mum looked back at the screen, "Oh dear."

"What?" Amelia looked at the screen, "What?"

"Your mentor is called Serena?"

"Yes why?"

"I think your friends forgot to add her out of the recipient list," Amelia's mum pointed, "Well I hate to say it... but it's now become my concern."

"Why?" Amelia asked confused.

"Because this could turn nasty," Amelia's mother stood up, "Show me to your ward then."

"I told him not too," Amelia said.

"He's male Mia they have trouble understanding," they both stepped into the lift.

Back up on the ward James and Edward were worried, "This could send her into early labour," Edward stressed and pulled his hair.

"I thought I took her off the list," James stressed, "Maybe she hasn't checked her emails yet. We could delete it."

"If it hasn't escaped your notice she checks her emails every morning," Edward said sarcastically, "So she's probably seen it."

"Then why isn't she out here cutting our heads off?" James asked.

"Because she hasn't got the energy," Edward answered, "Well I'm defiantly on the sofa tonight."

Amelia and her mum walked to the desk, Amelia cleared her throat and James and Edward turned around, "This is my mother Jane."

"Hello," James said awkwardly, "Get the email hmm?" James asked.

"Well I think you've asked for a death wish," Jane said, "Of course she's touchy... I don't think the hospital needed a hand guide."

"Told you," Amelia raised her eyebrow at James and Edward, "I agree with mum you've just paved your way to death."

Serena walked out and walked over furiously to Edward and James, she slapped them both on the head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Serena shouted and it made everyone jump, "I think hospital is well aware I am what's that you said? Oh yeah tetchy, touchy and hormonal... so thanks now the whole hospital knows my fucking business," she paced backwards and forwards.

"Let us explain," Edward said courageously.

"NO!" Serena yelled, "You have just embarrassed me and you want to explain?" Serena tilted her head back to stop tears.

"We just want the hospital to be understanding," James said bravely.

"The only person who has been understanding here is Amelia," Serena pointed to the young girl, "And she doesn't even need to be concerned!" Serena shouted, "There was you banging on about Maternity leave what was it? Get me out the way so you could take the piss?" Serena was staring Edward straight in the face, she was aware he could see unshed tears, but she didn't care. After realising she had made a show of herself she stopped and breathed in and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sit down dear," Jane said gently, "Drink this," Jane handed her some water.

James and Edward eyed each other they both felt guilty, "Serena," Edward said.

"Shut up," Serena growled, "I can't help it and you think it's a big joke," Serena felt tears releasing themselves, "But it's not."

Jane nodded knowingly, "How far along are you?" She asked curiously.

"Seven months," Serena answered.

"Thought so," Jane said kindly.

"And getting bigger by the day," Edward said excitedly but then he realised how that sounded, "I meant as in the baby," Edward rolled the chair towards her.

Already humiliated by the email hearing that pushed her over the edge, she squeezed the plastic cup and tilted her head forward, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Edward ran over, "I didn't mean it like that," Edward rubbed her back, "I meant the baby."

"Haven't you embarrassed me enough this morning?" Serena asked through cries, she put the end of her palm on her forehead and cried again, "Now you're pointing out I'm fat."

Edward didn't say anything else he just tried to comfort her, "How about we talk in your office?" Amelia suggested, "It's less public," Serena stood up glared at James and Edward and walked into her office.

"How insensitive can you get?" Serena asked whilst sitting down on the sofa, "He knows I cannot help it."

Jane walked in and locked the door, "Seems safer to lock them out."

Serena and Amelia nodded, "Bloody idiot," Amelia said.

"Don't you mean idiots?" Serena asked, "Why'd they have to go and do that?!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"I know it's hard darling... but try and stay calm," Jane said kindly, "You don't want to put anymore stress on the baby."

"See? The inconsiderate bastard wasn't even thinking of the baby... yet he has the cheek to tell me I'm not?" Serena stressed and Amelia patted her shoulder.

"Well I'll go have a word with them," Jane said, "I'll have them begging for forgiveness."

"Tell Edward he's on the sofa tonight," Serena said and Jane nodded.

Outside Edward was worrying, "Well that's the most idiotic thing I have ever come across," Jane said whilst walking towards them, "Oh Serena told me to tell you," she turned to Edward, "You're on the sofa."

That didn't shock Edward he knew it was coming, "Thanks," Edward said, "I feel terrible."

Jane sighed, "She's pregnant... I know your species aren't clued up on the female body, but I would've thought you would have known that would upset her," Jane gave them a scolding look and tone, "You need to understand her mind is all over the place, and she wants support and reassurance not a handbook being sent around... if my husband done that I'd castrate him."

"She'll castrate me anyway," Edward sighed, "Any ideas on how to make it up to her?"

"Well my husband bought me all my favourite things and also a sorry teddy that reduced me to tears," Jane laughed at the memory, "I'm a midwife you're lucky Mia came and found me... else you might not even be on the sofa," Jane knew her words had some effect on the two men, "A little tip chocolate cake works wonders, now I'm needed back on the mummies to be ward but just remember it's not her fault."

As Jane left Edward and James turned to each other, "Gift shop?" Edward asked.

"Let's go," James and Edward got their money out and made their way down to the shop. Upstairs Amelia was talking to Serena, "I don't think they meant any harm by it," Amelia thought, "They were just being stupid," she handed Serena some pringles Serena rejected, "He did look sorry."

"That's a look he's had to adopt... he's still on the sofa," Serena laid down on her office sofa, "Why did you get a midwife?"

"She's my mum," Amelia answered and Serena looked confused.

"Then why are you a trainee surgeon and not a midwife?" Serena asked.

"Because no offence to your pregnancy but looking up vaginas and all the baby stuff really isn't my thing," Amelia explained.

"No offence taken it's not my thing either," Serena laughed lightly, "Just ask The Chuckle Brothers," Serena looked to the door.

"Did you mean it when you said I've been the most understanding?" Amelia wasn't sure of it was a guilt trip shout or if she meant it.

"I meant it," Serena answered, "You've been kind when I've been horrible and I don't know," she felt a mood swing coming, "I'd go if I were you my mood is about to change," Serena advised and Amelia smiled and walked out, Serena felt a surge of anger and she threw the two cushions on her sofa across the room and also a pencil pot that only missed Edward and James's heads, "Get out... now."

"We've come to say sorry," Edward said carefully, "Please don't chuck something at me!"

Serena sat up, "You're sorry for what? Embarassing me or commenting on my weight?' she raised an eyebrow and glared, "Oh I don't have the energy to shout."

"Does that mean we're forgiven?" James asked and Serena nodded, "I'm sorry I really am," James sat down.

"I'm sorry too," Edward put his arm around her and got out the bear he got her, "I thought he was cute."

"How Cliche," Serena took the bear it had love heart saying: SORRY!, "Thank you."

"We also got cake," James pulled out a chocolate cake and Serena was laughing and crying at the same time, "What did I do now?" James asked confused.

"Nothing it's just so lovely," she was pulled into a hug by both men, "I'll get you back for that email."

After Edward and Serena's shifts finished they made their way out of the hospital, "I really am sorry," Edward said for the 100th time now and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine," Serena pulled away, "The bear is cute."

"Knew you'd like him," Edward winked, "So am I no longer on the sofa?" he hoped.

"You're not on the sofa," Serena smiled, "But we're having a curl up on the sofa... and you're making me my special bacon and also we're eating the two cakes and you're not moving," Serena organised their evening, "And we're watching rerruns of Medics."

"Yes boss," Edward said and they both got into the car, "Anything else?"

"Yeah you can make me a hot water bottle my back's hurting," Serena answered and Edward nodded in agreement.

Once home the first thing he did was fill the hot water bottle with water, then he cooked the bacon and covered it with chocolate, then he got the two cakes ready and finally they were relaxing on the sofa, "Noticed any unrealistic bits yet?" Edward asked whilt twirling her hair.

"Yeah some," Serena replied sleepily, "I don't think they know what they're doing."

Edward noticed her drop off and he put the blankets around them both, and got comfy well as comfy as he could he was going to have a long wait until he could move.

Jumped back 18 years but it just came to me let me know what you think :) x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Been away in Yorkshire for two days so hadn't had time to type up stuff I got loads of ideas on the train though (: **

**A/N 2: I felt I rushed the UTI chapter on: Mother Love I think I wrote it late at night so here's a Director's Cut of UTI. Nasty things UTIs I've never had one but I've known people have and it effected their heads a bit. It's as accurate as my research and experiences can be lol. Also I found out antibiotics can make your hormones crazy I kept on having a crying session whenever I pictured Sharon leaving Holby and Elliot looking sad in my head crazy but my antibiotics made me feel really sick and emotional. **

It seemed that one minute that Serena's temperature was up and then down, "Let's run LFT's Full Bloods, Us and Es again please," Ric ordered Chantelle, "This doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it's effecting her Kidneys," Edward suggested, "Because they haven't worked… look at her White blood cell count," Edward looked at the results, "If the antibiotics were working the white blood cells would be going down, they've multiplied."

Ric was confused they had been working fine, now her body's natural defences were multiplying and she seemed to be getting sicker. Ric put his hand to her forehead, "She's getting hotter."

"Pass the thermometer," Edward said to Ric he waited for the result, "Fourty-two point one."

"This isn't making sense," Ric knew it wasn't long until the UTI might possibly effect her head, "Wait for the lab results and hopefully we can find out what's going on."

"Dad what's going on?" Eleanor asked she had gone for a coffee.

"We don't know," Edward answered and he checked her heart, "She's Tachycardic… ECG."

Eleanor looked worried she then looked up the antibiotics, "Why haven't they worked?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out," Ric answered and then Chantelle back, "Thank you Chantelle."

Edward looked over Ric's shoulder reading the results, "Her white blood cells have gone up again, but her kidney and liver function is fine," Edward frowned, "What have you given her again?" he walked up to the drip.

"Ciprofloaxcin," Ric answered and Edward's eyes grew, "Edward?"

Edward looked at her chest it was red, "How long has she had that rash?" he asked Ric and Ric looked over he looked confused and concerned.

"It's just come on," Ric put on his glasses he then checked her temperature again, "It's gone up again Serena can you hear me?"

Serena could hear voice but wasn't sure who it was she felt too ill to open her eyes, she had a massive headache and was cold and itchy, "Who's that?" she asked weakly.

"Serena it's Ric," Ric noticed that her body was freezing, "Get me blankets," Ric said to Eleanor, "Her body temperature is freezing but yet she has a temperature."

Edward was feeling more than concerned it was only a matter of time before the UTI effected her head, "If we don't get this under control… it'll make her mind confused."

"I know," Ric checked Serena's pupils she slapped his hand away the light was making her head hurt more, "Serena."

"Just get it away," Serena turned her head sideways, "I want my mum."

"What?" Ric asked shocked since when did Serena Campbell as for anyone?, "Serena how many fingers am I holding up?" he held up four.

"I want my mum," she repeated Edward and Ric looked at each other knowing exactly what was happening.

"We need to change the antibiotics those haven't kicked it," Edward disconnected the drip causing the machine to beep, "Also bring her out of the reaction to the drug."

"Serena we're going to change your antibiotics OK," Ric explained and Serena said nothing she was shaking.

Edward walked out but then ran back it clicked to him, "Ciproflaxin!" he shouted causing Eleanor and Ric to jump, "She's allergic to it."

"How do you know?" Ric asked Edward walked over.

"She got a UTI whilst pregnant how didn't I see it? Anyway she went exactly like this," Edward explained and Ric frowned, "Ric?"

"Change her onto Cephalosporins," Ric ordered Chantelle, "And also find Adrienne."

Serena was really pale she blended in with the bed sheets, "We'll get you sorted out," Edward looked down at Serena who looked at death's door, "How didn't I notice it?"

"Well you've divorced for years you don't tend to keep track of Ex wives medical history," Ric answered and Edward felt guilty, "Look we've managed to catch it."

"But the psychological effects… you know when she's not right when she asks for her mum," Edward walked around and sat on the end of the bed.

"You know when something is not right when she looks like this," Ric looked at her chart to stop himself from seeing his brave, bossy, scary colleague looking so weak and helpless.

"Will she be OK?" Eleanor asked Ric and Edward had forgot she was there she had been so quiet, "Dad?"

"We're starting her on another course of antibiotics and hopefully they will kick the infection right up it's arse," Edward looked at Eleanor she looked almost in tears, "Els she's going to be fine."

"Mum said that about Granny and she wasn't," Eleanor shot an accusing glare at Ric before realising it wasn't his fault, "So what if mum isn't OK?" she asked her dad and Edward looked down unable answer with a hopefully answer he stayed quiet, "She's not is she?" Eleanor asked but Edward said nothing, "Look at me!" she shouted.

"Eleanor shh!" Edward looked around at the ward patients looked scared to death, "Remember where you are," he pulled her out of the ward.

"Then tell me the truth," Eleanor folded her arms and leant back against the wall, "Dad I'm not a child."

"No but you're not very good in stressful situations carry on I'll send you home," Edward hated to be horrible to his daughter but the last thing he and Ric also Serena needed was a hysterical teenager, "Upper UTI's are a lot more dangerous than Lower UTI's Upper UTIs can infect the kidney's because it's near the kidney where the infection lies, unfortunately for your mother the antibiotic we were using she reacts too," then it clicked to him why her white blood cell had been so high, "Eleanor stay there."

Ric was sat next to Serena not wanting her to be alone, "I thought it wasn't wise to leave her."

"Has she come out of the reaction yet?" Edward asked and Ric shook his head, Edward put his hand on her hair, "Come on Serena fight this."

"Get my mum," Serena said with her eyes closed Ric and Edward looked sad, "Just get her."

Eleanor walked back in looking guilty, "Sorry for my outburst earlier."

"It's fine," Ric put her on more IV fluids and sat back down Edward stood by the end of the bed he was still trying to figure out how he had missed it.

"I just don't get how I missed it," Edward looked confused Ric looked at him with sympathy.

"It's not your fault," Ric reminded and Edward turned his head, "Like I said ex's don't keep track of medical records… yet I know how you feel about feeling responsible still."

"Why does she keep asking for granny?" Eleanor asked she was sat on the other chair legs crossed.

"UTI's can make the head go funny," Edward explained in the most simplest terms after hearing her daughter was asking for her Adrienne walked in, "Sorry."

"So what's happening?" Adrienne asked Ric, Ric being a gentleman stood up allowing Adrienne to sit down, "Well?" she asked again whilst holding Serena's hand.

"The first lot of antibiotics didn't work…we were unaware of an allergy whether Serena forgot herself or if she didn't tell us but the allergic reaction to drug has caused her to become psychologically effected not terribly just we think her asking for you is from the psychological effects, but we need to bring down her temperature but also keep her warm," Ric saw Adrienne's face look worried, "We are sorry this happened."

"Knowing Serena she forgot which is very rare, I know she can be… stubborn but she wouldn't forget to mention about an allergy," Adrienne used her thumb to rub Serena's hand, "I just hope these work."

"Her temperature should go down as soon as these kick in," Edward said confidently but he couldn't help but worry, his puppy eyes looked deep into Serena his stomach twisted he felt like this when she reacted first time when pregnant, "I still can't believe I missed it."

"Edward it's not your fault," Adrienne comforted Edward was about to disagree, "Serena's just like her dad stubborn."

"Must not forget the temper," Edward laughed Serena's dad lost his temper during times like Christmas, family dinners and it was entertaining.

"Mum never talks about Granddad," Eleanor walked over, "She seems to blank the subject acts like he never existed."

Adrienne knew why she was close to Duncan it broke her heart when he died, "Serena and Duncan were like two peas in a pod, you've only got to look at her and you see Duncan, but like you Eleanor with your father," Adrienne pointed out Edward and Eleanor both smiled, "They were both as stubborn as each other neither one would admit they were wrong, but in less than an hour they would make up best of friends again," Adrienne laughed at the memories, "I don't think she's been back up to Scotland apart from that conference since."

"Remember when we went up to the Highlands? And he started talking about the Massacre of Glencoe?" Edward asked and Adrienne nodded.

"And you looked so scared your face when he kept on glaring at you," Adrienne saw Edward go red, "Duncan was a very proud Scotsman."

"Too proud," Serena mumered she must've of been listening, "But he was right about Edward," she said weakly but yet she still managed to sound terrifying, "I should've listened to him."

"If you had we wouldn't have Eleanor with us," Adrienne pointed out.

"True," Serena whispered so faint she then had the strength to open her eyes, "Ughh what's happening?" Serena asked.

"You're in hospital remember?" Ric asked, "Upper UTI."

"That explains why I feel like this then?" Serena felt feverish, her head was pounding and when she moved a bit her abdomen hurt she didn't shout out the pain instead she kept it in and collapsed her head on her pillow she felt humiliated again she was laid in a hospital bed, she didn't have a mirror so she couldn't see what she looked like but judging on her medical health probably looked a state, she had asked for her mum like a toddler would and now she was being pumped drugs into her and they were making her feel sick, "Kidney dish," she said through holding in vomit Ric rubbed her back as she vomited Serena leant her head on his other arm, "Sorry."

"You done?" Ric asked her and Serena shook her head she vomited again, Edward poured her a glass of water, Adrienne handed her tissues Eleanor looked away she didn't like vomit, "Now?" Ric asked and Serena nodded, "Eleanor can you dispose of that please?" Ric pointed to the yellow bin.

"Urmm yeah," Eleanor stood up and took the grey cardboard kidney dish and disposed of it, urging in the process which meant she had to run to the bathroom.

Serena was laid back down all dignity gone now all she needed to do was vomit in Hanssen's presence and that would be the icing on the cake. Edward noticed her face it looked sad and red almost like she could cry, without warning even Serena's mind didn't give her warning her face crumpled and tears spilled out the corners of her eyes, "Don't cry," Edward handed her some tissues he looked worried Serena took them and dabbed at her eyes, "It's OK," he placed his hand on top of her free hand, feeling Edward's touch sent a warmth around her only one that he could give.

Adrienne noticed Serena's comfortableness it worried her Edward couldn't hurt her again, charming and funny like Edward is he can also get bored very easily and not again could she see Serena be broken by the exact same man, "Edward why don't you get Serena a magazine from the shop or something," Edward went to say Eleanor can do it but then he realised why she said it, he took his hand off Serena's, she looked in no fit state to be able to read but that was the first thing that popped into Adrienne's head.

"Eleanor why don't you come with me?" Edward gave her the "come on" look, Eleanor caught on and left.

When they were out of sight of Adrienne and Serena Eleanor asked a brave question, "Dad why did Granny send you away? You weren't doing anything wrong... I mean it's weird holding hands and that but she didn't have to send you out."

Edward stepped into lift and so did Eleanor he clicked the ground floor button, "I think she thinks I'm trying to worm my way back in."

"Are you?" Eleanor asked suddenly protective over her mother, Edward himself noticed the tone in her voice.

"It's complicated," Edward answered when they reached the ground floor, Edward walked out quickly then approached the shop.

Eleanor decided to use some of her Psychology trick on Edward, "If you still love her you should tell her… because else she might get the wrong signals."

"Waaait," he sensed her trick, "If you're doing some Psych trick on me then it's not going to work."

Disappointed Eleanor grabbed a magazine for herself and storm to the counter, Edward laughed to himself realising how much like Serena Eleanor actually is, "Thanks," she handed money to the cashier and waited for Edward to come, "Took your time."

"I'm sorry if I ruined your plan," Edward joked he saw Eleanor's eyes roll, "But I'm not being tricked into admitting things that I don't even feel."

"Yeah you still love her," Eleanor walked into the lift, Edward stopped the doors from shutting.

"I don't," Edward argued.

"You doooo," Eleanor sang.

"I dooon't," Edward sang back, "Besides that ship sailed ages ago," when they walked back Serena looked more ill, Ric was squeezing in more fluids, "What happened?" Edward asked.

"She's got pain in her abdomen and back so I've sent a urine sample to the lab and also Us and Es," Ric answered.

"Diagnosis?" Edward asked.

"Well judging by the symptoms they're the same as an Upper UTI but her fever has risen," Ric showed Edward the thermometer, "She's vomited earlier-"

"It wasn't a side effect was it?" Edward asked, "Pyelonephritis?" Edward asked and Ric nodded.

"Assumed that it was the side effects," Ric kicked the bed, "Left untreated she could've got worse."

"Calm down," Adrienne stood up, "Argue in front of Eleanor and Serena it's going to make things worse."

Both men dropped their anger building inside, "Sorry," Edward sighed heavily, "I hate to say it but it's good they came on quickly... if they had brewed we would just keep treating her for a UTI."

"We'll put her on Co-Amoxiclav," Ric said to Adrienne, "It's a form of Penicillin but it's used to treat those who are allergic, but it's used to treat Pyelonephritis."

"That means?" Eleanor asked.

"Kidney infection," Ric said to Adrienne clearly he thought Eleanor was too young to know this kind of knowledge, "We'll monitor her infection, any side effects and very soon she should be feeling much better."

"The Upper UTI was what caused it to happen," Edward added, "Due to the allergic reaction her white blood cells I'll make it simple… white blood cells are the body's first defence in the recovery process, Serena's white blood cells multiplied because they were fighting both a UTI along with a forming Kidney Infection the antibiotics gave her an allergic reaction so the white blood cells got confused thinking the antibiotics was the enemy they attacked the antibiotics and then her body panicked sent out signals to react hence the rash, extremely high fever and the signs of psychological effects. Instead of healing her they made her sicker."

"That's simple terms?" Eleanor had her arms folded she looked confused, "So let me get this straight they body's first line of defence attacked mum's immune system?"

"Only because of the confusion between the antibiotics being the enemy," Edward added on Eleanor still looked confused, "With the Co-Amoxiclav they should work as soon as possible."

"What if they don't?" Eleanor asked shaking, "What if she gets attacked by her own immune system again?"

"Listen to your father," Adrienne said gently, "So is she aware of us?"

"She's aware just she's far too weak," Ric walked over and hooked her up to the antibiotics, "They should start working straight away… side effects must warn you gastrointestinal effects such as nausea, vomiting she may get dizzy spells."

"So what do we do?" Adrienne asked.

"Just stay with her and make her feel safe… she's probably a bit worried though she won't say it and also if she has another psychological effect she'll need support," Edward answered, "I've got to start my shift I'll come check every once in a while."

Chantelle came in to do obvs, "She'll probably just be sleeping for a while so if you want a coffee or something."

Serena could hear muffled voices of two women unsure who they were because she felt too ill, pressure was still in her ear but suddenly she was overpowered by nausea coughing she sat up Chantelle grabbed the kidney dish and Serena vomited her head felt dizzy she was disorientated, "Where am I?" she lifted her head from the bowl.

"You're in Keller Ms Campbell," Chantelle took the kidney dish away, "It's OK."

Serena was shivering, panicking and wasn't too sure about her surroundings, "I… I?"

"What's wrong?" Adrienne stood over, "Serena?"

"I shouldn't be here," she went to move but was stopped by the wires, feeling trapped by tight blankets and wires she felt less than safe, "Get me out."

"Ms Campbell calm down," Chantelle said kindly, "It's OK you're safe," she tried to comfort her but Serena looked terrified, "I'll page Mr Griffin."

"What shall we do?" Eleanor asked now she needed to be the understanding and caring one, "Granny?"

Serena had shuffled under the covers the infection was still playing with her head, "Serena," Adrienne said above the china white cotton duvet, "Serena you're OK," she shook the duvet.

"What's going on?" Ric asked he lifted the duvet off her head she was hot her forehead was covered in sweat, she was shaking almost looked childlike with her duvet off her head her usually dark scary eyes were shining with unshed tears and fear, "Serena can you hear me?" she couldn't respond her mind wasn't able to respond, "Serena squeeze my hand if you can hear me," Ric watched as Serena's hand connected tightly with his.

"Where am I?" she asked with almost a wobble in her voice, "Where AM I!?" She shouted and Ric pushed her down.

"Calm down," Ric said gently, "Serena you're at Holby it's me Ric."

She felt less disorientated her mind was connecting with the real world, "What?" she sat up but Ric gently pushed her down.

"You're OK," Ric sat on the bed, "Serena listen you have Pyelonephritis we're treating it with Co-Amoxiclan, you had a bad reaction to the Ciproflaxin they didn't fight off the Upper UTI so the infection spread to your kidneys before you panic… we've caught in time you'll be fine," Ric got off the bed, "Rest Serena."

Serena was taking it all in she then spoke, "I don't get it why how?"

"Dad explained it as your body's natural defences turned against you," Eleanor sat on the bed Serena rolled her eyes trust Edward to make it sound like that, "White Blood Cells didn't like the medication or something."

"Yes I know Eleanor," Serena's head still felt heavy but she was over the worse of it, "Could someone get me some water?"

Adrienne filled the cup up and Serena sat up slowly, "Thanks," her hands were shaky, "I feel so weak," she admitted and rested her head in her palm.

Adrienne fussed over Serena which Serena didn't take too kindly too, "Stay still," Adrienne ordered she was trying to get Serena comfy, "For goodness sakes Serena."

"I'm fine," Serena had her arms folded, "Mum."

"Shh," Adrienne placed one finger to her lips, "Looks like the antibiotics are taking effect you're sounding more like yourself."

Serena laid her on the pillow and looked up at the white ceiling then looked straight ahead Edward was standing at the end of the bed, "How you feeling?" he was in his blue scrubs stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck.

"Well I've managed to make a complete pratt of myself in front of everyone, I've vomited in front of my colleagues and now I'm stuck hooked up to IV so how do you think I feel?" Serena glared Edward brushed it off she hit her head against the pillow, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Edward walked over and felt her forehead, "Your temperature has gone down a bit."

"It's still high though," Serena closed her eyes Edward's hands were cold from washing them after being in theatre the coolness, made her feel relaxed Edward noticed her relaxed body language and removed his hand knowing, Adrienne wouldn't be too happy. Serena was annoyed Edward had removed his hand but she wasn't going to show it.

"I best be off," Edward walked out Eleanor watched Edward bang his head against the wall, "Pull yourself together… she doesn't like you… you don't like her."

Eleanor smiled lightly it was quite entertaining because she knew deep down that her dad loved her mum and that her mum still held a torch for her dad, Adrienne didn't want to admit it but Edward had once again caught Serena's eyes and was slowly worming his way back in like a parasite hatching onto its host, she could see it in Serena's eyes they were like a baby fixated on its mother but the question is has Edward really learnt his lesson?

Serena was once again wishing for Edward's touch he made her feel safe like she felt all those years ago, "Serena," Adrienne said.

"Yes?" Serena turned her head to the left, "Mum?" Serena pushed for Adrienne to speak.

"I know it's your life… but," she grabbed Serena's hand, "Unless you want to make your own mistakes again… please don't give him any reason to be allowed back in."

"You mean Edward?" Serena frowned and Adrienne nodded, "Like I said nothing is going on."

"I've seen the way you look at him," Adrienne admitted, "Your eyes they go all-"

"Ughh don't going all cliché on me," Serena ordered, "I can't stand it."

"I can see he's getting back in there," Adrienne used a finger to point to her heart, "I don't want it being broken again Rena."

Edward was listening hid behind the walls, "He won't… I won't let him back in."

"I know it's your life but… I saw the hurt he caused last time, do you really want that again?" Adrienne asked and Serena shook her head defeated, "Exactly you're a smart woman too smart."

Eleanor had her music in completely oblivious to the conversation, Edward looked between hurt and confused, "I can't help but… you know."

"Feel something?" Adrienne asked and Serena nodded, "He'll always hold a place in your heart, you just need to learn to know when to stop it at a certain point."

"What point is that?" Serena asked.

"Friendship?" Adrienne suggested, "He'd make a good friend… if you let him."

Serena sighed heavily the antibiotics were playing havoc with her emotions, "I don't know how to stop it."

"Of course you do," Adrienne said kindly, "What about you and Mr Griffin you're friends."

"I was never married to him though," Serena tilted her eyebrow down, "I never had a child with him… I feel something and…." Serena was cut off when pain shot through her abdomen, "Ahh!" she sat forward she squeezed her mother's hand a little too tight.

"Everything OK?" Edward walked in again avoiding Serena's gaze, "Serena are you OK?"

"Yeah just a cramp," she answered when Edward touched her stomach she used her free hand to grab his wrist, "Ouch."

Edward removed her grip, "Side effects remember? Gastrointestinal problems you're in for a rough night," Edward poured her some water, "Here."

"Thanks," Serena sensed Edward felt awkward as he couldn't even look her in the eyes, "Mum it's late why don't you and Ellie head home?"

"You sure?" Adrienne asked, "I can stay."

"I'm not going to be the best of company," Serena pointed out, "Gastroenteritis isn't pretty."

Adrienne took the hint Serena didn't want to have an audience whilst she was uncomfortable, "I'll come see you tomorrow," Adrienne kissed her goodbye Eleanor done the same and they set off home.

Serena got out of bed and pulled the IV stand along with her to the bathroom, Edward was stood talking to Ric, "And now I can't even look her in the eye."

"They're very protective of one another," Ric pointed out, "Obviously Adrienne is going to feel protective especially after what happened last time," Ric saw Edward's eyes look sad, "Don't go blanking her it'll just confuse her."

Serena was back from the toilet Ric and Edward noticed her looking very weak, she looked about ready to pass out but luckily Ric grabbed one arm and Edward the other, "Let go," Serena snapped at both men clearly embarrassed, Edward let go and Ric did to Serena managed to get back into bed before her stomach cramped again, "Fucks sake!" she exclaimed.

"Want a hand?" Ric asked Serena glared at him as she got out of bed, "Serena let me take you to the bathroom."

"What am I incapable?" Serena asked insulted but she had no time to argue she had rush, Ric and Edward stood trying not laugh.

"Oh dear," Edward bit his finger, "Well I think she'll be up and down during the night… one of us best stay here unless she needs help."

"I think that's you," Ric ordered Edward looked confused.

"Why me?"

"Because you're her ex and you of all people know her better than me," Ric answered, "I'm off to do paperwork if there's any problems page me."

Edward waited for Serena to come back out, he wondered how she was going to deal with the night. Serena came back out looking drained her body was shaking, "Let me help," Edward offered.

"So now you talk to me," Serena sat on the bed she didn't want to risk getting comfy Edward felt the icy coldness coming off her body.

"You're freezing," he wrapped a blanket around her she didn't reject, "I didn't want to make Adrienne upset."

"Of course," Serena stayed staring forward, "My mum doesn't run my life," even under the nice warm blanket she still felt cold, Edward felt her shaking again.

"Serena you need to be in bed," Edward advised.

"No… not until my… stomach has settled down."

"Ohhh," Edward felt awkward, "I guess the antibiotics are showing their side effects."

Nodding Serena felt dizzy, "Oh."

"Woah," Edward pulled her back up, "You need to be lying down," he finally looked at her, her eyes again weren't filled with the usual ready to use glare they looked warm and terrified, "Why do you look so scared?" he asked her gently.

"Oh I didn't realise," she tried to readjust her facial expression with difficulty, "Anyway haven't you got work to be doing?" she crawled back into the bed then sighed heavily.

"It can wait," Edward sat on the bed, "So you've got from an Upper UTI to a Kidney infection."

"I'm thrilled you find my medical state so amusing," Serena looked up at the ceiling then she felt sick build in her throat, "Kidney dish!" she ordered Edward reached over and gave it to her vomit shot out of her mouth Edward rubbed her back.

"Finished?" he continued to rub her back in a circular motion, "I take that as a no," Serena sat back her head hitting the pillow, "Better?" Edward asked whilst pouring her water, Serena took the glass the bland tasting water combined with an acidy taste wasn't very nice. She shook her head as not long after she was vomiting again, "Haven't known you to vomit this much since… well since you had morning sickness," Edward had one hand resting on the bed and the other was rubbing her back again, "Done?" she nodded and Edward took away the kidney dish.

"Sorry," she apologized subconsciously.

"Don't be… you can't help it," Edward looked sympathetic, "Lay back down," when she laid back down Edward pulled the duvet back up then poured her another glass of water, "Keep your fluids up."

"I know," Serena grumbled he didn't need to treat her like an idiot, "But thank you."

"I think those antibiotics are messing with your head… this is the nicest you've been to me," Edward joked Serena laughed slightly. He placed his hand to her forehead, "Your temperature has gone down a bit," he smiled, "You're not wearing your necklace?"

"I never wear it around the time," Serena informed him, "It doesn't feel right."

"He'd want you to wear it," Edward said carefully he knew she was touchy around the Anniversary of her father's death it had hit her very, very hard, "He got it for you when you returned from Harvard."

Serena looked at the necklace sat on the beside table, "I'll wear it once the day is over and done with."

"Your call," Edward shrugged, "I'll come see you in a bit OK."

Serena watched Edward walk off she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overpower her.

**I love train journeys especially long ones because I got loads of Sedward ideas haha (: review please xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whilst in Yorkshire I watched Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part One&Two with my friend, for some reason when the dance scene between Harry and Hermione came on I thought of Sedward I'm taking a guess to say that Serena's father died and decided to write this. **

**A/N 2: I suggest you listen to the song O Children but skip to 05:11 whilst reading if you haven't seen the dance scene between Harry and Hermione: Harry and Hermione Dance Scene. Probably would never happen but oh well it's fanfiction and my imagination haha.**

Serena hadn't been herself all day she had managed to lose a patient in theatre, then another patient died after not being able to resuscitate and now she was stood by the nurses station desk. Chantelle had left the radio on wanting to not be alone in her thoughts Serena turned it up slightly.

_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost__  
__He's found the answer that was lost__  
__We're all weeping now, weeping because__  
__There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

Edward concerned about Serena on a day like today walked into her office, Serena unaware because she was engrossed in the song. Edward walked over to the her desk he found the necklace her father got her he lifted it up and observed it knowing far too well why she didn't have it on, he walked back out and found her by the nurses station desk.

_O children__  
__Lift up your voice, lift up your voice__  
__Children__  
__Rejoice, rejoice_

He noticed a gazed look in her eyes so he walked up behind her, he lifted the necklace around her front then clipped it on at the back, "He'd want you to wear it," Edward whispered in her ear Serena jumped.

"You remembered?" she looked shocked never expected him to remember her father's anniversary death.

"Of course I did," Edward smiled lightly.

Concerned for her daughter Adrienne had organised with Eleanor to come and visit her around seven. Edward turned up the radio a bit more then he grabbed held of Serena's hand and pulled right into the middle of the ward, "What are you?" Serena was cut off.

"Trust me."

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on__  
__The train that goes to the Kingdom__  
__We're happy, Ma, we're having fun__  
__And the train ain't even left the station_

Edward moved their arms in out and moved his hips, Serena stayed straight faced though she felt a smile brewing. Malik, Ric, Arthur, Michael and Chantelle were stood by the windows doors with Adrienne and Eleanor all as confused as one another. Edward carried on pulled their arms out and in and continued to move his hips, Chantelle looked like she could squeal. Serena then had to let out a smile.

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!__  
__I once was blind but now__  
__I see Have you left a seat for me?__  
__Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

Edward then swapped sides and twirled her round the small smile still stuck on her face, they swapped sides again and Serena span him round then Edward turned her round both with smiles on their faces. Adrienne and Eleanor exchanged confused looks with Michael and Malik, then Sacha came up from AAU, "Is that?"

"Yes," all six answered.

"Isn't he lovely?" Chantelle squealed finally, "Awww."

Eleanor had to admit it was cute but she couldn't help but a feel a bit embarrassed.

_Hey little train! Wait for me!__  
__I was held in chains but now I'm free__  
__I'm hanging in there, don't you see__  
__In this process of elimination_

Then they joined hands side to side, Edward pulled them up and down not bothering about what the patients thought, Serena let out a small laugh as Edward then stood them straight arms stretched out and they danced around, "Not very good dancer though," Arthur thought out loud.

"Who cares?" Sacha asked, "Least he's cheering her up… she's been really down all day."

"Yeah but come on he could've gone to Salsa," Malik said.

"Oh leave him alone," Eleanor ordered out loud, "Sorry."

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on__  
__The train that goes to the Kingdom__  
__We're happy, Ma, we're having fun__  
__It's beyond my wildest expectation_

Again arms stretched out wide together he pulled their arms in and out together, then turned a funny way whilst Serena turned a bit more gracefully but couldn't help but laugh at Edward's funny way of turning. He then turned arms raised up ahead she then pulled him into her grins on their faces, then arms raised they both twirled. Then they joined into each other grins on their faces still and span round arms still stretched out.

"Oh wait things could get intresting," Michael forgot that Adrienne was there and went red when she gave him a look, "Sorry."

"No look," Chantelle pointed.

"What are you lot gauping at?" Jac asked she was going back up to Darwin but found these lot, "Is that? Well that didn't taken long."

"Hem, hem," Michael coughed and pointed to Adrienne and Eleanor.

"Don't you think we would know if Sedward were back together?" Mo asked, "It'll be straight on Mary-Claire's memo."

"Yeah and posted on the Facebook page," Johnny leant on Mo's shoulder, "I reckon they're just friends."

"With benefits," Michael added quietly but Jac heard and hit his arm, "You and Maconie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me daughter right here," Eleanor waved her hands, "Please don't talk about them in that way!"

"Oh Eleanor he's only joking," Adrienne said to defend the American.

"Thank you," Michael said happily and poked his tongue out at Jac childishly.

"Mature," Jac folded her arms, "Not very good dancer is he?"

"Out points exactly," Malik pointed to himself and Arthur.

"Yeah could've at least took up ballroom," Johnny added.

"Oh and you could do better?" Jac asked Johnny laughed.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on__  
__The train that goes to the Kingdom__  
__We're happy, Ma, we're having fun__  
__And the train ain't even left the station_

Edward rested his chin on Serena's shoulder and had one hand still joined on her back, Serena then placed her free hand on his shoulder then rested her chin on it they then span around slowly taking in each other's scents. Serena then looked sad again she lifted her chin up they both lifted their chins up and looked at each other.

"Ohhhh things could get interesting," Malik now looked a bit curious, "Kiss or what?"

"None," Adrienne and Eleanor said at the same time.

"I give it a month," Sacha whispered to Mo.

"A bit longer than that," Mo whispered back.

Serena stepped back and so did Edward the song was over and now it was news flashes, she walked away back into her office but took one last look at Edward as to say "thank you".

Serena sat on the chair and twiddled with her necklace had Edward really been the one to help her wear the necklace around this time?

Edward nodded to patients then walked into her office, "Good dancing," he said whilst tapping her on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Serena fiddled with her necklace, "It urmm…. helped."

"Anytime," Edward smiled showing his dimpled cheeks, "Do you want a coffee or anything?" Serena shook her head Edward sat on the desk, "He'd want you to be happy not moping around."

"It's the one time of year I allow myself to feel sad," Serena sat forward, "Other times I just don't see the point."

"Serena," Edward leant forward and took her hand she went to pull away but he kept a tight grip, "He would like you to be happy. Yeah you can feel sad but he'd be telling you to turn that frown upside down and smile." Serena smiled at that and Edward was glad he saw her smiling, "See knew I'd find it," Edward poked her cheek, "Now I'm going to make myself a coffee would you like one?"

"Strong coffee please," Serena let go of Edward's hand, Edward nodded and walked out.

"It was good dancing but I suggest a few Salsa classes or ballroom," Malik said.

"Oh you saw," Edward went bright red, "Who else saw?"

"Me, Arthur, Channers, Mo, Jac, Johnny, Serena's mother, your daughter, Sacha," Malik counted on his fingers, "Oh and Michael."

"Wait why was Adrienne and Eleanor here?" Edward asked.

"They were going to check if Serena was OK but they figured you had it covered," Malik answered.

"Was it really that bad?" Edward asked.

"Unless that was just messing around," Malik suggested, "But if it wasn't it was bad."

Edward laughed and walked off feeling slightly embarrassed about his dancing, but not just that tomorrow it'll be around the hospital like wild fire.

**Like I said in the A/N it came to me whilst watching HPATDHP1 haha let me know what you think! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another version of when Serena and Edward danced got this idea whilst walking around Sainsburys haha. **

Serena was sat in Albi's with a few colleagues: Chantelle, Ric, Michael, Edward, Johnny, Jac and Mo also after seeing how down her mum was this morning Eleanor invited herself, much to the dislike of Serena. They were out for an after work drink. Serena had a wine bottle and a massive glass it was unopened. She was sat completely blank from the world thinking about her father it would be nineteen years today that he passed, he had a heart attack and by the time the paramedics came he was deceased. Losing her father broke her heart silently; they had been like two peas in a pod both had the same dark looks and stubborn personalities. They'd argue but be best friends again after an hour, when he died she felt like she had lost her best friend but she kept the feeling private but it was only Edward who noticed the heart ache around the time. She put on a brave face around her mother but when it was night time Edward would hear her crying to herself, he used to pull her into him and stroke her hair whilst she had a meltdown now she nursed her grief with a bottle of wine or got on with work but something was different this year she couldn't drown her sorrows or work it felt different.

Subconciously she went to fiddle with her necklace but she couldn't feel it, "Have any of you seen a necklace?" she stood up and moved the cushion off the chair, "Well have you?"

"What's it look like?" Chantelle stood up to start looking.

Edward looked over to the bar he saw a chain he walked up to the bar, "I was just about to bring it over," the owner said.

"Thanks," Edward took it off the bar and walked back over he dangled it in front of her face, "You left it on the bar."

"Oh," Serena turned around, "Thanks," she went to take it.

"Turn around," Edward said but she didn't so he turned her around and placed the chain around her neck then clicked it on at the back, "He'd want you to wear it."

Serena sat back down and twiddled with the necklace, "Do something to cheer her up… we can all see she's upset." Johnny said.

_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost__  
__He's found the answer that was lost__  
__We're all weeping now, weeping because__  
__There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

"Yeah because she'd listen to me," Edward joked then he looked over to Serena she was sat looking at the wine bottle, he did not want her to drown her sorrows in alcohol so he got an idea, hating seeing her, her not bossy terrifying self he stood up and walked over then held out his big hand.

Serena looked up to his face and then down at his hand then back up at his face again, he smiled as if to say "take it". Everyone was waiting to see what her reaction would be she blamed her grief for taking his hand he pulled her up and grabbed the other hand directing her to an empty space they stood still for a minute.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on__  
__The train that goes to the Kingdom__  
__We're happy, Ma, we're having fun__  
__And the train ain't even left the station_

Then Edward began to move his hips and pull their arms in and out, Serena kept a sad look on her face not willing herself to fall into his charms but she felt her defences breaking.

Chantelle looked like she could squeal with happiness, Johnny, Mo and Jac looked in shock as she didn't attempt to slap or kill him, Michael and Ric were shocked too almost to the point of falling off their chairs. Eleanor was drinking through a straw but kept it in her mouth whilst drinking she looked a bit red but also happy.

Wanting to see her smile or even look just a little bit happier he carried on pulling their arms in and out moving his hips then he moved a bit closer and carried on moving their arms, finally against her will she let out a small smile whilst looking down.

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!__  
__I once was blind but now__  
__I see Have you left a seat for me?__  
__Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

He then turned the other way and span her round and they turned into each other a bit before Edward pulled the other way and Serena lifted up her arm he could spin then he held up his arm for her to spin again, all sadness forgotten.

Everyone who had drinks had their mouths wide open why hadn't she killed or hurt him yet? "He's so sweet!" Chantelle had to let it out she bounced up and down.

"Is he really that bad at dancing?" Michael asked.

"I think he's just messing around," Chantelle answered she then smiled at them, "Awww!"

_Hey little train! Wait for me!__  
__I was held in chains but now I'm free__  
__I'm hanging in there, don't you see__  
__In this process of elimination_

He then held their joined arms out and turned sideways and bent up and down making both of them laugh, then again held their arms out wide but turned sideways and made a bad attempt on turning sideways everyone watching laughed, as so did Serena forgetting she wasn't just the only one watching she then turned a bit more gracefully smiling, Edward then lifted his arm up and turned her so she was no on the left and he was on the right she pulled him accidently into her they both grinned and joined arms out wide but Edward turned her again.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on__  
__The train that goes to the Kingdom__  
__We're happy, Ma, we're having fun__  
__It's beyond my wildest expectation_

Then they pulled into each other turning around slowly Edward rested his chin on her shoulder, Serena felt her arm move up to his upper back and then felt Edward's on her back, she pulled her hand down and placed her free hand on his shoulder then placed her chin on her hand forgetting where they were for a moment they span around slowly looking content.

"Stop gauping," Jac ordered.

"She hasn't looked that relaxed in ages," Eleanor said out loud, "It's weird."

Michael and Ric looked as shocked as each other, "And if I was to try that with Annalise she'd slap me."

"Not unless she was really upset," Ric said, "Well he's obviously just cheering her up."

Michael had to admit Serena was a lot harsher to Edward than Annalise was too him so he guessed that she would probably allow him to do that.

"If she wasn't in whatever mood she is he would be hurt by now," Ric pointed out, "She hates him."

"If that's the face of hatred what's the face of love?" Johnny asked Serena didn't look angry or anything like that she looked relaxed but also quite sad.

"Yeah can we stop gauping now," Eleanor said, "It's weird enough they're dancing together you're making it sound like they're in love."

"I give it a few months," Mo betted.

"I give it a: start betting on their relationship status you won't have a job," Jac drank her coke that comment made everyone laugh.

"Like Mr Griffin he's just trying to cheer her up," Chantelle said naïvely.

"Yeah course," Michael laughed into his drink.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on__  
__The train that goes to the Kingdom__  
__We're happy, Ma, we're having fun__  
__And the train ain't even left the station_

They were still turning round slowly Serena looked sad again, "He probably thinks I've forgotten him," Serena said out loud.

"Of course not," Edward said gently both kept their heads on their shoulders, "He'd want you to feel happy."

"What if I can't be?" Serena asked Edward looked confused they carried on turning round.

"Serena he'd like you to remember him but he wouldn't want you upset like this," Edward lifted his head up Serena done the same, "I know that because he always liked to see you smile."

Serena looked at Edward, "I'm just being stupid."

"It's OK to be sad you know," Edward pointed out and Serena looked down but he lift her head back up, "You can be sad he's not here… it's only human," he took his thumb and index finger off her chin.

"We best sit down," Serena was then pulled out of the bubble back into the real word, "Thank you."

Edward smiled, "Anytime…" he couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand, "How about I order you a coffee or something?"

"Don't you trust me to drink?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you want to share the bottle around," Edward suggested, "You can't drink a whole bottle to yourself you sit down I'll get glasses," Edward subconsciously rubbed her back and she walked back over the touch sent a shiver down her spine.

When she sat back down everyone was looking at her, "Is there something on my face?"

"Looking cosy," Michael joked.

"Well you lot didn't come up with any ideas did you?" Serena placed one leg over the other she had made a point it was only Edward who decided to try and cheer her up.

Edward walked back and resumed his seat next to Ric, "Sure you want to share?" Edward joked Serena made a face, "Of course I pointed out the obvious."

Serena twiddled with the necklace again then smiled very lightly, Edward opened the bottle and poured drinks into each glass, Edward couldn't help but glance at Serena every now and then but at one glance he connected looks with her both looked away but had small very small smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again inspired by Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part One this time the graveyard scene. I'm kind of in a weird mood so this might be a bit emotional let me know what you think.**

"I've been thinking," Edward walked back in with Serena's coffee, "Why don't you go visit his grave?" Edward sat down on the sofa.

"What?" Serena asked confused, "He's buried up in Scotland remember?" Serena drank the coffee the warmth of the mug warming her hands.

"I mean the memorial one your mum and you had done," Edward sat back.

"It's two hours away I can't be that long," Serena stared down at the coffee, "Anyway I made it more for mum not for me."

"Of course but don't you think just going there?" Edward for some reason wanted her to go he put it down to her not really grieving after he died.

"I don't one of your lectures right now," Serena snapped he was getting under her skin now, "OK so just drop it."

Edward sighed to himself he then walked over, "You need to allow yourself to… say goodbye."

"I said goodbye nineteen years ago at the funeral," Serena kept her gaze down at the coffee.

"You didn't cry," Edward remembered, "You kept on checking if other people were OK and even when you cried you stopped yourself."

"I don't do cliché moments," Serena ran he thumb up and down the mug, "If you've forgotten."

"Serena crying over a parent being gone is not cliché it's human," Edward looked at Serena, "How about I come with you? That way you won't be on your own."

"What so I can break down and cry helplessly making you look like the hero? No thank you I'd rather vomit," Serena drank the coffee again, "What do you want from me Edward?" Serena asked now curious to why he was being so nice and understanding.

"I want nothing from you… I just think you need to let go of that worry of looking weak," Edward answered her question, "Nineteen years is a long time to bottle up."

"It's how I do things," Serena then turned on her laptop, "Now if you excuse me I have work to do," Edward got the hint he had to force himself to leave after the door was shut Serena twiddled with her necklace again, Edward's suggestion of visiting the grave was now becoming more tempting to take up. He was right she didn't cry at the funeral and when she cried at home she would stop herself from being so "stupid", then she got out her phone scrolled down the contacts then clicked on Edward's number and typed up a message.

I'll go

Edward felt his phone vibrate and he then replied.

When do you want to go?

Now

OK

Serena told Ric she needed two hours off he had asked her why then when she replied with a short quick answer he nagged her until he knew, "Do you want me to come?" Ric offered.

"No it's OK," Serena walked on wondering how she had been convinced again by Edward. Ric watched her walk on now he knew why she had been acting so out of character today.

Edward was stood by the entrance, "Sure you want to do this?" Edward had to double check just to make sure it wasn't just so he would shut up.

"Like you said it'll be good," Serena made sure no one saw them get in the car together.

_I found a great, big hole in the middle of my life__, s__haped just like my heart, just like my heart._

Two hours later they arrived back in their old hometown Serena felt weird coming back though it had been a year since she had been here, coming back felt strange, "Do you remember where it is?" Edward asked whilst they drove now through a country side part.

"Yes it's by the cliff tops," Serena answered she was feeling nervous, "Do you remember where they are?" she asked.

"I do," Edward answered he kept his eye on the road then about ten minutes later they were by the cliff tops; beautiful long cliffs with a beach underneath they could hear the waves crashing and the smell of sea air, "I can wait here if you wanna go."

Serena breathed in the sea air and walked towards the end of the cliff top then she read a stone that said: Duncan Malcolm McKinnie rests in Scotland remembered here by loved ones, "Well I've managed to be convinced to come here by Satan," Serena said whilst she knelt down, "Of course you'd know him by Edward. I urr guess I've come here to say peace really as you would know if I could drive to Scotland in ten minutes I would but of course it takes longer than that… I'm not a flower cliché person so I've got nothing like that," Serena had to swallow a lump in her throat, "And I know you hate clichés."

Edward watched as Serena stood up he observed her as she walked towards the end of the cliff, Serena looked down the waves crashing against rocks and she let the air freeze her face for a second. Then she walked back to the headstone, "I never cried at your funereal because I knew you would've been sad if I did… and I've never really expressed how I felt when you suddenly passed. You should've gone to a doctor if you felt anything abnormal, you should've stayed at home and not gone to that football match you should've… you should've been healthier," Years of kept in feelings were pouring out, "But no being the stubborn bastard you are you allowed yourself to get sicker… never took my advice," Serena began to circle, "Didn't stop drinking, smoking, ate all the wrong things but yet," she swallowed again, "I can't hate you… you were there for everything, you were my best friend the person I could tell anything too and then you had to go die," Serena wanted to kick the headstone but she couldn't bring herself too, "You never got to see your granddaughter she looks like her father," Serena looked up to the sky, "Brown didn't dominate this time," Serena smiled lightly, "Wish I could just see you last time… I'd let you watch whatever you wanted, I'd let you eat what you wanted, I'd let you do anything if I could just see you," she felt the lump build in her throat again, "Now I'm sounding cliché… just take care of yourself wherever you are." Serena sat down, "You proved life is too short and it just proves that you can't your organs for granted," Serena looked down at the grass, "You can live with one kidney but not a heart… you probably have no idea what I'm on about, I hope when I didn't cry at your funeral I didn't offend you but it seemed unfitting at the time mum had lost the love of her life I needed to be strong for her, it's not that I didn't love you it just didn't seem right," Serena then stood up and looked ahead, "You were laid to rest in Scotland because that's what you would've wanted you would've wanted to be up on the Highlands," Serena didn't noticed Edward walking over, "You obviously didn't intend to die so you didn't draw up a funereal plan… you should be here with mum you two showed what true love is, I showed the complete opposite how come if you and mum were so happy I ended up being so sad?" Serena asked the thin air she didn't expect an answer, "Alone, single mother with a demanding job, I hardly know my daughter I'm never there for her. You and mum were always there showed me the right way I've had her hospital twice for being on drugs, I missed an infection of her appendix removal wound she nearly died, she got Arterial Fibrillation from taking Speed, she came in high on Ecstasy a year ago and all I wanted to do was to get back to theatre," Serena glared at her own selfishness, "How come when I was raised so correctly I've managed to fuck up my daughter dad? How come I had stability and she didn't? How come when I had the best upbringing I managed to mess up my own flesh and blood's?" Serena looked to the sky again, "Anyway enough about me what happened to you was a tragedy but I warned you if you did not look after yourself you'd end up seriously ill. Without a warning or anything your heart just gave in," Serena felt the lump returning, "It was too stressed with keeping your unhealthy body alive! Why didn't you listen to me!?" Serena shouted to the sky Edward jumped when she shouted, "If you had changed your lifestyle you could be here with mum, here with me, here with Eleanor, here on this planet but no you didn't listen to my advice you carried on the way you were. We needed you I needed you," she felt tears creeping out her eyes Edward walked over next to her.

"Serena?" Edward asked, "Maybe you should go… you've said your peace."

"No just one more thing I never forgot you," she looked back down at the headstone, "I just don't think about you that much now but you've never left my thoughts… I try to imagine what you would tell me but I find it hard to remember your voice the strong Scottish accent you had is fading away," Serena felt more tears pouring out, "Mum gives me advice but it's not like your advice or talks," Serena used her free hand to wipe her weakness away, "Anyway I can't stop got patients to fix," Serena looked back down at the headstone, "I hope you're proud of me," she then looked at Edward, "I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't," he handed her a tissue, "Feel better?"

"Not really," Serena dabbed at her eyes, "Do you think he's mad at me for yelling at him?"

"If anything he'd be agreeing with you," Edward said comfortingly, "He knows you're not really mad at him."

"How can you be so sure?" Serena asked Edward she was now looking at him.

"Because he could never stay mad at you," Edward reminded her, "You're right though about life being too short I could drop dead anytime and look how much I missed of Eleanor."

"Don't say that," Serena shivered, "Besides you're here now you can… try and make up for it," Serena moved closer, "Not to make you feel guilty but whenever she watched The Wild Thornburys Movie when the song Father and Daughter came on she would burst into tears."

"Thought you said you weren't going to make me feel guilty?" Edward asked sounding more guilty than ever, "Oh I fucked everything up Serena."

"Can't say I have much sympathy for you," Serena said seriously, "You left me remember?"

"Yeah I know," Edward said sadly.

"Aren't you supposed to be cheering me up?" Serena asked, "I'm the one who is apparently "sad."

Edward walked over to the cliff top edge and Serena followed, "Remember one time we had a picnic here? Then about three wasps invaded it?" Edward asked Serena laughed.

"Yeah I remember," Serena answered and Edward looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Edward returned his gaze to the front then he sat down on the grass Serena sat down too, "I'm just taking in what I lost."

"What you made yourself lose," Serena corrected and Edward sighed in agreement, "Anyway past is past."

Edward looked at the sea it was rough and grey boats were being pushed up and under by the waves he was getting quite into watching the sea when he heard a buzzing sound he flicked it away but then he saw Serena jump up, "Stay still," Edward warned but it was too late she had flipped waved her arms around and the creature had stung her on the helix.

"Ouch," Serena said whilst the sting penetrated through her ear, "What was it?" Serena watched as Edward observed her ear.

"It was a bee," Edward answered, "You got any tweezers?"

"In my car in the first aid box," Serena answered her ear was stinging, "Ouch," she said again to herself.

Edward returned with purple gloves on and got the tweezers out, "Sorry if this hurts," Edward caught the stinger then pulled it out, "There," he showed it to her.

"Thanks," Serena said then it got colder, "I should've bought a jacket."

"Women never learn," Edward removed his blazer, "Here," he offered it to her.

"No it's fine," Serena lied she was freezing but she wasn't about to take charity off Edward.

"Like I said women never learn," he placed it around her, "What is it with men jackets?"

"Bigger the better," Serena then realised how that sounded, "Sorry."

"Dirty mind," Edward gave her a joking discipline look, "So how do you feel now?"

"Fine," Serena answered then she looked back over at the headstone, "I sometimes wonder if burying him in Scotland was the best idea."

"He was a proper Scotsman he would've wanted it," Edward looked at the headstone too, "Just remember that."

Serena suddenly found herself leaning her head on Edward's shoulder, "Here's to nineteen years without Dad."

Edward looked down at her, "What was his favourite Fleetwood Mac song?"

"Don't Stop," Serena answered, "Whenever I was sad or upset he would sing: _All I want is to see you smile, If it takes just a little while."_

"_I know you don't believe that it's true I never meant any harm to you," _Edward continued the song.

"_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,__Don't stop, it'll soon be here,__It'll be, better than before,__Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone," _Carried on Serena she kept her head on his shoulder looking down at the headstone, "Thank you for coming."

"Like I said anytime," Edward replied they stood staring out to the sea Edward kept his gaze on the boats and water, whilst Serena just looked out at the choppy water breathing in the sea air.

**A/N: Think I might have let my own feelings go into Serena's headstone talk lol so sorry if it's a bit depressing tell me what you think xx I'm still deciding on getting Sedward together let me know your opinions (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK so this chapter is really random but it came to me unfortunately I've now ruined the song Agadoo you'll find out why as you read on but I'm stuck on how to get them together I could do with your ideas.**

After visiting the headstone that was made for Duncan Serena had been down again she was in theatre right now with Ric and Edward with Harry observing.

"Are you OK Ms Campbell?" Harry asked he had been studying her whilst she stitched up a liver another Pri Def case, "Ms Campbell?"

"Dr Tressler I am busy right now," Serena attempted to ignore the young Junior Registrar but he was breathing down her neck watching, "Dr Tressler will you get off my back!"

Harry jumped back shocked at the sudden outburst he hadn't intended to annoy her, "Alright keep your knickers on," Harry then tensed up as Serena's eyes locked at him, "Oh I see don't like that I said that in front of your ex."

"Out," Serena ordered Harry looked confused, "I said out!"

"Anyone would think you'd want it to happen," Harry looked smug liking that he had managed to wind up the harsh Half Celtic woman, "Ohh I can only imagine what Mr Hanssen would think if you two-"

"OUT!" Serena shouted so loud that both Ric and Edward jumped back both men eyed each other, "Dr Tressler I suggest if you still want a job, considering what happened last week you be quiet."

"Does that mean I stay?" Harry asked cheekily, "Guessing by your glare I will step out now."

"Harry stay," Edward stopped the young doctor.

"Excuse me? I said out," Serena looked at Edward then at Harry, "Go."

"Dr Tressler I suggest you go," Ric said giving him a serious look, "Before you do anymore damage."

"With pleasure… someone's on their period," Harry said whilst walking towards the door, Serena in her anger picked up a silver kidney dish and aimed it at him, Harry ducked his head, "I'll complain about that."

"Serena you can't do that," Ric looked shocked she had never flipped out like that, "Serena."

Anger, hurt, grief was sweeping over her she looked at the three men feeling all eyes on her she breathed in and out, then turned around and walked out the door, "Woah," Harry looked amused.

"What is going on with her?" Ric asked, "I know it's a difficult time but… she could've injured Harry."

Edward was more shocked by her behaviour than her sudden exit, "She'll calm down," but he had his doubts if she would calm down today.

After theatre Ric was staring at the board, "Did you know about this?" Ric noticed all his free time had been taken over by a full theatre list."

"What?" Edward looked confused, "Wasn't that her slots?"

"Exactly so where is she?" Ric took off his glasses and stared at Edward, "Well?"

Edward walked away from Ric to check the obvious places, "Serena?" he poked his head through the office door.

"Any ideas?" Ric walked over, "She needs to be at home she nearly injured Dr Tressler."

"She's just… she's just hurting," Edward tried to think of an excuse for his ex, "I'll check the other wards."

"Edward," Ric turned to him giving him a serious look, "If you find her… please for the sake of the staff take her home."

"Wish me luck," Edward walked off to find his ex hoping to find her very soon, he got out his phone to ring her he knew she wouldn't pick up but it was worth a shot. It went straight to answer phone he tilted his head back it was going to be a long search she knew where to hide if she did not want to be found and it was infuriating because it usually took ages to track her down.

Edward had searched nearly the whole hospital every ward, ever department everywhere there was only Oncology, "Come on Serena," he walked down the steps until he saw a figure at the bottom he zipped up his jacket as it was quite chilly and stood beside her, "I think I've managed to remember where everything is now… least it's not as big," he sat down, "As St George's."

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked staring at the floor she just wanted to be alone.

"Why have you put Ric for every op?" Edward sat back the wet cold steps weren't very comfy, "He's supposed to be off this evening."

"He can stand in," Serena kept staring down then she sat up, "Why are you here? Haven't you got Mary-Claire to be bedding or something?" Hearing that made his stomach twist, "Or Dr Tressler to be drinking into oblivion with?"

"What made you lose it in theatre like that?" The one question that was on his mind, "You've never done that."

"It's nothing," Serena stood up to go her private time had been invaded but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"If you think I'm letting you go no way," Edward didn't let go until she sat down again, "Ric wants you to go home."

"If he thinks I'm leaving because I'm feeling a bit upset," she sighed heavily, "I'm not."

"You could've really hurt Harry… you lost it Serena," Edward told her truthfully he had forgot they were holding hands, she had forgot too well she had realised but something about his hand right now in hers made her feel safe, "Why are you being so…" he pushed some hair out of her eyes she didn't stop him, "So out of character?" he asked Serena looked at him.

"I'm feeling a bit sensitive believe it or not I'm not a robot," Serena kept her gaze on him, "I do have feelings."

"You just don't show them," Edward looked at her his gaze fixed on her, "I know you miss him Serena but it's not Harry's fault."

"And I never said it was," Serena turned her gaze into a glare, "When did I say it was?"

"You took his jokes way too seriously," Edward pointed out, "Even you know he didn't mean what he said about us…" Edward turned his head away, "You know."

"Bedding each other?" Serena added for him, "Don't worry I won't stop you from having Mary-Claire."

Edward laughed was she threatened by the young Irish nurse? "Nothing is going on Serena."

"I've seen the way you look at her," Serena shuffled awkwardly, "It's the same look you gave me."

"Are you jealous?" Edward nudged her, "Are you feeling left out?" he said in a joking voice.

"Oh shut up," she moved away from him awkwardly, "Why would I feel jealous?"

"I don't know… it's your mind," He answered Serena rested her head on the building wall, "Go home Serena."

"No," Serena said stubbornly, "I don't need too."

"It's hit you hard I can tell," Edward moved over to her, "You should be at home with your duvet watching daytime T.V., not here."

"It's my job Edward if I went home what am I saying to patients?" Serena asked she looked at him again.

"You've given your theatre list to Ric," Edward reminded her, "You should go home."

Serena shook her head she felt a lump building in her throat, "I don't need to," she swallowed the lump but it came back only way to make it go away would be to cry, "I'm fine."

"You're fine my arse," Edward bravely put his arm around her, "You're not fine," he was shocked that she didn't shake him off, "You're far from fine Serena."

"I don't need to go home Edward… I just can't be there," Serena shook him off now placing her hands to her mouth she closed her eyes, her body was shaking fighting the urge not to cry was proving hard it was like the lump would not go, "I just can't."

"Why not?" Edward asked concerned.

"I just don't want too," Serena answered she felt cold now she wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm herself up, "I just want to be here," she suddenly felt a jacket being placed around her, "Thanks," she put her hands through the sleeves, "Since when did you wear Hoddies?"

"Since it's gotten colder," Edward answered the fluffy inside warmed her freezing body, "Come on," he stood up and held his hand out, "Take it," Serena frowned but took it anyway he lifted her up and pulled her into a hug knowing it was what she needed, "Now unfortunately for you Ric wanted me to take you home."

"And like I said I don't need too," Serena crossed her arms, "I'm fine."

"If you don't want to be alone I can be with you?" Edward suggested Serena scoffed, "What?"

"I don't need babysitting either," Serena walked ahead but Edward stopped her he pulled her back she nearly fell into him but she grabbed the wall to balance her, "Will you let me go."

"Serena please," Edward stared at her with his blue eyes, "I don't want you going home alone so please… let me help you."

"What's in it for you?" she knew there was always a catch with this man, "I know you Edward."

"There's no catch honest," Edward leant on the wall, "Just let me help you."

For some reason she felt herself trusting the cheating man in front of her, instead of doing the usual glare and walking off she let him push her by the back and walked up the stairs together, they bumped into Chrissie who was on her way to a meeting with her Oncologist, "Oh hello," Chrissie said shocked to see the pair together not actually on the verge of murder. Edward smiled at Chrissie with an understanding nod wishing her luck whilst Serena said nothing – not knowing what to say. When they walked off Chrissie looked confused, "OK then."

"Don't think she got the wrong end of the stick do you?" Serena asked concerned.

"For all she knows we were just talking," Edward answered trying to calm her down, "I'll take you home and then the rest is up to you."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Serena stopped and glared.

"I didn't mean it like that," Edward corrected going slightly red, "I meant I can drop you home and go or if you want me to stay I'll stay."

"Oh," Serena went red complete wrong end of the stick there, "Thank you."

"No problem," they entered AAU, "I'll talk to Ric you get yourself ready," Edward watched Serena walk into her office, "I've managed to convince her."

"Thank you," Ric said, "Make sure she's OK by tomorrow," Ric nodded and walked off leaving Edward to wait for Serena. He walked into her office without knocking.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Serena was sat at her laptop, "If I allow you to take me home it means nothing."

"Of course," Edward sat on the sofa, "So are you leaving?"

Serena tried to sneak out of AAU looking normal Edward followed the pair tried to act like they hated each other, but it wasn't working. Once they reached the car park Edward pulled her over to his car, "Edward."

"In," he ordered point his finger down, "Now," Edward got in himself he just waited, "Serena get in," he folded his arms god this woman was a nightmare sometimes, "In."

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore," but she got in anyway looking very annoyed, "In fact you never did in the first place."

"You'll have to show me where you live," Edward started the engine Serena twiddled with her hair, "Yoo hoo," he waved his hand in front of her face, "Where do you live?"

"Oh sorry," she sat forward, "Just keep driving I'll tell you where to go," she felt drained from everything that had happened today; emotionally and physically drained she couldn't say how she was feeling numb was a word she had cut all emotions off from her like she did nineteen years ago, "Once you get off the dual carriage way turn left."

"Oh a posh area," Edward realised where she meant, "Thought it would be," he looked at the motorway, "Ric must care about you to make you go home."

"I recall it being you who made me," Serena corrected, "Ric just ordered you too," she rested her forehead on her the palm of her hand, "Don't forget to turn left."

"I know," Edward got off the motorway and turned left into the place where Serena lived, "Very nice," he observed.

"You don't need to come in I'm fine," Serena got out the car but Edward did too, "Like I said I'm fine," she looked at annoyed at his action.

"You think I was going to leave you?" Edward shut the door and locked it, "For a smart woman you can be stupid," he gave her shoulders a squeeze and guided her to the door, "What kind of friend would I be if I left you like this?" he asked Serena looked at him.

"I don't need babysitting," he pushed her in the doorway, "I said I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," Edward stood awkwardly in the doorway forgetting it was her house.

"Well come in then," she gave Edward back the hoddie he leant her, "Here."

"I can go if you want," Edward then saw Serena shake her head, "Does that mean?"

"Just shut up and come in," she sighed heavily Edward nodded and walked into the kitchen, "Coffee?" she offered on autopilot she kicked herself for it, after being divorced for seventeen years she still offered him a hot beverage.

"If that's OK," Edward stood by the counter observing the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't," she clicked the boil button she found it weird him being in her house, once upon a time they both owned a house one they could call their own but now they lived separate lives. Since Edward was back in her life she had missed him a bit, "Here," she gave him the steaming hot mug.

"Thank you," he sat took it in his hands then Serena went into the living room Edward followed anyway, "You OK?" he asked whilst she sat down on the sofa legs curled up.

"Sit down if you want," Serena offered he sat next to her she felt a bit uncomfortable but also slightly happy he had chose to sit down next to her.

"You were brave today," Edward said kindly Serena turned her head to face him, "Going to see the headstone… it was brave."

"Oh it was nothing," Serena looked down she hadn't expected her visiting the headstone to effect her, as much as it did but in all honesty she felt really down and drained all emotions were confused. Once upon a time she wouldn't have let it affect her much but now she just wanted to go into bed and stay for days, "I needed to do it."

"It was still a brave thing to do though," Edward pointed out he knew that she wouldn't have gone if he hadn't suggested it, "I hope I didn't pressurise you though."

"No I knew it was the right thing to do," Serena sipped from her mug the coffee didn't seem nice to drink she wasn't feeling happy it was making her feel sick, she put it down and pulled the blanket over her she felt tears build up in her eyes but she pushed them away keeping her emotions safe inside her.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked sounding concerned he sat forward, "Are you? Hey are you crying?"

"No," Serena sat up, "I'm fine."

Edward shuffled towards her studying her face taking in her looks, "Look at me," he placed his thumb and index on under her chin and lifted her head up, "Why are you crying?" but he knew that he already knew the answer.

"I'm not," she wiped two stray tears off her face, "I'm fine," she looked down and more came pouring out dripping onto the Edward's thumb and index finger.

Without saying anything he just pulled her into a hug she cried into his chest, "It's OK," he said whilst rubbing her back, "Let it out," he knew that she rarely cried so it was a miracle she was actually crying on him. Serena's kept in feelings from years ago were pouring out on the one person least expected to cry on, he expected that she was emotionally drained so it was no wonder she was the way she was in theatre and then how she acted so out of character around him, even when they were sat on the steps outside Oncology she wasn't as cold and harsh around him in fact she was quite open.

"Sorry," she pulled away but Edward kept his grip, "I shouldn't put this on you."

"Don't be sorry," Edward said gently knowing she was quite venerable at the moment, "I'm glad I could help," he let her pull away, "Here," he used his thumb to clear away stray tears.

"Oh this is so embarrassing," she put her face in her hands, "Last thing you need is me…"

Edward smiled lightly, "Like I said what kind of friend would I?" he pushed some hair behind her ear, "A pretty rubbish one."

Serena looked at the mantel piece, "Thank you," she then turned her face to him.

"You don't need to keep saying thank you," Edward reminded he looked at her this time their eyes connected, "OK."

"OK," Serena kept her gaze on him eyes weren't leaving each other, Serena felt a tight knotting in her stomach and the urge to meet his lips. Edward had the same feeling only he didn't want to take advantage of her venerable state. When neither of their eyes looked away they were just sat in complete silence the tightening in their stomach's wasn't leaving it was sending an electrical charge around their bodies. Serena couldn't help it Edward couldn't help it before they knew it there lips were connecting the charge had gripped hold of them, kissing Edward was like relighting a candle which had never really burnt out they both had their eyes closed. Kissing Serena was like the nearly frazzled candle was being relit. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck they fell off the sofa Edward on top of her, "Slight problem," Serena whispered.

"What's that?" Edward asked he looked down at her.

"TOM," Serena answered Edward frowned, "T.O.M."

After five seconds it registered, "Ohhhh well surely doesn't mean?" Edward didn't know why he asked a few times during their marriage he had asked during TOM and it ended badly.

"It bloody well hurts," Serena playfully slapped him Edward tickled her sides, "Stooop."

"No," Edward carried on, "Come on a bit of blood is nothing… we deal with it every day!" Edward laughed as Serena glared, "Besides it's only once a month."

"We have no means of protection and not that I do not love Eleanor… I don't want to become pregnant again," Serena pointed out Edward frowned and dug in pockets, "Hoping for some?"

"I'm a single bloke," Edward shrugged, "So are doing this or not?"

"I guess we are close the curtains and lock the door," Serena didn't want to risk her mother or daughter walking in, "Quick."

After double checking everything was locked he ran back in, "So then my half-Celtic ex."

"Look do you want this or not?" Serena asked frustrated.

"Sexually frustrated?" Edward raised an eyebrow Serena glared, "That can be fixed," he winked.

"And I drive you to distraction?" Serena asked but then she laughed as he kissed her neck, then finally after two minutes it happened, "Careful," she giggled then her phone started to ring.

"Leave it," Edward said but Serena reached over.

"It's Ellie," Serena clicked the answer button how awkward was this? Luckily she was at a friend's else it could be awkward, "Hello darling what you ringing me for?"

"Only just to say I hope you're OK," Eleanor asked Serena looked up at Edward who was smiling humorously, "Mum?"

"I'm fine darling," Serena saw Edward trying to grab the phone but she pointed her finger in his face, "Urmm what time do you think you'll be back?"

"Quite late Gabby and me we're going out tonight, but I'm coming back for tea if that's OK?" Eleanor answered, "Mum are you sure you're OK?"

Edward had to let out a laugh Serena glared at him to stop, "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" she let out a silent laugh when Edward tickled her sides, "I've got to go darling I'll see you tonight," Serena cut the call off, "Idiot she could have heard."

"Turn it on silent," Edward took it anyway and put her phone on silent, "Now where were we?" he asked whilst he looked down at Serena who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Serena asked she hadn't intended this to happen but he had broken the barriers she had made, his charm and smile had broken her once again.

Giggling like their university days and each other's touch was something both they admitted secretly had missed, one hour later they were finished. "Wow," Edward said happily he leaned his head down and they touched noses, "You're good."

Serena pushed him off gently and stood up to put her clothes back on, "So much for what I said earlier."

"Oh come on it was a bit of harmless fun," Edward shrugged.

"For you," Serena frowned she put her top back on, "What does this mean?"

Edward shrugged unsure about where they were going, "I really don't know," Edward done up his shirt, "What do you think?"

"No idea," Serena answered truthfully, "I don't know," she sat on the sofa feeling a little light headed and sore.

"Maybe we could discuss it," Edward shrugged his shoulders but then there was a knock at the door, "Who's that?"

"Quickly turn on the T.V. and get rid of anything," Serena opened the curtains, "It's just the postman."

"I thought it was Eleanor or your mother," Edward said worried, "How awkward would that be?" he laughed at his own panic.

Serena laughed a bit and sat back on the sofa Edward sat down too, "Well that was…"

"Interesting?" Edward finished off her sentence, "I still find it weird your first name is Latin your middle name is Gaelic and your last name is Scottish."

"Problem with it?" Serena asked confused by his comment, "Why's it weird?" She asked curiously.

"Serena Imogen it goes quite well," Edward said and laughed, "I used to find it so funny when you got into rows with your dad and he would call you by your full name."

"Serena Imogen McKinnie but now it's Serena Imogen Campbell… McKinnie has more of a ring to it," Serena shrugged, "We need to talk about…"

"Yes we do," Edward sat down and pulled Serena onto his lap.

"Edward," she looked at him weirdly, "What?"

"You said we need to talk so let's talk," Edward sat back, "So where do you think we should go from here?"

"I have no idea," Serena twiddled with her necklace, "I don't know."

"Well do you want to another try?" Edward asked bravely he knew she was still a bit sensitive.

"I don't know Edward," Serena laid down on the sofa her cramps were coming back, "I told you it hurt."

"Oh dear," Edward said unsympathetically, "Well maybe sitting on you might help," he got off and sat on her stomach and smiled.

"You're restricting my breathing and squashing my organs especially the kidneys and liver," Serena glared, "That was a hint to remove your bony ass of my abdomen."

"It's not bony!" Edward sounded insulted, "Besides you have another kidney."

"Off!" she hit his arm Edward stayed smiling, "Off."

"No," Edward was quite comfy, "Pay back for those times you stopped me peeing when you laid on me when pregnant."

"I did not stop you peeing," Serena argued, "I let you go."

"After I nagged you to move," Edward reminded her Serena sighed, "You were mean to me."

"Hardly," She tilted her eyebrow, "Seriously Edward get off your really hurting me… ouch."

"Oh come on they can't be that bad?" Edward asked of course being a man he knew nothing about the T.O.M. pain, "Compare it to your labour."

"I have the right to complain it's not my fault," Serena tried to push him off but he was too heavy, "You men don't realise how lucky you are," Serena tried again to push him off, "Off now please!"

"Fine," Edward got off, finally Serena was able to breathe normally again, "Look how about we just give it a few days… then we discuss what could happen."

"You're forgetting one small factor," Serena sat up slightly, "Teenage girl, spit of you, temper of me, we need to think about Ellie… I'm not damaging her again she was effected all those years ago I can't do that to her now."

"You're a good mum," Edward complimented her, "I completely understand Ellie comes first."

"She always will," Serena tilted her head back she was sort of regretting her actions now, "She's not just a toy you can return once you get bored," Suddenly she became overly-protective, "She's your child too Edward," she reminded him with a nod.

"I know I'm just saying that I understand," Edward wished she wouldn't assume these things, he really did love Eleanor, "She'll always be my little girl."

"Like I said you can't just return once you get bored," Serena sat with one leg crossed over the other and she sighed, "She's been hurt by this too."

Edward looked down he really had left a mess, not only had he hurt the woman in front of him he had also hurt the daughter he left behind, "You know I think it's cute how maternal you are." he changed the subject.

"It's not cute it's natural," Serena crossed her arms, "Someone had to step up."

"No it's just well I don't know," Edward frowned, "I just think you've done a good job considering what I done," Edward patted her leg, "You've done amazing."

Serena smiled lightly, "How about you… stay for dinner tonight? Ellie should be home soon and well she'd like to see you."

"Yeah sure," Edward took the offer Serena tilted her head left to right, "Permission to hug?" he asked Serena nodded she turned the other way he pulled her in, "Thank you."

"It's for Ellie's sake," Serena looked up at him she felt herself becoming weak again, "And I'm not going to give you false hope Edward… what happened earlier I don't know but… just don't get your hopes up."

"Of course," Edward lifted his hands then placed one on her hair, "I won't get them up… oh I was going to tell you," Serena looked up worried, "A rumour went round after we danced that… we're friends with benefits."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Serena exclaimed, "Honestly haven't they anything better to be doing?"

Edward looked down, "We can't talk we just done exactly what they said," he tapped her nose laughing, "But it's obvious."

"What is?" Serena asked eyebrows now frowned.

"Well they want Sedward," Edward made it sound so obvious, like it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, "Oh it's something Sacha told me… apparently we're dubbed as Sedward."

"How lovely," Serena said sarcastically, "Least James and Amelia never did anything that stupid," Serena sat up and rubbed her neck, "They didn't dare."

"They were too scared of you," Edward corrected he then stood up, "Neck problem?" he asked.

"I think I'm a little… sore," Serena admitted going red, "I did tell you."

"You really are tense when was the last time you relaxed?" Edward felt how tight her shoulders were, "Properly?"

"I'm a surgeon I'm constantly on edge I cannot relax," Serena turned to him and looked up at him, "Ellie should be home soon."

"Well best get the table set then," Edward raised his eyebrows as he walked around Serena was torn between her own feelings and not wanting to cause anymore damage to her well their daughter, "I suggest a hot bath or a lavender pillow for the neck," he said cheekily Serena needed to push these old feelings aside he had hurt her once and he could easily do it again.

**A/N: Once again this chapter is really weird and probably bad I honestly don't know where it came from I've ruined the song Agadoo lmao but let me know some of your ideas on how Sedward can get together I'm stuck! Haha review as well xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've wanted Sedward back together since he arrived haha I think I like them more than Janny right now that's why I'm blocked on Janny haha anyway let me know what you think. Bear with me it's nearly 1am! But if I don't do this now I'll forget and get annoyed when I can't type it ha.**

After Edward left Serena and Eleanor sat on the sofa, "Mum."

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"I urmm… this is going to sound weird but… but if you want to be back with dad don't stop yourself because of me," Eleanor said quietly she had spoken to her granny earlier and they got onto topic of Serena and Edward, "Is it still OK if I got out?"

"Yeah it's fine," Serena felt really embarrassed now had their daughter been able to read them, "What makes you think we want to be back together?"

"You couldn't take your eyes off dad tonight," Eleanor answered Serena went red, "But are you sure he's… true?"

"I don't want to get back with him Ellie," Serena needed to cut this conversation, it was bad enough she hadn't been able to hide any looks, "OK we're just friends."

"Uh-huh," Eleanor sat back, "You don't need to deny it… I knew it would happen… actually granny and myself did."

"What?" Serena had no idea her mother had predicted this, "What did she say?"

"She told me to keep an eye out… she knows what dad's like and how you can melt into him when you want," Eleanor sighed she wanted her mother to be happy but she couldn't help but wonder, if her dad was the person to make her happy, "But is dad really the person to…"

"Eleanor nothing is going on," Serena twiddled with her necklace again how could've she been so stupid? She thought she kept her looks secret she didn't know her daughter was watching, "OK and it never will."

"Dad wants it as much as you," Eleanor remembered when they were in the hospital. Edward denied it clearly hiding his true feelings, "He kept on denying saying he didn't love you but I know he did," Eleanor loved how she could use Psychology skills, "I think if you were to get back together with dad, you would need to think carefully."

"I don't need to be careful because nothing is going to happen alright," Serena stood up and walked into the kitchen her mind was all over the place.

"Mum no one will blame you for still having feelings for dad," Eleanor sat on the stool, "You know I'm right."

"No Eleanor you're wrong," Serena unloaded the dishwasher, "Why would I still have feelings for him?" she asked then rubbed her forehead she felt a migraine coming on and had a feeling, her encounter earlier with Edward was the cause.

"Because you were married once upon a time, you have a daughter and no matter how much you deny it both of you know each other too well," Eleanor picked at some grapes, "And the way you were at dinner tonight," she placed a grape in her mouth.

"If this is some Psychology trick then you can forget an answer," Serena placed the final cup in the cupboard then sat on the counter, "I'm not being tricked into this."

"Mum," Eleanor sighed and leant her head on the counter, "Just admit it."

"Eleanor be quiet," Serena ordered, "OK I've got a massive migraine coming on so just leave it," she looked in the cupboard for her Paramax sachets she only had one left, "Great," she ripped open the sachet poured it into a glass then filled it with cold water the water fizzed, spitting as it dissolved. After about a minute Serena swung the drink back the horrible lemon taste made her urge, "Medicine has come so far, yet they still haven't made medication to taste nice."

"I need to get ready but if you want another go," Eleanor waved Serena's phone in her mother's face, "Don't hesitate because you worry about me."

"Haven't you got a club to be gate crashing?" Serena asked impatiently her head was throbbing the Paramax was taking a while.

"I need to get ready," Eleanor placed the phone on the counter, "Just be careful mum dad's just getting divorced… I hope he's not using you for the rebound."

"And like I said I'm not in love," Serena sighed Eleanor rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get ready. Serena sat at the counter Paramax was finally taking effect.

Next morning Serena walked into work Eleanor had crashed at Gabby's, she had woke up to a bunch of texts that made no sense at all.

"Morning Serena," Ric greeted.

"Morning Ric," Serena didn't look at him she was far too embarrassed from yesterday.

"I trust you're feeling better?" Ric asked Serena nodded it was early Ric and Serena were making their way to the kitchen.

In the staffroom Edward was talking with Gemma and Harry.

"I've always wanted to go to Scotland," Gemma said.

"What part?" Harry asked.

"Edinburgh and also up on the Highlands," Gemma answered Edward nodded understanding why the Highlands attracted her.

"Highlands are beautiful," Edward pictured the wonderful scene in his head, "It's where Serena and I got married."

"Aww wow," Gemma looked all dreamy, "Was it cold?"

"It snowed a bit," Edward remembered when it snowed the beautiful white snow landing on the ground, the white snow drops landing on their hair and face, "It was beautiful cold but amazing."

"So is she Scottish then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Half Scottish," Edward corrected, "I used to wind her up when singing Auld Lang Syne because her dad made her sing the Scottish way."

"Scottish way?" Harry looked confused.

"Yeah Auld Lang Syne is a Scottish song," Gemma knocked on his head, "Didn't you know that?"

"What's it mean?" Harry asked Edward.

"Times long past," Edward answered, "But the part where it goes: And there's a hand my trusty _friend_ ! And _give us_ a hand o' thine ! And we'll _take_ a right _good-will draught_, for Auld Lang Syne, she hates it because it's not how she was bought up singing it."

"What does she do?" Gemma asked.

"Gives me the evil eye and corrects me," Edward laughed at the many New Years memories most of them ending up with them being in the bath tub and feeling very sorry in the morning.

"I never remember New Years," Harry admitted, "I woke up in the bath tub once… that went down well."

"Oh I woke up in the bath many times," Edward shrugged, "I remember pulling Serena in with me once… think I had her held too tight because she didn't move."

Michael walked in, "When are you and Serena gonna get back together?" Michael asked pulling up a chair, "What?"

"We're not," Edward answered, "Why you asking?"

"I'm sorry but I've seen the way you two act," Michael laughed, "It's almost like you're still married."

"Nothing is going on," Edward sat back tiredly he hadn't slept well partly because thoughts of Serena were running through his mind, "And she hates my guts."

"If the look she's been wearing around you is the look of hatred what the heck is the look of love?" Michael asked he had noticed it too like everyone else, she was no longer glaring at Edward constantly; her facial expression almost looked human when he walked past, "Come on all of you have noticed right?"

"I don't tend to observe Ms Campbell," Harry laughed, "But I have noticed a difference in look."

"Yeah it's more of a gaze now instead of a glare," Michael remembered one time he had to actually bring her out of a gaze, "Quite funny when she tries to hide it."

"Nothing is going on," Edward repeated but he felt the tight feeling in his stomach returning, all heads turned when Ric and Serena walked in, "Mooorning."

"Can I have a word with you?" Serena asked Edward, "In private."

"Of course," Edward stood up Serena led them both to her office, "What's up?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Ellie last night," Serena sat down on the sofa, "She said she's not bothered if we…" she couldn't the sentence.

"If we?" Edward pushed.

"You know," Serena raised an eyebrow, "Oh use your brain."

Edward sat on the sofa next to her, "Are you saying that Eleanor isn't bothered if we became an item?" she nodded, "What took you so long to say?"

"I was thinking about what we said yesterday… I urmm," Serena went red she couldn't get the words out it was like she was mentally blocked.

"Don't you mean did?" Edward corrected Serena turned her head, "Sorry… so what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know," Serena couldn't get words out she was mentally blocked completely.

"I'll make it simple… we're both free agents," he saw her lips twitch at the use of the word "free agents", "Yesterday showed our candles hadn't burnt out completely."

Again she laughed slightly at his choice of words, Edward rubbed his neck a sign he was nervous, "Now who needs the hot bath?" Serena retorted his suggestions from yesterday.

"As I was saying yesterday and also we're both single… it really is hard," Edward rubbed his neck again, "Why do you have to be so hard?" he asked but then his eyes grew with humour Serena's eyes did too they both looked at each other and suddenly laughter burst out, Edward enjoyed seeing her laugh it was a rare occasion he couldn't resist it he leapt forward and tickled her.

"Get off," she said through laughter, "Edward get off!" She kicked but that didn't stop him, "Off."

"Why?" Edward asked, "Weren't saying that yesterday," he watched as she playfully looked insulted he grabbed her hand as she went to hit him, "Got cha," he pinned her down by the hands.

"This isn't the best place," Serena turned her eyes to the door, "After all I share this office and also-"

"You really have forgotten how to do these things haven't you?" Edward got off her smiling, "Only disadvantage about this place… it's smaller than SG's."

Serena sat up blushing slightly, "A lot smaller," she stood up, "What I was trying to say was."

"Serena are you trying to say give it another go?" Edward felt it was so much for him to say it she was taking flipping ages! Serena shrugged, "Because we haven't got Eleanor to worry about now… she's given you permission."

"Mum will kill me," Serena tilted her head back she was so confused, "If we… give it another try it'll be kept quiet."

"You really think I'd give those lot the satisfaction of being proved right?" Edward asked.

"I don't trust you Edward… but for some reason by head is saying get with you," Serena sighed very heavily, "It's complicated."

"Haven't we always been?" Edward leant against the desk, "I understand you can't trust me."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if you… once again bedded another young woman," Serena sat on the sofa Edward walked back over, "But it's just… frustrating."

"Again?" Edward joked Serena laughed, "You really haven't had much recently."

"Shut up," Serena hit his arm, "Anyway we best get back before they start searching."

"I'm willing if you are?" Edward stood up Serena looked up at him, "Only if you are."

"I guess it could be fun," Serena suddenly looked mischievous Edward noticed it too, "What?" she asked he was looking at her strangely, "What?"

"You," Edward poked her nose, "I seem to make you act very strange."

"We know each other too well," Serena knew it was the wrong thing do, she knew she would get hurt, she knew that he wouldn't be faithful but she wanted him and he was willing why shouldn't she have some fun?, "Far too well."

"Remember when James locked us in the store cupboard?" Edward asked, "He was determined we didn't break up after that row in theatre."

"Pathetic thing to fall out over," Serena finally admitted, "But yes I remember."

In the staff room there was a certain topic being spoke about, "I'm telling you look them in the store cupboard," Harry slammed his hand down to prove his point, "Only way."

"You want to lock Serena and Edward in a cupboard?" Michael asked now confused, "Are you looking for a death wish?"

"Even Edward said nothing was going on," Gemma reminded, "If we lock them in… it'll be like trapping vinegar and bicarbonate of soda in a bottle and putting the lid on."

"Bang!" Michael demonstrated, "Edward will be murdered and Serena will be in prison."

"I say let's try it," Harry decided, "Come on admit it even you want to see what they're like together, together."

"Count me out," Ric was not planning on being Serena's next kidney dish target.

"Fine Gemma will do it with," Harry gestured his hands towards Gemma she looked shocked, "I know you'd like to see what they're like together, together."

"Yeah but I want to keep my job," Gemma had to agree it would be interesting, "OK I'll do it."

"How do you suppose to get them in there?" Michael asked curious, "Because I know Serena will suss it immediately."

"Page and hijack," Harry winked.

Serena and Edward were walking back to the staff room when they got hijacked, "Hey get off!" Edward shouted he was then pushed into somewhere.

"Take your hands off me!" Serena was pushed in, "Ahh!" she screamed and ended up pushing Edward over she fell on top of him, "Sorry," Serena got off him looking very red.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Edward asked confused he then realised where they were, "Oh very funny."

"What?" but then Serena noticed too, "Oh ha-ha let us out."

Harry and Gemma were laughing silently they ran off leaving Serena and Edward, "One hour," Harry said whilst running back into the staff room with Gemma, "I bet you."

"You're looking for trouble," Ric disapproved of their behaviour but also found it quite smart thinking.

Serena walked around looking annoyed, "Immature bastards!" she hit the door, "Well do something!" she ordered her now kind of new/old flame.

"We're stuck," Edward couldn't open the door, "Whoever done this has stolen the key," Edward sighed, "This is ridiculous."

"Still think the junior's are fun?" Serena asked with her arms folded, Edward shrugged.

"You know we could make the most of this time," Edward winked giving out a hint which Serena only knew too well.

"Edward have you forgotten what I told you yesterday?" Serena asked Edward put on a thinking face.

"What did you tell me?" he asked he had completely forgot.

"I'm on," Serena pointed out Edward then remembered.

"You didn't mind yesterday," he walked over to her placed his arms around her neck, "Did you?"

"And like I also said I do not plan to get pregnant," she also added.

"Well this is a store cupboard which means you store stuff here," Edward pointed out the obvious.

"Well done Einstein," Serena praised patronisingly, "Hence the name store cupboard," she raised an eyebrow.

"So considering we also provide sexual health there's got to be something here," Edward suggested Serena rolled her eyes.

"No wonder Milly, Molly, Mandy divorced you, you probably made her exhausted," Serena tilted her head back, "Well get looking then."

"Sexually frustrated again? And I apparently make people exhausted," Edward looked around Serena made a "huuh" sound her mouth dropped open, "Ah hah," Edward came across a packet, "Looks like somebody already owns this place."

Only five minutes into the lock in and they were all ready at it, "Are you doing this or not?" Serena asked impatiently.

"Give me a second," Edward ordered, "Impatient buggar."

"Well if you don't want any," Serena walked around the store cupboard Edward pushed her to the floor arms pinned down to the sides.

"This answer your question?" he asked grinning whilst he planted kisses on her collar bone, "Well?"

"Always kept me waiting," Serena laughed as his kisses tickled, "OK…. Ok… let's just do it."

"Yes boss," Edward winked about fifteen minutes later they were laid together, "Now wouldn't this be seen as a suck up attempt?"

"Play your cards right I might just think of a permanent post," Serena teased Edward laughed, "Would you take it if there was one?"

"Maybe," Edward replied he stroked her hair, "Least this time we know it's locked," he looked at the door, "Least a nurse won't walked in this time," he remembered one time they had just started off at St George's and they were in an unlockable store cupboard, unfortunately a nurse walked in making her scream they both ran out, "I'll never forget that."

"I managed to push it out of my mind," Serena said Edward laughed slightly, "Don't think I'm giving you special treatment," she pointed her finger at him.

"Oh of course," Edward grabbed the finger and pushed her further into him, "Not even if I do this?" he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Really?" Serena questioned his action but then he planted two on her cheeks, "No I'm treating you the same as everyone… else," she burst into fit of giggles as he tickled her, "I'm not treating you annnnny differERNTLY!" She screamed the end of the word because he made her laugh so hard, "I can't breathe," she then sat up, "Ouch."

"Oh sorry did I hurt you?" Edward didn't sound sorry at all he sounded more sarcastic than ever, Serena turned to eye him with a half glare but the other part was a painful look.

"Just because Milly, Molly, Mandy gave it to you every night," Serena frowned.

"Wasn't every night," Edward corrected Serena rolled her eyes, "It's rude to roll your eyes."

"It's a suck up to shag your boss," Serena put back on her clothes, "And of course," she placed on her top, "Wouldn't want the hospital knowing our business."

"Of course," Edward smiled, "Feeling any better?"

"Not really," Serena leant her head against the wall a migraine returning, "Well that just proves it."

"What?" Edward asked.

"You give me migraines," Serena massaged her temples but it didn't help it was fast approaching the pressure building in her skull.

Edward pulled her back into him, "Have you got any pain relief?" he asked Serena shook her head, "Do you feel nauseous?" Edward asked and Serena shook her head, "How's this?" he used two fingers on each side to massage her aching temples.

"Yeah," Serena answered it was helping the pressure was reliving Edward took his hands away, "Why'd you stop?"

Edward got dressed himself then sat back down, "Lay down," he patted his lap, "Come on."

Serena needed to lay her head down it was throbbing she laid down, Edward turned off the light, "You didn't need to do that."

"Migraines and light even you know that's a bad combination," Edward felt her relax he got out his phone to check for anything, "I'm not popular this morning."

"You never were," Serena mumbled, "When I find out who locked us in here they better have a good explanation."

Edward stroked her hair he knew it helped her relax, "Probably just some idiots who thought it would be funny."

"Very funny," Serena looked at Edward though she couldn't see him it was dark, "Why do you want me?"

Edward frowned in the dark she couldn't see but by his body language, she could feel she had confused him, "What question is that?" Edward asked.

"It's a valid question... why do you want me?" Serena pushed for an answer.

"Because I realised what a mistake I made," Edward answered he felt her head lift off his lap, "Keep your head down if you want it to pass."

"Trust it to be another store cupboard where we... 'reunite'," Serena pushed two fingers up and down Edward laughed he patted her head, "Ouch migraine!"

"We'll be let out soon," Edward said he smiled down at Serena, "Then you can plan your revenge."

One hour later Harry decided enough time had been wasted Edward heard the door key going, Serena did too she stood up with help of Edward and the pair stood arms folded waiting for the door to open.

"Someone said they heard a disturbance coming from inside here," Harry lied, "So I came to get you."

"How thoughtful Doctor Tressler too bad the news hadn't spread earlier," Serena said sarcastically Edward laughed, "Now I have a job to do."

"Don't I get a thank you for saving you?" Harry asked.

"No," Serena gave Edward a very small nod she then walked off, Edward looked incredibly ready to burst out laughing whilst Harry felt more embarrassed.

"When are you two going to get together?" Harry asked cheekily, "Who else would've had the idea to lock you two in?" He showed Edward the keys.

Harry ran Edward knew it was Harry from the moment he opened the door; only Harry would think like his best friend back at St George's.

**A/N 2: I honestly don't know where on earth that chapter came from it's very late so it might not make sense. I finally got them together! Edward is keen haha anywho night all review please (: x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK as far as my knowledge from personal experience of seeing someone with Pneumonia I've got as much knowledge as I can remember though it was two years ago but the images have never left my mind and it was horrible in ICU.**

"I'm not working down on AAU!" Johnny shouted, "Why me?"

"Because you need to work on your emergency medicine skills, Jac and Mo have done their course it's your turn," Elliot answered whilst holding a doughnut Johnny looked very angry, "Jonathon it's not a punishment."

"Fine," Johnny went to his locker, "Guess what Elliot's making me do?" he asked Mo.

"Going down to AAU?" Mo took a guess Johnny nodded and groaned, "It's not that bad Johnny Mac."

Johnny took some shortbread out of his locker, "Want one?" he offered the packet to Mo.

"Save it for AAU," she winked and left the locker room Johnny tilted two short bread circles out of the packet and put the rest in his hoddie pocket.

Down on AA U it was unusually quiet, "Hope you weren't in the store room for too long," Harry winked at Gemma whilst Serena walked in, "We just wished we could've got you out sooner."

"We're going to have Nurse Maconie joining us," Serena announced, "He needs to update his emergency medicine so like with Ms Naylor and Ms Effanga make them feel welcome, as welcome as you can."

Edward walked over with two coffees, "What's this I hear about Scotland The Brave joining us?" Edward handed her the cup.

"Oh thanks," Serena took the drink and tapped the cardboard cup, "Nurse Maconie joining us for the day update on emergency medicine," she took off the lid and sipped the drink.

"Scotland The Brave like that," Harry laughed behind a folder Gemma hit his arm, "What it's a good nickname?" He said to Gemma.

"Ms Campbell said to make him feel welcome," Gemma span on the chair Edward placed his hands on the desk, "So wouldn't that just make him feel awkward?"

"Stereotyping," Mary-Claire joined in, "It's like assuming all us Irish drink and have bad tempers."

"Oh look at that two Celts together," Harry winked Mary-Claire shot him a glare, "And there's the bad temper," Johnny walked into AAU everyone looked at him funny, "Oh I know cry of the Celts," Harry laughed.

"That's Irish you idiot," Gemma corrected him, "What's it going to be next Auld Lang Syne and Haggis being shared round?"

"Welcome Nurse Maconie," Serena directed the conversation away, "Come and join us."

"Hi," Johnny walked over awkwardly.

"Seriously Cry of the Celts is Irish?" Harry asked, "I thought it was both."

"Who would've thought you were well educated?" Mary-Claire asked, "Look up Lord of the Dance, you're looking for Highland Heartbeat for Johnny."

"_Oh Flower of Scotland __when will we see your like again," _Edward walked away singing he had done it on purpose.

"I've got a song for you," Johnny stood up straight everyone waited, "_They came from Fort William __Wi' murder in mind__ t__he Campbell had orders __King William had signed_."

"Yes we all know many songs now if we could do some work," Serena turned her head to Edward, "Especially you," she pointed.

Mary-Claire, Gemma, Harry and Johnny all exchanged looks, "Wasn't my fault he locked us in…." Edward trailed off and rubbed his neck realising he had just stitched up Harry.

"Knew it," Serena eyed Harry her dark eyes suddenly looked darker, "Wasting valuable time do you value your job Dr Tressler?"

"Yes Ms Campbell," Harry looked down his superior frightening him, "It was my idea I'm sorry."

"It wasn't all him," Gemma stepped up Harry looked at her, "I was with him."

Serena folded her arms, "What if there had been an emergency? What if we were needed? Didn't think about that did you?" she eyed the two Juniors.

"Oh dear," Michael said to Ric both men walked forward.

"I suppose you two were in on this too?" Serena asked angrily, "Well Mr Spence? Mr Griffin?"

"Mr Griffin warned us not to," Harry defended the older man, "It was just me I convinced Gemma to help me."

"Well I don't know what your plan was," Serena kept a straight face, "But whatever it was you'll be disappointed to know nothing happened, now since you're not the first person to do that I'm letting you off… wouldn't be fair."

Edward was shocked but then he realised she never really shouted at James, in fact she kissed him on the cheek he laughed to himself.

"What you smirking at?" Serena asked confused by his laughter, "Well?"

"Just a memory," he squeezed her shoulder whilst walking away, "Welcome to AAU," he said to Johnny, "She won't bite."

"Oh that reminds me," Johnny searched his pocket, "Anybody want some?"

"Is that shortbread?" Edward observed Johnny nodded, "Might take one."

Serena looked over, "Is it plain?" she asked.

"Yeah," Johnny answered and he held out the packet to her she put her hand in and took two, "Who said you could take two?"

Serena walked away then walked into her office her one weakness – shortbread.

"Don't leave that lying around," Edward warned Johnny pointing a finger down to the packet, "She loves the stuff."

"How much?" Johnny asked protective over his treat.

"She's half Scottish does that answer your question?" Edward laughed and walked away taking two pieces.

"I shall be keeping hold of this," Johnny placed them back into his pocket, "Hey you know how to suck up to her now," Johnny said to Harry who was clearly in trouble with her again, "I'd lay off the Scottish jokes," Johnny warned, "Aam a big pure techt Scottish machine."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm a big mean Scottish machine," Johnny translated, "Learn your Gaelic," he walked off to find Ric.

Edward walked in Serena and Ric's office it was empty apart from Serena sat looking at something online, "Shouldn't you be doing work?" he said over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be putting people to sleep?" she asked Edward laughed, "Well?" she turned her face to him, "Not just me who likes shortbread then?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That was your dad's fault," Edward answered Serena smiled sadly, "Sorry."

"No it's fine… it's nice having someone else talk about him," Serena looked down then up again Edward placed his arm around her shoulder, "What if someone walks in?" she asked panicking Edward shrugged, "What happened to not wanting to prove them right?"

"Lock the door?" Edward said.

"It's Ric's office to remember?" Serena placed her hand on Edward's playing with one of his fingers.

"And can you really see Ric telling anyone?" he looked in her eyes Serena shook her head in all fairness Ric respected her privacy, "Exactly," the door opened they weren't quick to look furious at each other.

Ric walked in shut the door and was grinning, "Hope I wasn't disturbing anything," he laughed to himself, "Knew it wouldn't take you long," he sat down at his desk and poured himself a coffee from his flask.

"We, I, urr," the pair said together unable to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"It's not my business," Ric sipped from the cup, "And I won't tell anyone," he said to Serena, "So do I need to knock now?"

"It's your office too," Edward reminded him.

"Just don't tell Mary-Claire or any other blabber mouths… we'll be the talk of the place," Serena said to Ric who made a: 'you'd think I'd do that?' look.

"Serena," Ric held his hands up, "What you do with your life is no one's business."

"Thank you," Serena nodded to him respectively, "Nurse Maconie will be looking for you."

"I've seen him I told him to tail Michael," Ric explained, "I've got paperwork to do… you two got any theatre today?"

"Nope," Serena answered, "Michael and Malik are on that today… thank you for taking over my time slots."

"You can buy me a drink to ease the back pain later," Ric joked Serena rolled her eyes, "Tonight?"

"I'll see," Serena then her phone vibrated she took the phone out of her bag unlocking it, "Eleanor's staying at Gabby's another night."

"She must be hung over," Edward laughed, "Doesn't want to face you."

"Ha-ha," Serena turned her attention back to her computer screen she used one hand to rub her shoulder, but Edward took the hand away and took over the role, "Thanks."

"Surgeons you spend too much time leaning over tables," Edward heard Ric chuckle to himself, "It's true."

"Whilst people like you spend your time sat down whilst people like myself and Ric do all the hard work," Serena felt her the knot in her shoulder loosening.

"And like I say people like me make sure your patients don't feel pain," Edward felt the knot loosening too, he carried on massaging her shoulder, "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No you're fine," Serena answered she felt the knot go so did Edward he took his hand away, "Who said you could stop?" she looked up at him.

"How dare I," Edward placed hands on her shoulders, "Better?" he asked, "What are you typing?" he looked over shoulder nosily.

"A report for Hanssen," Serena answered she carried on typing.

A thought suddenly shot over Ric, "I hope to not intrude in your personal life," Ric walked over Serena and Edward looked over to him, "But have you figured out what you're going to tell Adrienne?"

"Ah yes my mother," Serena pulled on her ear, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"And if Eleanor catches us out she'll be straight on the phone to her," Edward knew his daughter too well, "Besides she'll hardly go mad at you."

"She'll call me a bloody idiot and probably a lot more," Serena moved her necklace pendent left and right across the chain, "The amount of times she gives me advice and I don't take it."

"Because you need to make your own decisions," Edward placed one of his hands flat on the desk, "And you're both as stubborn as each other," he saw a small smile form on her lips, "You cannot avoid her forever."

"I dread to think what she's going to say," Serena felt Edward's other hand leave her shoulder. Ric decided to take his paperwork into the staff room he figured out they needed to talk it through in private, "So what am I going to tell her?"

Edward pulled up a seat beside her he leaned over on the desk, "The truth… no point lying Serena."

"Why don't we think before we act?" Serena placed her head on the desk. Edward placed his hand on her back, "Answer me."

"Because… we just don't think," Edward answered the only answer we could think of, "That's our problem."

Serena looked up she leant her elbows on the table and moved her right hand to join her left hand, then she leant her left cheek on her joined hands, "Always has been."

Edward caressed Serena's right cheek, "And it will always be," he said gently whilst he used his thumb to stroke her cheek, Serena weakened at his touch one thing she had always been subjected to weakening to is Edward's touch.

"We best go back out before people start talking," Serena pulled herself out of her weakened mind.

"Does it matter if they do?" Edward asked not removing his hand from her cheek.

"Well it'll be proving them right for starters," Serena said Edward smiled, "What?"

"And you're forgetting we kept our relationship secret for a year once," Edward reminded her Serena looked at him, "Until James found us in your office… least he didn't see what that nurse did. If we can keep it secret over there we can keep it secret here," Edward stood up his hand slipped away from cheek, "Come on then."

Serena frowned then stood up Edward but then her pager went off, "It's my mother… she's on ICU." Serena rushed off to find her mother, concerned, Edward followed. Serena ran up the stairs panic sweeping through her.

When she got onto the ICU ward she bumped into a charge nurse, "Serena Campbell?" the nurse asked.

"Yes why is my mother here?" Serena twiddled with her necklace, Edward came running up behind her.

"Ms Campbell your mother has been transferred from the ED, she was being treated for a chest infection with Antibiotics but unfortunately due to her immune system being weakened she has developed Pneumococcal Pneumonia. We've got her on IV Antibiotics and to help her breathing she has got oxygen… you may be shocked when you first see her but-"

"I know I am a doctor here," Serena snapped at the Charge Nurse, "Sorry."

"Would you like your…. Friend to come in with you?" the charge nurse asked.

"It's fine," Serena watched as the charge nurse typed in the lock number and as she stepped into the ICU ward sounds of various machines were rattling, monitors were beeping and by the nurses station desk a bed caught her eye, as she looked over she saw her mother and a long tube connected to a tight fitting mask the tube was vibrating the sound of the oxygen was like the sound of suction and as she looked at her mother she saw how serious her mother's condition was.

Fear, panic and many other emotions swept over her Serena saw Ric sat beside her, "Serena," Ric looked at his colleague, "I thought it's best I wait… as I didn't want her to be alone."

Serena knew one action right now and it was she very rarely did, she turned around and walked out breathing heavily she leant against the wall and breathed out with shock, "Serena?" Edward walked quickly over and placed his arm around her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena composed herself the shock wearing off, "How stupid of me," Serena said to herself, "I need to go back in there."

"It's a perfectly normal reaction," Edward said to Serena, "OK," he squeezed her shoulder, "Do you want me to go in there with you?"

"No… I'm a big girl I don't need someone to hold my hand," Serena shook her head.

"Come on even people like you need someone," Edward had memorised the code so he typed it in, "Ready?" he asked her they pair stepped away from each other. Walking back into the ICU Serena sat down on the seat Ric had just got off of.

"Thank you for being there," Serena said to Ric.

"Like I said it's not a problem," Ric waved goodbye and spoke to one of the doctors.

"Don't try to speak mum," Serena ordered gently, "OK just… keep your strength up," Serena touched her mum's hair, "It'll be OK mum."

"Have… they… told… you… that?" Adrienne asked in a pained strength, Serena knew what her mum meant by that; it made her shake to hear it, "I... just… want… to…say-"

"Mum stop talking," Serena took her hand, "You need to concentrate on your breathing."

The mask was tight across her face it made her cheeks all pudgy like a hamster, "If… you… want," Adrienne let herself get her strength back, "To… be… with… Ed… then… I… give… my…per…mis…sion," Adrienne struggled out before giving up on talking it was putting too much pressure on her lungs.

Then a doctor walked over, "Hello Ms Campbell I'm Dr Summers I'm your mother's consultant. You look familiar."

"Yes we met at the Harvard Dinner," Serena said and Dr Summers then realised he shook her hand, "How long has she been here?"

"About an hour but due to your mother's previous health concerns, age and weakened immune system this is why it's happened so quickly," Dr Summers explained Serena nodded in understanding, "We're doing all we can Ms Campbell."

"I know," Serena sat back down and took her mum's hand, "You'll be OK mum."

Edward sat down on the other chair, "All we can do is keep her calm," Edward said to Serena he could see fear in her eyes, "That's all we can do."

"I know," Serena leant her forehead on her mum's hand that she was holding.

Ric walked back onto AAU, "Mr Griffin have you seen Ms Campbell?" Johnny asked.

"She's on ICU…" Ric knew Johnny was someone who anyone could trust, someone needed to know in case talk about 'Sedward' arose, "I can trust you not say anything?" he asked.

"I don't do gossip," Johnny then followed Mr Griffin into his and Serena's office, "Is there a problem?"

"Serena's mother is on ICU," Ric said and Johnny looked confused as in to say why you telling me?, "A lot of people will probably be talking about Serena and Edward. If there's any gossip can I trust you to put a stop to it?"

"Urmm I guess," Johnny wasn't sure why Ric was telling him, "Why you telling me?"

"Because you're a good nurse," Ric said and Johnny looked complimented, "And please do not tell anyone."

"It's safe with me," Johnny said zipping a pretend zip across his lips, "Has there been any other Stereotyping Scottish jokes?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Yes actually… Dr Tressler's been humming a song all morning," Ric laughed, "Something about Glencoe."

"Aye I sang a line of The Massacre of Glencoe song," Johnny admitted, "Never expected them to take an interest."

"Anyway… thank you for respecting Serena's privacy," Ric said to Johnny.

"She's been there for Jac a few times… only fair I return the favour," Johnny went to the door, "Actually," he dug into his pocket, "Think she needs them more than me," he placed the shortbread onto her desk.

Back in ICU Serena was now in the relatives with the consultant and nurse, she had said to Edward she would be fine but he came in anyway, they were both sat next to each other.

"Ms Campbell your mother's condition is very serious," the consultant sat forward, "There is a lot of pressure being put on her heart, due to her health problems and weakened immune system it's a fifty-fifty percent chance of her surviving or sadly it could mean she does not make it."

Serena tensed up she played with her necklace, "What are the options?"

"Well we can keep her on the IV antibiotics and oxygen and see how she improves, if she does not improve we may need to start discussing other options."

"You mean EOL," Serena said she choked on her words.

"She's fighting," the other doctor said kindly, "She's not giving up telling us to give her anything to help her."

Serena looked down, "Fifty-fifty not much."

"It's something," Edward said comfortingly, "And like the doctor just said she's fighting."

Serena looked up, "I've got to get back on shift."

"Ms Campbell I'm sure your colleagues will understand," The consultant said.

"I decide what's best for me thank you," Serena stood up and walked out, not wanting to hear anymore or be there. She needed to be busy.

"Thank you for your time," Edward said the two doctors nodded in understanding.

"She needs someone make sure she's not alone," the other doctor said, "And we'll keep her updated."

"She won't be alone," Edward walked out he then went to find Serena. He knew what she was doing the keep busy and block out the world around her trick.

Ric saw Serena walking into AAU he put the notes on the desk angrily and walked over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"My job," Serena walked over to the desk to look at her patient list, "That's what I'm paid for."

"Your mother is in ICU," Ric said seriously, "Don't you think you should be there?"

"She needs rest and I'm probably carrying a lot of infections right now… so no I don't need to be there," Serena took notes off the desk and went into her office she snatched the shortbread packet and dug inside. There was a note on the packet: _You need these more than me Johnny Mac_, Serena smiled lightly and bit into a piece. Serena right now had to prepare herself for another painful death, least this time she has time.

Edward walked back into AAU he was greeted by Ric, "She wants to work," Ric said.

"That surprises you?" Edward asked he leant his hand on the nurses station desk.

"Well could you maybe get her to see sense?" Ric asked Edward, Edward rubbed his neck and then walked towards her office. Knocking three times he entered.

"Why are you working?" Edward asked he wrapped his arms around her chest, "Well?"

"Because… I need to keep busy," Serena was flicking through patient files, she then felt Edward's chin rest on her head.

"You don't need to be working," he tapped his hands, "You need to be with your mother."

"I really don't," Serena was cutting herself off from the world, Edward realised and he worried, "She doesn't need me giving her air born infections from patients."

"Listen to me," Edward said gently, "She needs you… she'll want someone she knows."

"She doesn't need me," Serena tilted her head down the denial and grief already sinking in, "I'm not much of a daughter."

"Serena you heard what the doctor said," Edward took his chin away from her head and took his hands off her chest, he placed one hand on her shoulder the other grabbed her hand, "She has fifty-fifty."

"Exactly fifty-fifty," Serena snapped, "Not very much hope."

"But there is hope Serena… Serena listen to me," Edward turned her face so she looked at him, "Don't block her out… don't block any of us out," he touched her forehead with his, "She needs you."

With their faces so near each other they connected looks, "Thank you," Serena whispered.

"No problem," Edward smiled he kissed her on the lips then he lifted his head away, "You can always have a bit of time before going back up there."

Serena nodded she needed some breathing space, "I feel so stupid," she placed her face in her hands.

"You're in shock," Edward said knowingly, "You just need a breather," Edward walked towards the door, Serena stood up and waited for Edward to open the door, "We could go and see what the juniors are doing."

When they walked over to the desk Johnny was entertaining them, "Do the impression of the bartender getting mad in the bar," Gemma said laughing.

Johnny pretended to look angry, "Riiecht! that's it gie it yoo're bared!" he sat down red in the face from pretending to be angry; Mary-Claire, Harry and Gemma were all laughing, "How was that?"

"That's great," Mary-Claire said.

"Oh I'm laughing too hard," Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Being productive men?" Edward placed his arms around Harry and Johnny.

"Johnny was just… teaching us some Scottish," Harry improvised Edward didn't believe a word, but allowed the young doctor to carry on, "Because… I'm planning to take a trip to Scotland."

"Of course," Edward sat on the desk and winked at Johnny, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you were slacking."

"Like the shortbread?" Johnny asked Serena

"Yes I did thank you," Serena sat down arms folded, "You didn't need to give it to me."

"I have loads back home," Johnny shrugged Edward then got off the desk, "Shall I get coffees?"

Johnny dug into his pocket for money but Edward stopped him, "No it's fine… this isn't my ward."

"Its fine," Edward then looked at the others, "Anyone else?"

"No sugar," Gemma said.

"Two sugars," Harry said.

"No sugar," Mary-Claire said.

"I'm fine," Serena said but Edward decided to get her a drink anyway. He went down to Pulses, "Five coffees and one hot chocolate please."

The cashier took the money then Edward waited he leant on the counter, after about five minutes the cashier handed him the coffees and hot chocolate into a cardboard cup holder, "Thank you," Edward took the cup holder off the counter, then made his way back to AAU.

Once he was done handing out the coffees he handed Serena her drink, "I said no Edward."

"To coffee not to hot chocolate," Edward sat back down on the counter.

"Thank you," Serena took the lid off the steam came shooting up, "You didn't need too."

"I know," Edward said, "But I wanted too."

Serena looked at him, Johnny noticed the look in her eyes; it was a soft warm look not the usual Jac like look both women seemed to have adopted.

"Thank you," Serena sipped the drink hoping no one had noticed her look. Though when she looked around the look on Johnny's face told her different. He was wearing a small smile the same that James had wore many times. Thankfully Johnny didn't seem the type to run around telling every Tom, Dick and Harry.

It wasn't just Johnny Harry had noticed it too, he and Johnny exchanged looks their eyebrows raised. Serena stood up knowing it was time to man up and be there for the woman who's been there for her, "You OK?" Edward asked her.

"I'm fine," Serena walked away twiddling with her hands. Then made her way back to ICU she walked up the three flights of stairs and finally back into the ward. Machines were still beeping, the mask her mum had on was still rattling, the oxygen again sounding like suction. Serena breathed in and walked over she took her mum's hand, "Hello mum."

Adrienne was still finding it hard to breathe each breath was a struggle. Instead of talking she squeezed Serena's hand.

"I'm sorry I walked away earlier," Serena sounding very genuine the look in her eyes said it all, "It was just a bit of a shock."

Adrienne then spoke, "It's… fine."

"Bet you love it here… all these good looking doctors," Serena tried to make light of the situation Adrienne smiled a small, small smile, "Just what you wanted."

"Still… not… as… good…as…A…A…U," Adrienne admitted making Serena laugh.

"Well I can always bring Dr Tressler up here," Serena joked Adrienne gave her a 'he's too young for you' look.

"Thought… you…were…wanting…Edward?" Adrienne questioned Serena went red, "You…can…only…learn…from…your…own…mistakes."

"I know," Serena kissed Adrienne's hand, "If I get hurt it's my fault… I think what makes me feel better is that, I've had both yours and Ellie's permission."

"She… spoke…to…me…the…other…night," Adrienne said struggling, "She…wants…you…to…be…happy."

"Mum stop talking just concentrate on breathing," Serena said trying not to sound too bossy, "OK… it's just important you don't strain yourself."

Adrienne closed her eyes trying to relax, "Make…sure…you're…careful."

"Mum stop talking," Serena said frustrated at her mother not listening, "You just need to relax."

"Do the words pot, kettle and black mean anything to you?" A voice of Jac Naylor said behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Serena was confused how did she get in?

"I'm not happy…" Jac sat down, "You've made Maconie far too welcome."

"How did you get in?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say things in Holby don't stay secret," Jac sighed, "Mo saw your mum being bought up here and also Maconie came up for his second lot of shortbread… someone took the rest."

"He gave it to me actually," Serena corrected her.

"You do realise he's only sucking up to you because your half of what he is," Jac smiled lightly, "I think he's trying to form a Maconie clan… unfortunately Edward still belongs to the Campbell clan."

"He always will," Serena saw Adrienne smile inside her mask, "My dad hated Campbell's with a passion and I mean a passion."

"Bet Edward was welcome," Jac joked Serena laughed, "What?"

"He walked into a house full of McKinnie's can you imagine the reaction?" Serena remembered when Edward announced who he was; it was like another Massacre was going to evolve. Her dad gave him glares all evening at the dinner table and it become obvious that Edward was going to have to do a lot grovelling, "My dad his family down… I chose the wrong day to introduce Edward."

"Johnny told me about the Massacre… his mum was a Macdonald she wasn't best pleased when she found who his boss was," Jac gave Serena a nod as to say: 'you'.

"Ah yes I've come across a lot of Macdonald's in my years of switching surnames. St George's once we had a patient who Psych needed to look at. I got sent in the room he went nuts convinced he was in the house of Macdonald. He got out of bed grabbed a scalpel came this close," Serena used her thumb and index finger to measure how close she was to being stabbed, "To being stabbed."

"Who stopped him?" Jac asked intrigued.

"James pinned the patient down Edward grabbed me and pulled us behind the nurses station desk," Serena answered, "He uhh had a right go at James for allowing me to go in."

"How was he to know the patient was unstable?" Jac still looked shocked.

"He didn't know the patient was unstable… he just thought I was joking about the Massacre uphold," Serena remembered how guilty James felt; he came close to crying especially when Edward went ballistic at him, only time Edward had raised his voice at his best friend, "He felt really bad though."

"Considering he put his colleague in danger," Jac still shook her head confused at how someone could hold a grudge like that.

"He actually cried," Serena said quietly, "It took me ages to convince him it wasn't his fault."

"You'd be amazed at what grudges people can hold," Jac said Serena nodded in agreement.

"So what clan you joining? Maconie or Campbell?" Serena asked joking she needed to joke right now.

"Don't think Johnny would be pleased if I joined the enemy," Jac sighed heavily, "Can you imagine?"

"He'd have his mum on the phone," Serena suggested.

"Do you have any idea what Ceilidh is?" Jac had overheard Mo talking on the phone to someone and Ceilidh was mentioned.

"It's a Gaelic social gathering lots of folk dancing and music," Serena answered she was surprised how she could still remember, "Used to go to lots as a child why?"

"I overheard Mo on the phone to someone and she mentioned it so I was wondering if you knew," Jac shrugged.

"It's Scottish and Irish apart from Irish prounce it as Ceili Scottish pronounce it as Ceilidh," Serena didn't know why she was giving Jac the useless information but it took her mind off her mum's current condition.

"Anyway… what's going on with you and Edward then?" Jac crossed one leg over the other, "You can tell me I won't tell anyone."

"Who says there's anything going on?" Serena asked the young red head who reminded her, of herself especially when angry or annoyed.

"Well apart from Ceilidh you've mentioned Edward in every conversation we've had," Jac saw Serena go red, "So spill."

"It's complicated," Serena was not about to admit in front of her mother, what they had done the day before and not that long ago.

"Really you don't say," Jac said sarcastically, "Spill," Jac ordered.

"Arghh," Serena pushed her head back, "I'm not about to discuss my current status with you… especially in front of my mother," Serena felt Adrienne squeeze her hand, "Mum are you OK?"

"So… you…are…to…get…her…then?" Adrienne asked Serena glared at Jac, Jac actually coward under the glare.

"No…" Serena saw Adrienne looked at her as to say: 'tell me the truth', "We…we're… oh it's complicated."

"Shall I answer for you?" Jac asked, "Yes they are together."

Serena huffed damn why did her and Jac have to be so alike! Adrienne squeezed her hand much to Serena's surprise, "I know you said… to let him worm his way back in."

"Like… I…said," Adrienne said with difficulty, "You…need…to…make…your…own…decisions."

"Good or bad," Serena sighed again she then felt Jac's hand on her shoulder.

"I best be going… I snuck in," Jac winked Serena laughed at her sneakiness, "I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Serena said to the young red head.

"Only fair you've been there for me," Jac shrugged.

"Don't start going all cliché," Serena rolled her eyes Jac waited for the coast to be clear, then she left quickly. Serena sat back she knew Jac wouldn't say anything but she felt uncomfortable someone had discovered her secret and she was worried who else would find out.

"She… reminds…me…of…you," Adrienne looked at Serena.

"Me too," Serena looked at mum's finger it still had her wedding ring on, "You never took it off." Serena observed it Adrienne shook her head, "You and dad really did love each other."

"Right…up…until…the…end," Adrienne said, "He…loved…you…too…Re…na."

"I know," Serena sighed, "I loved him too."

They were soon joined by a Chantelle look alike, "Just doing your obs," the nurse checked everything, "Still the same."

Serena felt her stomach twist least she wasn't getting worse, but she wasn't improving. Serena had the impression she would have to prepare herself for another tragedy.

"I'll come back soon," the nurse said and she walked off Serena felt scared her mum was not improving and she feared during the course of the day she would deteriorate.

Two hours passed Serena had been sat in complete silence, she was too worried to leave her mum in case she fell critically ill very quickly. Two nurses walked over, "Ms Campbell."

"Yes?" Serena asked taking herself out of her thoughts.

"If you want to take a walk or get something to eat… we will promise to page you," the first nurse said.

"I'm fine," Serena lied she was very stiff and hungry in truth but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"We promise to page you," the second nurse said. Serena looked at her mother who was asleep surprisingly because the mask looked very uncomfortable.

"You promise if she wants me or if anything happens you will page me?" Serena stood up and looked at the two nurses seriously.

"We promise," they both said together Serena kissed her mother on the head and walked away going back into AAU was quite daunting.

"How's she doing?" Ric asked curiously Serena said nothing, instead she found herself walking over to Harry and Mary-Claire who were slacking again.

"Haven't you two got work to be doing?" She asked them her fear was now anger never a good thing, "Or is it in your job descriptions to slack?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's lunch time," Harry pointed to the clock, "Or aren't we allowed lunch anymore?"

"Don't you dare get smart with me!" Serena snapped Harry back away hitting his head on the wall.

"Why are you picking on me? Mary-Claire's slacking too," Harry argued.

"Oh I'm getting onto her," Serena said darkly Harry felt very, very small. Her fear and anger was putting her on a power trip, "If you want to keep your job Dr Tressler do not slack."

"Why are you picking on me?" Harry asked rubbing his head, "What have I done to upset you? In fact what have myself and Mary-Claire done?" Serena felt the urge to knock everything off the counter, but her anger wasn't venting in that way it was turning her on a power trip but the power trip was ending. She felt her eyes watering up she didn't want those two to see her weak so she walked into her office locked it and tried to compose herself.

Edward was walking with Johnny and Gemma, "So I say: "Don't you think it's about time you stopped holding this grudge?"

"How'd that go?" Gemma asked Johnny already knew the answer.

"I got about ten death stares and I expected Serena's father to hit me," Edward laughed at the memory, "He nearly refused to come to our wedding… but he couldn't do that."

"Was she a daddy's girl?" Johnny asked.

"Two peas in a pod she's the spit of him," Edward opened the left door for Gemma and Johnny to enter, "We got married on the Highlands I had to learn Ceilidh dancing."

"What dancing?" Gemma asked but then they all stopped as they saw Mary-Claire , "What's going on?"

"It's Serena she's locked herself in her office…" Mary-Claire answered, "It's Harry's fault."

"Thanks," Harry said sounding annoyed, "She started on me."

"You argued back," Mary-Claire sighed.

"I'll get her out," Edward said he knew what to do, "I've got this."

"Good luck she's in a right mood," Harry said whilst walking off.

"Oi back off her," Johnny said making them all jump, "There's probably a reason for her mood."

"Coming from the man who works with Jac Naylor," Harry pointed out, "It's like they're constantly on their periods."

"Well just shut up and let Edward sort it," Johnny ordered.

Edward knocked on the door at first then lent his head against, "Open up Serena."

Serena ignored the knocks she just needed to get her head together, "Go away," she said to herself very quietly.

"Serena you can't ignore me," Edward kept on knocking, "What's happened?"

Ric then walked over, "Two, eight, five, three," Ric gave Edward the lock code, "I trust you'll pull her together," he smiled and walked off.

Edward tapped in the code then when the door opened, he walked in quietly and shut the door. Serena didn't know whether to be angry he got in or to be happy. Either way she couldn't decide, "What's happened?" Edward asked he placed his arm around her.

"She's not improving," Serena answered very quietly but just enough for Edward to hear, "I've just got to face it… she's not going to get better."

Edward stroked her arm, "You don't know that."

"Use your brain Edward… she's old they won't help her as much as a younger person," Serena suddenly realised why Eleanor had said that to her, when they had the conversation when Adrienne had the stroke, "Oh god."

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Eleanor was right… it's unfair why do we not help the older people as much as younger people?" Serena asked Edward rested his head on her other shoulder.

"I don't know," Edward answered truthfully, "You just need to remember… that she could come out of this."

"She won't don't you see that!" Serena shouted Edward expected that to come she had been far too calm, "She won't come out of this."

"Serena, Serena, Serena listen to me," Edward grabbed her hands, "There's a chance."

"But she won't come out of it," she leant her head on his chest, "We both know that," he saw tears dripping onto his trousers.

His first instinct was to snap her out of it, but she needed this so his second instinct took over, "Come on," he pulled her off the chair he sat down on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her waist then rested his head on her shoulder, "Want to lie down? I promise I won't need to pee," Edward felt Serena laugh a tiny bit she nodded, "If I do need to pee you will move."

"No I won't," Serena laid down her head on his thighs, "Why do the good people always have to get ill?"

"It's just the circle of life," Edward stroked her hair, "Unfortunately the good just get the bad luck," he looked down at her, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" Serena asked Edward frowned, "Not your usual infuriating self but I like this side to you," in all honesty she did he was caring when he wanted to be, infuriating when he wanted to be but he did care, "Anyway… my mum's going to die and I just need to face up to that."

"Serena she's a strong lady," Edward took her hand he then lifted up a little of her sleeve which showed her pale wrist and ran two fingers up and down it, something he remembered she liked, "You just need to keep positive for her sake."

"It's hard to stay positive when I already know the outcome," Serena looked sad she couldn't lose her mother, she was her only parent left and the more she thought about it the more it made her sad she hadn't noticed but two tears were trailing sideways down her face.

Edward wiped them away with his spare hand, "Do you want me to stay after my shift finishes?" he asked whilst stroking her hair again, "Because I don't want you to be alone."

Serena never expected herself to say this and he didn't either, "Cou…could you?" she shocked herself.

"Of course," Edward said gently Serena smiled sadly, "When you going back up to Adrienne?"

"In a bit," Serena answered she closed her eyes, "Soon."

Edward knew she needed to be with Adrienne but something about her right now, made him unable to tell her to go. She looked so scared and full of worry the he was afraid of her breaking, "Would you like me to be with you?"

"Yes please," Serena nodded Edward stroked her hair again, "I'll go back up in a minute."

"OK," Edward said gently he stopped circling her wrist and took her hand in his, "I'll be there."

**A/N: I'm not a huge One Direction fan but I found myself listening to Little Things whilst writing the laying on his lap scene and also Into The Open Air from the Brave soundtrack ha. Once again I put my own personal experience into her feelings it makes it more realistic in my opinion. Let me know your opinions I know I rushed into getting them together but I love Sedward so much! And it's fanfiction so I guess it's OK ;) once again let me know what you think xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Guess who's birthday it is tomorrow?" Chantelle squealed happily to Ric and Malik she was holding up her iPad.

"Who's?" Ric asked he wasn't aware of any birthdays this month.

"Ms Campbell's," Chantelle grinned, "I was going to suggest we get her some drinks, but then I heard about her mum-"

"How?" Ric asked sounding a little annoyed he had trusted Johnny.

"Oh I heard it in passing," Chantelle answered a little wary of Ric's reaction, "But anyway I was going to suggest some drinks, but then I heard about her mum so I thought…. Maybe we could get a cake and just do something nice," she looked very happy like her idea was the best in the world, "You don't think it's a good idea do you?" Chantelle asked sounding a little disappointed.

"It's not that it's a bad idea," Ric said kindly to Chantelle, "But do you really think she will want to celebrate?"

"I just thought that it might take her mind off things," It was dawning on Chantelle how her superior could possibly react in her current situation, "But you're right… who wants a party when there's a crisis?" Chantelle walked off a little red in the face.

Malik then turned to Ric, "She has a point… it might take her mind off things."

"How did you hear?" Ric asked.

"It's Holby City the grapevine doesn't take long to reach you," Malik answered and walked off to a patient, now how long will it take for the grapevine to reach: 'Sedward'

Ric walked over to Chantelle he felt bad, he hadn't intended to embarrasses Chantelle or make her feel stupid, "It's a good idea," he said whilst tapping her shoulder.

"It's a stupid idea… I don't know why I thought of it," Chantelle said she was still a little red she had a mug full of hot chocolate.

"Because you care about people," Ric sat on the chair opposite Chantelle, "It's a good trait to have."

"It's my job," Chantelle tapped the mug.

"It's our job to care too but you really do care," Ric saw Chantelle almost as a daughter he had been there for her when Serena was going to put her on trial, "It amazes me how someone who spends their day picking up all the slack, is so happy."

"I just like to make people feel happy," Chantelle said quietly, "You know make them feel happy when it's a bad time."

"That's exactly what you're going to do with Serena," Ric stood up and Chantelle looked confused he walked over to her, "If anyone can put a smile on her face… it's you."

"But like you said-" Chantelle was cut off.

"I was wrong," Ric butted in Chantelle smiled lightly, "So are you going to make her happy or not?"

"I guess," Chantelle stood up and gave Ric a hug, "Thank you Mr Griffin."

Ric smiled touched by her thanks Chantelle then walked out happily.

Serena was still with Edward they were sat in silence it not an awkward silence but a silence the type that showed both were thinking. Edward still had her hand in his he ran his thumb up and down on her hand, "Hey you know what day it is tomorrow," it clicked to Edward but then he remembered she didn't do birthdays.

"Yes I know," Serena huffed annoyed he had mentioned it, in fact she hadn't celebrated her birthday since her dad died, he died in September a few days before her birthday Eleanor's birthday was a few days before his death, "And I don't want any fuss."

"I know," Edward nodded understanding why, "We best get to ICU."

Serena sat up and stretched a little Edward stood up and held out his hand, "I don't need a hand."

He ignored her and wrapped his hand around her wrist pulling her up, "Hey do you remember for a fund raiser one year I went as Freddie Mercury from the I Want To Break Free video?" he heard Serena laugh.

"You looked ridiculous."

"Also remember Flash?" Edward asked laughing at the memory, he had forced Serena to watch Flash with him one evening and they ended up singing the song, "_He's for everyone of us_."

"_Stand for every one of us_," Serena added automatically making Edward smile.  
_"He save with a mighty hand, every man, every woman__, e__very child, with a mighty__Flash" _they sang together and both laughed at their stupidity, "How old are we?" Serena asked.

"Old enough," Edward answered.

"Flash Gordon I can't believe you forced me to watch it," Serena said sounding almost angry but Edward knew she wasn't angry.

"You enjoyed it really," he opened the door, "Admit it."

"No," Serena walked out and they made their way to ICU walking up the three flights of stairs the familiar sounds got louder.

"I'll get the door," Dr Summers said Serena stepped back when the door opened the three doctors walked in, "Your mother is stable."

"Still not improving though," Serena said whilst twiddling with her necklace.

"Ms Campbell there's still a chance a fifty-fifty but there is still a chance," Dr Summers smiled and walked over to a patient. Serena felt a shiver go down her spine like someone had just walked over her grave.

"Come on," Edward squeezed her shoulder and they walked over.

"Hello mum," Serena sat down and took her mother's hand, seeing her mother with the tight fitting mask on her face and tubes coming out of her was frightening, "Don't move mum you need to keep still," Serena said as calm as she could seeing her mum in so much pain, was the worst feeling in the world. It was an imaginable thought of how she would cope without her mother; the only person who had the patience to take her stubborn behaviour, the only person to know how much she had been caused and the only person who gave her hope when no one else did. Right now she needed something a god or anything to help her mother fight she knew her mother did not want to die else she would've asked for any treatment possible.

Suddenly machines started to beep Serena pulled herself back into the real world, "Don't even think about it," Edward knew what she would do treat her mother, "This isn't your area."

A nurse and a doctor came running over the first thing the doctor did was check her breathing, "There's a build up of fluid on the lungs," the doctor announced.

"Chest drain," Serena said without thinking.

"Ms Campbell it will be very-"

"Do it!" Serena looked at the doctor with sharp eyes, her tone was deadly one that only Edward had heard when she told him to go. She looked ready to back chat if the doctor refused.

Without another word the doctor ordered the nurse to get a chest drain, "Mrs McKinnie you're going to feel some pressure," the doctor said he placed a needle with a white tube into the side of her rib cage, Serena had her hand she made "sss" noise and looked like she was in pain, "Local please."

The nurse measured up and handed him the needle, "Maybe it's best you two wait outside."

"If you think I'm going anywhere you have another thing coming," Serena said angrily to the nurse she looked taken aback.

"Ms Campbell if you carry on being rude to my staff I will have you removed," the doctor said and after injecting local he made an incision stuck his finger in and then inserted the tube, "You'll feel more pressure," a horrible smelling fluid came pouring out.

"Is it clear?" Serena asked worrying that blood was pouring out, judging by the doctors sudden face change it told her the answer she already knew.

"Page Darwin tell them to get a theatre ready!" the doctor ordered, "We've got an Incostal Artery bleed."

This was it there was no point in trying to operate her mother was going to die, but when the doctors rushed her out Serena felt paralyzed she leant her hand on the wall, "This is it… I shouldn't have let them do it."

"We need to get to Darwin Serena," Edward said, "They'll explain everything."

Jac was scrubbing in with Mo the news had reached Darwin. Both women were washing their hands, "What do you think her chances are?" Mo asked whilst shaking her hands.

"Given her age, medical history and current state very low," Jac answered whilst shaking her hands too.

"Come on Jac we've operated on people older," Mo said now drying her hands with a paper towel, "And they've survived."

"Says the Grim Reaper in a tutu I bet you're hoping she has healthy organs," Jac then walked into the operating room two scrub nurses put on her surgical gown and face mask then gave her the gloves, they done the same for Mo.

"I'm not like that Jac," Mo said whilst walking over to Adrienne, "Let's do a good job."

"If she makes it," Jac had very little hope in fact if she made it out of this with no more complications she would be a medical miracle, "Scalpel."

"This will leave one hell of a scar Jac," Mo said.

"Keyhole isn't appropriate right now," Jac said whilst making the first incision, "If she has any chance open procedure is best."

"You're the boss," Mo said whilst using suction, "Maybe she won't sue us if she knows we done our best."

"Yeah let's invite her in have her breathing down our necks," Jac said whilst looking for the bleed, "Got cha!" Jac said, "The tear is a bleed from the Incostal if we fix this it's done," machines started to beep, "Oh no you don't."

"BPs dropping," the scrub nurse said.

"We need to wash out," Jac said Mo used saline to wash out Jac then fixed the tear, "Nice one Naylor."

"All in a days work," Jac said but then the machines beeped again.

"BPs dropped," the scrub nurse announced.

"Blood pouring in the plural cavity," Mo said whilst observing the screen.

"We've got a second bleed," Jac sighed she was nearly there, "Mo quickly suction!" Jac ordered Mo jumped and sucked out unnecessary blood.

"Can you see it Jac?" Mo asked whilst observing the screens again, Jac had her eyes fixated on the screens then they lit up.

"Found it clips please," Jac ordered, "Anytime before Christmas would be nice!"

"What was it?" Mo asked.

"Tear in the Intercostal Branch," Jac answered she used the clips to stop the bleed, "And wa-la she is through."

"She's one tough lady," Mo said confused how someone in her medical state could survive such major surgery.

"BPs rising."

"Plural Cavity is clear," Jac said happily.

"She's stable," Mo looked relieved, "You just saved us a law suit."

"She's not that bad," Jac blurted everyone looked at her shocked – had Jac Naylor just been nice?

"Since when were you and Ms Campbell best buddies?" Mo asked watching whilst Jac stitched up.

"Long story," Jac answered not wanting to explain how she had fainted, cried over bacon and missing Jonny in front of Serena. Mo nodded guessing Jac was not going to explain.

Once out of theatre Jac and Mo went to find Serena, "If you're looking for Serena I said she could sit in our office," Elliot said, "I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine," Jac said Elliot smiled and walked away Jac then walked in, "Your mother is one tough lady."

"And I've seen some pretty tough people," Mo said whilst sitting down comfortingly, "What?" she asked Jac.

"Oh no it's fine Mo just make yourself comfortable," Jac said whilst grabbing a chair, "She's made it through theatre."

"Thank you," Serena said the sudden reaction shocked Mo.

"No problem," Jac said she then observed Serena, "She's made it out alive Serena… you should be happy."

"She's made it through the first hurdle," Serena corrected the young consultant, "There's still lots for her to overcome."

"Ms Campbell just be happy she made it through surgery," Mo said carefully, "Jac done a brilliant job."

"Don't call me Jac," Jac corrected Mo.

"Fine Ms Naylor done a good job," Mo rolled her eyes, "Happy?" Jac nodded with a slight smile, "Like you said there's still hurdles but she's a fighter," Mo rubbed Serena's arm comfortingly shocking herself, there was something about Serena right now she looked cut off, eyes were glassy and full of thought Mo didn't want to guess what she was thinking, Mo actually felt sorry for her.

"She's got will power," Edward said.

"A lot of it," Mo said trying to make Serena feel better she couldn't understand why she was doing it, but she guessed that even people like Serena and Jac crash and crumble when someone they love is ill or hurt.

"We'll keep her here until she comes round and then we can get her sent back down to ICU," Jac said she was able to see right through Serena like Serena could see right through her when she gave her the kidney ultrasound, "You can sit with her."

"I know," Serena said and she sighed, "Sorry it's just."

"It's been a long morning," Edward said for her Serena looked at him, "Even you can admit Serena it's not been easy."

Serena hated how he could still see through her she was like a window to him, "I'll go sit with her now."

As Serena walked out Edward sat staring at her, "She's blocking the world out."

"It's easier that way," Jac stood up and went to the door, "Stops people prying into what isn't their business."

Serena walked over slowly her mother looked more peaceful then she had done, just to be sure Serena checked for a pulse for her own comfort the pulse was surprisingly strong. The comfort of the pulse was strong for Serena because it gave her hope that her mum would fight this. It made her realise how strong her mum actually is.

**A/N: Flash song not too sure where that came from but I have it on my iPod and that came to me whilst listening haha. I hope the chapter is OK let me know what you think (: xx **


	13. Chapter 13

Serena had been sat with her mother for about an hour it was only when she felt Adrienne's hand move, that Serena realised her mother was waking up.

"Mum?" Serena whispered quietly, "Mum it's OK you've had an operation you're on Darwin."

Adrienne kept the breathing mask on and looked at Serena with confusion, Serena smiled comfortingly surprised by her reaction Adrienne squeezed her hand; the silence between them was not awkward it was comforting. Serena was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar touch.

"Here," Edward handed her a coffee he had one in his hand too, "Mo said we could use their coffee supply."

Serena looked at her mug she was convinced Edward had done that on purpose, "Very funny," she pointed to the image on the mug, it was obviously Johnny's mug because it had the flag of Scotland along with Scotland wrote on the bottom.

Edward realised what he had done, "I just picked them off the shelf," he said defending himself.

"Since Nurse Maconie is joining us for the week he might want his mug," Serena tapped the mug, "I'll take it down once I'm finished."

"I'm sure he won't mind a Highland Traitor drinking from it," Edward winked Serena glared.

"We best swap mugs then," Serena corrected him handing the mug to him, "I only took your surname."

"And never changed it back," he pushed the mug away, "Any reason why?" he asked curiously the glare he received told him to shut up.

"Because…" Adrienne whispered so faint, "She… never…stopped…loving…you."

Serena was shocked by her mother's assumption she wanted to give her the usual stare she did, but in her medical stare right now she didn't have the heart.

"I'm…not…blind…Rena," Adrienne whispered faintly since the chest drain, she was finding it easier to breathe the pressure was off her lungs. She still was having trouble but it felt a lot easier, "Who…do…I…have…to…thank?"

"Ms Naylor and Ms Effanga," Serena answered, "And I never said you were blind."

"No…but…you…are," Adrienne took a deep breath and closed her eyes Serena sighed heavily, "Mothers…know…best…you…know…that."

"Your breathing has improved," Edward suddenly noticed, "Must've been the fluid on the lungs."

Jac walked over her red hair still tied up in her usual bun for theatre, "Mrs McKinnie I see you're awake," Jac placed her stethoscope ear plugs in her ears to listen to the older woman's chest, "Your breathing is a lot better," Jac took the plugs out, "This could mean you don't need to be on the mask anymore."

"That's a bit too soon," Serena frowned at the red head, "Surely?"

"Serena," Edward said, "She knows what she's on about."

"Looking at the chest X-Ray that was taken before she went into ICU and then she went for one after she went out of theatre, " Jac handed Serena the two scans, "As you can see the fluid has lifted obviously the infection is there but your mother is improving the antibiotics are working," Jac looked at Adrienne's file.

"Sorry for questioning you earlier," Serena knew how much she hated it when people questioned her judgement, it was an infuriating feeling.

"I'm over it," Jac said still looking at the file she the closed it and placed it under her arm, "Now tell me to mind my own but… a big birdy told me that it's your birthday tomorrow."

"No it's not," Serena snapped Jac suddenly saw herself in the form of somebody else, "OK it is."

"But you don't do birthdays?" Jac asked Serena quickly turned her head to Edward, "He's said nothing…it was a lucky guess I don't do them either."

"Pointless occasions," Serena kept her glare on Edward convinced he had said something, but when he shrugged his shoulders and looked as confused as she did it clicked to her he knew nothing.

"Don't worry I've told Maconie to hold off the Ceilidhdancing," Jac saw horror in Serena's eyes, "Joking… though I wouldn't put it past him."

"Who else knows?" Serena asked.

"Chantelle is the birthday monitor," Jac remembered how annoying Donna Jackson was as the birthday monitor, though when she thought back the cake her and Maria had bought when was a nice thought, "Which means it's gone through the Holby grapevine."

"Fantastic," Serena sat back and sighed Jac smiled lightly, "What you smiling at?"

"I know even you can't say no to Chantelle Lane," Jac saw that Serena knew she was right, "Me I can but you… I know you can't."

"Have you tried saying no to her?" Serena asked Jac had to think, "Thought not."

"Still… if she has organized something it's a nice thought," Jac knew Chantelle had organised something it had been sent round all the emails apart from Serena's of course, "Annoying but nice."

"Yeah I must warn you if something is organized Johnny will use it as an excuse to get very drunk," Mo said after overhearing the conversation.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jac asked herself.

"You've never seen legless have you?" Mo asked Jac who shook her head looking not bothered, "Might want to practice your Gaelic," Mo said tapping Jac's back.

"Why?" Jac asked.

"BBC Alba should do it," Mo walked off laughing Jac had a complete look of confusion on her face.

"I think she's trying to say he starts talking Gaelic," Serena could imagine that happening to Johnny.

"Do you know any?" Jac asked Serena laughed.

"I haven't had to speak it for well over nineteen years," Serena stood up to stretch her legs, "If I'm honest I haven't done any Scottish traditions since…"

Jac realised she had touched a nerve she changed the subject, "Anyway we can get the specialist from ICU to run tests and examine you but apart from that you are improving... medical miracle."

"That…makes…me…sound…very…old," Adrienne said Jac went red how had she managed to put her foot in it? Again?! Jac nodded and walked off going very red, "Oh…dear…have…I…upset…her?"

"No she's fine," Serena answered sighing heavily, "So much for no fuss."

"It's a nice thought Serena," Edward said Serena rolled her eyes, "And Jac's right even you couldn't say no to Chantelle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Serena mutted Edward laughed to himself then he saw Johnny, "Why aren't you down on AAU?"

"I came for my," his eyes diverted down to his mug, "You stole my mug!"

Serena used her thumb to point to Edward, "No need toworry… I was going to bring it down," Serena said to Johnny who looked annoyed, "It's only a mug."

"I'm only joking don't you lot on Keller tell jokes?" Johnny asked Serena glared, "Judging by the look no… I'm only messing with you Ms Campbell."

"You should be working," Serena raised an eyebrow at him Johnny grabbed his mug and then stormed off back to AAU annoyed how she couldn't take a joke, "Well he's paid to work not to slack!"

"Calm down," Edward said carefully knowing he could easily snap at him, "OK he didn't mean it."

….

One hour later the ICU Consultant and Registrar came down to Darwin, "Hello," the consultant walked over to do some examinations and tests, "Your breathing has improved MrsMcKinnie in fact I think you don't need to be up in ICU anymore."

"That's….good," Adrienne said Serena felt relief spread over her it like a sudden gush of wind had just spread over there.

"That's great news," Edward said to Adrienne who held out her hand Edward looked confused but then she grabbed his hand.

"I'm… not…out…of…the…woods…yet," Adrienne said Edward knew that but she was improving, "I'm…still…riddled…with…Pneumonia."

"Mrs McKinnie you've survived major surgery," the consultant said, "And your breathing has majorly improved just remember that."

Jac walked over again, "So does that mean Mrs McKinnie is on Darwin?" Jac asked.

"I believe so," The consultant said Jac nodded and wrote her name up on the board.

"Thank you," Serena said to the two doctors, "Really thank you."

"No problem," the consultant nodded and walked away, "Of course it's not just us you need to thank."

Serena looked over to Jac, "Thank you."

"It's my job," Jac said then she looked at Adrienne, "Well I must say you're a tough patient… and I mean that as a compliment."

"I'm…sure…you…do," Adrienne said Jac smiled lightly, "Could…I…have…some…water?"

"Of course," Edward filed the cup up, "Here," Adrienne took the cup shakily, "Bet you wish you were back at ED? Lots of good looking doctors."

"Elliot will be on the night shift tonight," Jac said to Serena, "So you'll be in safe hands."

"Thank…you," Adrienne said Jac then walked away patting Serena's shoulder as she went.

Serena took her mum's hand, "You're getting better mum."

"You're a fighter," Edward said and Adrienne sighed, "You should be proud of yourself."

"Edward's right," Serena said she found it embarrassing he was right, "You should be proud."

Adrienne smiled at Serena, "Guess…what…day…it…is…tomorrow?"

"Oh not you too," Serena tilted her head down Adrienne looked at Edward, "Bet you any money they're planning something."

…

"So what kind of cake?" Chantelle asked everyone they had made their way to Keller.

"Chocolate no one can go wrong with chocolate," Johnny said banging his hand on the table as to say 'that's the decision made'.

"Does she like chocolate?" Malik asked.

"She's a woman what kind of woman doesn't like chocolate?" Johnny asked knowing far too well from Jac, "It's like their comfort blankets."

"More than that," Chantelle said, "It just makes you feel better especially when upset or during the you know."

"So chocolate it is then?" Michael asked everyone nodded, "Good maybe we can put some alcohol in there maybe she'll actually admit she still likes Satan."

Ric knowing what was going had to hold his tongue, "It's obvious she hates him," Malik added, "Come on have you seen the way they argue?"

"Like a married couple," Michael said everyone then laughed, "You can tell she still likes him… it's getting her to admit it."

"Get her very, very, drunk and lock them in a cupboard?" Malik suggested.

"Already tried the cupboard," Harry held his hands up in disappointment, "Didn't work."

"Look forget about reuniting them… we just need to concentrate on the surprise," Ric was getting a bit frustrated with the "reuniting" talk.

"OK so I buy the cake then in the morning when she arrives," Chantelle turned to Ric, "Mr Griffin can keep a look out and then page us all… then when she arrives we light the candlesand sing happy birthday."

"How cliché," Jac said, "She doesn't do birthdays."

"Exactly so we get her into the party mood," Johnny tapped the table.

"Shame she's not Irish else Mary-Claire could help her get her pride on," Harry joked earning him a glare off the red head Irish nurse, "What you've never seen Harry Potter? Where one of the twins say: 'Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on' and then the dad goes, 'Stop it's not the Irish?" He still received another glare, "That's stereotyping right there."

"Coming from the man who thought Cry Of The Celts was both Scottish and Irish?" Mary-Claire huffed, "And you're well educated?"

"Proves he was educated he got the Celtic part right," Gemma said laughing, "Just the wrong part… even Fin knows this stuff."

"Alright I made a mistake," Harry said bright red, "Happens to the best of us."

"How can you mistake Michael Flately?" Mary-Claire asked a little annoyed, "Arghh."

"I trained to be a doctor not a genius on Irish culture," Harry said getting a little annoyed at Mary-Claire now.

"Getting off track," Mo clicked her fingers, "So like Chantelle was saying…" Mo signalled for her to carry on.

"That's all I had to say," Chantelle said, "I'm sure Harry didn't mean to upset you Mary-Claire," Chantelle said a bit concerned for how Mary-Claire reacted.

…

The antibiotics had made Adrienne feel sleepy she had fallen asleep, "Maybe we should go back down to AAU, the nurses will page us if anything goes wrong," Edward suggested Serena made sure her mother was comfy and then left Darwin, "Not that anything will go wrong."

They both took the lift Serena stayed quiet feeling quite worn out from everything, "I really am getting old."

"No you're not," Edward said complimenting her Serenafrowned, "It's been a long morning Serena."

"Yeah, yeah," the lift opened and they stepped out to a busy ward everyone had resumed their positions before the birthday meeting. Mo and Jac had managed to sneak back up to Darwin and Johnny was trailing Michael again, "Something's not right."

"How?" Edward asked confused.

"It's running too well," Serena was suspicious of the behaviour of her colleagues.

"Sort of like St Georges," Edward observed, "What's wrong with that?"

"This is Holby City," Serena said walking into the middle of the ward, "Dr Tressler how is your assessment coming along?"

"Very well Ms Campbell," Harry answered whilst observing his patient, "I was just about to print it off."

Serena turned her head around to Edward, "See?" she mouthed Edward shrugged then she moved onto Gemma and Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire still looked annoyed, "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Finding ways to annoy Harry," Mary-Claire said out loud, "I mean I am sorting out patient files."

"Of course," Serena looked confused why was everyoneworking so hard, "Have you said something?" Serena asked Edward he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to do paperwork."

"OK shall I make you a coffee or something?" Edward offered.

"No I'm OK," Serena answered with a small smile upon her face one that Edward has missed all those years.

"OK," Edward tapped her nose and walked into the kitchen, Serena walked into her office to catch up on her morning lost of paperwork.

A/N: Random chapter I'm doing media at A-level and we've been learning about stereotypes especially Irish and Scottish hence why I have Harry being stereotypical he seems the type to do that. I will get onto the birthday surprise I just like to keep you guys waiting ;) leave me a review! xx


	14. Chapter 14

Serena woke up in Elliot's office a steaming hot coffee was in front of her, "Morning," Elliot said Serena sat up and tried to gather her surroundings, "Your mum's fine I checked her over this morning."

"Thank you," Serena looked at Elliot's breakfast cream cake, "You remind me of someone."

"Oh who's that?" Elliot asked.

"John Harrowman from St George's you share the same breakfast habits," Serena plumped the pillows Elliot didn't know whether to look insulted or laugh, "Hell of a good surgeon though."

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Elliot asked scratching his head.

"He's quite well known," Serena answered Elliot then searched him online his name came up straight away.

"Stone the crows I worked with him!" Elliot exclaimed Serena jumped at his sudden outburst, "We done a major case together once… you're right he is one hell of a surgeon great at cardiothoracics."

Jac walked in with a hot chocolate, "What are you two looking at?" she asked whilst setting the hot drink on the desk.

"Do you remember the story I told you about the time I worked with John Harrowman?" Elliot asked Jac, Jac folded her arms and nodded, "Well Ms Campbell worked with him."

"What?!" Jac asked surprised she tucked her hair behind her ears and nosed at the computer screen, "I'd give anything to work with him for a day."

"He's what gave the nickname to anyone who works at St George's," Elliot said to Jac Serena rolled her eyes knowing the nickname.

"Isn't it St George's Robot?" Jac asked Elliot nodded Serena sighed heavily, "I'd love to go there just for a day I heard their Cardiac Trauma Unit is huge."

"Got its own building," Elliot typed it on Google Jac's eyes grew, "Massive isn't it?"

"No offence Serena but why did you ditch St George's?" Jac asked Serena laughed a little bit.

"I needed a change," Serena stood up and went to the door, "Twenty-two years I worked there."

"Oh happy birthday," Elliot said digging into his bag and got out a card Serena tilted her head back, "I understand if you don't want it… I always get Jac a card."

"Are you lot on Darwin always so soppy?" Serena asked she walked over and took the card, "Thank you."

"And I am not soppy," Jac argued making Serena jump, "Says you who's all gooey-eyed for Satan," she winked Serena tensed up, "Do you love him?"

"You and Edward?" Elliot asked shocked, "Well congratulations are in order."

"More like I need my head seeing too," Serena ripped the top of the envelope open revealing a normal sized card, "To Serena, Happy Birthday Have A Great Day From Elliot xx"

"Guess it's my turn to wind you up," Jac said sounding sarcastic, "Just to warn you Johnny may have signed it when a bit drunk last night."

"Oh god," Elliot laughed knowing what Johnny was like drunk, "

"Yep," Jac answered laughing, "I have no idea what it says in fact I think him and Harry tried to see who could drunk the quickest."

"Oh dear," Elliot said laughing Serena smiled lightly feeling a little touched by the thought.

Jac was right Johnny had signed it but it was really squiggly, Happy Birthday Serena."Surprised he could even right that," Jac had wrote: Happy Birthday I know you don't like birthdays! Just another pointless day from Jac! Mo had wrote: Happy Birthday Serena didn't feel Ms Campbell was appropriate! Won't give you kisses it's far too Cliche from Mo, "Sense of humour of Darwin…" she shook her head.

"Won't tell you what's coming next," Jac said whilst smiling, "Because we have a sense of humour."

"Do I want to know?" Serena asked Jac shrugged, "If any of this is your idea I will have you sentenced to a communication course," Serena pointed her finger looking very strict, "Understand?"

"Crystal," Jac answered Serena walked out Elliot and Jac exchanged looks.

"She's defiantly from St George's," Elliot said Jac smiled lightly.

…

Serena walked down to AAU she nearly escaped any fuss but two hands underneath her upper arm pulled her into the staff room, "Get off me!" she struggle to break free Sacha and Michael were laughing, "Get…off of me!" they let go lights went off, "Oh for goodness sakes!" she grumbled as candle lights filled the room.

"_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Serena, Happy Birthday To you," _Chantelle looked nervous waiting for a reaction, "Blow out the candles then," Sacha said, with all eyes on her, "Don't forget to make a wish."

Closing her eyes Serena blew them out the smell of burnt out candles floated around, then music from Imagine Dragon's came on, "Yayy," Chantelle said happily, "Now you can't tell us else it won't come true."

Serena smiled at Chantelle's comment, "And you know what's happening tonight don't you?" Michael said leaning on Serena's shoulder, "We're going to get you smashed," Serena laughed sarcastically, "No excuses you're coming out."

"No." Serena held her hands up, "I don't want any fuss… besides I have stuff to do."

"Oh yeah because spending your birthday in your office is fun," Michael said Serena sighed heavily, "No excuses Rena you're coming out."

"Keep this up Yankee Doodle I'll stuff that macaroni up your arse," Serena grumbled some people looked confused whilst Michael laughed having to lean on Serena further for support, "Oh come on Michael it wasn't that funny."

"I'll get you back for that," Michael said grinning he then dug into his coat pocket, "Don't hit me or us," he held a card in her face.

"So much for no fuss," she immediately directed her eyes to Edward he couldn't contain his laughter, "You knew about this?" she asked whilst spinning the card around and around.

"An email got sent round… least this lot know how to keep you out of the inbox," Edward explained Serena rolled her eyes at his comment, "Long story," he said to the confused faces.

"One that shall not be mentioned," Serena raised an eyebrow, "Like many others…"

"It wasn't my fault," Edward argued playfully.

"You still agreed to it," Serena ripped the envelope a card with a picture of a desk full of paperwork and a woman looking very angry with writing saying: Desk jobs suck, "This a hint to get me to give up my new role?" she asked holding the card up with lots of signatures.

_Happy Birthday have a good day xxx Sacha_

_Happy Birthday Ms Campbell have a great day sorry we had to keep you in the dark lots of love Chantelle xxxxxxxxx P.s. not to land your daughter in trouble she said to make as much as we want xxx and also your mother said to do that as well xxx_

"Did they now?" Serena said to herself people looked confused then she carried on reading the comments, "Who chose this music?"

"Eleanor," Ric answered holding up the cd, "She said it's the only thing you haven't decided to get into."

"Yeah you should've put on a bit of Queen or something," Edward winked Serena gave him a 'shut up' glare.

_Happy Birthday I decided to write this on here because I failed on the Darwin card… Happy Birthday Serena have a good day P.S. you may use my mug Johnny Maconie (: 'Scotland The Brave' – Harry's given me that name._

_Happy Birthday "Mrs" Campbell ;) have a good day I'll try not to annoy you today Harry _

"And it's Ms," Serena said to Harry, he just laughed.

_Happy Birthday have a good day if Harry annoys you I give you permission to hit him Gemma_

_Happy Birthday _I'm coming out for a drink with you tonight but I won't get too drunk anyway have a good day Mary-Claire xxx I also give you permission to hit Harry if he starts to annoy you

"You dont seem popular among Gemma and Mary-Claire Dr Tressler," Serena said Harry went red, "What you done this time?"

"Stereotyping," Mary-Claire answered for him, "So if he annoys you, stereotypes or anything you have permission to annoy him for the day."

_Happy Birthday 'Rena' have a good one, don't worry I'll make sure you have a good night ;) Michael_

"_It's the Final Countdown!" Happy Birthday you're gonna hate me for keeping it from you but ah well… Happy Birthday my half-Celtic 'friend' ;) have fun kill all of us later "Satan"! _

_Happy Birthday Ms Campbell sorry about laughing when Edward said about not being able to parallel park! Have a good day – Malik _

_Happy Birthday have a good day sorry I can't join you tonight – Chrissie _

_Happy Birthday – Arthur _

_Happy Birthday- Zorcia _

Serena for once was lost for words why was it suddenly everyone was being nice to her, "Well say something," Edward said.

"Wow Rena is lost for words," Michael said cheekily Serena actually didn't know what to say, she was about to say something when she got a text.

_Happy Birthday Rena from all of us back at St George's! Hope you have a good day we miss you! Lots of love, hugs and kisses from James, Amelia, John and George! Xxxxx P.S we still play The Final Countdown when the cut off time for theatre is approaching! _

She couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Oh so we give you cards and one text off the competition you're in stitches," Michael said pretending to sound insulted, "What's this about the final countdown?"

"Long story," Serena answered she saw Edward trying to force back a laugh, "Thank you for this... I don't do birthdays but thank you."

Just then the song YMCA came on the radio everyone looked at each other and laughed, "Everyone should do birthdays," Sacha said and he gave Serena a hug which she didn't reject, "So are you coming out tonight?"

She realeased herself from Sacha, "Come on Ms Campbell," Johnny said, "I promise to not get too drunk."

"Please," Chantelle said looking at her superior, "Only for a little while."

"OK, OK," Serena held up her hands in defeat, "Only for a little while."

**A/N: So how do you think the birthday drink will go? Let me know what you think about this chapter it's late so I need to stop there else I'll end up sleeping at 1am and I have a morning of Media haah!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OK so I skipped straight to the evening everyone is a bit drunk already haha. Since my imagination keeps telling me to add Ceilidh dancing into this and even I had a dream about it for some reason lmao so I guess my imagination is telling me something. Plus I'm adding Johnny's sisters (well in my imagination his sisters) and I think the research in media I had to do for Ireland and Scotland has really got my imagination going hehe.**

After a tiring day heads swimming with two bottles of wine and various other drinks it seems that everyone was having a good time. Until Harry put his foot in it with Mary-Claire again.

"Hey Mary-Claire surprised you're not drinking Guinness," he said cheekily to the Irish nurse, "You know you being Irish."

"Right that's it!" Mary-Claire snapped she stood up, "Enough with the stereotyping Harry! I am Irish yes but we're not all drunks OK?! And I don't see you stereotyping Johnny."

"Actually he's called him Scotland The Brave a lot," Gemma said, "But Mary-Claire's right enough with the stereotyping."

"It's only a bit of fun," Harry held his hands up in defence Mary-Claire sighed heavily, "I'm only joking."

"Alright back off her now," Johnny said, "You've had your fun wee man."

"Fine," Harry backed down, "Spoil sport."

"No I can see where she's coming from," Johnny said, "You had your fun it's getting a wee bit old now."

"Yoo're gettin' a wee bit auld mah bairn brither.," A woman with a heavy Scottish accent said behind Johnny she covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

Mo's eyes lit up as she saw two familiar looking ladies, "Mo!" the younger of the two said she ran over and hugged her, "How are you?" she asked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Johnny said standing up smiling, "So you run straight to Mo but not to me?" he asked the youngest.

"Ah was gettin' tae ye," the younger woman said and hugged her brother placing her arm around his shoulder.

"Imogen what you having to drink?" Mo asked, "And Gina?"

"Jist hud an aicht hoor train joorney, Ah hink a glass ay scotch is in order," Gina answered plonking herself in Johnny's spot, "Unless Immie is havin' somethin' else."

"Nae scotch is braw," Imogen said plonking herself in Mo's spot, "Finders keepers," Imogen said to Mo who looked annoyed at her spot being taken, but she laughed afterwards.

"Where are you staying?" Johnny asked.

"Wee bit ay a problem," Imogen said twirling with her hair, "We waur hopin' ye coods pit us up?" Imogen asked smiling, "Whit?"

"So you come here and expect me to put you two up?" Johnny asked Jac laughed into her orange juice and everyone exchanged looks, "My place is tiny."

"We hae nae whaur else tae gang," Gina said Johnny and Johnny sat down on Gina, "Gie aff!" she hit his back.

"You stole my spot," Johnny said.

"Here," Mo said handing the girls two drinks, "So where are you staying?" Mo asked.

"Mine by the sounds of it," Johnny answered still being hit on the back, "Will you stop hitting me!"

"Dornt soond tay plait tae see us," Imogen said still twirling with her hair.

"I'm happy to see you it's just a wee bit of a shock," Johnny said and Gina stopped hitting his back, "Thank you."

"So these are your two annoying sisters?" Jac said dropping Johnny in it.

"Annyoin'!?" Gina shouted, "We arenae annoying!"

"Wanna bet?" Johnny asked cheekily.

"I don't get it why does he speak not as strong as you two?" Harry asked Johnny's sisters.

"Coz he's bin awa' fur tay lang," Gina answered now trying to kick him off, "Isnae 'at reit Johnny?"

"I have not ditched you," Johnny said calmly, "Besides I come back up."

"Ye missed a guid ceildh dancin' fur Imogen's birthday," Gina said trying to make Johnny feel guilty.

"Don't guilt trip me Gina," Johnny said he then had an idea, "You said birthday?" he said to Gina then looked at Serena.

"No!" Serena shouted, "No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes," Mary-Claire, Johnny and Edward shouted.

"Come on Ms Campbell," Mary-Claire said she knew what a Ceilidh was having had a few back in Ireland, "Obviously it's different dances but come on."

"No," Serena hid her face in a drink but Johnny took it away, "Nurse Maconie!"

"Up, up, up, up, up!" All the guests tapped the tables, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuup!" even people not involved joined in, "Up, up, up, up."

"No," Serena said again but she got pulled up by Johnny and Mo?! "Oh for goodness sakes!"

"Go on Serena," Michael and Edward said at the same time.

"I've forgotten," Serena lied in fact she could probably have them all step by step in seconds.

"Oh no you can't get away with that," Johnny said winking at his sisters, "I know everybody up."

"No way!" Harry said, "I'm doing Ceildh dancing!"

"Gemma help me get him up," Mary-Claire said they both grabbed his arms he went flying forward, "I can sit out of this."

"Why?" Harry asked annoying.

"Ceili dancing back home in Ireland is different," Mary-Claire said but she pulled over by Gemma, "Gemma," Mary-Claire said, "I don't know the Scottish way I'm Irish."

"If anyone else wants to join in feel free," Johnny said to the whole pub, "Imogen music please."

"I said no!" Serena shouted but when the music started she was suddenly twirled around by Johnny, then after she linked arms with Michael then her, Michael and Johnny linked hands and Jac, Mo and Gina linked hands and moved in and out and then Michael, Johnny and Serena went under Mo, Jac and Gina's arms.

"Link hands and form a circle," Johnny called out everyone joined a circle, and span around jumped as they did so clockwise and anticlockwise, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," then once again everyone linked arms and skipped around and linked another arm then again joined a group of four and went in and out and then under arms and formed a circle again continuing from earlier.

"This is completely different," Mary-Claire said trying to figure out the steps.

"Form two lines opposite each other," Johnny called out as they stood opposite each other they clapped hands.

"An forward," Imogen called out she clapped hands with Serena, "An back," she called out, "An' forward," she clapped hands again, "An' back."

"Right arm," Johnny called linking arms with Michael and spinning around "Left arm," he linked again with Michael's right arm spinning around.

"Na arms," Gina called out, "Dosey Do."

Serena Dosey Doed around Imogen she felt slightly embarrassed and happy, "I know," Serena called out, "Jac and Johnny down the middle."

"We're not married!" Johnny shouted but there was no escaping, everyone was clapping.

"You dragged me up here," Serena argued, "So go!" she ordered the pair, "Go on."

Jac went up with Johnny and they linked hands, "Just follow me," Johnny said they skipped down the middle Jac going slightly red everyone clapped whilst Johnny and Jac skipped down the middle and back up the middle.

"Link arms again," Serena ordered she ordered she then felt her arms link with Edward's, "Don't trip me up this time," after linking with Edward she linked with Harry, "Cheer up Dr Tressler," she then linked with Mary-Claire, "Hope you don't mind."

"It's different compared to back home," Mary-Claire unlinked and linked with Harry, Serena linked back with Edward.

"You're having fun," Edward grinned he then unlinked and linked with Jac, "Keep going."

After continuous arm linking and spinning round everyone looked really tired, "Form a circle again," Serena and Johnny both ordered at the same time, "Sorry," she said to Johnny.

"So much for 'I forgot'," Johnny said whilst linking hands with Serena on his left and Mo on his right after spinning he linked and linked arms again with Jac, whilst Serena with Edward.

"I thought you forgot," Edward joked Serena span around swapping sides with him.

"Swap sides," Serena ordered him and the swapped again but then they got pulled into a line with Johnny and Gina they went forward and back and then up and under the other groups arms again they formed a circle and span around then linked arms again, "OK I'm done," Serena said out of breath.

"That's me done," Jac said she sat back on the sofa.

"OK Gina turn the music off," Johnny said to his sister, "Oh it's a lot easier in a kilt."

"An' when ye hae jist travelled aicht hoors," Gina said sitting down, "Nae a guid idea," Gina said breathing heavily.

"So much for Ms I can't remember," Edward said to Serena whilst sitting down, "That was great."

"I've done better," Serena sighed heavily, "I haven't done that in ages."

"When was the last time?" Johnny asked.

"Hogmanay 1994," Serena answered eight months before her father died, she twiddled with her necklace again, "And I believe that's the year you fell into the bath completely drunk," Serena accused Edward, "Or was that 1993?"

"No that was 1994," Edward corrected her, "I believe 1993 we didn't go up to Scotland because John needed us."

"Oh yeah," Serena remembered being very annoyed when John refused her leave for New Year so along with James and Edward they had their own New Year celebrations where herself, James and Edward crashed in her office, "We didn't even have any emergencies!" She moaned to herself.

"So you haven't been to Scotland since?" Chantelle asked returning with some water as she was worn out from dancing.

"Only for that contract trip but I haven't been up there properly for a holiday, since 1994," Serena sighed she missed the place but too many memories withheld there.

"Come back up wi' us," Imogen joked.

"Och och aye coz maw will be sae welcomin'," Gina said sarcastically Johnny laughed into his pint, "Can ye imagine whit she woods say?" Gina asked Johnny and Imogen.

"It'll be along the lines of: Dornt ye daur brin' 'at heelain traitur intae thes haem! she gart 'er choice," then Johnny saw the some people didn't understand him, "Translation don't you dare being that Highland traitor into this house! She made her choice," Johnny translated which had Serena giggling, Jac rolled her eyes, Mo laughed into Gina's arm others tried to look entertained since the others were finding it absolutely hilarious, "I wouldn't take her back up."

"Technically," Edward defended Serena, "She's a McKinnie it's me who would be thrown out."

"Oh aye but she still married a Campbell," Johnny tapped his head knowledgably, "But I guess we can make acceptance… what you say Ms Campbell? Fancy joining the Maconie clan?"

"_O Cruel is the snow__  
__That sweeps Glencoe__  
__And covers the grave O Donald__  
__And cruel was the foe__  
__That raped Glencoe__  
__And murdered the house of__  
__MacDonald," Gina sang._

"_They came from Fort William__  
__Wi' murder in mind__  
__The Campbells had orders__  
__King William had signed__  
__Put all to the sword__  
__These words were underlined__  
__And leave none alive called__  
__MacDonald," Imogen added. _

"_O Cruel is the snow__  
__That sweeps Glencoe__  
__And covers the grave O Donald__  
__And cruel was the foe__  
__That raped Glencoe__  
__And murdered the house of__  
__MacDonald," All three siblings sang._

"And let it begin," Mo said knowing Johnny was now drunk and under the influence of his sisters it was going to be a game of try and understand him.

"Let what begin?" Mary-Claire asked.

"When Johnny's drunk he begins to become patriotic and under the influence of Gina and Imogen he's going to become hard to understand," Mo explained Gina and Imogen laughed whilst Johnny folded his arms.

"How patriotic?" Edward asked a little worried he had been around Duncan who was probably the most patriotic person he had met.

"When he's hud puckle enaw tae start singin' Flower ay Scootlund an' lots other patriotic things," Gina said ruffling Johnny's curly hair.

"I'm not that bad!" Johnny argued though he couldn't remember half the stuff he done whilst drunk.

"Johnny you can never remember what happened," Mo said to him, "Let alone argue your point."

"Am I really that patriotic?" He asked Mo.

…

One hour later it was approaching midnight, "Hey it's nearly end of your least favourite day," Edward said to Serena standing next to her at the bar, "You OK?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine," Serena smiled lightly.

"Johnny's family isn't it?" Edward asked seeing right through her, "Makes you miss your dad?"

"No," Serena lied once again Edward saw right through her, "Why you looking at me like that?"

"Because you make yourself very easy to read when drunk," Edward answered smiling lightly, "Swap that Shiraz for a hot chocolate."

"Why?" Serena asked confused and a bit insulted.

"Because I know what you're like with a hangover," Edward tapped his head knowingly, "And I don't fancy being stuck in theatre with a hung over Serena," he said playfully, "Last time it wasn't too pretty."

"You can pay for it," Serena said seriously, "And I'm probably only being this… persuadable because I'm intoxicated."

"Whipped cream and sprinkles?" he asked Serena nodded she looked down, "Your dad would be proud of you."

"You think?" Serena asked not believing it one bit in fact she thought the opposite they very opposite.

"Have you seen what you've done over the years? And how you've managed with everyone," Edward said proudly, "He'd be shouting it from the Highlands if he could."

Serena laughed Edward felt a warmth spreading around him, seeing her laugh was the best thing, "Times like this I miss him," she admitted by accident.

"Course you do," Edward said knowingly, "And I bet Johnny having his sisters here is a bit of a reminder."

"I lost connection with Scotland after he died… there was no reason to go there," Serena felt guilt spread through her, "Last time I went up was to bury him and do that contract… what kind of memory is that?"

Edward placed his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks," he thanked the bartender, "Here you need this," he pointed the mug, "More than that," he pointed to the bottle and wine glass, "Now smile," he said trying to get her smile, "Come on even you can do better than that."

"Do you honestly think he'd be proud of me?" Serena asked Edward squeezed her shoulder.

"Look at me," he said gently then he turned her face so she looked at him, "He was always proud of you… and he always will be he loved you Serena, nothing can change that, " her drunk intoxicated state had made her more emotional she felt warm inside hearing those words, "I wasn't meant to make you cry."

"I'm not… it's just nice to hear those things," Serena reassured Edward, "Thank you," she kissed his cheek then walked back over sitting on the sofa, "For… being understanding."

"I know you better than anyone Serena," Edward caressed her cheek, "That's good and bad," forgetting where they were Edward leant his forehead on Serena's.

"Uhh forgetting where we are," Serena looked into his eyes, "Only Ric knows remember?"

Edward looked around luckily no one was looking, "Well we best make sure no one knows then," he winked.

Serena's birthday drink ended with a high Johnny of course got so legless that his English vocabulary went down the drain, it ended in Gina, Mo and Imogen taking him home, then as Johnny left everyone else decided to call it quits, Serena and Edward walked out and they stood by the entrance Autumn chill was beginning to settle in, "So enjoy your birthday?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't my cup of tea-"

"Oh come on you were happy during the Ceilidh dancing," Edward corrected her, "Poor Johnny."

"He's lucky his sisters understood a word," Serena laughed at her colleagues drunken state, "I mean I understood him but I forgot how to communicate back."

"I'll tease him tomorrow," Edward joked, "You can help."

"No," Serena said defensively, "Besides he's got enough with his sisters here."

"I'm still teasing him tomorrow," Edward walked ahead Serena stayed put, "How do you wanna get home?"

"Taxi," Serena answered leaning her head against the door frame, "And I'm taking one large pain killer and going to bed."

**A/N: I got Scottish accent translator thing up so I'm not sure what part the accent comes from haha. Random ending but I've got a good idea for the next chapter hehe and it was completely random about the Ceildh dancing but I hope you like the chapter let me know what you think **


	16. Chapter 16

"Serena," Ric said walking forward, "I need you to take a look at patient in bed three."

Serena's head was banging and she wasn't in the mood for patient swaps, "Why can't you?" she asked.

"I'm needed up on Keller," Ric held his hands up and walked away Serena grabbed the patient notes and walked over.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you," the patient said in a tone of surprise, "Well if it isn't the woman that got me arrested," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "Knew I'd find you here," he wouldn't let the grip go he jumped out of bed pushing her against the wall, "Now you are coming with me," he grabbed both wrists Serena tried to break free.

"Let me go!" Serena shouted struggling to break free Mary-Claire looked up and ran over.

"Let her go," Mary-Claire ordered, "Harry call security!" Harry picked up the phone but the attacker grasped hold tightly of Serena and pinned her up against the wall.

"One word to them lot she gets it," he pulled out a knife and held it threateningly underneath her throat, "Put down the phone," he ordered Harry not wanting to see his boss be murdered there and then he dropped the phone but lucky for Harry security had answered.

"Listen whatever has happened we can sort it," Mary-Claire said very carefully, "Just please drop the knife."

"Shut up!" the man shouted he didn't let go of Serena or drop the knife, "Now you and I have unfinished business."

"Let me goo!" Serena shouted again struggling against his grip. He grasped her wrists tighter the knife still near her throat, "Please…"

"Like I said unfinished business," he went to pin her down but a grasp by two men pulled him back, "LET ME GO!"

After being released Mary-Claire grabbed Serena as she nearly fell in shock, "Harry get some water," Mary-Claire said she rubbed Serena's arm, "Harry be quick."

"Here," he gave her the glass, "Who shall we get?" he asked Mary-Claire.

"Urmm Edward he'll know what to do," Mary-Claire answered, "Harry stay with her I'll get him."

Serena took the glass her hands shaking she was in a daze, Harry was worried he had never seen Serena look so cut off and was it fear in her eyes?

Mary-Claire ran to Keller where she found Ric, "Mr Griffin have you seen Edward?" she asked.

"Yes he's just gone down to AAU why?" Ric asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Mary-Claire couldn't control her mouth, "This man… he attacked Serena, threatened her with a knife and well the first person I thought of was Edward to see if he could get anything out of her."

Edward walked into AAU to the scene, "What the heck has happened?" he ran over he looked at Harry, "What happened?" Harry let go of Serena Edward grabbed her, "Earth to Harry."

"There was this man… a patient he attacked Serena," Harry explained Edward's first instinct was to grab her placing his hands around her waist for support, it didn't go unnoticed by Harry, "Look she needs you more than me."

"Come on," he pulled her into her office and gently pushed her down on the sofa, "Do you want to tell me?" Edward asked he sat down next to her Serena shook her head, "It was that man the one who attacked you last time wasn't it?" he pushed for an answer he didn't want to but he needed answers.

"He… he…" Serena couldn't finished the sentence shook was still raging through her, Edward felt her shaking violently.

"Serena did he try and…" Edward couldn't finish the word he felt sick thinking about it.

"No," Serena answered still shaking, "He didn't," she dropped her head down, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," he moved further in one hand around her arm and the other in her hand, "You're in shock."

"I'm fine," Serena repeated like a broken record, "Just go… I'll be fine."

"Don't push me away," Edward said gently, "I'm not going and that's final," he hadn't meant to sound so controlling and harsh he felt her tense, "That sounded harsh sorry," he ran his fingers through her hair knowing it would calm her, "Lie down," he suggested Serena shook her head but Edward pushed, "Lie down."

"I'm fine," Serena replayed the record, "OK I'm fine," she was not fine in fact she was terrified of the man coming back, but she wouldn't allow her barriers to break.

"Lie down Serena," Edward said gently so he wouldn't feel like he was controlling, considering what she had just been through it wouldn't be the best idea Serena shakily turned around to look at Edward, he smiled as to say lie down, she laid down she felt Edward's fingers run through her hair, "I should've been down on AAU I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Serena said shocking herself and Edward, "It's just one of those things."

"Maybe but I still should've been there," Edward said then he stopped playing with her hair, "Jelly baby?" he dug into his pocket the moment he mentioned jelly baby both laughed.

"Remembered then?" Serena asked.

"Of course… jelly baby being the nickname we named Eleanor whilst she was still inside you," Edward remembered the day they decided on the nickname.

"_You know we really should think of a nickname because 'it' is kind of getting boring," Edward said whilst sat on the sofa Serena was sat next to him legs arched u._

"_Like what?" Serena asked looking up from her OK! Magazine._

"_I don't know was hoping you'd have an idea," Edward answered, "What is in this crap?" he grabbed the magazine which Serena snatched back._

"_It's better than the stuff you read," Serena looked back at the magazine eating chocolate raisons in the process, "Anyway what nicknames have you thought of?"_

"_What can you think of?" Edward asked, "You know it's like choosing the actual name."_

"_Do we have any jelly babies?" Serena asked bored of chocolate raisons, "Hey," she kicked his hip, "I said do we have any jelly babies?"_

"_Cupboard," he answered trying to watch Keeping Up Appearance, Serena kicked him again._

"_Go get them then," she ordered Edward stood up and went to the kitchen he returned with a packet of jelly babies, "Thanks," she said whilst catching them then she ripped the packet open, "Would you like one?"_

"_Yeah go on," he held out his hand and she tilted some into his hand, "So any ideas?"_

"_Jelly baby," Serena answered unaware she had actually been on about the food, "Oh sorry… no."_

"_Jelly baby," Edward nodded, "I like that… nice idea."_

"_Jelly baby?" Serena thought carefully, "Jelly baby I like that."_

"_Jelly baby it is then," he grabbed her legs and yanked her down she made a small scream._

"_What was that for?" she asked whilst getting her legs comfy on Edward's lap, "I'm invisible," she said with a tone of annoyance, "Are you listening."_

"_Yes sorry?" Edward asked whilst laughing at Hyacinth Bucket, "Yes my dear darling one."_

"_I asked what was the yanking for?" Serena repeated._

"_Just felt like it," Edward answered cheekily, "Anyway I bet it's comfier," he eyed her stomach._

"_Jelly baby is saying hello," Serena announced having felt a slight kick she grabbed his hand._

"Want one?" he _offered_ her Serena shook her head still shaking, "You need to get your sugar levels back up."

"I'm fine," Serena sighed heavily getting bored of repeating herself, "OK I'm fine."

"Broken record," he tapped her nose, "Look eat one for me?" he gave her his puppy dog look.

"Stop with the face," Serena ordered and she took a red one, "Edward you can go you don't need to look after me."

"I need to go see Ric anyway… I'm sure Ric will cover for you," Edward stood up Serena sat up.

"What do you mean Ric can cover for me?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"You honestly don't think Hanssen will allow you to work?" Edward asked her.

"Oh please don't tell me you've chosen today of all days to grow a spine?" Serena asked glaring.

"Maybe, maybe not," Edward walked out of her office doing exactly what he done when Serena refused to stop working when pregnant.

"Ah Edward," Ric said walking towards him, "Please make sure Serena doesn't work… I don't think she's in any fit state."

"Got it worked out… done when she was pregnant and refused to not work, hide those," he handed him the raspberry coloured scrubs.

"She'll kill us," Ric said, "Plus she can get another."

"Oh she'll argue with me first before she storms off to get another… then she'll just give in," Edward explained Ric frowned, "Trust me I'm a genius at getting her to give in."

"Should I get security on hold?" Ric joked Edward laughed, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Believe me it'll be fine… now I haven't been to see Adrienne," Edward walked off to up to Darwin.

Serena remembered she had a theatre list she went to get changed into her scrubs when she realised they were gone, growling angrily at Edward's well known stunt she went to find him. She stormed off to find Ric, "Ric have you seen Edward?" she asked angrily huffing.

Ric quickly stuffed the scrubs into a bag underneath the desk, "Yes he went to go see your mother… think he was concerned she was lonely."

"Thank you," Serena angrily pulled her iPad off the desk and rushed to Darwin with a anger building inside her chest, the kind that caused her to push him so hard that he fell and cracked two ribs when he hid them the last time.

Johnny put two fizzies into a glass full of water and when Serena pushed the doors open which made them crash against the wall his already pounding head pounded against his skull, "Ah," he said grabbing his head he had been dragged into a drinking game by his sister's as soon as they got back to his place bad idea and to top it off he was feeling like death warmed up, "Could you mind the doors please!" he snapped to Serena, "Sorry Ms Campbell."

"Headache?" Serena asked him patronisingly, "Oh dear big and little sister lead their brother astray?"

"Just a bit," Johnny picked up the glass and drained it, "What are you doing here? I was about to come down."

"Not in that state whilst you're here please grab a shower," he smelt of stale alcohol and what she guessed to be vomit, "You stink."

"Oh thanks Ms Campbell!" Johnny said resting his head against the cool desk, "So why are you here?"

"My mother is up here and I have a rib of Edward's to re crack," Serena finally saw him Johnny was taken aback by her sadistic comment, "You!" she grabbed him by the collar.

"Serena!" Adrienne said whilst both Jac and Mo watched arms folded looking very humoured.

"Give them back," she held out her hand eyes glaring as Edward folded his arms, "Don't you dare play innocent with I know what you've done…now give them here now or I'll re crack those ribs."

"Not good," Mo said walking over to a very hung over Johnny, "Johnny Mac what's happened?"

"How should I know?" Johnny asked burping and some bile came up his throat, "S'cuse me," he legged it to the bathroom doing a Jac.

Serena and Edward were stood by the end of Adrienne's bed, Serena had one hand on her hip her other hand was still held out, Edward was stood arms folded trying not to laugh.

"What's going on?" Jac whispered to Mo.

"Johnny ran off to vomit," Mo answered Jac looked disgusted, "You can't talk."

"Give them here Edward else I will re crack those ribs!" Serena stomped her foot in frustration, "Give them here!"

"Serena I have no idea what you're on about," Edward unfortunately having dimples he wasn't able to hide a smile without it being noticed, "Just sit down."

"Don't you tell me to sit down," They were being watched by patients, Jac and Mo and now Adrienne was getting annoyed, "So… give them here," her voice was so dark and dangerous it even sent a shudder down both Mo and Jac's backs Edward stayed where he was arms still folded obviously not afraid.

"Threaten me all you like I know you won't do it," Edward backed away a bit just in case she actually once again took her anger out on him, "So sit down."

"Give me my scrubs now!" Serena shouted making everyone jump Johnny had emerged from the bathroom and held his head in his hands, "Edward I mean it."

"Oh for goodness sakes Serena," Adrienne said Serena jumped, "He doesn't know."

"Give them to me NOW!" Her final shout even made her jump her eyes were so full of anger and fury she couldn't control herself, "Where are they?!"

"I have no idea like I said," Edward repeated taking two steps back again, "So just calm down."

Jac not having this commotion on her ward walked over, "Serena will you stop shouting."

Serena eyed her dangerously her body language was obviously tense and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped still a little wary from earlier, "Get off me!" she jumped back to find it was Jac trying to be kind, "Just get off me."

"Ms Campbell take a breather outside and come back," Mo said, "Before you cause Johnny's head to explode."

"Oh yes how are you feeling?" Edward asked Johnny who had to grab hold of Mo's arm, "Oh dear."

"Gina and Imogen?" Jac asked.

"They made me drink until three in the morning," Johnny answered, "And we fried some Mars bars not good."

"You should never eat those on an intoxicated stomach," Edward advised, "I seem to remember vomiting all over Andrew and Duncan."

"Oh yeah Uncle Andrew was most amused," Serena said in a high pitched patronisingly voice, "You shouldn't have drank with them if you couldn't handle it."

"You were the one who said try and get along," Edward reminded her, "Instead I ended up vomiting over them and got death stares."

"Scrubs now," Serena suddenly remembered why she was up here, "Give them here."

"You can get others Serena," Jac reminded her rolling her eyes, "They're not the only ones you have."

"That's not the point idiot brains has decided to hide them once again in an attempt to stop me working," Serena folded her arms looking quite smug at working his plan out.

"Once again?" Adrienne asked curiously.

"Yes," she eyed him and swayed her hips, "And it's not going to work."

"Wanna bet?" Edward asked, "Serena you can't work…"

"I can," Serena placed one hand against the lower bed board, "So give them back."

Edward laughed making Serena glare, "If you seriously think I'm letting you work after what happened this morning."

"Has it escaped your memory Edward that I can sack you anytime I want," Serena reminded him with a final nod, "So if you're not giving them back I will get another pair."

When she went to walk Edward grabbed her wrist he looked at her with pleading in his eyes, "Serena...please."

Trying not to give into his puppy dog lost face was hard he had always been able to make her melt, with one last final pleading look she pulled her hand out of Edward's grasp and walked out Edward tilted his head back.

"Well that went well," Jac said sarcastically the ward fell silent, "Now if your domestics are finished I have ward to run and you," she pointed to Johnny, "Have to be down on AAU… don't worry I'm sure they'll lay off the jokes."

"If they know what's good for them," Johnny said, "Please don't send her back down on a power trip," Johnny said to Edward, "Don't think I can handle it," Johnny walked away his head still rather sore.

"What happened this morning?" Adrienne asked Edward had completely forgot Adrienne was there oh dear not good, "Edward?"

"It's not really my position to say," Edward answered running his hand down his face.

"Edward… if there is something wrong with my daughter I have a right to know," Adrienne said sternly, "So tell me."

Sitting down into the seat Edward sat forward, "When Serena and I had to go to a conference in Scotland after we won… she phoned Hanssen then this man attacker came and he tried to stab her," he saw the horror in his ex mother-in-law's face, "Then earlier he turned up as a "patient" and he had her pinned up against a wall knife… held under her throat Mary-Claire and Harry were there if they hadn't I'd dread to think."

"Oh my baby," Adrienne said covering her mouth tears forming in her eyes, "Edward… is he gone?" she asked eyes showed fear, "Is the man gone?"

"Security and the police have took him away," Edward answered, "Are you OK?" he asked concerned, "Oh I shouldn't have told you."

"You done the right thing," Adrienne said, "Edward I need you to make me a promise-"

"Adrienne I don't want to make any promises," Edward said.

"I know you don't do promises very well Edward… but this is just one promise for me?" Adrienne smiled lightly.

"What's the promise?" he sat forward.

"Promise me you'll never lose that caring side to you," Adrienne said tapping Edward's cheek, "It really is lovely."

"Even after seventeen years I've never forgot Serena she's always been here," he pointed to his heart.

"How cliché," Adrienne said in the exact same tone as Serena, "Now if I know my daughter she's gone off to find somewhere to torture herself."

"And it'll be somewhere difficult to find," Edward added knowing Serena too well, "And because I worked out where she was last time… I think I'm going to have quite a search."

"Don't get yourself in trouble though Edward," Adrienne said, "She'll come back when she's ready."

"You make her sound like a cat," Edward joked Adrienne laughed a bit too, "No I'll go find her...if I can find her once I can find her again." Edward waved goodbye to Adrienne he then went for his search he checked the bathrooms, locker rooms, store cupboard, basement, roof, then he found her on the staircase, "And there was me thinking you'd be hard to find."

Serena straightened up Edward walked over and sat down next to her, "I think it's safe to say there's no safe hiding spots here."

Edward laughed and turned his head to his right, "Your mum knows."

"Knows what?" Serena asked.

"She made me spit it out… what happened to you today," he waited for a reaction but she stayed worryingly quiet, "She made me spit it out…"

"Somehow it would've reached her anyway," Serena pulled out a fraying piece of string on her cardigan and let it fall silently and gracefully to the ground, "Because this place is incredibly hard to keep secrets from."

Edward shuffled up closer he took his hand in hers, "Would you like some chicken soup?" he asked knowing she'd hate the suggestion.

"After the last time you made me some? No thank you I don't want to nearly die of food poisoning again," Serena answered him she felt Edward rest his head on hers.

"That wasn't my fault," Edward defended himself, "We didn't check the dates on food."

"True," Serena leant her on the staircase barrister, "You must think I'm being so stupid."

"No I think you're being the complete opposite," Edward said whilst tucking some hair behind her ear, "I didn't hide your scrubs to be a pest you know."

"But somehow you made yourself a pest," Serena retorted, "Though I know why you did it… and I guess I should say thank you."

"Are you still going to find some spares?" Edward asked.

"No… I don't think I'll be very helpful today and oh I don't know," Serena placed her face in her hands, "It's hard to explain."

"Take yourself off shift, sit with your mum and when it's time to go-" He was cut off.

"Could… could you come back with me please?" Serena asked her voice was very faint like she felt ashamed of asking.

"Of course," Edward placed his spare arm around her, "You don't need to feel ashamed about asking."

"Thank you," Serena said, "For not taking the mick."

"Why would I take the mick?" Edward asked sounding confused.

"I don't know… you have a strange sense of humour," Serena corrected, "I should've known the moment you said about Ric covering me you would do something like that."

"And James said I was losing my sneaking skills," Edward felt Serena laugh, "Come on," he stood up and pulled her up, "I'll tell Ric, you go back up to Darwin."

He watched Serena walk back up to the Cardiothoracic ward then he made his way to AAU to tell Ric that Serena was not joining them back on AAU much to Ric's relief but he promised to go back up once his shift was done.

**Let me know what you think (: xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Like he promised he went back up to Darwin at exactly seven o'clock, "Everything OK?" Edward asked tapping her arm, "Hey…" he shook her.

"What?" Serena asked stirring from her short lived power nap.

"How's your mum?" Edward asked sitting down in the other chair one leg resting on thigh.

"Still full of Pneumonia but her breathing is much better and the antibiotics are working," Serena answered she then looked at Edward, "Do you think that man will come back?"

"Well the police have spoken to Harry and Mary-Claire… they say there's enough evidence without needing to talk to you," Edward sat forward, "Well September really does bring surprises."

"Good and bad," Serena noticed the sky was getting darker, "I need to get home… I'll come see you tomorrow mum."

"Bye darling," Adrienne said then Elliot walked over to her to keep her company.

…

Like she had asked Edward came back with her he couldn't blame her for company of another adult, it had been a long day and if he was right she needed a warm bath and soppy movie with her duvet. Eleanor was at a concert with her friends so the house was completely empty apart from Serena of course.

"I'm going to take a shower so you can sit down and put on the T.V. if you want," Serena offered Edward walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa observing the inside of the beautiful house.

Edward grabbed the television remote and scrolled down to the All Channels of the SKY television guide he found the comedy Fawlty Towers which he vaguely remembered watching over and over with Serena.

…

Nearly an hour later Serena was out with her pink pyjamas and pink snuggle top on and slipper boots she had forgot Edward was there so without a care in the world she walked into the living room, "Oh I forgot you were there… I'll get changed."

"You are joking?" Edward questioned, "Serena… you are forgetting we used to live together? I've seen you in pyjamas before…"

"You're a guest it's not appropriate," Serena went to leave but Edward stood up and guided her down to her sofa, "What are you doing?" she asked whilst he sat down next to her.

"Like I said I've seen you in pyjamas many times…plus I couldn't care less if you were in pyjamas or not," Edward shrugged Serena glared, "What?" he asked grinning, "Our bodies are nothing we haven't seen before."

"OK, OK I get it," Serena raised her hands in defeat, "You don't care about me being in pyjamas."

"I found Fawlty Towers," Edward pointed to the television, "Remember we watched it over and over?"

"Yeah I seem to remember you doing a good impression of Manwell," Serena remembered Edward sat back Serena mirrored him, "Thank you for coming back."

"Anytime," Edward looked at Serena his blue eyes fixated on her brown ones, "How about," he tucked some stray hair behind her ears and stroked her cheek, "We just curl up and watch a movie? You can choose."

Serena raised an eyebrow at his offer, "And what's in it for you?" she asked wondering if there was any strings attached.

"I get to have a cuddle with you," Edward answered, "So?"

"One thing," Serena said.

"And what's that?" Edward asked.

"You can make me a hot chocolate," Serena answered in an orderly tone, Edward nodded and walked into the kitchen. Why Serena felt so very relaxed around Edward beyond her, last time she had been like this around him was before their marriage went tits up.

"Squirty cream and marshmallows?" Edward asked poking his head from behind the door, Serena nodded Edward walked back into the kitchen. Serena got comfy on the sofa she laid down with her legs arched up then laid her head on the sofa arm, "Here," he placed the drink on the side table, "Now are we watching a film or not?"

Serena picked up the remote and went onto the movies page most of the films had already started so she turned on BBC One, "There's nothing on," Serena sighed why was it that when you wanted to watch something nothing was on?!

"_And on local news sadly after eighteen years of being a hero the Labrador that saved a young boy from being swept away from the current has now passed away," the female newsreader red._

"_Yes the Labrador was very well loved by the family and will be sadly missed," the male newsreader added, "Rest in peace Borace."_

"I remember that dog," Edward exclaimed making Serena jump, "It's the one you cried over because you said it was amazing how dogs have the same instincts as us."

"Oh yeah," Serena remembered and slightly laughed, "How do you remember all these things?" Serena asked quite astonished.

"I remember all the small things about you," Edward answered and twirled with Serena's hair, "Now are we having this cuddle or not?" Edward asked.

Serena moved into him head resting on his chest she felt him run his fingers through her hair, so much had happened during the month of September it was no wonder her body was feeling run down she felt exhausted, fed up and just wanted her mum's health to be stable.

"You're feeling hot," Edward said feeling her forehead, "You've been ill more times than I can remember you being ill."

"I probably just need to take some layers off," Serena took off the pink snuggle hoddie, "Though I think I might be a bit run down."

"No wonder it's been hard," Edward took his hand away from her forehead and carried on twirling with her hair, "You should have some chicken soup."

"No," Serena said stubbornly, "Not after you poisoned me."

"Heinz?" Edward compromised.

"Haven't touched chicken soup since that day," Serena admitted Edward laughed, "It's not funny."

"You should face the fear," Edward joked earning him a glare, "And it wasn't my fault in the first place."

"You still cooked it," Serena accused, "And nearly killed me."

"I still make good chicken soup though," Edward said proudly Serena rolled her eyes, "I'll check the date on the chicken."

Serena knew Edward would go on and on until he got his own way so she sat up, "Fine just don't make a mess in the kitchen."

"And if I do it'll be cleaned up straight away," Edward lowed himself down, "I know the rules," he touched her cheek with his hand and kissed her on the lips. Serena smiled lightly and sat back hoping he wouldn't poison her once again.

"Too right," Serena said whilst he walked out she then observed the television not really taking in what was on as now she was developing symptoms of either the common cold or flu, "Oh great," Serena whispered to herself she did not have time to be ill. So she looked around for the thermometer that she kept handy bending down sent a rush of heavy pain surging through every squiggle of her brain, she leant her against the wall placing her head on the cold wall her muscles were aching and she felt a massive headache approaching.

"Judging by how fast your symptoms have developed I'm taking a guess on flu," Edward diagnosed he had heard her making pained noises from the kitchen, "Would you like a hand up?" Edward asked holding out his hand, "Looks like I made the soup just on time," Serena took his hand and he helped her up.

"Yeah," Serena said sounding drained, "I haven't got time for this."

"None of us have time to be ill Serena," Edward reminded her he helped her back over to the sofa, "Sit and don't move."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere quickly," Serena sat back placing one hand on her forehead, "Haven't you got soup to be making?" Serena asked.

"It's cooking," Edward sat down, "Why is it you always seem to get an extremely high temperature when ill?" Edward asked confused it had always happened even when she was little she would always have a temperature past forty when ill, "Have you got a thermometer?"

"Over by the desk," Serena knew she didn't need a thermometer to tell her she had a temperature past forty, "I don't need my temperature checked I know it's above normal."

Edward placed the thermometer head in her ear anyway, "Forty one."

"I always get high temperatures I'm fine," Serena tried to get Edward not to fuss, "Seriously I'm fine."

"When someone is sick what do we do?" Edward asked.

"We make them strong and healthy again… well we try," Serena answered knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"So what do we do when we're sick?" Edward asked Serena wasn't in the mood to play games.

"We make ourselves better by eating abnormal amounts of soup and wrapping up and all that crap," Serena answered whispering as her head pounded against her skull.

"Well yes but also others need to look after us," Edward knelt down, "I also make a good honey and lemon drink," Edward smiled Serena sighed heavily, "And," Edward leant forward, "I also know a good trick to stop aching muscles."

"You're forgetting about the soup," Serena reminded him Edward stood up, "What's the aching muscle trick?" Serena asked curious.

"It involves a combination of a massage and hugs," Edward leant his head against the door frame, Serena turned her head away blocking out the light, "Have you even touched that hot chocolate?" Edward asked walking back in, "Obviously not."

"I can't have chocolate when ill it makes me feel worse," Serena moved up so Edward could sit down, "Are you sure this won't poison me?" Serena asked eyeing the bowl.

"I checked the dates," Edward answered he then handed her the bowl, "Let me know what you think."

Serena bravely picked up the spoon and eyed the soup in front of her, "If I'm dying tomorrow I'll make sure you're the first to know."

"Wasn't I last time? I seem to remember you waking me up and vomited all over me," Edward reminded her, "Then again that wasn't the first time."

"Shut up," Serena placed the spoon to her mouth, "And I did not mean to vomit all over you… I didn't have enough to leave."

"I know," Edward smiled to himself, "And like I said wasn't the first time."

"I know," Serena had to agree he made a good soup, "And I hate to admit…this is good."

"Told you," Edward nudged her, "I don't always fuck things up… but I have in the past."

"Past is past Edward," Serena said being ill once again was making her more emotional and open, "But you did hurt me," she put the spoon in the bowl and looked at Edward, "You really did."

Edward didn't know what to say hearing her admit she was hurt badly was almost like another barrier being thrown down, "Serena I-"

"No… you really hurt me I know I pushed you away, I know I wasn't much 'fun' and I know all of this but you really hurt me," Serena finally let that off her chest, "I just wish you would've had the guts to tell me yourself."

Edward took the bowl away and placed it on the other table, he sat forward took her hands in his and leant his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry," he whispered that's all he could say there was no reasonable explanation for what he did, "I'm so sorry," he held her face in his hands, "There is no explanation I was weak… you've always been the strong one."

Serena looked down her eyes watering up, "I've had to be," Serena said Edward kept his grip on her hands.

"I'm sorry," he repeated not taking his forehead away he looked into her eyes which were now shining, "For everything," he used his thumbs to rub up and down her hands, "I can't explain."

"This is going to sound cliché but mum was right… I never stopped loving you," Serena admitted sighing as she did, "As much as you hurt me…I don't know," she whispered, "You must've stopped loving me because you got remarried."

"I never stopped loving you," Edward said, "I was weak Serena."

"You were right to get out when you did," Serena always doubted if she was loveable, "Because even now I'm a heartless cow."

Hearing her say such things about herself made Edward flinch how could she think that? Never had he seen her as heartless cow, "Don't ever say that."

"It's true… mum was right I drive people away and when I said that you, you had that look in your eye the one that proves the fact right," Serena pulled away trying to control the emotions inside her, "Is that why you went off with Milly, Molly, Mandy?"

Edward didn't know what to say instead he stood up and walked out but he didn't go to the door, he sat on the stairs thinking; Serena waited for the door to open and close but she didn't hear it instead she heard a creek of a step. Edward sat twirling his glasses around and around he couldn't help but sigh heavily.

Serena got off the sofa and walked to the hallway where she found Edward looking sorry for himself, she walked over and put her hands on the staircase barrister and rested her chin on it, "You haven't gone?" Serena asked shocked at Edward's non disappearance, "Why?"

Edward looked up at Serena, "Because if I run I'll regret it."

"Regret what?" Serena asked curiously an eyebrow raised.

"I'll regret not manning up and telling you," Edward answered Serena leaned away from the stair case barrister and she sat down both sat in silence for a while, "I never meant to hurt you," Edward looked at Serena, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"So you didn't think going off with another woman and leaving your child wouldn't hurt me?" Serena asked she looked forward at the ceiling.

"I can't explain why I done it Serena," Edward admitted ashamed, "There is no plausible explanation why I done what I did, and I want you to know… I regret it."

"Can't have that much you married her," Serena looked down at her hands which were shaking, she suddenly felt Edward cupping her face in his hands.

"Listen to me," he said with desperation in his voice, "I don't why I done it Serena… but I know what I left behind and I missed so much of Eleanor growing up, I missed everything and I can't even give a decent explanation for why I done it."

Serena was beginning to think Edward genuinely sorry for his 'mistake' she didn't know what to say or what to do; instead she linked arms with Edward's and rested her head on his arm, "I don't know what to say."

"Makes a change," Edward said laughing he felt Serena laugh, "Usually you don't let anyone have a say."

"Another thing mum said," Serena sighed heavily, "Well I don't know what just happened there."

"It's a little something called 'opening up'," Edward told her Serena leant her head up and kept her gaze on Edward he moved his hand up to Serena's face stroking her cheek, "And you need a little thing called rest."

"Help me up then," Serena ordered Edward stood up and held out his hand, which Serena took and he pulled her up, "I must warn what usually follows me with the flu is Otitis Media."

"I remember," Edward said helping Serena back on the sofa, "Apart from sunburn and labour I never heard you complain so much."

"Have you ever had an ear infection?" Serena asked Edward he nodded, "Well they hurt."

"I know they do," Edward said understanding, "I just find it funny how something as small as an ear infection can you turn you into a moaning Minnie."

"Next you'll be saying you found it funny how something as big as labour turned into a swearing trooper," Serena joked.

"I've never heard you swear so much… it had to have been the epidural," Edward concluded, "Because before you were just whining."

"I have funny reactions to anaesthetic," Serena sat back legs up on the leg rest, "And the amount they put into that massive tube is crazy."

Edward then remembered she hadn't finished the soup, "You forgot this it's about luke warm now."

Serena took the bowl and decided it was safe enough to eat without being poisoned, "Thanks," Serena placed the bowl onto the table.

"Muscles still aching?" Edward asked Serena nodded, "Turn around," Edward ordered.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Just turn that way," he pointed to the wall Serena obeyed silently and stared to the wall, she then felt Edward place his hands on her shoulders and began to gently apply pressure then he gradually moved his hands down to her forearms and pulled her back, "Like I said cuddles come after," he had pulled Serena back so she was leant on his front, "Do you remember when you were pregnant? and you were on one of your funny days and we had a cuddle like this?"

"If that's a hint piss right off," Serena said angrily she looked up at Edward who was grinning hysterically.

"Oh god no… I don't think I could escape cracked ribs again without landing myself a Pneumophorax and I don't think you could take it either," Edward joked.

"Good because I swear that was a hint," Serena finalised.

"No jelly baby is enough," Edward said, "God can you imagine the grief our colleagues would get?"

"And they wouldn't take it as jokingly as James or Amelia," Serena answered Edward had to laugh, "It's true they have no sense of humour."

"I think the juniors do," Edward defended the young ones who actually kept his sane through the day, "Don't you?"

Serena rolled her eyes and closed them breathing out heavily, "No," Serena sat up she couldn't get comfy when ill she made a pained noise, "I can never get comfy."

"How do you usually rest when ill?"

"In my bed with lots of water and complete darkness," Serena answered.

"Want me to tuck you in? I can go after that but I just want to make sure you rest properly," Edward quickly defended his suggestion in case Serena took it as a step too far.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because you're unwell and can't get comfy and no one likes to be un-comfy when ill, "So?"

Serena frowned at his offer she didn't know whether he was being genuine or if he was wanting something else, but in her mind right now Edward was a good source of support and she nodded, "No way are you making your way into my bed."

"Bed," Edward ordered her, "Doctors orders."

…

Once upstairs it suddenly dawned on Serena that Edward would be entering her bedroom, not their but her bedroom. Edward stood in the doorway awkwardly waiting for his cue to enter Serena switched on the light and closed her curtains, "Well you said you wanted "tuck" me in."

Edward took that as his cue to enter he stood by her bedside table, "You still on the left then?" Edward observed as Serena crawled into bed.

"As always," Serena answered she grabbed her tissues by her bed and cleared her nose which was now red and sore, "Ughh."

Edward walked over to her and sat down on the edge, "Close your eyes," he ordered and touched her face his cold hand cooled her burning cheeks, "And think pleasant dreams."

"Don't patronise me," Serena ordered but Edward was right her temperature was going to cause her to get, funny dreams, "I'm fine."

Edward got off the bed and walked round, "Edward what are you doing?" she asked whilst he laid down on the right side, "We have boundaries!" Serena argued but she didn't have the strength to stress out, "Edward."

"You think I'm going to allow you to be sick on your own?" Edward asked turning to her right, "Then the flu must be going to your head."

"Why are you so infuriating?" Serena asked.

"It's a trait good to have being infuriating," Edward joked Serena glared, "Got me this far."

"Broken marriages and a daughter that's how far infuriating has got you," Serena turned her head to him.

"Lie on me," Edward said moving his arm up, "Go on it's not that hard Serena."

Serena thought about it for a minute she frowned a few times, then succumbed she leant over Edward moved his arm down so it was resting on her upper arm, Serena leant her head on his chest.

"How's that?" Edward asked whilst he rubbed her arm.

"It's alright," Serena replied and she smiled a bit, "It feels nice," Serena admitted Edward carried on rubbing her arm.

"Now close your eyes and rest," Edward ordered now stroking her hair Serena obeyed and soon she slipped into a deep slumber. Edward clicked off the light and kissed her head hoping she would sleep for ages.

**A/N: So this is what happens when I listen to love songs all day and have a lazy Saturday. I bet this is a complete rubbish chapter haha but it came to me and I just couldn't resist it let me know what you think xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Serena shot up her forehead was full of sweat and she was clammy, her head felt really heavy she looked down to Edward still there asleep had he really been this caring? Deciding to get a glass of water from the bathroom Serena got out of bed but had to grab hold of the bedside table to balance herself as the room fell sideways, then a sudden harsh vibrating sound caused her to jump.

"Yes?" she asked the caller.

Michael Spence was stood outside AAU looking very annoyed, "Rena are Sedward planning on coming into today or are you two still in the land of St George's, where Consultants don't need to be on time?" Michael asked tapping his watch.

"St George's people are not," Serena then decided not to argue about the St George's comment, "Forget it what's the time?" Serena then saw that it was morning daylight outside, "Oh shit."

"Yeah oh shit in deed now are you planning to join us or not?" Michael asked then he heard her coughing down the phone, "On second thoughts take today off… I don't want you infecting patients."

"I'm fine Michael," Serena argued she heard the American chuckle down the phone, "What's so funny?"

"Come on Rena if that was me sounding like that you would have me straight home," Michael joked a bit more sympathetic, "So what is it? Cold, Flu?"

"Flu," Serena answered she sat down on the bed.

"Alright keep your fluids up and do something about the cough don't want you contracting Pneumonia too," Michael then realised how insensitive that sounded, "Sorry that was out of order… look just get yourself better now enough about you where's your Ex?"

"Oh Edward-"

"Oh so it's Edward now? No 'Satan' or 'infuriating man'?" Michael said chuckling, "Give it a week the pair of you will be in bed together in no time."

'_Bit late for that' _Serena thought to herself, "Well Edward was the name he was born with… I don't think he intended on becoming Satan."

"Anyway where is he?" Michael asked impatiently he heard Serena breath crackly down the phone, "Well?"

"I don't know," Serena lied Edward woke up, "Urmm try phoning him?"

"No the thought never occurred to contact him," Michael said sarcastically, "If you happen to get hold of Edward please send him to Holby."

"Will do," Serena cut off the call and laid back down head banging, "That was Michael… you do realise it's half nine?"

"What?!" Edward asked jumping up, "What do I say?"

"I don't know you're the genius of lies remember?" Serena asked reminding him of his little story to help Mary-Claire, "Remember to never turn up late with your coat on."

"Want me to get you anything from the shop after my shift?" Edward asked.

"Yeah actually could you get me some fruit pastels and Lucozade? Original preferably," Serena asked Edward leant over her.

"Of course," he kissed her on the lips, "Rest OK," he pushed his head down a bit to look stern.

"Yes I know," Serena closed her eyes again, "Thank you."

Edward smiled and drove like Lewis Hamilton to work.

…

He snuck into the changing rooms, placed his stethoscope around his neck and walked out.

"Ah and Satan arrives," Michael said walking down to greet Edward, "Serena's not well."

Edward had to do his best to sound shocked, "Why what's wrong?" he asked putting his best concerned face on.

"Flu and a cough," Michael answered, "So what's your excuse?" Michael asked flicking through his iPad patient list.

"Car broke down," Edward lied on the spot, "And then my newest Ex's solicitor rang."

Michael felt sympathy for Edward, "Ah the dreaded solicitor… sorry to hear."

"Don't be," Edward sat the nurse's station he had no patients at the moment.

"Luckily I can't fire you for being late," Michael winked, "So how is the land of Sedward?"

"Sorry?" Edward asked confused.

"Like Jedward just with Serena," Michael sat down, "So anything interesting happening?" Michael knew there was something going on, he wasn't stupid and he knew Serena.

"Nothing," Edward answered straight faced, "What makes everyone think something is going on?"

"Because," Michael leant forward eyeing his fellow colleague, "It's written all over her face so Eddie spill."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward requested nicely.

"Hey if I can get away with calling Serena 'Rena', I can get away with calling you Eddie," Michael winked and sat back.

"Look nothing is going on OK," Edward kept his poker face Michael searched his face for any answers, but Edward was keeping his poker face.

"Fine," Michael walked away looking miserable he was convinced there was something going on, Edward leant forward and watched the ward go by. His thoughts were disturbed by a finger tapping his shoulder.

"I have a hernia removal operation I could use your area of expertise," Ric sat down next to Edward, "Where's Serena?"

"Ill according to Michael," Edward once again didn't want to let off that he had stayed the night, "The flu."

"Oh explains why mine and Michael's theatre last has grown about two pages," Ric joked Edward laughed, "So can you join me?"

"Happy to help," Edward answered suddenly he wasn't feeling too good, "When do you want me?" he asked.

"About now," Ric walked off to the scrub room. Edward stood up, and had to quickly grab onto the desk to balance himself.

"Thank you Serena," Edward said through gritted teeth – trust her to pass on her illness to him.

…

In theatre Edward was finding it hard to concentrate his head was heavy and was pounding, "Edward you OK?" Ric asked he had turned his head for a second.

"I'm fine," Edward lied he knew he should tell the truth especially down in theatre; a sterile area but how would he explain picking up the flu without giving away he had been around Serena?

Ric signalled for Johnny who was observing to feel Edward's forehead, "You've got a fever," he said taking his hand away.

"A mild fever," Edward corrected the Scottish nurse.

"When did the fever start?" Johnny asked.

"Not long ago," Edward told the truth this time. Johnny sighed.

"If you've got a fever and whatever is coming next you should be at home," Johnny scolded, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to infect theatre and all the patients?"

"Edward if you're not well take yourself home," Ric suggested well more ordered, "I can get Will to cover for you."

"So like my mum always says and my sisters yesterday: Shut yer greetin' an' gie yerself tae scratcher!"

"Huh?" Edward asked he wasn't in the right mind to understand some of the sayings.

"Scratcher meaning bed," Johnny corrected, "Now go."

Edward stood up and walked out feeling relieved it had becoming increasingly hot in theatre, due to the lamps.

…

Edward decided to get two bottles of lucozade and two packets of pastels because he needed the drink too. He knocked on Serena's front door and walked in he found her in the kitchen, "Here," Edward said placing the stuff on the counter.

"You sound awful if you don't mind me pointing out," Serena had filled a mug with a hot lemon and honey drink, "Have I passed my flu onto you?"

"It's either you or there's a flu virus going round," Edward replied, "And I have a slight feeling I might have just passed it onto Ric and Johnny," Edward sat on the stool and leant his head down.

Serena placed her hand to his forehead, "Now you're the one burning up."

"You still don't look one hundred percent yourself," Edward observed, "Now I hate to leave you but there's a bed calling me and I need it."

"Why don't you stay?" Serena suggested placing one hand on the counter, "We're both ill… and it's like chicken pox get it over and done with."

"I believe this flu is still going to your head," Edward joked, "You're being too kind."

"When I'm ill or intoxicated I'm much more emotional," Serena admitted ashamed, "So are you going to spend it alone?"

"I'll take your offer if you don't mind?" Edward asked.

"I got a text off Ellie she's coming back home tonight," Serena picked up her phone and put it on charge, "So come on then," she ordered.

"Where?" Edward asked frowning.

"Well like I said when ill I spend my days in bed feeling sorry for myself," Serena answered, "I don't know what you do," Serena shrugged.

Edward stood up his head still swimming, "You got any painkillers?" he asked Serena walked over to the cupboard and handed him two, "Thanks."

"Now do you want to get better or not?" Serena asked Edward nodded she signalled for him to follow her. Once back upstairs Serena dominated the left side again Edward walked back over to the right and laid down, "You know there's a reason why a duvet is called a duvet."

"I thought you wouldn't allow that," Edward crawled under the covers and stared up at the ceiling, "So."

"I didn't mean to pass the flu onto you," Serena turned to face Edward "It just happened."

Edward turned to face Serena he looked really pale and his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red, "I know," he touched her face, "Just had to be when you were ill too and Michael is convinced we're together."

"Well let's keep Yankee Doodle guessing," Serena closed her eyes as the flu drained her, "Now shut up I need sleep."

"Always so polite," Edward said laughing he watched as Serena fell asleep and kissed her head before closing his eyes.

…

Serena woke up it was dark outside she still felt like death warmed up, "Hey," she jumped when Edward greeted her, "Thought you could with this," Edward put a mug full of honey and lemon on the bedside table, "Eleanor wanted to know what I was doing here."

"What did you tell her?" Serena asked sitting up.

"I told her you were ill and needed someone to go to the shop and that I decided to stay and so some paperwork," Edward sat on the edge of the bed, "She gave me the 'of course' look and is now on Skype talking to Gabby."

"They see each other every day," Serena shook her head she did not understand the modern generation, "Bet you they're talking about us."

…

"I mean I'd just like them to tell me the truth instead of beating around the bush," Eleanor said to Gabby, "It's not like I don't agree."

"Maybe they just want to see how it goes," Gabby suggested shrugging her shoulders, "I mean it is their lives."

"Yeah I know," Eleanor said sighing, "I just wish they'd stop acting like love sick teenagers."

"Well considering your mum is supposed to hate his guts and all that it's no wonder they're not shouting it from the roof tops," Gabby added Eleanor laughed, "Plus from what I saw last year I'm sure that Mr Kill Joy likes her."

"Ah yes Mr Griffin," Eleanor laughed, "If you think he fancies my mum… you should've seen John Harrowman at St George's now he had a major crush on my mum."

"Anyway enough about what you mum and dad get up to, the concert last night!" Gabby exclaimed.

"I know!" Eleanor exclaimed happily.

…

"You should be resting," Serena said to Edward.

"So should you," Edward answered back Serena grumbled, "Drink that and you'll feel better in no time."

"And you are drinking what?" Serena asked as she took the mug off the table and drank the hot drink.

"I've got this," Edward held up the large orange Lucozade bottle he laid back down on the right side, "You're still feeling hot," he said whilst removing his hand from her forehead.

"And you," Serena placed her hand on his forehead, "Are still burning up."

"It's your fault in the first place," Edward said childishly.

"But it's not my fault your white blood cells can't fight off infections that well," Serena retaliated jokingly.

"Oh yeah says you who's white blood cells turned on your own body," Edward retaliated playfully, "Seriously your WBCs were really high."

"Shut up," Serena ordered, "Wasn't my fault."

"I know," he moved over to her further, "Sorry," he kissed her Serena kissed him back, "You should be ill more often."

"Why?" Serena asked frowning.

"Because you're more…open," Edward replied and he taped her nose, "It's nice."

Serena smiled feeling touched by his comment, "Cuddles?" Serena asked, Edward was right she thought to herself being ill made her more open and emotional.

"Well come on then," Edward held out his arms Serena moved into him and rested her head on his chest, "Love you."

Serena didn't know how to respond she looked up at him with warmth in her eyes, "Love you too."

Edward held her tight and ran his fingers through her hair, "Trust us to get ill together."

"It's like chicken pox get it over and done with," Serena said sleepily and she found herself falling asleep at Edward's touch.

…

The pair woke up to their daughter knocking on the door and she walked in, "Knew it," Eleanor said looking quite smug she leant on the door arms folded, "You should've just told me."

"I don't need a lecture right now Ellie," Serena said blocking the light from her eyes, "I'm not well."

"Have you told people at work?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Serena and Edward said together, "And it will be staying that way," Serena added sounding very strict, "Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand," Eleanor said with her hands held up, "Mr Kill Joy won't be too happy… better than Mr Harrowman trying to get into your knickers," Eleanor joked but the looks she received told her otherwise.

"Oh yeah Mr Harrowman," Serena said sounding angry, "Bloody man couldn't keep his flirtations to himself."

"Or his feelings," Edward reminded her, "Tried to kiss you one year when drunk."

"Never thanked James for stopping you from hitting him," Serena nearly thought about texting him but then she realised, how weird the text would sound.

"Oh that reminds me," Eleanor said she then pulled the invitation from her pocket, "Amelia's invited us to her birthday."

"Is it really her birthday soon?" Serena asked , "That's gone quick."

"She joined when she was what twenty-seven?" Edward asked, "So she's turning thirty-five… time had flown."

"Just a bit," Serena laughed, "Don't think the poor girl expected her mentor to be as… how do I put it without insulting myself."

"Tetchy, hormonal," Edward offered some words.

"Hormonal?" Eleanor asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah Amelia when your mum was pregnant with you," Edward laughed at the memories, "Went well."

"Not really," Serena corrected, "Hey you don't know what they say when someone doesn't take maternity do you?" Serena asked Edward.

"I think I have an idea," Edward answered.

"They say: Don't do a Serena, keep away from theatre and make sure there's cake on demand," Serena laughed, "Oh dear."

"Made your mark then mum?" Eleanor asked joking.

"Oh yes I defiantly did," Serena answered, "What's the time?"

"Nine," Eleanor replied, "So why are you skiving off work?"

Serena frowned at her daughter disapprovingly, "I'm not skiving I have the flu."

"Uh-huh," Eleanor joked.

"Are you seriously questioning my medical judgment my dear daughter?" Serena asked, "You won't be saying that when you are in this position… that's right give a day or two you'll be laid up."

Eleanor quickly backed away, "I don't wanna be ill."

"The germs are already inside you," Edward said, "Like your mother said give it a day or two."

"La-la-la-la," Eleanor walked away not wanting to hear anymore. Serena and Edward laughed at their daughter.

"She's got your immaturity," Serena said to Edward.

"Thought you said she has your temper?"

"Yeah she does but she has your childish personality."

"Will you be OK for work tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I only allow myself one day off and the rest I'll just wear a mask until I'm cured," Serena turned on her side, "Now I'm going back to sleep night."

"Night," Edward said, "I can always go home…if you want the bed to yourself."

"Who else is going to make my hot drinks and give me cuddles?" Serena asked sounding almost like she was married to him again, "Unless you want to go."

"I'm ill too remember who's going to make me hot drinks?" Edward asked.

"We can make each other," Serena suggested, "Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Such a good beside manor," Edward joked Serena hit him, "Good night."

**A/N: Random ending I know but I hope this chapter is OK (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry for the wait on an update xx**

Serena and Edward woke up to the sound of someone walking down the stairs, Serena only knew Eleanor to be up around this time and it was if she was home late or was feeling ill and wanted to sleep downstairs, "Eleanor's not well," Serena said to Edward who was facing her.

"How can you be sure?" Edward asked frowning.

"She only goes downstairs at this time if she's ill," Serena answered she flicked on the beside light.

"Weird habit," Edward sat up and stretched, "Ah turn the light off it's hurting my head."

"I'm going to go check on her," Serena got out of bed, "See you in a minute."

"OK," Edward pulled the duvet over his banging head, Serena turned the light off and walked downstairs.

Serena found Eleanor resting on the sofa duvet wrapped around her and one of her pillows on top of her head, "It's hit you then," Serena stood arms folded in the doorway.

"Uh-huh," Eleanor said in a quiet whining tone, "It's your fault."

"Now you're sounding like your father," Serena walked over and sat on the sofa, "Symptoms?" Serena ordered.

"You should know you're a doctor," Eleanor said from under the pillow, Serena lifted the pillow off her daughter's head and felt her forehead.

"You've got a temperature," Serena lifted her hand away, "Would you like a hug?" Serena asked Eleanor frowned.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Do you want one or not?" Serena asked Eleanor sat up, "I did warn you last night that you'd become ill," she pulled her daughter into a hug, "Back to bed."

"I'd rather stay down here," Eleanor said, "It's comfier."

"You're better off in bed," Serena said knowingly, "Back up to bed… come on."

"Fine," Eleanor stood up and grabbed her pillow and duvet she felt dizzy and swayed slightly Serena caught her, "This is why I'm better off downstairs."

"Bed," Serena kept her protective hold on Eleanor, "You don't see hospitals with sofas for beds do you?" Once they reached Eleanor's room upstairs Serena tucked her in, "I'll get you some more water."

"OK," Eleanor closed her eyes as her head felt really heavy, she woke up to the sound of the glass hitting the table, "Thank you."

"Also take this," Serena dropped two ibuprofens in her hand, "And get some sleep OK."

"Yes doctor," Eleanor said cheekily and it earned her a small smile as her mum walked out the door.

…

"All sorted," Serena said whilst crawling back under the covers, "How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" Edward asked pitifully, "It will come in the end you know… the truth always does," Serena didn't know if that was the flu talking or if he actually knew what he was saying, her second hypothesis was proved correct when Edward turned to face her, "It'll come out in the end… about us being together."

"Well let's have fun keeping them guessing until it does," Serena kissed him on the nose and they touched foreheads, "As we did with dear James."

"Do you think he's still with Jenna?" Edward asked trying to figure out if his best friend had worked out his marital issues, "Because if I remember correctly they were on the verge of a divorce," he heard snort.

"And we were the perfect couple," Serena sighed, "Well we were."

"Everyone wanted to be us," Edward put his arms behind his head, "Remember? The scary surgeon and hilarious anaesthetist."

"I wouldn't go as far as 'hilarious anaesthetist' I'd go more for 'infuriating anaesthetist'," Serena corrected her ex and she then felt his fingers tickling her sides, "Stop it… you're tickling me," Serena wiggled around trying to break free.

"What did you say about me?" Edward asked whilst he straddled over her, "What did you Serena Imogen just say?" Edward carried on tickling her, "I'll keep doing this until you tell me."

"I said… I said," Serena tried to breathe through tickles, "I said… 'infuriating anaesthetist'… stop it," Serena tried to break free she saw no option, she wrapped her hands around Edward's neck and turned him over to the left, she was now straddled over him and Edward yanked her knees so she fell on top of him, "Ouch that hurt."

"Aww I'm sorry," Edward said not sounding sorry at all he grinned, "How's Ellie?"

"Caught our flu," Serena answered she sat up so she was sat on Edward's groin area, "So she's going to be a bit unwell."

"If she's anything like you she'll moan for ages," Edward said cheekily making Serena glare playfully at him.

"I'll think you'll find that's you Mr Campbell," Serena corrected, "I do not moan…it's you who always milks it."

"I do not," Edward defended himself, "OK sometimes I do… but hey you've done that loads as well."

"Alright," Serena folded her arms, "Give me some examples."

"When you were pregnant you milked having morning sickness so you could stay in bed for a few more hours, when you got a tummy bug actually you didn't milk that you were really ill, OK actually the only time you milked it was during morning sickness," Edward couldn't think of anymore examples as most of them were actually when she was really ill, "OK you win I do milk it."

"Knew it," Serena said smugly, "You always did milk most things," she leant forward and ruffled his short stubbly hair, "I on the other hand apart from morning sickness never milk anything."

"Of course only I've seen the Iron Lady bend a few times," Edward and she tapped her nose as she was still up close to him, he took in her scent. Serena took in his it was a Lynx Africa scent, whilst Serena smelt of Impulse Pear & Jasmine, "Or has anyone else?"

"Nope," Serena answered Edward smiled at her, "You're looking a bit better."

"Of course I'm a fast healer," Edward grabbed her hands and put them in his, "I never told you how beautiful you are enough."

"Are you saying that I rock a sick look?" Serena questioned but she looked touched by his comment.

"Ill and well you look beautiful," Edward complimented, "I was just not smart enough to see it."

"Like I said past is past," Serena got off Edward and laid back down in bed, "It's half three," Serena looked at the clock, "We should go back to sleep."

"Unless you want to watch something on the T.V.?" Edward suggested pointing to the Samsung thirty-nine inch television resting on a set of Chester drawers, "Usually there's some rubbish on."

"Why not?" Serena grabbed the remote but made sure the television was turned down, so the noise wouldn't wake Eleanor. Serena scrolled through the channel list and put on the late night medical drama she usually watched if she couldn't sleep.

"Oh a medical drama," Edward said, "I thought you hated those?"

"They're good to observe and see where they go wrong," Serena moved into Edward and rested her head on his arm, "Unless you'd rather watch teleshopping or those gambling games?"

"No this is fine," Edward watched as the actor playing an anaesthetist made a mistake, "He hasn't measured up properly idiot."

"Yes they make stupid mistakes like that," Serena watched as there was a theatre scene, "Oh for heaven's sakes… look he hasn't done the incision right."

"Now who's getting annoyed?" Edward asked jokingly.

"It's annoying I just want to knock sense into them," Serena sighed a frustrated sigh, "I'm turning over sorry…I'll just end up getting very annoyed."

"Couldn't agree more," Edward put his arm around Serena and stroked her hair, "What you changing over too?" Edward asked whilst Serena used the remote to scan though channels, "Oh put on Come Dine With Me."

Serena looked at Edward with utter confusion written all over her face, "Really? You want to watch Come Dine With Me? How old are you?"

"Forty-Nine," Edward answered, "And yes I do… I find the commentary entertaining."

"Well you can watch it… I think I'm going to back to sleep now," Serena pulled the covers further up her and gave Edward the remote, "Just have it on low."

"Night," Edward kissed her on the head and watched Come Dine With Me.

…

Serena had to get up and go to work she couldn't take any more time off else it would make her look like a woman who can't handle being sick, "Are you sure you want to go into work?" Edward asked concerned.

"If I take any more time off I will look like a wimp," Serena put on her coat, "If they ask where you are I'll tell them I don't know," she leant over the bed and kissed Edward on the head, "See you later… unless you decide to go home."

"Not when Eleanor's ill," Edward said, "I'll see how she is."

"Warning she'll probably be a right grump," Serena went downstairs and out the door, the morning air made her feel worse, but she drove to work anyway.

…

"Ah and the great Serena returns," Michael said grinning, "How you feeling?" he asked put his around her neck and then another over Sacha's.

"Better," Serena answered, "Where's Ric?" she asked.

"Oh you won't believe this… he's off with the flu," Sacha answered, "Seems the flu virus is going round."

"And who's fault is that?" Michael asked looking at Serena with a stern look, "Rena's of course."

"Not long until it reaches us then," Sacha said worryingly, "What if we catch it?"

"Please," Serena said, "We spend all our times around sick people… I'm surprised none of us haven't died yet."

"Always such a morning charmer," Sacha pulled away from Michael's arm, "Anyway I'll see you later."

"So where's Edward?" Michael asked his arm still around Serena's neck, Serena didn't have the heart to release because as much as she hated to admit it; Michael reminded her of James who was one of her closest if she had to admit friends, he had been there to support when everything went wrong with Edward and despite him being best friends with Edward he gave him one hell of a lecture after he left and supported Serena through everything, and Michael reminded her of him because of his personality when he wasn't on a constant low about his kids and Annalise.

"Don't know," Serena answered, "Why don't you call him?," then she grinned, "Wait let me guess you tried that already."

"Nope," Michael took out his mobile, "You do know he got sent home yesterday?"

"What he do?" Serena asked and she approached her office, "Or do I not want to know?"

"Flu apparently seems Sacha was right everyone's getting it," Michael himself felt a bit light headed and drained, but he wasn't ill enough to stop himself from working.

"Well don't let it reach Ms Naylor," Serena ordered, "If she's anything like me… I was terrified of catching every virus known to Medical Dictionaries."

"Jac's more sensible than that… though if she doesn't leave before the virus reaches Darwin I'll have myself and Sacha up there to take her home."

"More like drag her home," Serena knew how stubborn the red headed consultant was, "You'd be surprised the amount of times I've been called up to Darwin just to stop Jac having a breakdown."

"Yeah Sacha got called up there the other day," Michael added, "Oh and they phoned me up too…so much for 'we can handle Ms Naylor'."

"Yeah well I've been there, done that, got that bloody tent sized scrub top," Serena opened her office door, "If you seen anyone looking unwell or too ill to work I want them sent home."

"Loud and clear," Michael walked away and Serena stepped into her office.

…

Back at Serena's house Eleanor walked down the stairs to find her dad in the kitchen, "Let me guess more paperwork?" Eleanor asked she had to keep her head up else it would drop down.

"Nope looking after you," Edward answered, "Drink this," he handed her the honey and lemon drink, "And back up to bed."

"I'm not a child," Eleanor took the drink her nose was bright red, she looked pale and felt physically drained, "Thank you… so has mum gone back to work?"

"Yep," Edward answered, "And I bet you any money she'll be forcing herself to keep working."

"Well you know mum she doesn't like anyone to see her weak," Eleanor sipped the hot drink, "Especially her colleagues."

…

Serena was sat at her desk she popped two ibuprofens out from the white and tin foiled packet, she washed them down with water and got on with her shift, "Morning Ms Campbell," Harry said was he really trying to suck up? He had been polite to her since the flare incident, "How are you feeling?"

Serena was catching on to Harry's plan, "Why can't I help but think you're trying to suck up to me?" she asked the young doctor.

"What no I'm just being polite," Harry went red embarrassed that she had caught on. Gemma and Sacha exchanged looks and laughed to themselves.

"So you suddenly being so polite has nothing to do with you wanting to get back into my good books?" Serena asked arms folded.

"Well I want to get back into your good books but not like that," Harry looked down he felt his cheeks burning.

"Nice try Doctor Tressler," Serena patted his shoulder patronisingly, "But you're going to have to do better than that," Serena walked away to see to her patient, "Good morning Ava," Serena had to double take, "Ava what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm unwell obviously."

"Yes I know that why aren't you at St George's?" Serena asked concerned why wasn't Ava back in her home town?

"I collapsed outside a bar near Holby so they sent me here," Ava answered she grabbed hold of Serena's wrist for comfort, something herself and Eleanor had done since they were children, "Please don't tell dad… he'll only worry."

"I'm sure he'd like to know," Serena said kindly to Ava, "Is everything OK?"

"You know what dad's like," Ava said she carried on tapping Serena's wrist in comfort, "He'll just freak out… he's not cool like you are," Serena hated being dubbed as 'cool' it made her feel really irresponsible.

"Right describe to me your symptoms," Serena ordered, "And can you tell me what happened before you passed out?"

"Well," Ava began she took her hand away from Serena's wrist, "I was just out and then I felt really sick like I needed to vomit kind of sick and then I passed out… and I've got bad abdominal pains and I feel sick again."

"OK," Serena then went to examine Ava's abdomen, "Do you feel any tenderness when I do this?" Serena touched Ava's abdomen in the middle then moved down to the right side, Ava grabbed her wrist in pain, "OK you've got some tenderness…FBCs, Us and Es, WBCs and let's get an ultrasound." Serena ordered Mary-Claire, "And Ava I know it hurts but could you do a urine sample for me?" Serena asked handing her the clear pot, "The bathrooms are that way."

"Don't go," Ava said to Serena, "Please."

"Ava I have other patients… if you want someone you know maybe it's best you call your mum or dad."

Ava sighed heavily, "Mum's not around anymore…she died."

Hearing news about Jenna being dead hit Serena hard, "Oh Ava I'm so sorry."

"She died of cancer last month," Ava said sadly, "Breast."

Chrissie was walking by and overheard Serena saw Chrissie and Chrissie walked off, "Ava… why didn't your dad email me or Edward?"

"He's been really depressed Serena," Ava looked close to tears, "He's just been so shut off… he's been drinking way too much and I'm worried Serena, I'm scared."

"Listen Ava," Serena took her hand, "Would you like me to call your dad?" Ava nodded two tears coming down her face, "OK I'll ring him… darling listen I know it's hard losing a parent but you've got to be strong."

"He's been drinking lots and he's turned up to work drunk a few times," Ava explained Serena frowned this wasn't the James she knew, "Please when you get hold of him… make sure he's sober or get Amelia to drive him over."

"Alright," Serena rubbed Ava's arm and walked away placing one her hand on her forehead.

"Everything OK Serena?" Sacha asked.

"Could you…Sacha could you do me a massive favour?" Serena asked Sacha saw a concerned look in Serena's eyes, "Could you keep an eye on Ava Vincent? She's a bit nervous and you're the doctor to do it. She's currently doing a urine sample."

"Of course," Sacha smiled Serena nodded a thank you and walked away to her office.

Serena got out her phone and hovered her finger over James's name, she tapped it and put the phone speaker to her ear.

…

A figure of a man underneath a bunch of covers in a hospital on call room was stirring he stank of alcohol and looked like death warmed up, his eyes widened when he saw the caller ID, "Rena?" James used the nickname as it was effort to use her full name.

"James are you OK?" Serena asked she sat down on her chair.

"I'm fine," James lied he sat up slowly groaning slightly as he did, "Not to sound rude why you ringing?"

"Don't freak out," Serena ordered, "I've got Ava here."

"What why?" James shot up his head went fuzzy as he did, "Is she OK?"

"James why didn't you tell me or Edward about Jenna? And she's got a bit of the lower right hand side of the abdomen she's in a bit of a state," Serena didn't mean to jump down his throat but she felt protective over Ava.

"I've been meaning to tell you both… but I've been busy," James put his phone on loud speaker as he jumped around replacing his scrub trousers with jeans.

"Busy drinking?" Serena approached the subject she heard James sigh heavily down the phone, "Yes Ava told me… James can you come over here and be with Ava?"

"I'll see if Amelia can drive me or George… I'm still over my units," James admitted ashamed, "Please don't be mad at me Serena."

"I'm not mad James," Serena span around slightly on her chair, "I'm upset for you and Ava."

"You gonna tell Ed?" James asked.

"Not unless you don't want me too," Serena said, "OK."

"I'll be there in about two hours max," James said, "See you then… oh and Serena."

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"You sound ill are you OK?" James asked concerned he had become recently over protective of ill family, friends and colleagues.

"Recovering from the flu nothing to worry about," Serena said calmly.

"Can you… can you tell Edward for me?" James asked politely down the phone, "I really don't want to go through it again."

Serena made a sad face, "Of course I will… see you in two hours."

"Bye," James cut the call off and put two painkillers into a glass then he heard the familiar voice of Amelia outside the on call room he dashed off to grab her, "Mia," James said running out of the room and he grabbed her arm.

…

"Feeling any better?" Edward asked his daughter but he was unable to get an answer because his phone went off, "It's your mother… I was wondering how long it would take you to ring complaining of feeling ill."

Serena breathed in, "Edward… we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Ava's here and urr it's Jenna… she's… well she's passed away," Serena heard nothing down the receiving end she guessed it was shock.

Edward's mouth was hung open, "What, how when?"

"Cancer," Serena answered sadly, "I've got Ava here in a right state, James apparently has been drinking heavily even turned up to work drunk a few times… anyway I've called him he's getting either Amelia or George to drive him here…you're going to have to come in."

"Yes of course," Edward said still in shock, "Who's with Ava?" Edward asked hearing Ava's name made Eleanor concerned.

"I've got Sacha with her," Serena answered, "Get here as soon as possible OK."

"Alright I'll see you in a bit," Edward cut the call.

"What's wrong with Ava?" Eleanor asked.

"She's in Holby and… Jenna's passed away," Edward looked upset Eleanor was suddenly put off her hot drink, "Can you believe it?" Edward asked he was close to tears.

"Dad go in," Eleanor ordered she looked close to tears as well, "I'll come and be with Ava… she's like my big sister."

"Not when you're ill Eleanor," Edward said sternly, "OK I'll keep you updated, "Serena had put his clothes in the washing machine and dryer so he took them out and got ready.

…

"Is dad OK?" Ava asked Serena as she reappeared.

"Either George or Amelia are bringing him in," Serena said, "OK… thank you Mr Leevy I'll take it from here," Sacha smiled at Ava and walked away, "Is your pain getting worse?"

"Here's the ultrasound," Mary-Claire gave Serena the photo.

She observed it carefully and then went back over to Ava, "Is the pain getting worse?"

"Yes," Ava answered and screamed as Serena touched the right side, "Ouch."

Serena was certain she knew what it was and when Mary-Claire returned with the results, not trusting her judgement at the precise moment because she was thinking worse case scenarios. Serena went to find Michael.

…

"I've suspected Appendicitis but I just wanted your opinion," Serena stood in the doorway arms folded.

"Raised WBCs, pain in the right lower abdominal area I would say defiantly appendicitis… why did you want my opinion?" Michael asked handing her back the results and scan photo.

"I just wanted another opinion thank you," Serena walked out leaving Michael looking concerned. Serena walked back over to Ava who looked in serious pain, "What happened?" Serena asked Sacha.

"Vomiting and her temperature is forty-point-zero," Sacha answered, "And the pain has gotten much worse."

"Ouch," Ava said moving sideways left and right, "Serena."

"Emergency Appendectomy now," Serena ordered, "Ava I'm afraid your appendix has burst you need to go down to theatre."

"My appendix?!" Ava shouted.

"Alright Ava," Sacha said gently, "Calm down."

"Serena you do it… I trust you," Ava said she looked terrified, "Please Serena."

"OK," Serena squeezed Ava's hand, "Get her under, I'll scrub in," Serena ordered to Sacha.

**A/N: Left it on a bit of a cliffhanger because I'm cruel haha so what do you think? Leave me your opinions xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter has a connection with my More In Common Than They Thought Fanfic so I you haven't read it I suggest to read it in case you get confused.**

James grabbed Amelia or who he called Mia by the wrist, "Amelia I need you to help me," James looked desperate.

"You stink of alcohol again," Amelia wriggled her wrist out of James's grasp, "What's wrong?"

"Ava… she's been taken ill she's at Holby City Hospital I just had Serena on the phone to me I need a lift can you give me one?" James said all at once then he stopped and took a deep breath.

"I can't just up and leave," Amelia tied her long hair up into a bun, "You'll have to ask George."

"Please Amelia," James begged her he had desperation written all over his face and in his eyes, "I beg you."

Amelia tilted her head left and right then gave in, "Alright," she held her hands up, "Fine but if I get a bollocking off John you're explaining."

"Thank you," James kissed her on the head and put on his NHS St George's grey hoddie.

"Urmm James," Amelia said and her nose wriggled, "You might want to change out of those clothes… no offence you really do stink grab some spare scrubs from the store room and take a shower whilst you're at it."

…

Serena and Sacha were scrubbing in washing their hands, "Are you OK?" Sacha asked concerned Serena looked really far away, her face looked full of thought and her eyes were readable, "Serena?"

"I'm fine," Serena flicked her hands and a scrub nurse put on her surgical apron and mask, "We can't wait much longer," Serena pushed open the theatre doors with her left hip and then walked into theatre. Sacha followed in suit, "Scalpel," she ordered him but when she took it her hand was shaking – something about cutting open Ava was making her stomach twist the same tugging feeling she always had when Eleanor was in danger.

Sacha saw her hand shaking, "Sacha's got your back," Sacha took the scalpel away from Serena's shaking hand, Serena looked at Sacha, "Even you need help sometimes Serena."

"Thank you," Serena looked down at Ava she looked the spit of her mum but with her dad's look black hair and deep blue eyes when open of course.

"Is she special to you?" Sacha asked whilst making the incision, "Ava."

"She's my goddaughter," Serena answered , Sacha looked up at Serena, "Please Sacha... I'm asking you as a colleague please let her be OK."

"She'll be fine," Sacha said reassuringly, "OK she'll be fine."

…

Edward walked into Holby and onto AAU, "Any of you seen Serena?" Edward wanted the full story he leant against the nurses station desk.

"She's just gone down to theatre with Mr Leevy," Mary-Claire answered, "Shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks," Edward decided to wait in her office he couldn't stop thinking about the shocking news, that himself and Serena received they were only talking if James and Jenna were still together and then suddenly she's gone.

…

Serena carefully observed Sacha, "I know what I'm doing Serena," Sacha felt Serena's eyes on him, "You don't need to worry."

"She's the one who helped me see that I could be maternal," Serena said to herself Sacha looked at Serena, "I wasn't very excited to be having Eleanor… so they made me babysit Ava she was two at the time and she helped me see that even I could love a little person."

"You've got it anyway Serena," Sacha said he recalled saying near enough the same words to Jac, "The more I think about it… I think you're an amazing mum."

"How do you know?" Serena asked curiously.

"When Eleanor was admitted you really showed your caring side," Sacha smiled behind the mask, "The more I think about it Serena… you paint yourself to be this hard, unbreakable iron lady… but you're not all that you're actually a lovely woman when you allow yourself to show it."

Serena looked at Sacha with warmth in her eyes she smiled behind her mask, "Thank you."

"And the more I think about you and Jac aren't that different," Sacha then removed the appendix and used Saline to wash out any bacteria that may be left, "You both paint yourselves to be unbreakable and tough but break away at the ice exterior, you actually find hearts."

"Well thank you Mr Leevy that was very nice of you to say," Serena said Sacha smiled, "Jac's very fond of you and Michael I believe… apparently you've also been sent up to Darwin to calm her down."

Sacha began to stitch up Ava, "Yes it seems us three meaning myself, Michael and you we have the magic touch… of course I've been with two pregnant women, Michael's been with one and of course you've been pregnant."

"All you do is give her a hug and give her shortbread," Serena advised Sacha for the next time.

"No with me I do impressions of members of staff," Serena finished stitching and placed a dressing on the wound, "Want to hear me do a good one of you?"

"Go on then," Serena couldn't say no Sacha was one of those people, you couldn't say no too.

Sacha grinned and then cleared his throat, "_Shut up, shut up, how dare you come to my place of work and under mind me!_" Sacha watched as Serena tried not to laugh, "She enjoyed that one."

"I'm not going to be able to live that one down," Serena walked out of theatre with Sacha she threw her surgical gown, gloves and mask in the bin and took off her giraffe print cap.

"Don't worry there's been worse things to not be able to live down," Sacha said reassuringly, "Is her dad coming in?"

"He'll be about two hours so I'll wait with her," Serena walked out, Sacha couldn't help but feel worried he had never seen her like that before.

…

"James for heaven's sakes hurry up," Amelia said from outside the staffroom door, "How long does it take to get ready?"

"Sorry," James walked out his black hair was wet thankfully he smelt a bit better, "Let's go… oh god knows what Ava thinks of me."

"She'll think you're being a numpty," Amelia said jokingly, "She's just worried about you… we all are."

"You don't need to be," James said to his fellow colleague, "It's Ava I've got worry about."

Amelia unlocked her car and herself and James got in, "Any idea how to get there?" Amelia asked only just realizing she didn't have directions.

"Yeah I'll guide you," James answered and Amelia started up the engine, then his phone went off, "It's Serena," he tapped the answer button and placed the phone to his ear, "Hello."

"Ava's just come out of theatre… before you overreact she had to have an emergency Appendectomy she's going to be fine," Serena twiddled with her necklace, "OK she'll be fine."

"Thank you I can't thank you enough," James said near tears.

"Not me you've got to thank," Serena walked into her office and closed the door, "It's Mr Leevy I couldn't do it… Sacha had to take over."

"Why couldn't you do it?" James asked curiously.

"I looked at Ava and saw the little girl asleep on me at two years old," Serena answered she sounded ashamed, "That's why," she felt Edward's presence behind her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, "So when you get here thank Mr Leevy."

"OK well I've got Amelia dropping me off," James said, "So if she decides to do her Lewis Hamilton impression we'll be there soon."

"I do not drive like Lewis Hamilton," Amelia argued, "I'm just a fast careful driver," Amelia pulled out of St George's carpark.

"Well we'll be there as soon as we can," James said down the phone to Serena, "See you soon," he cut the call off.

Serena sighed heavily, "Why do I have a feeling I should've made the effort and phoned him?" Serena asked, "How long she must've been suffering for."

"Hey listen…" Edward said gently, "None of this is your fault we all know the outcomes of Cancer it's either positive or negative."

"Then why do I feel like I should've supported them all?" Serena asked she was still in shock from hearing about Jenna, "Why?" Serena turned to face Edward.

"Because only I get to see the Iron Lady become warm and bend," Edward said, "No one else gets to see that."

Serena wrapped herself around Edward, "I had no idea… what if she died alone? What if James wasn't there, what if…" Serena crumbled, "I should've done something."

"Shh," Edward tried to calm her, "James obviously had his reasons to not tell us," Edward wiped away a tear, "OK I'm sure James was there, I'm sure she had her loved ones around her."

"All those times they were there for me," Serena sighed heavily she had her head resting near Edward's neck, "And I couldn't be there for them… what kind of person does that make me?" Serena pulled away again and looked Edward straight in the face.

"You didn't know," Edward led them to the sofa, "James didn't tell you for reasons I don't know."

"That poor girl," Serena then thought of Ava, "What she must've gone through."

"Stop Serena," Edward held her hands in his, "James obviously had his reasons to not tell you… and Ava's told you now," Edward rested his forehead on Serena's, "So just stop thinking of what ifs and whys… because there's a worried goddaughter out there and she'll want your support."

"OK," Serena composed herself, "I'll go sit with her now."

"I'll keep an eye out for the dulcet tones of James and Amelia arguing," Edward joked Serena laughed lightly and the pair walked out of her office, "Oh I told Ellie I'd keep her updated."

"Yes well she shouldn't really know anything… it's patient confidentiality," Serena reminded Edward.

"Come on Ava's always been close with Eleanor," Edward tried to get Serena too agree, "And besides it's not like she'll tell the world."

"I'll keep her updated because I know what and what not to tell her," Serena walked over to Ava who was still asleep from Anaesthetic, Serena sat down on one of the high back chairs and watched over Ava protectively.

…

"Something's not right," Sacha said to Edward who was sat at the staff room table, Sacha handed him a tea and Sacha made himself a coffee, "She was out of character in theatre."

"Ava's pretty special to her that's all," Edward ran his thumb up and down the mug the heat of the tea slightly burning his thumb.

"I don't usually pry into people's lives but… I can't help but think she's going to get too close," Sacha sat down and let the heat from the mug warm his hands.

"If I see any signs I'll get Michael on the case," Edward sat back the news about Jenna had both hit them hard. Jenna was a lovely woman, kind hearted, brilliant doctor and something as cruel as Cancer had ripped her away from the world, "I can't help but think the same though," Edward sipped at the tea.

"Do you think she'll be able to hold her medical judgement?" Sacha asked, "And tell me the truth."

"In all honesty I don't," Edward felt bad for saying it, "And I think if we leave her to get too close we'll be in for trouble."

"Get Michael on the case?" Sacha asked.

"Agreed," Edward drained the tea and then put the sink in the cup, "Now if you excuse me I have an ex misses to unintentionally insult… if you hear any screaming and shouting it's just me being torn apart."

"I'll keep Psych and security on hold," Sacha joked.

…

Edward bravely walked over to Serena, "I want Michael to take over the case."

Serena tensed up and turned stiffly to Edward, "What?" she asked her voice icy cold.

"Serena," Edward scolded her gently, "You're too close… you should not have been allowed to operate on her."

"Why do you think Mr Leevy took over the case?" Serena asked she looked insulted and hurt.

"Exactly what if that happens again when you need to treat her?" Edward put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, "Hand her over to Michael."

"She doesn't know Michael," Serena said protectively, "She trusts me… and what does she need right now?"

"Oh yeah and if you slip up who will she trust then?" Edward hadn't meant for that to come out like that, "Serena I know you…you got too close last time."

"That was not my fault you know it," Serena said angrily or was it a defence barrier? "It happened because no one could take the case."

"You still slipped up," Edward raised his voice a bit, "You put her at risk because you couldn't handle it."

"If I hadn't took it then who would've done?" Serena asked her voice slightly raised as well. Unfortunately it was attracting unwanted attention.

"What you should've done in the first place and took her up to Peads," Edward answered, "I'm putting Michael on the case whether you're happy with it or not."

"You are not!" Serena finally snapped her chest heaving, "Put Michael on the case I'll make sure Hanssen does not give you a job here."

"Idle threats as always," Edward laughed from frustration, "It's a sign you know I'm right."

Serena unfortunately for her frustration knew Edward was right. She only made threats like that, when she didn't want her barriers to come down or didn't want to be proved wrong.

"Put Michael on the case," Serena agreed finally, "If anyone wants me I'll be… well I'll be somewhere."

"Don't you walk away from me Serena," Edward went to follow her but she wasn't stopping he saw no other choice. He knew she would hate it but it was the only way to get her to do anything, "Serena Imogen McKinnie you turn back and listen to me right now."

No one had ever heard Edward shout like that, Serena went red as her middle name was used. She turned around and walked back over, "Thank you," Edward said, "Full name always worked."

All their colleagues found it strange how the use of her full name could make her do as Edward commanded, "What?" Serena folded her arms and asked.

"Just because you can't treat her doesn't mean you can't be with her," Edward had to fight his urge to grab her hand, "She'll want you."

"I just need some fresh air," Serena turned to walk away leaving Edward to sigh and sit down next to Ava.

…

Two hours later James and Amelia were finally approaching Holby City, "Turn left," James directed Amelia turned and they were near the car park entrance, "This is it," James said.

"Go and pay the parking fee," Amelia said to James she gave him a pound, "And make it for a few hours."

"Will do," James got out but he was stopped in his tracks when he saw Serena sat on the bench, "Looking thoughtful Rena," James tapped her on the shoulder blade, "How's Ava?"

"Recovering but she's going to be fine," Serena answered, "I've been taken off the case."

"Let me guess," James sat forward, "Edward's worried about you getting too close?"

"Correct," Serena sighed ashamed of her weakness, "I'm sorry… you don't seem drunk."

"That's because I brought him about five coffees on the way, you owe me a pound for parking fee," Amelia walked up behind she was spinning her car keys round and round, "Where's Ava then?"

"Down on AAU I'll take you to her," Serena signalled for them to follow.

…

"You're awake," Edward said to Ava who's eyes were fluttering.

"Where's Serena?" Ava asked.

"Right here," Serena walked up behind Edward, "And your dad has finally arrived."

James ran over to Ava, "Oh my darling."

"Dad I'm fine," Ava said she felt a little sore from the operation, "I'm fine," she clung onto him feeling wounded and weak she then found herself crying, "I'm fine," she managed to squeeze out before crying into her dad.

"Oh Ava," James rubbed his daughter's back, "You should've told me you were feeling pain."

"I tried," Ava admitted, "But you weren't answering your phone."

"I'm sorry," James said, "I'm so sorry."

"We're just going to leave you too it," Amelia went to walk away with Serena and Edward but they were stopped.

"No don't go," Ava broke away, "Stay… please."

"Ava they have jobs to do," James said.

"I've cancelled all my elective patients," Serena said to Edward, "I felt it was the best thing to do."

Edward gave her a soft look, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh believe me I did," Serena folded her arms, "I never seem to get my priorities straight."

"Course you do," Edward sat down, "You just don't know how to get them right."

"Same thing," Serena looked down.

"You handed Ava over to Michael that's getting a priority straight… you've thought about her safety," Edward reminded her.

"Ah," Serena grabbed her side.

"Serena?" Amelia asked concerned then her and James exchanged looks they knew what it was.

"I'm fine," Serena leant back and breathed out, "It's gone."

"It's 'that' again isn't it?" James used the word they invented for her condition.

"Yes," Serena answered, "It is 'that'."

Michael walked over, "Alright Ava Vincent I'm Michael Spence I'm your doctor."

"You can trust him," Serena said to Ava.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked Ava, "I'm hoping a lot better."

"I should be fine," Ava said smiling, "I've got my dad here now," she had her hand in James's.

"Not to sound nosey but you don't happen to me James Vincent do you?" Sacha asked walking in, "Sorry it's just…I worked with you once years ago."

"Did we?" James asked trying to figure out who Sacha was, "Wait were you the doctor who was at SG's for a year before John took over?"

"I left after Mr Harrowman joined… I didn't agree with his views," Sacha said, "Stayed on then?"

"Course wouldn't leave St George's unless a really good offer came up somewhere else," James patted Ava's head, "Besides it's where Ava was born and where I met my best friend."

"You make me cry," Edward said joking.

"So it's true," Michael said looking up, "We are babysitting robots."

"Ha ha," Amelia sarcastically said and folded her arms, "Honestly just because John Harrowman believes in the get them in get them out process doesn't make us all like that."

"What was that you said they called you Ms Campbell?" Michael asked grinning.

Serena felt another cramp coming on, "Tell you… what... you lot have a nice chat," Serena had pain in her voice, "I'll get us some coffees," everyone saw get painkillers out of her pocket.

"What's going on with her?" Michael asked concerned, "Is she alright?" Michael asked Edward.

"Course she is… she's Serena she's always fine," Edward said trying to sound positive but his lie didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah I've heard that one far too many times… so Ava we'll going to keep you in overnight just a precaution and then you should be fit and ready to go tomorrow," Michael filled in her obs sheet, "Nurse Carter will be looking after you."

"If you want anything just ask," Mary-Claire said.

"You from Belfast?" James asked.

"Just outside," Mary-Claire answered, "So this is the St George's team then?"

"Well it's just us two left," James pointed to himself and Amelia, "He left in ninety-six and she left last year…oh sorry," James saw the look Serena's face, "Of course we don't mention about 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'."

"Oh Eleanor and I used to have some much fun calling her that," Ava said laughing, "Then when we watched a Harry Potter together we were in stitches."

"Well you'll be pleased to know we're divorced," Edward said rubbing the back of his head.

"Blimey again?!" Amelia looked ready to laugh, "Careful don't wanna get a number three."

"No but we all know what's going to happen," Michael said grinning, "We're all predicting it."

"Yeah there's been bets and everything," Mary-Claire said to Michael, "Harry's betted another week… I said two, Gemma's said three."

"Sacha and I have said a week as well," Michael avoided looking at Serena and Edward, "Winner buys everyone a round… let's hope it's not you I don't fancy breaking my back drunk Irish dancing."

"Oh come you danced Ceili drunk," Mary-Claire said one hand on her hip, "Anyway Irish dancing is easy."

"Easy for you to say," Michael said, "You've probably danced it since a child."

"And what's yours? Country dancing?" Mary-Claire mocked.

"Anyway like I said winners buys the round," Michael said, "I'll check back on you soon."

"Not so fast," Edward said to the Irish nurse, "What's these bets about?" though she had a slight idea.

"Oh urmm… they're urmm," Mary-Claire rushed away.

"I've got a slight idea," Edward said to James.

"So do I,"James folded his arms and sat back.

…

Nightshifts approached and it seemed that both Serena and Edward were going to be in for a long night. Edward had been put on shift since Will had been sent home ill, "Can I borrow some ibuprofen?" Edward asked Serena.

"Here," Serena popped two out of the packet, "You sure you're OK to work?"

"I'll be fine," Edward washed them down with water, "Sure you're OK…your Endo was playing up."

"It'll be fine," Serena then had to sit down she let out a groan of pain, "Do you think James and Ava will be OK?"

"Course they'll make it through," Edward rubbed Serena's arm, "Serena."

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"I love you," Edward said, "Please be careful with your health."

"You've got nothing to worry about," Serena reassured well tried to reassure Edward, she knew why he was acting like this the news about Jenna had both shocked them, "I'll be fine… look after your health though."

"As long as you take whatever treatment Mr T wants to give you," Edward shut her office door to ensure no one saw, "Because I don't like you in pain," he said and placed a kiss on her neck, "As much as you're soft and cuddly when in pain and unwell… I do like that icy exterior," he tickled her sides.

"Stop," Serena said laughing quietly, "We can't draw attention to ourselves… what icy exterior?"

"That icy exterior," he pointed out her sudden cold tone, "So… shall we get on with our shifts? And then in the morning go home and cuddle on the sofa?"

Serena smiled at the idea, "Why are you so charming?"

"Nothing wrong with turning on the charm," Edward tapped his nose knowingly, "You of all people should know that."

Serena took an ibuprofen, "Even when the person you're with has issues with her womb falling out?" Serena asked.

"Even when the person I'm with has issues with her womb falling out," Edward said gently, "I love you Serena..." Edward tapped her stomach.

"Love you too," Serena softened and fell into his embrace, "We best get back to work… before they suspect something."

"Let them suspect," Edward said planting a kiss on her lips, "We know the truth."

"And the truth always comes out in the end," Serena kissed him back, "But like I said let's have fun keeping them guessing… just let we did with James."

"And it'll be even better since he's here," Edward said sneakily, "So back to work?"

"Back to work."

**A/N: So I couldn't keep you guys waiting for days haha so here's the latest instalment let me know what you think xx**


	21. Chapter 21

AAU was quiet James was asleep with Ava, Amelia had gone to check out the hospital curious if what it looked like, Harry was in the staff room with Mary-Claire, Gemma and Sacha, Chrissie had decided to take a sleep as she was feeling drained. Edward walked up behind Serena at the nurses station desk and shocked her by grabbing her sides, "Ahh!" she screamed in shock.

"Shh," Edward said with his finger on his lip, "You'll wake patients and James."

"Yeah well you're the one scared me," she hit him on the chest, "Don't do that again."

"Aww why you scareded they might find out?" Edward asked putting on a mock baby voice, Serena glared, "Have you updated Ellie?"

"She wants to come in but I've told her not to due to being ill," Serena handed him her phone.

"Blimey asking for updates every hour," Edward laughed and handed the phone back, "What you doing?" Edward asked he leant over her shoulder, "Tut, tut looking up latest iPods."

"Shh," Serena said quietly but when Edward tickled her sides she couldn't control stay quiet, "Stop…" she lost her balance and fell down, "Idiot," she whispered but laughed all the same.

"What is going on?" Michael asked angrily, "Geez it's night time have some respect."

Serena hid under the desk and Edward quickly closed the iPod window, "Sorry… I accidently knocked some files over."

Why Serena felt so childish was beyond her maybe it was a coping mechanism, she placed a finger to her lips.

"Well keep it down there's patients here," Michael stormed back into his office to continue a heated phone call with Annalise.

Edward laughed as Serena stood up, "Oh dear," Serena whispered, "Yankee isn't very happy."

"Keep it down," James grumbled as he was woken up, "The way you two are acting…it's asif you're back together," James's eyes winded, "Oh my god you're back together."

"Shout it to the whole ward why don't you?" Serena snapped going red at how he had found out again.

James got off the bed and walked over, "Saucy details please," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Oh god," Serena rested her head on the desk, "Why you again?" she moaned making James and Edward laugh.

"Least I didn't find you in your office this time," James winked, "So saucy details?"

"What we do in our private life is nothing to do with you James," Serena raised an eyebrow at him, "Now if you excuse me."

"A, a, ahhh," James stopped her, "Not so fast…Serena and Edward sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.-"

"First comes fear, then comes pain, then there's your testicles in a castrating machine," Serena finished with a sweet smile.

"Do not come near Bill and Ben again," James protected his privates, "I think Bill is still recovering from last time."

"Well that's what you get for insulting me when pregnant," Serena patted James on the arm as she walked away, "Oh and James keep it to yourself."

"Will do," James then turned to Edward, "Details, details, details."

"Not here," Edward signalled for James to walk round, "But I have a question…why didn't you tell us… about Jenna?"

James clammed up he knew this question would come, "I…I wanted too but…I thought that…I don't know…I just felt so numb and I didn't think you'd want to know."

"Not want to know?" Edward looked shocked, "James you should've told us… I hate to think you've been going through this alone."

"It's not been so bad," James shrugged.

"So you drinking loads and turning up to work drunk is you coping?" Edward looked at James sternly.

"I've had Amelia and George helping," James said, "So I haven't been alone… please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad… I'm upset to think you've dealt with this alone, what happened to our brotherhood? I would've been down to see you like a shot," Edward scolded his best friend lightly, "You know I would've."

"I've messed up Ed… I've made Ava's life hell… what am I going to do?" James asked then Serena walked back over.

"You're going to start by pulling yourself together," Serena ordered James, "Because… the last thing you want to do is lose your job, your daughter and colleagues."

"It's been a month Serena give him a break," Edward looked at Serena.

"Yes but it's all about getting back in the saddle," Serena said to James, "You're going to start by stopping the drinking and being there for your daughter."

"I can't do this alone," James said close to tears, "It's only been a month and I feel so tired and…"

"James Charles Vincent you listen to me right now," Serena knelt down, "This is not the man I know… the James I know is funny, charming, sweet, heart of gold… I know it's going to be hard but if you don't get back up now… you never will."

"What if I can't?" James asked, "What if I'm too far gone?"

"Then you'll not only be letting yourself down, you'll be letting down Ava and Jenna," Serena needed to use tough love, it was the only way, "Get back up on that horse James."

"If not for yourself for that lovely young woman over there," Edward pointed to Ava, "She's should be the reason you have to pull yourself together."

James thought of the words Edward and Serena had just used, some were tough some were true, "Thank you," James said to Serena and then turned his head to Edward, "I can't do this alone."

"You won't have too," Edward said, "We're just a video chat or a phone call away… Amelia's there, George not sure about John but… you're not alone James you never have been and never will be."

"This is usually the cliché moment where we all hug in a circle," Serena joked, "But you know me I don't do cliché."

"Of course," James and Edward said together, "It's been good seeing you…I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I," Serena sat down on Edward's lap seeing it being acceptable since James found out, "Anyway…tell me James how is St George's running without me?"

"Like clockwork as always," James looked over at Ava she looked so peaceful, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to catch a few more hours."

"Night," Edward and Serena both said once James was back in bed Serena whispered, "Well so much for keeping it quiet."

"He won't tell anyone… he knows what's good for him," Edward grinned, "Anyway we've still got the whole of Holby City Hospital guessing."

"True," Serena got off Edward's lap, "I'll be glad when this shift is over… I just want to go to bed."

"Is that with me or on your own?" Edward asked he then tickled her side again causing her to squirm, "Hold still."

"I… can't," Serena whispered whilst giggling, "You're tickling me."

"No I'm not this is just me being affectionate… this would be me tickling you," he grabbed both her sides and caused her fall to her knees, she was holding back laughter as she didn't want to wake any patients up.

"Stop," Serena said but her voice box couldn't connect with her brain, as it was busy trying to find to wiggle away, "Stop," she squeaked out.

Michael Spence was walking down AAU looking very stressed, "Fucking ex's," Michael slammed his hand on the nurses station desk, "What the?" He looked down at what was happening, "I knew it…"

"Shit," Serena said, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh it's exactly what it looks like," Michael's frown was replaced with a gigantic Cheshire cat grin, "Damn and I was hoping I would win."

"Don't you dare say a word," Serena stood up and straightened herself out, "Michael… come back."

Too late Michael ran into the staff room, "You'll never guess what?" Michael was still grinning."

"What?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Sedward are back on," Michael raised an eyebrow Mary-Claire had a biscuit hovering in her mouth, Harry and Gemma's mouths were wide open, Sacha didn't know how to look.

"Are you being serious?" Mary-Claire asked, "This is brilliant!"

"It was bound to happen," Gemma finally spoke, "Come on don't tell me you haven't seen the looks they give each other? And the chemistry… it was going to happen."

"I trust Mary-Claire will send a memo?" Harry asked, "Hey maybe I can get away with calling her Mrs Campbell now."

"I doubt it," Gemma said to Harry.

…

"Well this is going to be interesting," Serena said rubbing her temples, "Why now?" Serena leant her head on Edward's chest in frustration, "It's too early."

"I did say yesterday the truth always comes out in the end," Edward reminded Serena, "Come on…it's going to be fine."

"This is Holby City remember?" Serena took her head away, "We're going to get the crap ripped out of us."

"Oh you're worrying over nothing," Edward looked at the computer, "Why you wanting a new iPod?"

"I like to keep up with the latest gadgets," Serena shrugged, "Ah," Serena felt another cramp, "Fuck's sake…"

"Breathe through it," Edward advised her.

"Sure you still love me? Even when I'm like this?" Serena asked wanting an honest answer.

"Like I said I love you even when your…oven has technical problems," Edward didn't want to risk anyone hearing, "What?" he asked as he heard Serena laugh.

"Nice way of explaining," Serena laughed again, "My oven has technical issues…" she shook her head, "You always knew how to make me smile."

"Of course," Edward stepped towards her, "I'm Paul Chuckle remember?"

"And that makes James Barry right?" Serena asked.

"Of course," James answered, "Can't have Paul without Barry."

"More like can't have Edward without James," Serena corrected him, "I must say James lost all those years you weren't there."

"I'll wind you up with Barney The Dinosaur," Edward threatened playfully, "I remember you sat and watched it for hours with Ava when she was two…and you hated it."

"Only because he was the most annoying dinosaur on the T.V.," Serena defended, "Eleanor loved it… so I endured hours of Barney."

"Well congratulations are in order," Michael said coming out of the staffroom, "So when did you two get back together?"

"A few weeks ago," Serena answered and she walked away smiling.

"Does that mean you've kept it secret all this time?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much," Edward answered, "Why? Wanted to figure it out yourself?"

"I knew it anyway," Michael said quite smug, "There's been chemistry coming off you two like there's no tomorrow."

"Bet there's been more than that too," James said they talking had woke him up, "Honestly can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Sorry," Michael said to James, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but those two back at SG's acted like they were permanently on heat," James noticed Edward's cheeks go bright red, "And that's a fact."

"Lovely," Gemma said trying to get the image of Serena and Edward out of her mind.

"No joke it was a bloody nightmare on conferences," James winked Serena tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she pinched his nuts, "Ouch," James said really pitched, "You've gone and hurt Ben." Michael felt sympathy he had been hurt in the nuts like that before.

"Payback," Serena glared at James, "And for the record it was not that bad."

"Oh believe me it was Serena," James said bravely, "Oh my god… your conference in Scotland… I should've worked it out then."

"Oh god," Serena turned her face away, "Mr Vincent quit whilst you're ahead."

"Oh you got called Mr Vincent," Edward raised his eyebrows, "You're in trouble."

"I suggest if you ever go on a conference with them take earplugs," James strongly advised he was feeling a little better for now, "We used to tease her with the song Uptown Girl."

"Oh yeah," Edward remembered, "I remember… Serena was a posh girl from Surrey you see."

"Never would've thought she was half Scottish," James added, "Only when we met her father… we realised she had Scottish blood."

"Well you met Duncan after me… he didn't hate you," Edward reminded James he then walked over to the social circle, one arm around Serena's neck the other around James's, "And I agree with Serena we weren't that bad."

"You weren't the one trying to sleep," James defended himself.

"Oh this is brilliant," Michael said grinning, "Wait until your relationship spreads around the hospital."

"Trust me it really won't bother us," Serena argued, "We worked at St George's and their grapevine is worse than here."

"Defiantly," Edward agreed, "So haven't you all got work to be doing?"

There were numerous 'ums', 'urrs' and 'oh my god's' as everyone got back to work. Edward now had his way he could torment her with tickles and much more whenever he wanted to now, "Now I've got you," Edward said tickling her, "Nothing stopping me now… it's out."

"Stop," Serena ordered but it was a poor attempt as she tried to break free, "Edward… I… can't… breathe," Serena said through laughter, "Stoooop."

"No," Edward carried on tickling her, "Nothing stopping me now."

"Stoop," Serena fell to her knees again, "This is not the place…"

"I know," Edward said grinning, "Which means when we're done here… we continue tickling back at your place."

"Oh really?" Serena asked an eyebrow raised, "As long as we make sure he's OK," Serena pointed to James, "I want him going home knowing he's going to be supported."

"Of course," Edward said he rested his forehead on hers, "Doubt they'll be sending us on conferences again."

"I didn't realise we were that bad," Serena laughed, "No wonder James always looked so tired… we kept him up."

"How cruel are we?" Edward asked whilst grinning his arms wrapped around Serena's neck, "But who cares it's out now…and no doubt we are going to be like you said ripped to shreds by this."

"Get a room," James said from Ava's bed, "Where's Amelia?"

"Touring the hospital she's been ages," Serena suddenly realised, "Oh she's probably found Jac or someone."

…

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Mary-Claire.

"Sending out a memo," Mary-Claire answered, "This is going to be great… can you believe it though?"

"I always thought she'd go for Ric or Hanssen," Sacha said to Michael.

"I knew there was something going on… I just had a feeling," Michael grinned again, "Oh I can't wait to rip them to shreds... shot gun no conferences with them."

"Shot gun not sharing a hotel," Sacha called it, "Or conferences."

"Hey I called it first," Michael said childishly.

…

**A/N: Secrets out on AAU how long until everyone else finds out? Would be great if you could drop me some ideas for what to carry on doing to this story anything would be helpful! Also don't forget to let me know what you think (: **

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Serena's shift finished along with the other nightshift staff, "Right," Edward said coming behind her in her office, "We have a bed calling us I believe."

"I do believe so…but first I want to say bye to James, Amelia and Ava," Serena pointed to the door, "So come on," she turned around and looked at Edward in the face, "Let's go face the crowds… no doubt Nurse Carter has sent a memo round."

As they stepped out of her office many faces turned on them, "There they are the happy couple," Michael said as he put his arms around their necks, "Shift's over."

"Thank god," Serena yawned, "It was a long nightshift… especially thanks to you," she eyed Michael, "Telling everyone in the staffroom."

"Oh Mary-Claire's sent round a memo," Michael told them, "And be warned it'll be round the hospital in no time."

"Lucky us," Serena said sarcastically, "Right Edward and I have to say bye to Ava, James and Amelia so if you could release yourself from me that would be fantastic."

"So it's true then?" Amelia asked an eyebrow raised, "You two are back on?" she was sat on the end of Ava's hospital bed her left leg tucked her right thigh, "That didn't take long."

"Well what did you expect?" James said to Amelia, "According to the yank there was chemistry and everything flying off them."

"Thanks James…and I was wanting to eat breakfast," Amelia rolled her eyes then looked at Serena, "So how long until we expect a wedding invitation?" she folded her arms.

"We haven't thought that far," Serena laughed though the thought of remarrying Edward was strange, "And I doubt we will."

"Yeah well if you do…we want an invite," James said grinning, "So this it for you today then?" James stood up and walked over to them.

"Yep works over," Edward moved his hand towards Serena's side, "Like she said it was a long night."

"Oh tell Ellie to friend me on Facebook," James said, "I've only just joined."

"Will do," Serena yawned again, "Listen…if you ever need anything or want a chat just call me yeah?"

"You don't have to go through this alone," Edward added.

Amelia ruffled his hair, "He's got us… I mean John isn't much help but George is."

"I can imagine," Edward remembered George his fellow Anaesthetist friend who always had a kind heart, "Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Not really duh," Ava sat up, "We keep in contact… and we're only two hours away."

"Exactly," James grinned, "So let's skip the hug… because we don't do hugs."

"Unless one is needed," Amelia added she smiled lightly, "See you soon."

"We just need to keep in contact more often," Edward shrugged his shoulders, "And if I ever find Holby too much I'll pay a visit sometimes."

"Not unless you want a permanent post," Serena hit on the chest, "So shall we go?"

"See you round," the trio said.

"Right I'm going before this gets cliché," Serena waved and walked away, she wasn't one for goodbyes and liked to get away as quick as possible from them.

…

"You know you could've given them a hug," Edward said whilst he stepped outside the entrance.

"I'm not a goodbye person," Serena walked ahead she unlocked her car, "Anyway…he knows we're there and if he wants us he'll call us…well get in," Serena ordered whilst getting into the car.

"Yes boss," Edward got in and put his seatbelt on, "So are we contining our tickling session?" Edward asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course… I need to get you back for blowing our cover," Serena started the engine, "If you hadn't tickled me we'd still be in secret."

…

Eleanor had left a note saying she had gone to the shop to buy more supplies for Uni and that she would be back later probably.

"Well gives us all the free time we need," Edward nestled his head into her neck and planted kisses, "So?"

She felt the kisses tickle and squirmed and giggled, "Come on then," she held out her hand for him to take, "Unless you'd rather wait," she winked and Edward took her hand leading them upstairs, after closing the door both ripped off each other's clothes and Edward straddled over her and leant his head down he then tickled her sides making her wriggle and turned left and right then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled left so she was now on top of him, "Like I said I'm getting you back for blowing our cover," she placed kisses on his chest and then leant over him, "So I take control."

"As always," Edward winked and kissed her on the forehead, "Hey stop you're tickling me," he felt her hands on his sides tickling, "Stop… Serena…stop…stop," he burst out laughing.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you remind me of a praying mantis," Serena said randomly making Edward frown.

"Why?" he asked still frowning but laughed.

"Because you look like one," Serena answered and laughed as Edward took control of the situation and pulled her on top of him, "Wait… protection first."

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it," Edward said and Serena sighed, "Right happy?"

"Now I am," Serena answered.

…

One hour later they were curled up in each other's arms both smiling, "Well that should've helped shed the extra pounds," Edward said whilst twiddling with Serena's hair.

"Me or you?" Serena asked dangerously.

"Me of course," Edward answered, "You don't need to lose anything…you've got a great body."

"Suck up," Serena said and rolled her eyes.

Edward turned to the left so he was facing Serena, "What's this about me looking like a praying mantis?"

"It's because you're tall and lanky…makes me think of a praying mantis," Serena put her hand in his, "I never really noticed how big your hands were."

"Most probably because all those years we didn't observe the top half very much," Edward joked, "I beginning to think James was right about us on conferences."

"We were just very affectionate," Serena turned her face to him, "A bit more than most but… we were."

"Now since we have all day why don't we go make some breakfast?" Edward suggested, "We've built up an appetite."

"Fine but I have control of the kitchen…you always make a mess," Serena got out of bed and put on some lazy day clothes.

…

Soon the kitchen was filled with smells of bacon, eggs and sausages being cooked, "Careful," Serena warned Edward who was chopping tomatoes, "I don't want to be stitching you up."

"Keep making me jump like that I will need stitches," Edward grinned as he saw Serena's dark eyes hover over his chopping skills, "I have done this before I won't cut my ahhh," Edward got distracted and managed to run the knife over his finger luckily it was just a cut, but there was blood pouring down his finger, "Ahh shit…shit…shit..shit."

"Alright, alright stay still," Serena held his finger to apply pressure and got her first aid box out, "I told you to be careful."

Edward hadn't felt pain like this before it was a throbbing pain, "Ahh," he said whilst Serena squeezed his finger harder.

"Oh be quiet," Serena ordered with annoyance in her voice, "Just be thankful you didn't chop it off," she turned off the oven and stove then turned her attention back to his finger, "Keep your hand around your finger for a second," she then dashed off.

"Where you going?" Edward asked feeling light headed, "Serena."

Serena returned with some stuff she nicked from Holby a while ago, "Advantages of working at a hospital…and being high up I get to nick stuff and not get told off for it."

"That's naughty," Edward scolded her playfully, "I think I'm losing blood."

"Feeling light headed?" Serena asked concerned.

"Only a bit… just like after you've given blood," Edward answered Serena got a suture kit, hydrogen peroxide, cotton swab and a dressing, "No anaesthetic?" Edward asked shocked.

"There's only so much you can take," Serena wrapped some kitchen roll around Edward's bleeding finger, "Before I have to replace for loss of stock…keep the pressure on."

"Yes I know," Edward snapped he was feeling dizzy and the pain was getting to him, "Sorry…I didn't mean to snap."

"Understandable you're losing blood and probably in some pain," Serena sympathised she took the kitchen roll away to find his finger had stopped bleeding, "Right," she observed the wound, "That is going to need stitches."

"Really?" Edward asked annoyed with himself, "Now?"

"Afraid so," Serena poured some of the hydrogen peroxide onto the cotton swab, "This will sting a bit grab my wrist if needed," Serena gently applied the cotton swab and as the sting penetrated through the wound, Edward grabbed her wrist and squeezed, "Ah Edward I said you could grab not cut off circulation."

"Pay," he breathed in, "Back for those hours you spent cutting off circulation to my hands," Edward joked making Serena forgive him.

"Very funny," Serena looked down at his hand, "OK… would you like some ice before I stitch that up?"

"Well since you picked up everything but yes please," Edward felt the pain ease as his body got adjusted to it.

"And like I said there's only so much you can take," Serena put an ice cube on his finger and held it on his finger. Then about five minutes later Serena checked for numbness, "Feel me do this?" she asked whilst poking the area.

"A bit but least it won't be as painful," Edward then watched as Serena began to stitch up, she held the needle holder in one hand the forceps in the other.

"I need complete silence got me?" Serena ordered she saw from the corner of her eye Edward nodding, "Well looks like I'll be making breakfast then."

"Sorry," Edward drank some water and waited, "Concerntrating hard I see."

"Shh," Serena shushed him immediately.

…

"OK that's you all fixed up," Serena took off her gloves and threw away the equipment then washed her hands, "Keep it clean, don't get the dressing wet and make sure you change the dressing."

"You don't need to me," Edward stood up and stretched his legs after being sat down for too long, "So would you like me to help anyway?"

"What so you can cut another finger no thank you," Serena turned the cooker and stove back on, "You wait there and I'll do it."

"Like a good nineteen-fifties housewife," Edward joked but Serena said nothing, "Joking."

"Course you were," Serena waited for everything to cook and turned to face Edward, "I don't do the good little housewife routine…never have done never will," she chucked a tea towel at him, "As you should know."

"What was that for?" Edward asked holding the tea towel in his hands.

"For making me sound like I have no rights," Serena answered and she then dished up the food, "Just because I make meals doesn't mean I'm a typical housewife."

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Edward picked up the knife and fork, "I was only joking… you have more power than me at Holby that says something," he placed a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"What that I'm a bossy bitch?" Serena raised an eyebrow and ate some tomato.

"I'm going to insult somehow if I speak anyway," Edward then cut some bacon and sighed, "I don't think you're one of those housewives… you're strong and powerful."

"In other words controlling," Serena corrected, "Make sure you look after that," Serena pointed to his hand.

"I will don't worry."

"Good."

…

After breakfast they sat on the sofa Serena laid her head down on Edward's lap with her legs arched upwards, "What's on the T.V. around this time?" Edward asked.

"Usually some boring rubbish," Serena answered then a thought occurred to her, "Where are you living?"

"I sold my boat so I found a little bed set just outside Holby why?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"Were you really that broke?" Serena asked she looked him in the eye.

"Like I said she boil washed me took me to the cleaners," Edward sighed heavily, "I got a good price for the boat."

"Why didn't you say first time?" Serena asked curiously.

"What's this twenty questions?" Serena felt Edward tense up.

"Oh…sorry didn't mean to pry," Serena looked at the television feeling a little embarrassed.

"I guess I just didn't want to prove you right," Edward turned the television down.

"Prove you right?" Serena looked confused then it clicked to her, when Edward and her divorced she wrote him a nice letter saying how it'll end in tears; though after ten years she began to think she was proved wrong, until she found the note tucked in the suit Mindy sent with a courier and looked amused, "Ah the nicely worded letter I sent you."

"Exactly," Edward nodded recalling reading the letter and not sure whether to feel hurt or laugh about it, "So go ahead and laugh… you were proved right."

"I feel like I should…but I can't," Serena sat up and turned around so she could face Edward, then she leant her forehead on his, "If you don't mind me asking…I had many people as me the same...why did you two split up?" Serena saw Edward's eyes direct away, "I've gone too far."

"No it's fine…urmm believe it or you can laugh…she cheated on me," Edward sat back and let Serena rest her head on his chest, "Why aren't you laughing Serena? You were proved right, she done exactly what I done to you. So why aren't you laughing?" He was confused by her affection.

"Because," Serena lifted her head up and planted a kiss on his lips, "No one laughed at me and I know I should probably laugh," Serena tapped her hands on his chest, "I can't…it's just not in me."

"Who slipped a potion of niceness into your coffee?" Edward put his hands around her wrists and pulled her down and leant over her.

"Must be something to do with that 'exercise session' we done today," Serena put her hands around his neck and pulled him down, "Or maybe that cut on your hand has made me feel sorry for you."

"The Serena Campbell feels sorry for someone is the day she," Edward looked down at her with warmth in his eyes, "Is the day she…looks me in the eye and tells me she loves me."

Serena looked shocked but her eyes then turned warm and she smiled lightly, "I love you," Serena said softly he stroked her face.

"Good," Edward planted a kiss on her lips, "Because…I love you too."

"Are we going to do this cuddles on the sofa thing then?" Serena asked, "Because you said that we would," she sat up.

"First of all we need a duvet, second of all we need a dvd preferably-"

"No we are not watching Flash…we have the choices of comedy or comedy," Serena nodded to show she had made her point."

"Fine…Mrs Doubtfire?" Edward suggested.

"If I can find it on Netflix," Serena turned on the Wii and then typed it in, "Ah-ha."

"Now all we need is the duvet," Edward stood up and squeezed her shoulder.

"No need one behind the sofa," Serena reached her arm behind and pulled it over, "But you could do me a favour or us."

"And that is?" Edward asked curiously.

"Popcorn in the cupboard and there's also some Haribos," Serena sat back up, "I made you breakfast."

…

"Right budge up," Edward ordered her he had popcorn in a bowl and haribos in another. Serena obeyed silently, "Lay down then," Edward patted his lap, "Lay down."

Serena didn't need to be told twice she laid down and looked up at Edward.

"What's the look for?" Edward asked whilst running his head through her hair.

"Nothing…it's just I've missed this," Serena admitted again Edward frowned confused, "This it's nice to have it back."

"Well I've been very fortunate to been given a second chance," Edward said softly, "In fact I've been very lucky."

"Yes you have," Serena then clicked on the film whilst taking a handful of popcorn.

**A/N: Even I have to admit this chapter is cheesy but I just couldn't help it, I hope it's OK let me know what you think and also some ideas would be nice and very much appreciated I'm running low but the more reviews I get the more likely I am to try and get ideas ;) anyway I want to say a massive thank to those who have reviewed over 40! That's basically an achievement for me so once again thank you very much xx **


	23. Chapter 23

The film finished and Edward saw that Serena had fallen asleep, "Serena," Edward shook her, "Serena."

"Uh what?" Serena woke up, "Oh I missed the film," Serena said disappointedly.

"Has our 'morning exercises' made you tired?" Edward asked cheekily.

"No I'm just tired from the long night," Serena rested her head back on Edward's chest she felt his arm wrap around her, "I think it's just the shock."

"I know," Edward kissed her head, "It's been a shock to me too," Edward turned the television back to the channels, "But we've done all we can."

"What if he doesn't stop drinking?" Serena asked she sounded worried, "What if he just doesn't get back in the saddle and… oh I don't know."

"Don't do this to yourself Serena," Edward scolded her gently so he wouldn't upset her, "It's not good for you."

"I know but I can't help but not worry about him," Serena sighed heavily, "Aren't you worried?" Serena asked she was wondering why Edward didn't seem so worried.

"Of course I'm worried but I'm trying not to stress myself out about it," Edward felt Serena tense up, "What's wrong Serena?"

Serena sat up and sat forward, "I'm just thinking," she placed her elbows on her thighs and then leant her chin on her hands, "About life…it can be taken away just like e.g. my dad."

Edward moved closer into her and put his arm around her, "That's just life…it's cruel but it happens."

"Exactly people like us we see lives either be saved or sadly die every day and yet…we take ours for granted," Serena sighed heavily again, "We don't think twice that one day we may not come home because we've been killed or we've been injured badly."

"What has bought this on?" Edward asked concerned he tucked some hair behind her right ear, "Hey what's made you think this?"

"Like I said we take life for granted… my dad never had a chance to say goodbye because just like that," Serena clicked her fingers, "It was whipped away from him…I could've lost my mother, our daughter got Arterial Fibrillation from drugs and she nearly died do you know how that felt for me? And then… and then we find out that a colleague who we respected and who I saw as a friend has died," Serena felt her eyes watering up why had Jenna's death affected her so badly, "And yet we sit here take life for granted," her barriers were breaking she could feel herself about to break down, "We're sitting here now talking whilst we could be with Eleanor helping her shop but no we've decided to have some time to ourselves it's just," she was stopped by Edward grabbing her hands.

"Let it out Serena," Edward ordered carefully, "I can see you're about to break… just let it out."

Without a second thought she let her final defences down, they crashed down like a landslide tears streaming down her face she felt Edward's protective embrace around her, "I'm sorry."

"Jenna was special to both of us," Edward rubbed her back, "It's no wonder you're feeling a little…upset."

Eleanor walked through the door to the scene, "Mum are you OK?" she dropped her bags and ran over, "What happened?"

"We got talking about Jenna and it just got a bit much," Edward explained though he had lied partially, "She'll be OK."

"I spoke with Ava done the phone…she said to give you her love and that she'll be fine," Eleanor said hearing that made Serena nearly cry again but she composed herself and dried her eyes.

"Sorry," she said sounding ashamed, "How stupid of me."

"Don't be silly," Edward and Eleanor said at the same time, "We all knew Jenna was your best friend," Eleanor said.

"Some friend I turned out to be though," Serena sat forward, "It's been a long few days."

"Oh Ava's also added some photos onto Facebook I think you might want see," Eleanor pulled out her latest iPhone the gold iPhone 5s, she clicked onto the Facebook app and then clicked onto an album named: _Memories Are Made To Treasure_, "Apparently she found a bunch of photos of when me and her were little," she handed the phone to Serena.

"I remember these," Serena said smiling, "You two spent near enough everyday together…"

"That one's cute," Edward pointed to the current photo, it showed Eleanor and Ava Eleanor looked about two and Ava looked about four both grinning at the camera.

"Yeah look at your eyes there," Serena observed, "Defiantly your father's eyes."

"Well obviously yours are brown mine are blue," Eleanor said sarcastically she then took the phone back, "Ava wants me to meet up with her before I go to Uni."

"Oh really where?" Serena asked.

"Well she wants to take me out because she hasn't had the chance to yet," Eleanor explained, "And then she just wants us to spend some quality sister time together…obviously we're not sisters but we're close enough…oh do you two want to see some of the stuff I brought?" Eleanor asked and both her parents nodded she heaved in about five great big bags, "Murder walking around…but I had Gabby come help me."

"What on earth did you go and buy half the store?" Edward asked jokingly, "Even I didn't take this much stuff to Harvard."

"That's because you brought half of your junk in the States," Serena looked through the IKEA bag, "And I'm guessing the spare bedroom will soon become your luggage pit?"

"Uh-huh," Eleanor nodded grinning, "I saw this and thought it was so cute," she held up a pillow pet, "Isn't he cute? I called him China…as giant Pandas come from China."

They spent about an hour going through bags of what Serena called 'pointless junk' and 'bare necessities'.

"So? Do you think I'm all prepared?" Eleanor asked grinning, "Because Gabby thinks I am and so do I."

"Ellie you're going to Edinburgh not a Foreign country," Serena scolded lightly, "But you got everything you needed so well done."

"Oh that reminds me," Eleanor picked up the leaflet, "Something about I read it as shlidah."

"Kay-Lee," Serena corrected and took the leaflet.

"Really? It looks nothing like Kay-Lee," Eleanor frowned confused, "Anyway since Gabby's going to the same Uni as me apparently she has relatives somewhere up in the Highlands and they've suggest she leans Kay-Lee so she's making me join the classes with her."

"Oh you'll like them," Serena said knowingly, "Just don't dance it drunk I know you can't handle your drink well…anyway what are you planning to do with your Psychology degree?"

"Idon'tknow," Eleanor said through a mumble and shrugged her shoulders, "It just seems interesting."

"Yes well don't try any of your tricks on me or your father," Serena warned Eleanor, "Because you've tried it before."

"And it clearly worked," she wriggled her eyebrows, "I knew you two would get back together."

"As did everyone at Holby," Serena looked through the course Eleanor was taking, "Hey maybe we'll have another Doctor Campbell."

"Like I said I don't know what I want to do," Eleanor stretched, "It just seems interesting…though Doctor does sound important."

"Doctor Eleanor Campbell yeah I like that," Edward laughed, "Don't worry no pressure… not everyone can handle the status."

"I may end up wanting to do something else yet," Eleanor said whilst scrolling through her phone, "I just like the idea of Psychology."

"Yeah well just do what you want to do," Serena stood up and stretched, "What's the time?"

"About twelve," Edward checked his watch, "Lunch time."

"Gabby and me picked up a Maccy Ds on the way home," Eleanor stood up too, "So I'm not really that hungry."

"And you," Serena pointed to Edward angrily, "Are not going near that kitchen if my life depends on it."

Edward playfully glared and sat back on the sofa, "Not my fault."

"Was you got yourself distracted… when I'm not in the kitchen Ellie don't let him in there I don't fancy stitching him again," Serena tapped her daughter on the shoulder.

"Will do," Eleanor then went to sit down, "It's only twelve and I'm tired already."

"Wait until you're my age…then you'll know what tired is," Edward joked.

"I've still got a long way to go dad," Eleanor grinned cheekily, "Before I turn into an old fart like you."

"You cheeky mare," Edward said laughing he then tickled Eleanor just like he did when she was a baby before he left, "That'll teach you to insult me."

"I…can't….breathe," Eleanor said through laughter, "Stoop."

Serena watched through the kitchen at how they were and smiled, it was sweet and cute something she always liked seeing was her daughter smile.

**A/N: Quick little fluffy cute chapter for you let me know what you think like I said before more the reviews the more likely I am to get ideas haha ;) let me know what you think and also once again who has reviewed thank you I appreciate it don't forget to drop me some ideas as well always like to get my viewers opinions (: xx**


	24. Chapter 24

As Serena left the kitchen Edward saw that Eleanor was busy on her laptop tapping away, he decided to sneak off into the kitchen, "Out!" Serena walked back as he saw he was about to check the food out, "Honestly what part of stay out of the kitchen, don't you understand?" Serena walked up to him and glared, "My kitchen my rules out."

"What is it with you and kitchens? You were always possessive," Edward stepped closer towards her, "Or is it just every woman?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"There you go again," Serena didn't say it as harsh as last time instead she smiled, "But I forgive you…considering you injured yourself last time."

"Have I turned you soft?" Edward asked grinning, "Because you seem to be turning soft."

"Only towards you," Serena hit him on the chest lightly, "And only when we're together."

"In private or like this?" he leant his head in and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Oh get a room," Eleanor said walking in but Serena saw she was smiling.

"What you go to smile about?" Serena asked Eleanor as she pulled away from Edward's arms.

"Just you two," Eleanor lifted herself up onto the marble counter to get some chocolate out of the cupboard, "But please," she bit into the Kit Kat, "Get a room… and I'm meeting up with Ava in a few days."

"Is that to get drunk?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow, "Because she's on strict rules to take it easy."

"A few glasses of wine and some films that's all," Eleanor shrugged and jumped down, "We'll be fine."

"You and wine shouldn't mix," Serena warned her daughter, "Actually you and alcohol should not mix at all."

"That was one time…and it's because I drank about four cups of coffee," Eleanor defended herself she folded her arms, "And I was celebrating."

"Yes well let's hope Ava doesn't mind projectile vomit," Serena handed both Edward and Eleanor sandwiches, some fruit and a packet of crisps, "I'm hiding all knives away from you," Serena jabbed her finger in Edward's arm.

"How many more times?" Edward asked biting into the sandwich, "And it wasn't my fault...my mind momentarily lost itself."

"Doesn't surprise me… always had trouble keeping your eye on the ball," Serena winked, "Apart from when you constantly bugged me during pregnancy."

"I should've kept you on a tighter leash…bloody stubborn you were," Edward grinned which made Serena go red.

"You allowed me to go down to theatre," Serena picked at some of the salad on her plate, "Wasn't my fault technically… Jelly belly just wanted to make an entrance."

"Funny," Eleanor smiled sweetly.

"Yeah and you made one heck of one… practically screamed the place down, threw up on the midwife and then woke up half the babies in the birthing centre," Edward laughed and Serena did too, "Remember how you said you were going to call the police, because I was physically dragging you?"

"I was in pain, wasn't thinking straight and you were keeping a tight grip on me."

"Only because I knew you'd say it was Braxton Hicks and go to your office," Edward looked at Eleanor, "You took hours."

"Like mum said I like to make an entrance…"

"Showed it again when you turned up drunk last year," Serena scolded her daughter, "Woke up half the patients."

"Get's the entrance bit off me," Edward grinned, "Remember when I started at St Geroge's just a week after you? And I spilt coffee all over James and the cream bun I had went flying onto George's T-shirt?"

"Oh god I was so embarrassed," Serena actually laughed out loud at the memory, "That was the year before they worked out we were together and married."

"Found us in your office," Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Okaaaay TMI," Eleanor said putting down her sandwich, "Far too much TMI."

"Oh god no it was nothing like that," Serena pushed her plate aside, "I have more dignity than that."

"Anyway enough about what you and dad did in your past life, what can you tell me about Scotland?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Well it's full of Scottish people for a start," Edward said and Serena rolled her eyes.

"No never would've guessed Scotland was full of Scottish people," Serena said sarcastically, "Edinburgh is…" Serena thought back to the day she was attacked but stayed positive, "Lovely, lots to do but of course you'll be too busy studying to tour."

"Oh come on Serena," Edward sighed heavily, "She's eighteen hardly going to be sat in her student house studying all the time."

"Well if she's anything like you it'll be cram everything until. The. Last. Minute," Serena raised an eyebrow at Edward, "If I get texts off you saying you've fallen behind… I'll be on the first train up there to give you a lecture and a schedule."

"Please… no," Eleanor sipped at the orange juice she got, "OK I'll study but I'll also have fun happy?"

"I mean it about the first train up there Eleanor," Serena put her plate in the sink, "Now… don't you have packing to do?"

"I'm going next week… what you want me gone already?" she put on sad puppy dog face, "Bet you're already putting my room up for rent."

"No… but I packed a week before," Serena then walked over to Eleanor, "So it's not because I want you gone… I'm not ready for my little girl to fly the nest, but packing is something that should be done."

"I'm only going to university I'm not planning to flee the nest just yet," Eleanor laughed, "Besides I need to save up some money for my own place first."

"That's what a job is for," Serena ruffled her daughter's hair, "Now I have a report to type up… Mr Hanssen said if it's not in by tomorrow, he'll make me work overtime."

"You're practically the boss… chose your own shifts," Edward suggested.

"Report then I'm taking a nice long bath and then I'm going to send a nice email to the staff, telling them if they find any way to wind me up about us being back together…they'll be sorry…and if Yankee Doddle and Cambridge boy think they're getting away with wind ups, they'll see a different side to me," Serena walked away leaving Eleanor and Edward to laugh.

"Who's Cambridge boy?" Eleanor asked.

"Dr Tressler," Edward replied.

"He's the really fit one isn't he?" Eleanor asked she remembered seeing him when she was admitted, "I'd have him any day."

"Eleanor!" Edward said shocked by what she had said; in all fairness he still saw her as the little girl he used to see on weekends and was finding it hard to let go of the little girl, "He's my colleague… besides he's dating."

"Still I'd have him," Eleanor walked out.

…

"And she said she'd 'have him any day?'" Serena asked shocked she had just come out of the bath with a white bathrobe around her and her hair in a pink hair turban, "Well remind me to keep Doctor Tressler away from her," Serena said protectively, "Whilst she's still here I mean."

"Come on can you really see Harry doing that? I mean he's with Gemma," Edward closed the door so Eleanor couldn't hear.

"Two words for you Luke Hicky," Serena recalled a junior doctor like Harry during her St George's days, "Remember him?"

"Vaguely…went out with John's daughter right?" Edward asked.

"Exactly well," Serena took off her hair turban, "More like shagged her and went back to his ex," she went to her wardrobe to pick out some lazy day clothes; an oversized top and hoddie and a pair of grey jogging bottoms and pink fluffy bed socks, something she only wore after a hard day of work or a day like today, "He was twenty-eight, Jessie was eighteen," Serena sighed then shook her head, "I'm just panicking over nothing… Eleanor's a sensible girl…she surely won't find a way to you know."

"And if he does somehow get down there… remember me when John tried to kiss you?" Edward asked Serena nodded smiling lightly, "And there's no James to hold me back."

"Why are we even thinking this?" Serena asked a bit disturbed about how they were thinking about Harry in that way, "Your fault you bought it up."

"Only because I was shocked about what Eleanor said," Edward shrugged, "Want me to leave?" Edward asked.

"Why? Not like you haven't seen my body before," Serena raised an eyebrow at him, "Unless you've been blind those few times."

"Only by your beauty," Edward winked, "Oh really Ellie?" Edward asked shouting she was blasting One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful, "What kind of music is this? I'd rather her play Let's Get Ready To Rhumble," Edward laughed, "Remember?"

"How can I forget? You and James flipping played it all the time," Serena recalled the times she had been subjected to listening to the song, and in the end ended up liking it herself, "I also remember it for other reasons."

"What like we ruined Agadoo?" Edward raising his eyebrows, "I can't listen to that now…without thinking of that night."

"We had to ruin every song like that didn't we?" Serena asked, "Could've been worse I suppose…now I have a report to type up and then that nicely worded email as well."

"Need any help?" Edward asked he handed Serena her laptop.

"Could rub my shoulders whilst I type," Serena thought hopefully Edward nodded in agreement, "Good… now I have to ask our dear to turn that racket off. Harry bloody Styles."

"More like Harry bloody Tressler," Edward made light of their conversation a few moments ago, "Joking…joking."

"Not funny that's worried me now," she sighed heavily, "Thank you," Serena walked out of her bedroom sighing heavily, "Surely? I mean how would they meet? Oh I'm just being stupid."

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I make Harry sound like a sex machine but to be fair he is good looking ;) Jules Knight ahh I love him. Anyways I have an idea now but still drop me in some ideas if I get over 50 reviews I'll update tonight (: xx **


	25. Chapter 25

It was Eleanor's last week at home before her first term at University started, "Please mum," Eleanor begged hands held together, "Ava will look after me."

"Eleanor," Serena slammed the cupboard shut, "You are not going to a nightclub…where there's all those men and perverts and drug takers."

"I'm going to be with Ava please mum," Eleanor decided to do her trick, "Please mummy."

"Don't you mummy me," Serena said strictly, "No Eleanor…I do not agree with nightclubs why do you think AAU is backed up half the time?" that wasn't technically true AAU wasn't always backed up with night clubbers that was usually the A&E department.

"Oh but I'll be fine," Eleanor wasn't going to give up, "Pleeease mum…mum please."

"Fine," Serena gave in she had had a bad day at work, Michael Spence had taken time off because he was apparently 'ill', Ric was still off with the flu that had turned into a chest infection and it was only her, the junior doctors, Mary-Claire, Sacha and Edward on AAU, and to make it worse she had to commute between Keller and AAU which meant spending hours with Arthur Digby and the newly Consultant Malik who was taking great pleasure in his new position; he had bossed pretty much everyone apart from herself around, "Go… just be careful."

"Thank you," Eleanor hugged her and went on to her phone, "Ava it's fine we can go," _so much for wine and a few movies _Serena thought to herself.

…

"Make sure you both stick together," Serena said to the two girls stood in front of her, "And come straight back here once you're done… sofa bed is made up in case you can't get up the stairs and," she handed Ava ten pounds, "This is for when you want to go into town and get some late night food, but have some money spare for a taxi."

"Thanks," Ava took the money and smiled, "She'll be looked after," Ava reassured her godmother, "It's fine."

"Yeah what can go wrong?" Eleanor asking grinning.

"A number of things," Serena opened the door for them to walk out, "Keep your phones handy, do not leave a drink on the bar and if you do-"

"Don't drink it because someone might have spiked it," Eleanor finished before Serena could continue, "And don't go home with anyone because I could get seriously hurt I know, OK, OK can I go now?"

"You sound like Kiara from The Lion King Two," Ava said laughing, "She'll be fine Serena… it's me what could go wrong?"

"Oh why do I feel I'm making a massive mistake?" Serena asked she tilted her head back then the taxi beeped, "Right…make sure you come home," she said to her daughter and goddaughter, "And if I don't see you on that sofa or in your bedroom tomorrow morning…they'll be trouble."

…

The Shell Nightclub was popular among youngsters it had fit good looking barmen, "Right let's get drinks," Ava said walking over, "Two vodka and cokes please."

"Let's dance," Eleanor shouted as the music was deafening loud there was a remix of Avvici's Level's was blaring out, she grabbed hold of Ava's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

The nightclub had massive bright colourful lights shining and what looked like a huge tiled paddling pool in the middle of the floor, white sofas and it was crammed.

"Drink this," Ava said, "It'll get you hyper for the night."

"What V and coke?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah," Ava said she began to spin around and move her hips, the song changed to Rhythm Is A Dancer, "Oh I love this song!" Ava shouted.

"Same," the two girls began to dance together hips moving, arms up in the air and looked very appealing if someone was watching.

…

Two hours later, one too many and some drunken moves later both girls were in stitches.

"Oh sorry," Eleanor bumped into Harry! Not good.

"No I'm sorry," Harry didn't recognize Eleanor because one he had never really met her and two she looked very different; her long hair was tied up in a large bun, she was wearing a white crop top, black leather look skater skirt and a denim jacket and purple pump shoes, "I'm Harry."

"I'm Ellie," Eleanor didn't recognize Harry either he was wearing a denim jacket, white shirt and denim jeans with black Vanns shoes, "Want to dance?" Eleanor shouted to Harry.

"Yeah go on," Harry grabbed her hand Ava felt Eleanor pull away, "So how old are you?"

"Eighteen," Eleanor answered whilst keeping hold of his hand, "You?" she asked giggling.

"Twenty-eight," Harry answered, "Think I'm a little old for you."

"Only by ten years," Eleanor said grinning then she felt a grasp on her wrist, "Hey," Eleanor said to Ava.

"Oh no, no, no," Ava said, "Sorry fitty but she's too young for you."

"By ten years," Eleanor argued she pulled away from Ava's grasp.

"He's still too old," Ava said protectively but Eleanor walked back to Harry, "Ellie come back," Ava groaned and went to grab her closest friend who was like a sister back, "He's too old for you."

"You're just jealous," Eleanor spat now a little angry at Ava, "Because he likes me…and not you."

"No he wants your body," Ava grabbed her back, "We're going home."

"Get off!" Eleanor shouted, "Fine you go…I'm staying with Harry here."

"Fine," Ava argued forgetting her agreement with Serena, "Shag him then," she walked off leaving Eleanor with Harry.

"You're just jealous," Eleanor shouted again, "Jealous cow."

Ava walked back angrily, "No… I just know when someone's taking advantage," Ava looked at Eleanor smirked and walked away. Once outside she took a few moments to calm down.

…

"Serena they'll be fine," Edward saw that she was sat on the windowsill, "OK they're both sensible girls."

"I just can't help worrying," Serena felt Edward's warm body wrap around her, "You're warm."

"Because I haven't been sat by a freezing cold window," Edward grabbed her dressing gown "At least keep warm," he wrapped it round her, "Or come back to bed they'll be fine."

"No I'm staying here," Serena placed her arms in the sleeves and leant her head against the window, and sighed.

…

"We could go back to mine," Harry offered, "It's a bit crowded here."

Eleanor was still very drunk her mind wasn't thinking straight, "Yeah go on," she found two texts off Ava, "Fuck her."

"She only cares," Harry said.

"No she's just jealous are we going or not?" Eleanor asked Harry impatiently.

Ava calmed down and realised she had left Eleanor in there with a gagging Harry, him and Gemma had a huge argument earlier so he was looking for it somewhere else, "Shit," Ava saw Eleanor getting in a taxi with Harry, "Ellie!" she ran over but the taxi drove off, "IDIOT!" she screamed attracting attention, "Ellie pick up now," she said whilst placing her phone to her ear.

'_Welcome to Orange answer phone I'm sorry but the person you've called is not available-"_

…

"It's three in the morning Edward something is wrong," Serena could sense it, again the feeling in the pit of her stomach was tugging at her, "I can feel it."

"Do you want me to call her?" Edward asked, "She'll probably answer me more than she'd answer you… Serena come under the covers," Edward ordered, "You look freezing."

"Our daughter is missing and all you can think of is me getting warm?" Serena asked him frantic, "Arghh."

"It's gone to answer phone," Edward said him and Serena locked eyes, "Look she's probably just lost signal."

"Oh yeah," Serena got off the windowsill and tried not to panic, "I can feel it Edward… it's hard to explain."

"Tugging feeling there?" He pointed to her womb.

"Yeah," Serena answered, "And it's telling me something… something's wrong," Edward noticed the thinking look in her eyes she dashed out the bedroom.

"Serena," Edward tried to catch Serena as she walked out the door, "Serena," he finally caught her, "We should stay here in case she comes back."

"It's three in the morning Edward," Serena pulled away, "She should be back by now."

"Look it's a normal time to still be out," Edward tried to reassure Serena, "OK sometimes people don't come back till five….OK."

"I knew I shouldn't have allowed them to go out," Serena kicked herself for not listening to her instinct, "My, our daughter is out there somewhere…and I have no idea where."

"Look she'll turn up here about six, looking like death warmed up and feeling very sorry for herself," Edward said gently his voice was soft and he put his arm around Serena, "And she'll be begging for forgiveness."

"Then why do I feel like there's something wrong?" Serena choked out.

"Because," he pulled her into a hug, "You're her mother… it's a natural instinct right?"

"I guess," she held him close to her, "Yeah it is."

…

"Where's the bedroom?" Eleanor asked whilst holding Harry to her close.

"Turn left," he said and wobbled a bit which caused them to fall onto the bed, minutes later clothes were turned off and sounds of giggles and kisses were coming from under the covers.

…

"Come on Ellie," Ava tried to ring her again but it went back to answer phone, "Fucking hell."

"Chill out love," a leaving clubber said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if your best friend just went away with a total stranger," Ava said in one go, "Oh god her mum's going to kill me."

"Look just wait here unless she comes back," the passer said, "What she look like? I'll keep an eye out."

"Long dark blonde hair, blue eyes, she's wearing a white crop top with a leather look black skirt and purple pumps," Ava described.

"I'll keep a look out," The passer said and he stumbled a bit, Ava had the feeling he couldn't keep an eye out for himself let alone a stranger.

"Yeah thanks," Ava hit her phone on her forehead in frustration, "Shit."

…

Soon after both Harry and Eleanor were asleep together and were going to both regret this when they woke up.

…

"Eleanor please just come home," Serena said down her fifth answer phone message, "OK I just need to know you're OK," Edward had told Serena to be calm down messages, so she wouldn't scare her away.

"You've left her enough messages," Edward took her phone away and put it on charge, "Come on if we're going to be up all night might as well," he stretched, "Might as well make coffee."

"Oh where is she?" Serena asked desperately, "What is she playing at?"

"She's a teenager well legally an adult, but still in her teen years," Edward filled up the kettle and flicked it to boil.

"I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to go…why didn't I listen to myself?" Serena tilted her head down, she was tired but frantic.

"If you hadn't she would've gone anyway…she knows how to do these things," Edward got out two mugs and filled them with coffee and sugar, "She'll be fine Serena."

"She's not I can sense it," Serena felt her eyes watering up from; tiredness, worry and stress, "You don't understand…it's just a feeling I get."

"Yeah I know but you just need to stay calm," the kettle finished boiling and he poured the water in and then added the milk, "OK so drink this," he placed the mug in front of her, "And we wait."

…

As the sun started to arise and the birds were cheeping, Eleanor woke up and shot up.

"Oh god," she got out of bed and noticed she was not fully clothed at all, "Oh god no."

Harry being a light sleeper due to work routine shot up too, "Oh my god you're Edward's daughter," he immediately recognized her she was the spit of him, "Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit."

Eleanor turned on her phone and came through about twenty missed calls off Ava, thirty off Serena and Edward and one hundred messages, "I am so dead," Eleanor grabbed her clothes got dressed.

"Well this is awkward," Harry said whilst jumping out of bed, "I've shagged my kind of boss's daughter."

"You think you've got problems," she showed him her phone.

"Oh good luck… I've been in trouble with your mum be prepared to change your underwear," Harry was regretting this so much, "Great I've shagged the kind of boss's daughter and cheated."

"Yeah I've shagged my mum's colleague and your good friend's with my dad," Eleanor said, "Look this never happened OK."

"Agreed," Harry was red in the face, "Look it's best you just go."

"Ya think?" Eleanor ran out and immediately dialled Ava's number.

…

Ava was asleep outside the night club and she woke up to her phone ringing, "Where on Christ on earth have you been? You stupid little girl… your parents have phoned me about fifty times I've had to ignore the calls, so where the FUCK have you been?"

"I've done something really stupid," Eleanor said she was stood outside Harry's flat, her hands shaking.

"Spit it out then," Ava ordered.

"I've… I've slept with Doctor Tressler," Eleanor revealed, "Ava?"

"Wait, wait, wait, as in the doctor you drool over?" Ava rubbed hit her hand on the wall, "Oh you stupid cow."

"Don't be mad," Eleanor said now she was crying.

"First thing where are you?" Ava asked.

"I'm… I'm somewhere just near Holby," Eleanor answered, "Ava…come find me."

"Alright moron stay where you are I'll get a taxi…your mum is going to nuts absolutely nuts," Ava stopped the taxi, "What's the road or street called?"

"Urmm Wyvern Road," Eleanor read the sign, "Please come find me."

"I'm coming stay calm OK…Wyvern Road please," Ava said, "OK I'm coming… stay calm OK."

"I best phone my mum and dad see you soon," Eleanor said she then held her thumb shakily over her mum's number.

…

Serena jumped when her phone vibrated, "Where the hell have you been?" Serena snapped harshly down the phone, "Where have you been?"

"Mum…"

"Where have you been?" Serena asked angrily she was shaking with rage.

"I was…lost," Eleanor lied, "OK I got separated from Ava and my phone turned off and I'm sorry," Eleanor felt ashamed of herself.

"Right well the pair of you come back here now," Serena ordered, "And I want a full explanation and the truth."

"OK," Eleanor cut the call off and fell to the pavement.

"Urmm mini Campbell," Harry said, "You left your jacket."

"Oh," Eleanor took it and sighed heavily, "Thanks…I won't say anything."

"I've learnt that truth always comes out in the end," Harry walked away feeling ashamed of himself, "I'm so dead."

…

"Alright moron get in," Ava helped Eleanor into the taxi, "What are we telling Serena and Edward?"

"That we got separated and our phones switched off," Eleanor rested her head against the window, "Oh Ava I am so dead…so, so, dead."

"Not as dead as me," Ava looked at Eleanor, "I was supposed to look after you…and your mum's colleague Ellie."

"I know," Eleanor held her face in her hands, "Don't remind me."

"Well that's one way to suck up," Ava tried to make light of the situation, "Get yourself down a clinic as well…to get checked out."

"No I'll be fine," Eleanor then saw her house, "Stop there."

…

Serena and Edward saw the taxi pull up outside, they saw Eleanor and Ava come out, they watched them join hands as they walked to the door and they walked in looking very sheepish, "Right," Serena walked forward arms folded, "Where shall we start?" she asked smiling sweetly the smile usually juniors feared.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger for you so how do you think Serena's going to react? Do you think it's going to be a full blown Serena rage or the calm before the storm? If you wanna find out leave me reviews the more I get the quicker I will update ;) if I get 60 I'll update once I'm back from classes *wink, wink.* Anyway thanks again to those who have reviewed before! Oh I've made Harry seem like a right baddie but oh I do love him they should have him singing or something in the show going off track… 60 or more reviews says I update after my classes. **


	26. Chapter 26

Eleanor and Ava followed Serena into the living room and they sat on the sofa; eyes looking up at the fuming woman before them and the disappointed man next to her.

"So let's start at where the hell where the pair of you last night?" Serena shut the living room door and walked forwards she looked down at the two guilty youngsters in front of her, "Or shall we start at why your phones were turned off? Or maybe let's start at why you ignored the simple," Serena used her thumb and index finger to measure how simple, "The simplest of instructions."

"Mum I'm-"

"Quiet!" Serena shouted and snapped she looked fuming, her dark eyes were looking more darker than usual and usually by now her Junior doctors would've been on their knees but Eleanor and Ava looked petrified.

"Serena calm," Edward tried to calm the fuming woman, "If you do this you'll end up making them rung."

She scoffed whilst laughing, "Do you really think they'll run?" She asked Edward, "Exactly so shut it and let me do this," turning her attention to the youngsters with hands on her hips and the expression that showed she was ready to blow if you one word was said out of line, "Now Eleanor will you explain to me what made you so…bloody irresponsible that you switched that what's it called again? It's a word that describes," Serena tapped her chin, sarcasm was pouring from every word she was saying, "You know it's…a little communication device oh yeah a mobile phone, that's what it is Eleanor a mobile phone so why was it switched off?"

"It turned off I must've pressed the off button when I separated from Ava… by accident of course," Eleanor said with a quiet tone, "And then I passed out," she lied pretty well.

"Passed out?" both Edward and Serena said concerned together, "What?" Serena walked over and grabbed Eleanor's shoulders, "You stupid girl," she shook her, "What did I tell you?"

"Get off me," Eleanor pulled away and sat back, "Least let me explain…"

"Well enlighten me," Serena sat on the end of the sofa glaring at them, "I would love to hear a cock and bull story… oh yes I know what you two have done," she looked at them from the corner of her eye, nodding knowingly.

"We're telling the truth," Eleanor stood up and folded her arms.

"Sit down you silly little girl," Serena snapped Eleanor did as she was told, "I'm sure you spent a while coming up with a very good cover story, but I'm sorry how stupid do you think I am?"

"We don't think you're stupid Serena," Ava spoke up finally, "It's my fault," Ava stood up and put her arms up in defeat, "I turned my back for a second and Eleanor was gone… she must've went to a further part of the club; in panic I ran outside and by the time I got back in I couldn't find her at all. So it's my fault," Ava grabbed her bag, "So I'll go you clearly won't want to see me again."

"Sit down," Serena ordered Ava did as she was told, Serena got off the sofa arm rest and scratched her forehead, "I gave you both simple instructions… instructions that someone like Doctor Tressler couldn't follow…but I thought you two could've at least done that simple…instructions Eleanor, simple instructions Ava."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said her eyes were shining, "I'm sorry…I should've been more sensible."

"Oh reeeealy?" Serena dragged out the word making Eleanor drop her head down, "Because I thought you were sensible Eleanor… for god's sake you went to Thai Land and came back fine but you go to a nightclub in England and you end up passed out somewhere," the thought of Eleanor lying in a ditch was sickening her, "We get… drunk and disorderly transferred from A&E quite often and half the time they're young people like you two."

"Serena," Ava said quietly, "I'm sorry…I should've kept more of an eye on Ellie."

"Ava this isn't your fault," Edward reassured his goddaughter, "We shouldn't have put this on you…especially after what you've been through."

"Yes it was wrong for me to put that responsibility on you," Serena sighed heavily, "But I'm not happy…so from this week until you go to Uni you're not going out anymore."

"Serena Eleanor's eighteen-"

"Shut it," Serena spat so violently that even Edward jumped back a bit, "Eighteen yes responsible clearly not… I actually want to see Eleanor before she goes."

"Mum I'm sorry… but I need to see my friends," Eleanor begged again, "You can't stop me I'm eighteen."

"And still under my roof," Serena reminded her daughter, "And whilst you're under this roof you will abide my rules…now the pair of you go upstairs and shower. I need to get ready for work."

Eleanor sat back one leg crossed over the other and arms folded, "I'm with your mum on that one Eleanor you are under her roof," Ava said as Edward and Serena walked out, "You should've just told them… the more I think about it least you wouldn't be in the dog house."

"Bit late now," Eleanor huffed, "I'm sorry OK it's not your fault… I put you in an awkward position I think I can't remember."

"I've got a feeling your drink was spiked," Ava whispered to her, "You drank as much as me and I can remember loads."

"Yeah but I had my drink constantly in my…" Eleanor then remembered whilst dancing she had her arms stretched out, "Oh it must've of been from when my arms were stretched out dancing oh how stupid."

"Look," Ava played with some of Eleanor's hair, "Just beg and plead for forgiveness even I know deep down your mum's a softie," Ava carried on twiddling with Eleanor's hair, "Trust me I was the one who turned her into the maternal type apparently."

"Yeah I heard something about her babysitting whilst preggers with me," Eleanor and Ava then laughed, "I miss you."

"Even sister's live apart," Ava said, "I've always been jealous of your hair."

"Pfft," Eleanor scoffed in disapproval, "Asif I've always been jealous of yours…it's so thick…hey we could clash as sister's brown and blonde hair my mum and dad."

…

Serena and Edward walked into work stressed, "Stupid, stupid girls," Serena walked over to Pulses, "Full fat latte please," Serena ordered.

"Same," Edward ordered, "Think I may need an energy boost as well."

"Agreed," Serena put the money on the counter and took the latte, "Oh it's paid for his too," Serena then walked ahead.

"You didn't need to do that," Edward drank the coffee and they stepped into the lift, "Thanks."

"Ohh I really don't know what's going to happen when she goes," Serena leant her head against the lift wall, "Wait a minute you're supposed to be down on AAU."

"Not for another hour," Edward winked, "So I'll come keep you company before my shift starts."

"What if she does this again… and in the place where part of her heritage is I'll move up there," Serena made another idle threat.

"What you move up to Scotland?" Edward laughed.

"What?" she asked laughing slightly, "You don't think I can handle the Scots then?"

"No…but seriously you would move up there?" Edward asked.

"No…for holidays maybe but not up there permanently," Serena and Edward reached Keller, "Shift begins ahh Yankee Doodle."

"Ah Rena," Michal retorted back, "Darwin called….mommy Adrienne is able to be discharged soon…they trusted me to pass that message on."

"Aww I bet you feel so proud," Serena said with a childish mock, "Did you enjoy being twusted?"

"Anyway I'll cover for you for a bit… if you wanna go see her," Michael offered, "Oh and Ric is still off...he needs to finish the course antibiotics."

"Right I'll go and see my mum and then get on shift," Serena sighed heavily and walked out Keller, her phone vibrated in her bag.

_I'm really sorry xxxx _

Serena needed to show that she was not going to be won over by tears, a bunch of sorrys and puppy dog eyes. So she ignored the text and went to go see her mum.

…

"And you can get me donut whilst you're at it!" Jac shouted at Johnny who had just managed to wind her up by not making her a cup of tea, "Forgetting my tea Johnny it's ridiculous you're a nurse that's what you're paid to do…look after people!"

"Yeah look after patients not pregnant women," he called but ducked when a pen came flying his way, "Duck," he shouted to Serena.

"If you wouldn't mind Ms Naylor," Serena said sternly to Jac, "I'm all for the injure the idiotic fathers when they do something wrong, but I do wish to keep my eyesight."

"Sorry," Jac huffed and sat down, "I asked him to do one simple thing…one simple bloody thing," she then stood up and walked over to Adrienne to check her obs, Serena followed, "And he can't even do that."

"Calm down dear," Adrienne said to a distressed Jac, "Take deep breaths."

"He'll be taking deep breaths whilst I chain him down and castrate him," Jac mumbled she then wrote in the chart, "Stupid Jock couldn't even do one thing right."

"Oh dear those hormones are really messing you around," Serena said cheekily and she sat down, "Don't worry you'll be crying very soon, then you'll be fine again."

"Thanks Ms Campbell," Jac felt her eyes water up, "Thanks a lot," she walked away and shut her office door loudly.

"You could've been a little nicer," Adrienne scolded her daughter, "Anyway…I'm going to be out soon."

"I know Michael told me," Serena smiled.

"Right what's wrong with you?" Adrienne asked, "You look tired."

"Well I was up all night waiting for my dear daughter to come home…to only find she didn't come home at all, and now she's at home feeling very sorry for herself along with Ava."

"Where were they?" Adrienne asked curiously.

"Oh I was stupid enough to allow them to go clubbing…and they got separated and I'm not even sure if I've been told the truth," Serena sighed heavily, "She's going to University soon and everything."

"I seem to remember a young Serena who liked to go out with friends and have fun," Adrienne tried to remind her daughter, "You weren't always such a workaholic Rena…just remember that."

"Yes but she was out all night mum…what if something happened?" Serena asked.

"I seem to remember saying the same to your father," Adrienne sat up slightly, "She's eighteen and wanting to have fun just don't drive her away."

"Fun that could make her seriously ill if she carries on," being a doctor Serena knew the risks with drinking, of course herself liked a glass of wine but it wasn't when it was Eleanor it came from the womb with Serena.

"Just don't drive her away," Adrienne warned, "Boundaries yes but let her be a teenager," Adrienne's words had quite an effect on Serena not that she would admit but her mum was right, "You know I'm right."

"Well I have a daughter to call and a well I don't know what to call him to talk too," Serena smiled kissed her mum but then realised she had to sort out Ms Naylor, "Just before I go… I upset a certain red head."

"Not just you… Nurse Maconie did to, forgot her cup of tea whatever next."

"I lost it with James once because he didn't make me one," Serena smiled and walked into dangerous land.

"Ah Ms Campbell," Elliot said whispering, "Shh," he had a finger to his lips Jac was asleep on his lap, Elliot had went to comfort her which resulted in him having a full Naylor breakdown, "She came in and just started crying…I couldn't do nothing so I went to comfort her expecting a rage she just broke down."

"Well when she wakes up can you say sorry from me, for making her cry earlier?" Serena asked.

"I thought that was Nurse Maconie?" Elliot asked still in a whisper.

"It was…but I played my part by accident too oh and," Serena dug into her pocket, "Give her these," she handed Elliot a packet of Magic Stars, "And say they're from Nurse Maconie it'll mean more."

"Will do," Elliot smiled and stretched his arm carefully to take the chocolate, Serena smiled back and left the office, "Ah I wouldn't go in there," Serena said to Johnny.

"But I have Jac's tea and donut," Johnny argued confused.

"Yeah she had a bit of a break down and is now asleep on Professor Hope. So I'll take those," Serena took the tea and donut, "And play along when Elliot says to you about Magic Stars…you got them OK."

"Yeah but?"

"You got her the Magic Stars it'll mean more," Serena walked away and bit into the donut, "Thank you."

…

Serena walked into a meeting with Michael, Malik, a newly emerged Ric who decided to come in because he felt stupid taking too much time off, Edward and a red eyed Jac and a bumbling Elliot who sat next to Jac protectively, "Good morning everyone," Hanssen said, "Oh god who turned Ms Naylor into an emotional wreck today?"

"Mr Hanssen Jac's had a tough morning can you just leave it?" Elliot asked.

"Of course," Hanssen looked away, "Now today's meeting is about me leaving."

"What?" All the doctors asked shocked, "Why?" Ric asked curiously.

Hanssen decided to come clean, "I have some things that I need to sort out back in Stockholm which means that…I will be leaving with immediate effect today."

"Why now?" Serena asked.

"Like I said I have some things I need to clear up," Hanssen saw Jac look at him Hanssen gave her a nod, "Now since you Ms Campbell are Executive CEO I can deliver to you the good news that you are now officially Serena Campbell Consultant General Surgeon CEO."

"Oh great," Michael said jokingly, "Give her more power Henrik…we are of course allowed to call you that now."

"Allow me to do one thing," Serena said she was glowing with happiness.

"What's that?" Hanssen asked concerned.

"Let me give you a hug and allow us to sing an ABBA song," Serena stood up and Hanssen did too he towered over Serena.

"Hug yes ABBA no," he allowed Serena to hug him, "Right," he pulled away, "I wish you and your baby all the best Ms Naylor… if you must," Hanssen saw that Jac wanted to hug him, "Don't let those hormones turn you soft Ms Naylor."

"Take care of yourself Henrik," Jac said and she pulled away.

"Mr Hanssen," Malik said, "I just want to say thank you for giving me the post and well thank you.2

"Anybody else want to hug me before I leave?" Hanssen asked, "Good now I must go… don't let this title go to your head Serena … if it does you'll become very unpopular. So Mr Griffin, Mr Malik, Mr Spence, Professor Hope, Ms Naylor and Ms Campbell goodbye."

Once Hanssen left the meeting room, room everyone saw Serena was glowing.

"Well," Serena stood up smiling, "Say hello to your new CEO."

"Well I best get my stuff," Edward said he had a feeling the first thing she would do, was sack him though they were together he had a feeling she would.

"Why?" Serena asked confused, "Don't you want to carry on Primary Defence? Yes Mr Griffin I have thought it over and to be honest if we want to make Holby seem like a great hospital we could become the first hospital to have Primary Defence…now if you excuse me I have an office to fill."

"You're glowing Rena," Michael said cheekily.

"Only pregnant and fat people glow… no offence Ms Naylor… I'm just very happy," Serena walked out she saw outside the window Hanssen going into his car, she laughed as he wiped a stain on his car with a hanker chief and then got into his car, "Take care of yourself Hanssen."

…

"Wait she said only pregnant and fat people glow… then she said no offence is she saying I'm fat?" Jac asked just suddenly clicking on with what she said.

"Stop worrying about that… just remember she has our heads now," Michael said, "So we need to be on our best behaviour."

"In other words stay clear whilst she goes through people's jobs," Edward said, "Serena having this kind of power is not good."

"Why because she's power hungry?" Ric asked.

"No power can go to her head," Edward began to explain, "And when I mean go to her head I mean go to her head."

"Oh we know she took over this place whilst Hanssen went to Sweden," Ric said.

"She got your job back remember?" Michael said to Ric, "Hey she'll be wanting an Executive CEO."

"Please you think you can do it?" Jac asked.

"What and you with a baby soon you think you can apply?" Michael looked at her expanding belly, "Don't think it's what she's looking for."

"Oh yeah?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push yourself Jac," Elliot said kindly, "Anyway like Michael said we need to be on our best behaviour whilst she decides who she's sacking."

…

Serena found the name plate she kept from her past position as hospital CEO and put it on the office door, it felt weird seeing the office so bare and not Hanssenised, she proudly placed the picture of herself and Eleanor on the desk and smiled.

…

"Have you heard?" Gemma asked Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hanssen's left," hearing that made everyone down on AAU shocked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and guess who's taken over?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Let me guess… half-Scottish and foul tempered?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Yep," Gemma patted him on the shoulder, "So if I were you…no more rocket flares."

Harry felt his stomach twist oh no if she was to find out him and Eleanor that would be his head on her dinner plate, "Oh believe I have a lot more to worry about now," Harry walked away making both Gemma and Mary-Claire frown and he walked into the staffroom, "Nice one Harry…you dumb arse…sleeping with Mini Campbell."

…

Edward decided to knock seeing his head was now in her hands, "Enter," she ordered, "Ah Satan."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," Edward said grinning, "And the size of this office…surely you could think about giving Ric some of this space."

"Mr Malik and Mr Griffin are perfectly fine together," Serena rubbed the pen she was holding on her forehead, "Then again…I guess I could be nice for once," in all fairness Serena actually wasn't going to admit it but she was going to miss her and Ric sharing an office, so she picked up the phone.

…

"It's Serena," Ric said to Michael and Malik, "Serena?"

"Mr Griffin," Serena put her feet up on the desk, "I have a proposal for you."

"Right," Ric frowned confused, "Carry on."

"How would you feel about…sharing my new office?" Serena offered and when she heard nothing down the phone, "Ric?"

"I'm sorry…I just need to double check did you say: How would you feel about sharing my new office?" Ric saw the shocked looks on both Malik and Michael's faces.

"Well I could always get Michael or Mr Malik," Serena looked at her nails.

"No it's fine…are you sure?" Ric doubled checked again.

"Well I think it's only fair Michael and Malik get their own offices and this once being as it is… I thought we could share again."

"You were just going to miss me," Ric joked down the phone, "Well if you sure that's what you want."

"Perfect I'll see you up here soon," Serena cut off the call, "Serena Campbell Consultant General Surgeon CEO…I like it."

"Well you've managed to make it to the final top," Edward walked over to her, "And I'm proud of you," He kissed her and she kissed him back, "Very proud."

"Yeah well," their faces were close to each other's, "I just can't believe I've actually made it."

Edward smiled, "Just don't let the power go to your head OK," Edward said to Serena she went red.

"Right I have pressing administrations to delicate," Serena turned around to the front, "And also I have a Executive CEO post to send round as well and so many things."

"I'll leave you too it want anything?" Edward asked.

"Full fat latte please," Serena handed him the money, "Also if you see Ms Naylor send her up to me please…I'm about to step into dangerous ground."

Edward knew what she meant he laughed, "Ah yes the dreaded Maternity Leave talk… hey she might do a you and storm out."

"She knows what's good for her," Serena smiled lightly, "And I was thinking about Eleanor and Ava earlier…maybe I slightly overreacted."

"No you had every right to act the way you did," Edward corrected her.

"Yes but she's eighteen I did worse," Serena admitted, "If I'm not careful…I'll lose her."

"Love you," Edward said gently.

Serena looked up at him with warmth in her eyes, "Love you too even though you do look like a praying mantis."

."I do not," Edward said playfully, "Anyway I'll leave you too it."

**A/N: So it got a bit off track but I have my reasons so Serena's now CEO how's that going to pan out for everyone? Especially Dr Tressler ;) so let me know what you think more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. Once again thanks to everyone who's reviewed. And there's going to be some drama very soon for you guys (: xx **


	27. Chapter 27

Two days since Serena had been made CEO and she was loving it, Ric was happy sharing again and with the post for Exec CEO it meant all the consultants were trying their best to impress Serena. Though in her own mind Serena only had one person she would put for Exec CEO but also her other possibility was on her mind too and right now she was sat waiting for her possible CEO's: Jac Naylor and Ric Griffin.

Jac knocked on the office door and they were told to enter, "Please make this quick Serena… I've got to be in theatre soon," Jac said holding her back.

"Or more like you've got to sit down," Ric advised the young red head, "Take it easy Jac I don't want you giving birth in theatre."

"Yeah maybe it might be operating on your next wife," Jac winked.

"Not funny," Ric said then it clicked to him, "Very funny… if you dare do a Connie…you'll never live it down."

Jac sat back and placed her biscuits on her ever growing bump she laughed sarcastically, "Oh believe me Effanga and Maconie will probably end up dragging me out before I can reach the theatre they are driving me round the bend."

"They're just concerned," Ric said eyeing her bump, "So Serena cut to the chase."

"Sit down," Serena ordered Ric and he sat on the leather sofa next to Jac, "Now I have given this a lot of thought."

"Cut to the chase," Jac ordered grumpily, "I've got a doughnut waiting for me and then I have an operation to start."

"Now I don't want you to take it as a discrimination Ms Naylor as I am all for girl power and work until your due date," Serena leant on her new desk, "But before you got off on one," she looked at Jac, "There be something else for you…but at this time right now I've chosen Mr Griffin."

"Really?" Ric asked grinning, "I thought you were all for girl power."

"Right so what's this something else for me?" Jac asked curiously.

"I have plans… now you may disagree but after your little person is out," Serena walked over and sat on one of the bean bags Ric had brought as a joke, for if they ever wanted to have a drinking session or if their desks ever got too boring much out of his character it was a drunken buy.

"Go on then," Jac said tapping her bump, "Wee Bonnie Bairn's giving me a right kicking."

Serena smiled lightly, "Nurse Maconie?"

"Oh yeah he wanted to name the bump so he chose Wee Bonnie Bairn," Jac shrugged smiling lightly, "And it's stuck."

"Cute…anyway I remember hearing you say how you would like to work with John Harrowman just for a day," Serena saw Jac's eyes light up, "Now I want you two to keep this top secret not even to Satan hear me?"

"Crystal," Ric said.

"Clear," Jac added.

"I've been getting in contact with James and Amelia," Serena handed them two printed out emails, "And I've been thinking…that maybe you Ms Naylor of course after your little person is born you could do a change over's with St George's and here."

The one thing Jac had been wanting to do for years work for John Harrowman she was about to agree but then she remembered her daughter's condition, "Serena I…" Jac sighed heavily, "It's a lovely thought….but I can't…I'm sorry but I can't," Jac stood up but she felt a bit light headed, she swayed sideways.

"Woah, woah, woah," both Serena and Ric grabbed an arm each, Serena sat her back down and got her a bottle of water, "Drink this."

"Ughh," Jac felt really nauseous, "I thought it was over."

"I didn't mean straight after she was born Jac," Serena sat on the arm rest, "Obviously when she's a bit bigger."

"Serena," Jac cut her off, "My baby…she might not…" Jac suddenly found herself spilling it out she knew that Ric would not tell anyone, and it would become obvious something was wrong after the baby was born.

"She might not what?" Serena asked concerned Jac then put her head down, "Jac?"

"She…she…might not make it after birth," Jac felt tears slip down her face, "She's got a…she's got a diaphragmatic congenital hernia."

Serena and Ric both looked at each other shocked in their eyes and other emotions, "Oh Jac I'm…I'm so sorry."

"But she's got a fifty percent chance of survival so I'm trying to stay positive," she pulled herself together, "Only thing is…after she's born it's going to be months of waiting I can't just leave her there."

"I wouldn't expect you too," Serena said sympathetically, "Look I understand how important your job is to you…but Mr Griffin is right don't push yourself."

"You're both sounding like Maconie and Effanga," Jac laughed lightly, "Who are both driving me crazy…can't you give them paid leave until she's born?"

"That should be you," Serena corrected her, "If you want…I can always get John to come here."

"Sacha won't be too pleased about that," Jac laughed, "Yeah he's told me about his little disagreement with him."

"Yes well most of us have had disagreements with that twat," Serena saw the shocked faces on Ric and Jac's faces, "What?"

"I dread to think what he done to make you say that," Ric grinned.

"Tried to kiss me James had to hold Edward back…anyway I'm due in theatre and you two back to work."

"Good because I have a doughnut waiting for that's if Elliot hasn't scoffed it first," Jac joked, "Oh," she said looking shocked.

"Jac?" Ric asked concerned.

"It's fine she's just kicking again…great trust her to get Maconie's love for football," Jac walked out with the two elders she held her back.

"Back pain?" Serena asked.

"No just I haven't slept well," Jac lied but she was mad to lie in front of a woman who's been through this.

"You sound like me… Ms Naylor take yourself off rota and sit down," Serena ordered.

"No way," Jac snapped going into the lift, "If you think you're getting me on that bloody leave then piss off."

"Ms Naylor remember who you are talking too," Serena said with the same tone she gave Eleanor the other day.

"Oh yeah well piss me off then," Jac stepped onto Darwin Serena wasn't having any of it. She followed Jac into Darwin Ric followed.

"Ms Naylor apologize now," Serena ordered in the middle of the ward.

"Piss off Serena!" Jac shouted making everyone jump.

"What's going on?" Mo asked concerned.

"Nothing just her," Jac pointed to Serena, "Making me go on Maternity so piss off the LOT OF YOU!" She stormed into her office and slammed the door so hard that it shook everything.

"Woah," Ric said shocked, "I feel sorry for Nurse Maconie."

"It's like looking at me," Serena shook her head, "I adopted the word piss off and used it endlessly."

"So are you going to put her Maternity?" Ric asked.

"No…because I know what's good for me," Serena walked away feeling quite shocked, "I'll sentence her to desk work."

"And if that fails?" Ric asked.

"Then I'll make her stick with me," Serena and Ric made their way down to Keller Serena went into theatre and Ric went to do ward rounds.

…

Guilt had been pressuring Eleanor she had heard from her mum that Harry and Gemma had broke up and Eleanor felt very guilty convinced it was her fault. She took a final swig of the vodka and coke she had mixed and walked into the hospital.

"He just dumped me… I know we had our fight but he just dumped me," Gemma said to Sacha.

"Well you're worth more than him Gemma," Sacha rubbed her arm and bumped into the teenage girl behind him, "Oh hello are you looking for someone?"

Eleanor's long now dyed brown hair was tied up and when she saw Gemma she freaked, the drink and guilt was playing hell with her emotional state, "I need…I need to…I need too," she then began to cry.

"OK, OK calm down," Sacha said directing Eleanor to a seat by the nurses station, "What do you need to do?"

"I need to speak to my mum," Eleanor said through tears, "And," her eyes grew when Gemma walked nearer, "I need to speak to Dr Wilde…it's important."

"I heard my name," Gemma said walking over, "Is everything OK?"

Eleanor being in her drunken state stood up and before her brain could control her tongue it came out, "I'm sorry," she said to Gemma, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Gemma asked confused, "What's wrong?" she asked maternally.

"I…I…I'm sorry Dr Wilde," Eleanor said and she cried some more, "I'm sorry."

"Someone page Serena," Sacha ordered, "And get her some water."

"I'm sorry," Gemma pulled Eleanor into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you've done," Gemma said laughing slightly, "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry," she carried on saying continuously.

…

"OK that's one out of ten nine to go," Serena said to her theatre team, "Nice work Dr Tressler."

They were interrupted by Sacha by the glass he pressed the intercom, "Just thought you'd like to know we've got Eleanor here."

"Why?" Serena asked confused, Edward did too Harry on the other hand was freaking out.

"We don't know she just keeps saying sorry to Dr Wilde…she seems a little drunk and upset," Sacha explained, "She's asking for you."

"Right," Serena looked at Sacha, "Could you take over? Until Mr Griffin gets in?"

"Yeah sure," Sacha smiled.

…

"Here drink this," Gemma said to Eleanor calmly, "Now what do you have to be sorry about?"

"I can't explain," Eleanor looked a drunken mess and she was shivering, "Just when I do say…please, please, please don't hate me."

"OK," Gemma smiled uneasily then she straightened up once Serena entered.

"Right," Serena said to her daughter sternly, "What is this?"

"It's got something to do with me that's all I know," Gemma folded her arms.

"Don't go," Eleanor grabbed hold of Gemma's wrist, "Please…please."

"Mr Spence," Serena said to Michael, "Could I use your office?"

"Yeah go ahead," Michael knew better than to disagree especially now.

…

Eleanor sat on the sofa and held her head in her hands, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Serena leant on Michael's desk, "For turning up drunk? Or for acting like a complete idiot?"

"First of all what have you done to say sorry to me for?" Gemma asked she sat down next to her, "I'm confused.

"Please…don't…hate…me," Eleanor was still shivering as she said to Gemma, "Please…please."

"Spit it out," Serena ordered angrily/

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said now to Serena, "That night…when Ava and I went out…we got separated but…I went back with someone."

"Oh good lord," Serena rubbed her forehead and looked down at the floor, "And what's this got to do with Dr Wilde?" she folded her arms and looked at Eleanor.

"I…I didn't know until the morning…I think my drink was spiked-"

"What?" Serena knew the truth would come out in the end but it took two days.

"I woke up…with….I woke up with…Dr Tressler," Eleanor then turned to Gemma, "Please don't hate me…I'm sorry…I was drunk really drunk I can't remember anything I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gemma felt the need to give Eleanor a hug and not hate her, "I'm sorry," Eleanor said through Gemma's tight hug, "I'm sorry…I'm the reason why you and him split up I'm sorry," she panicked fearing what could happen she opened the door and bolted.

"Eleanor come back," Serena and Gemma ran out, "Oh god the stupid, stupid girl."

"It's not her fault," Gemma said defensively, "Obviously Harry took advantage…I could kill him."

"Please don't make think that," Serena squeezed her eyes shut.

"Not to question your parenting skills…but shouldn't you be off finding her?" Gemma asked bravely, "I can help."

"You go left I'll take right…complete and utter nightmare," Serena and Gemma split up.

…

Eleanor had managed to make her way to Darwin it seemed the quietist place, "Can I help you?" Elliot asked kindly he then saw her crying, "Are you OK?"

"Ah Appendectomy girl," Mo said whilst holding her stethoscope with both hands around her neck, "Serena's daughter…if you're here to see your grandma she's asleep."

"Or it's more like she's drunk and trying to avoid mummy," Johnny said walking over.

"Please don't let my mum see me here," Eleanor begged the doctor and nurse, "Please…I'm already dead already," she stumbled a bit but Elliot grabbed her.

"I think you need to sleep this off," Mo suggested, "Elliot you're the most equipped to handle Jac…could you ask her nicely if Campbell Junior could kip in her office?" Mo asked.

"Right could you?" He took his grip off Eleanor and Mo put her hands on her the girl's shoulders. Elliot then stepped into dangerous land, "Jac?"

"What?" Jac asked grumpily, "Sorry," she saw the look on Elliot's face, "Is everything OK?"

"We've got Ms Campbell's daughter up here… in a bit of a state," Elliot began.

"And she's our problem how?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"Well she's very drunk and we think it's best to let her sleep it off before she faces Serena," Elliot explained he heard Jac sigh heavily, "Please."

"Fine go on then," Jac gave in and stood up, "She can use my blanket and pillow as long as she's quiet."

Mo knocked on the door, "Sorry Jac but," Mo walked in with Eleanor, "Could she?"

"Pillow," Jac threw the turquoise pillow on the sofa, "Blanket," she waited for Eleanor to lie down, "Well lie down then."

"I don't need to sleep I just need too," she then felt sick and vomited, "Oh I'm sorry."

Jac grumbled something about 'stupid teenagers' whilst she dug into her bag and pulled out spare pair of her scrubs, "Change into these," she chucked them to Eleanor, "And if you agree to sleep I will send Nurse Maconie with my cravings list and add something of your choice on it."

"Where shall I get changed?" Eleanor asked.

"Behind my desk on the floor," Jac answered, "Unless you want your mum to look up here and catch you?"

…

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Serena asked herself outside she sighed heavily, "Anything?" Serena asked Gemma as she ran out.

"No," Gemma placed her hands on her thighs, "I lost Finn here once…but I found him."

"Difference is your son's eight my daughter's eighteen," Serena reminded her employee, "Where haven't we checked?"

"Where's it you went when Edward went to find you?" Gemma asked Serena.

"Near Oncology," Serena revealed, "Now I've said that I'll have to find somewhere else."

"Let's check there," Gemma suggested then Edward walked round the corner, "Edward's coming."

"Quick," Serena did not want Edward to find out just yet the Consultant and Junior Doctor ran inside, "I feel like I'm in my twenties again."

"Yeah and I feel like I'm looking for Finn again."

…

"Right sleep it off," Jac ordered Eleanor who obeyed her immediately, "And if I find you up before you're sober…they'll be trouble."

"Why you being so nice?" Eleanor asked whilst laying down, "You're apparently the Ice Queen."

"Blame the hormones," Jac answered.

"Well as long as I can get a bacon butty when I wake up," Eleanor pulled the blanket over her and went to sleep.

…

Serena and Gemma had been searching for an hour.

"Darwin," Gemma grabbed her new boss's arm, "We haven't checked there."

"Of course my mum's up there and she'd try and make some sob story," Serena grabbed the Junior's hand and they went up to Darwin, "You didn't need to be so understanding with Ellie."

"She's eighteen Harry's twenty-eight I can't be mad at her," Gemma waited for Serena to let them in, "He should've known better."

"She should've been more careful," the two doctors walked in.

"Stand guard," Johnny said to Mo.

"Hello Ms Campbell," Mo said standing in front of Jac's office door, "How are you?"

"She's in there isn't she?" Serena asked the registrar, "Well?"

"Who?" Mo asked.

"My daughter," Serena answered impatiently, "Well?"

"Your daughter we didn't even know you had a daughter," Mo was a terrible liar right now she even made Johnny go red, "Isn't that right Johnny Mac," the two best friends looked at Serena and Gemma both had their hands on their hips with a facial expression that said: _Do you think I was born yesterday?_

"My son can lie better than you two," Gemma said still with her hands on her hips, "Really? Do you honestly think we were born yesterday?" she was only acting like this because she knew how it felt to have your child lost around the hospital.

"Oh alright," Mo gave in, "She turned up here in a right state we couldn't just send her back to you…so we said she could kip in Jac and Elliot's office."

"Sleep it off more like," Johnny said quietly.

"Yes I am aware of that Nurse Maconie," Serena said sternly to the nurse, "So how long ago did she get here?"

"About an hour," Mo saw Serena's facial expression turn to rage, "We thought you knew…I was sure Jac would've paged you."

"My daughter has been here for about an hour and you didn't feel the need to tell me?!" Serena shouted she had been frantic thinking worse case scenarios.

"She's been frantic," Gemma added, "Oh god."

"We were sure you knew," Mo defended herself and Johnny, "We assumed Jac would page you."

"If she had I would've been up here like a flash," Serena was relieved but angry at her employees, "She could've been anywhere she bolted because she was scared…so she could've been anywhere."

"But she's here," Mo couldn't understand why Serena was fretting so much, "OK she's fine."

"Well thank you it's good to know who I can count on to tell me things," Serena pushed past Mo and entered Jac's office.

"Oh what?" Jac asked she then looked up, "Oh you again…if it's an apology you want leave a message after the Jac Naylor doesn't want to helpline number comes up."

"Oh grow up," Serena scoffed, "Why didn't you page me?"

"Sorry?" Jac asked confused.

"Ms Effanga and Nurse Maconie assumed you would've paged me about Eleanor…so why didn't you?" Serena asked.

"Did they now?" Jac sat back, "I thought Mo would've done considering she's the one who bought her in here."

"Oh OK," Serena said awkawardly, "Well next time my daughter decides to turn up here I would like some notification."

"Fine," Jac sighed heavily, "Have you drank coffee today?" she looked nauseous.

"Yes why?" Serena asked then it clicked, "Well least you're not vomiting."

"Keep it down," Eleanor said then she remembered where she was, "Oh yeah."

"Ah back to sleep," Jac ordered much to the dislike of Serena, "Well you want her sober right? One hour is not going to cut it."

"We have an issue to discuss up you get," Serena ordered.

"One more hour," Eleanor asked.

"Haha no," Serena sighed heavily, "Up."

"Look just give her one more hour then she'll be liable to talk," Jac said.

"Are you trying to tell me what's best for my daughter?" Serena asked angrily.

"No."

"Good because how would you like it if I done that you?" Serena asked then it clicked to her she was arguing with herself, "Eleanor up you get."

"Oh fine," Eleanor stood up and yawned, "Thank you," she said to Jac.

"No problem," Jac put her feet up on her desk and smiled, "Well of you go mummy and daughter."

"Yes off we go," Serena shook her head and walked out.

"Wow you're alive," Johnny joked, "I'm surprised she didn't bite your head off."

"Jac Naylor knows better than to argue with me," Serena then walked out of Darwin she bumped into Michael.

"Heard you gave Ric the Executive CEO job Rena," Michael said cheekily, "Why not Naylor?"

"Long story," Serena answered, "Could you go and see if she's OK?"

"Why?" Michael asked sounding concerned he walked down the steps with Serena, Eleanor and Gemma, "Ah Septic Shock patient."

"Oh god Appendectomy girl and now Septic Shock Patient what's next?" Eleanor asked.

"_Shag a colleague girl," _Serena thought to herself, "Anyway Michael could you go see if Ms Naylor's OK."

"I'll bring Sacha with me extra protection" Michael joked, "Hey I called you Rena why's there no Yankee Doodle?"

"I thought you hated that?" Serena asked confused.

"Yeah but it's our banter don't tell me because you're now CEO…you're going to become boring?" Michael asked looking disappointed, "Great."

"Fine Yankee Doodle could you please go and check on Ms Naylor?" Serena asked Michael nicely.

"Of course…oh Satan told me to tell that Dr Tressler is looking for you," Michael made his way up to Darwin and then the three women tensed up, "Geez I know he's made some mistakes but don't hate him," Michael said from the top staircase.

…

Harry was pacing around AAU, "Harry what's wrong?" Edward asked walking by, "You look like lost tiger."

"Who's about to lose his job," Harry whispered leaving Edward confused Harry went to run when he saw the three women.

"Not so fast," Serena ordered Harry, "And you," Serena said to Eleanor was about run again, "Stay right there."

"Oh drama," Mary-Claire said to Sacha, "What's he done now?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Michael's office now," Serena said to Edward, "I think you need to hear this…and you two I think you'll be needed," she pointed to Ric and Sacha.

…

"Sit down," Serena ordered Harry who looking really sheepish, "Oh dear…I think we have a situation."

"Yeah we do," Harry said awkwardly, "I understand what I did was….completely out of order and wrong of me…but I didn't know who she was."

"Bullshit," Serena accidently let out.

"Wait what's happened?" Edward asked confused, "I have no idea what's happened."

"Ms Campbell it's true I didn't know," Harry defended himself, "When I woke up it was only I recognized she was your daughter."

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked his temper was flaring, "Did I hear straight."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Serena asked Edward sarcastically, "Our daughter shagged Dr Tressler…aren't you proud?"

Sacha ran over placed one arm around Edward's chest and Ric held back his arms, "Let me go," he said angrily to the two doctors, "Let me go now!"

"Not until I know you're not going to knock his head off," Sacha kept his grip but both men didn't realise how strong Edward, he broke free and punched Harry in the nose just like Sacha had done with Michael.

Harry composed himself and ran and hit Edward's left eye, "I didn't know who she was," Harry shouted blood was pouring out from his nose.

"She's eighteen you sicko," Edward shouted.

"You can't say much how old was you ex when you shagged her?" Harry asked but he realised he stepped a line, "Oh shit."

"STOP IT!" Eleanor shouted she got in the middle, "We both didn't recognize each other until the morning OK."

"I thought we were mates," Edward said to Harry still fuming, "I don't expect mates to sleep with my daughter."

"I didn't know who she was!" Harry shouted.

"IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE RIGHT!" Edward hit his hand on the table in frustration he made a pained face.

"The pair of you!" Serena stood up, "Grow up!" She ordered, "Dr Tressler consider yourself very lucky…unfortunately I cannot sack you due to it not being anything to do with work."

"You are kidding me?" Edward asked Serena, "He slept with our daughter."

"Yes I am aware of that," Serena stayed calm, "But if I did sack him it would be an unfair removal."

Edward laughed he was shocked how stupid could she be? "Our daughter slept with that," he pointed to Harry.

"I'd prefer it if you used the professional name thank you," Harry said to Edward he didn't look at him though.

"Look I'm sure you two can sort it out," Eleanor said, "It was a one night stand."

"Eleanor have you got yourself looked at?" Serena asked her daughter shook her head, "Right get yourself down to the clinic now."

"I'm fine," Eleanor went red.

"Go," Serena wanted her gone, "Eleanor go."

"Fine," Eleanor walked out but didn't go to the clinic instead she waited outside and slid down to the floor.

…

"Right let's talk about this like adults shall we?" Serena asked the two men who had attacked one another, "Look Dr Tressler like I said earlier consider yourself very lucky…I can't sack you over this because else it's under unfair grounds."

"Still doesn't make it right," Edward grumbled.

"However," Serena put her hand up, "I suggest we put you up on Darwin for a while…just until the dust has settled."

"So basically you're banning me from AAU?" Harry asked.

"Like I said consider yourself very lucky," Serena glared at Harry, "If my daughter has any repercussions over this whether it be an STI or pregnancy I hold you responsible."

"Of course Ms Campbell…I really am sorry," Harry said he looked down, "When do I start on Darwin?"

"Tomorrow…finish your shift here," Serena answered, "And Dr Tressler I only want to see you if it's an emergency any other time I don't want to see your face."

"Of course Ms Campbell…thank you," Harry avoided all the stares he understood why Sacha and Ric were glaring at him because they had daughter's too so of course they would hate him. As he walked out he heard sobbing, "Well so much for let's keep it between us."

"Uh Harry I'd get away from her you might not recognize her again," Gemma said glaring at him, "Come on Eleanor…you might actually want to get yourself checked out this man is full of lies and danger."

"I don't need to be checked over," Eleanor stood up, "I'm fine."

"Do it for your mum?" Gemma pushed the young girl, "It's for your own safety."

"Can you…can you come with me?" Eleanor asked Gemma.

"Course," she held out her hand Eleanor took it, "Come on."

…

"Are you OK Serena?" Ric asked.

"Yes fine…thank you for trying to hold him back," Serena pointed to Edward who was holding his face in his hands, "You two can go now."

"OK," both doctors said at the same time and they left, "Didn't recognize her my arse," Sacha said angrily, "You've only got to look at her and you see Edward."

…

Serena looked around Michael's office for a first aid box, "A-ha," she found a bunch of dry ice packs in his draw, "Here," she broke the tube inside the pack and placed it against his eye, "Oh dear," she leant her forehead on his head, "I knew something was wrong that night…and I just thought it was me being paranoid."

"No," Edward took her hand, "I thought it was you being paranoid…I chose to ignore your womb warnings."

Serena pulled away, "I'm sorry I can't sack him… it's not under professional grounds," Serena kissed the top of his head, "How's your eye?"

"Hurts," Edward answered, "But I'll be fine…oh god why did I ignore you that night?" he felt so guilty, "What kind of dad am I? Harry was right I can't say much."

"It's just the shock talking," Serena comforted him, "OK you're a good dad…sometimes you've got it wrong but it doesn't mean you're a bad dad, the amount of times I've got it wrong with Eleanor."

"I'm sorry," Edward's emotions were all over the place he was injured and feeling wounded, he was in shock from being hit and then his daughter's issue with Harry was too much he began to cry.

"Oh don't crying," Serena begged, "Why you crying?" she walked around him and knelt down in front, "If anyone who should be crying it's Ellie."

"I've made a mess of everything Serena," Edward looked down and tears fell from his face, "I ruined your life, I ruined Ellie's I've messed up everything I don't understand how you can forgive me because I've been so awful," she felt the ice pack being taken away he then felt her warm hands cupping his face, "I don't understand how you can forgive me."

"Because," she looked up at him their eyes connecting, "Because no matter how much I should hate you…trust me I've told that many times but I can't."

"Because?" he asked curious.

"Because my dad always told me to never think about Auld Lang Syne," Serena saw the confusion in his eyes, "Times long past."

"And?"

"Well what you did was a long time ago…and it still hurts Edward," she took his hands in hers, "But if we can tak a cup of kindness every New Year I guess I could make my cup of kindness early."

"Is that you saying in your own way of trying to say you actually forgive me?" he asked laughing, "You really do beat around the bush with these things."

"I'm not completely there yet…but I'm getting there," she pressed her lips against his she felt his connect with hers, "Now," she pulled away, "Not to be funny but this is Michael's office… not a good place."

"Yeah don't want another repeat of James yet they know but would still be awkward," Edward and Serena laughed together, "I shouldn't have hit him."

"Oh you had every right you never heard me say that," Serena walked to the door with him, "Because it would be seen as me favouring you."

"Well course I'm amazing," Edward joked, "Of course you'll favour me."

"Don't push your luck," Serena opened the door, "Keep this," she handed him the instant ice pack, "On that," she pointed to his eye, "Looks like Ellie's gone to the clinic but just to be sure."

"You just go it'll be a bit embarrassing with me there too," Edward ignored Harry and went over to talk to Ric and Sacha, "Don't," he saw them trying not to laugh.

"Nice job on doing a me," Sacha joked, "I hit Michael not long ago."

"Yeah well he slept with my daughter," Edward leant against the desk, "He deserved it…"

"It's like I said you've only got to look at her she's the spit of you," Sacha repeated his words from earlier, "It's not hard."

…

Well second day on the job and she had already seen drama at its best: Ms Naylor telling her to piss off, her daughter turning up drunk and feeling guilty, learning her daughter had slept with her employee who she wasn't able to sack because of it, searching around the hospital for about an hour and then witnessed Edward turn violent in a way she had never seen before than declared her near forgiveness she was beginning to think something about this hospital was cursed. A curse she was about to try and lift which meant changes and some new employees.

**OK guys this is where you get some control of who she hires ;) out of these character profiles I've wrote haha you get to chose who she employs and also could you give me your reasons as well that would be great employee with the most positive views gets hired. Don't worry I'm not firing anyone ;). **

**Character Profiles for new employees:**

Name: Amelia Jones  
Age: 38  
Nationality: British and Welsh  
Occupation: Consultant GS at St George's  
Talents/Skills: Talents include being able to draw, sing, write, do maths in a flash Skills include: Get a ward running like clockwork, perform operations and complete a list in a day, can speak fluent Welsh which comes in handy when she needs to have a rant about someone and doesn't want them to hear in English, being nice to patients, able to connect well children, gets on well with colleagues and knows how to have a laugh.

Amelia came to St George's in nineteen-ninety-five where she was put with mentor Serena Campbell unfortunately for her she joined when Serena was pregnant and easily agitated, though she sometimes annoyed her mentor they both connected when they realised they had connections both had Celtic blood in them, both could speak a different language Amelia spoke Welsh, Serena's father forced her to learn Scottish Gaelic which they used to their advantage, Amelia's mum was a midwife so she had been given tips on how to handle her mentor and when she sucked up to her by bringing in sweets and chocolate to their mentor to mentee meetings they became very close even to the point where they had early morning yoga sessions and by the end of the mentoring she needed James had told she had been Serenaized and that it had it's advantages and disadvantages; since being "Serenaized" Amelia became very robotic and used the get them in and get them out routine all through her years at St George's, St George's being a huge hospital meant there's room to be robotic and run on coffee, sugar and energy drinks all the time.

Amelia's achievements include:

Delivering a baby with James whilst being in a lift with a woman in labour

Performed two very highly skilled operations without the need of another surgeon to be there

Won the Junior Doctor Award

Went to America for two years to study Emergency Medicine and brought back her skills to St George's and was highly praised

Became the Consultant after being recommended by Serena

Stood up to John Harrowman when he began to become big headed and very controlling

Amelia's relationships with colleagues include: James Vincent who is her best friend and like a brother to her, George the kind hearted anaesthetist who was there for her when she was stressing about things and didn't want to bother anyone, John Harrowman once they got on but after becoming a power freak she lost respect for him and for years herself, James and George, Serena and Edward when they were around have tried to get him to stand down but with little effect.

Amelia is the type of woman who will only let you in once she knows she can trust you; she's very careful with who she befriends and doesn't allow herself to be walked all over on, strong, with a icy exterior which could put Jac Naylor to the test and a foul temper if crossed on a bad day Amelia is the type of woman you'd hire but only if you have a backbone. She may cause some rifts in the hospital if Serena was to hire her.

Name: James Charles Vincent  
Age: 48  
Nationality: British  
Occupation: Consultant GS at St George's  
Talents/Skills: Talents include being able to tell a good story and set a whole place off with laughter, cheer people up when feeling down, is able to make friends quickly and can rekindle lost friendships as quick as Louis Hamilton can drive round a race track. His skills are: A fantastic surgeon, a great best friend to Edward, Serena and Amelia, a great cook, can chose good wine.

James's achievements include:

Delivered a baby with Amelia whilst being stuck in a lift and the baby was named after him

Led his first operation before being made a Consultant

Travelled to America to learn about Primary Defence which like Mr Griffin tried to convince Serena to give it a try but unlike Ric he failed to convince her

Saved Sedward's relationship a few times his most known way is locking them in a store cupboard

James came to St George's in nineteen-eighty-three when he was only twenty-eight bless he very quickly connected with everyone and briefly had a friendship with Sacha Leevy but like many others Sacha left when John Harrowman took over which was nineteen-eighty-nine then in nineteen-nineteen-ninety he was ruffled when new Consultant Serena Campbell joined as she was very powerful but when Edward joined he found a best friend and along with George the three men drove both John and Serena crazy, James stands for what he believes in and believes that patients know best which caused havoc when John's conveyer belt ward and surgery came into play so for years he joined the G.J.F (Get John Fired) Campaign, Serena agreed with the conveyer belt ward and surgery rules but didn't like his views on how patients were minions and they must do as they said, so along with everyone else she signed up for G.J.F. he 's one of the minor originals left at St George's and is slowly beginning to think it's time to leave as much as it would pain him.

James's relationships include best friends with Edward, Serena, George and Amelia he would do anything for them jump under a bus, take a bullet or a stab wound for them, his wife sadly died not that long ago so broken hearted James is needing friends more than ever.

James is a big friendly teddy bear who would do anything for anyone forgive his worst enemy if it meant he could protect and survive the harsh corners of this world. His daughter Ava is his life and with the recent death of Jenna weighing on his shoulders will he be able to stay at SG's for much longer?

**So you guys here's your choices don't forget to give me your reasons for choosing your character ! **

**Let me know what you thought about the chapter too and the more reviews I get the quicker I update hehe ;) I know I didn't focus much on Sedward but I'm building up but I promise there is more Sedward to come.**

**Once again thank you for who's reviewed and who's going to review xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Edward woke up to an empty bed he knew where Serena was, torturing herself about Harry and Eleanor. He got out of bed, wrapped his dressing gown around him and made his way downstairs where he found her sat on the sofa glass of wine on one side, laptop in front of her and a thick fuzzy blanket wrapped around her.

"Come to bed Serena," Edward sounded tired he walked over, sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then rested his head on her shoulder blade, "Hey why you up so late?" he asked worried about her. If she had lack of sleep it wouldn't be good for work next morning.

Serena placed her laptop on her lap and sat back falling into Edward's chest, "Thinking," she sighed heavily and put her hands on top of Edwards, "I can't believe we missed it…how's your eye?"

"Sore but I'll be fine," Edward took his hands away from her waist and put one on top of her hair and the other saved her current document but when he saw what it was he stopped, "Ohh do I want to know who you're hiring?"

"It's a cross between either James or Amelia…I want them at Holby," Serena sat back again and picked up the glass instead of drinking it, she got off the sofa then chucked it in the fireplace.

"Why them?" Edward asked obviously he was happy that she was considering hiring them but confused, "James said he would never leave."

"Please," Serena laughed, "He's still part of G.J.F. and so is Amelia," Serena sat on Edward's lap grabbed her laptop and put her new Facebook page up, "I…decided to join Facebook because well it's good to keep in contact with people."

"Well let's see what embarrassing photos James has tagged you in," Edward clicked onto Serena's photos and saw the ones James had tagged her in, "Oh I remember that," Edward observed the photo that James had tagged her in, "You must be about nine months pregnant there."

"Oh great so there's nice scenery and the only thing you notice is my expanded stomach," Serena laughed, "That was taken at the park we used to go to all the time…remember when we fed the ducks and you fell into the lake? Oh and when we took Eleanor there when she was a tiny baby? We spent the whole day just sat in the park watching the planes and hearing the birds," looking back was making her happy, but also sad.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"The old days I miss the old days," Serena bit her nails and Edward twiddled with her hair, "That's partly why I want James and Amelia back."

"Fair enough," Edward laughed.

"I had a really weird dream yesterday… I didn't tell you because I thought you'd laugh. I dreamt about Holby singing Mr Blue Sky," Serena laughed out loud as she remember the dream: Darwin, Keller, AAU were acting like a musical number. What made her laugh the most was the fact that Michael and Ric were for some reason Irish dancing in the dream, "It was really weird."

"Just a bit," Edward laughed, "Why does that song ring a bell?"

"Don't you remember?" Serena asked sounding a bit insulted, "I made you and James distract me whilst we were waiting for John to come into theatre…whilst I was busy trying not to have a baby on the floor."

"Oh yeah I remember now, i don't think that poor patient stranded a chance whilst you were acting like a distressed tiger," Serena nudged him in the ribs, "Ouch."

"And I made you two sing…luckily he was stable," Serena smiled at the memory, "That's why I want Ms Naylor on Maternity before she can even think about working till her due date."

"The woman is as stubborn as you good luck," Edward stood up, "Come on," he held out his hand, "Bed…you can bring your laptop upstairs just please come upstairs."

…

"Right," Edward crawled under the covers, "Let's carry on looking through these photos shall we?"

"Might as well," Serena caught comfy she cuddled into Edward and placed her laptop in the front of them, "Who do you think would be best? James or Amelia?"

"If I'm honest," he put his arm around her and tapped the top her arm, "I want both…come on if you're going to hire a St Georgian might as well hire both oh and whilst you're at it hire George please," Edward in truth missed his fellow Anaesthetist friend, "As much as I like Will but please hire George," he turned to face her, "Please, please, please."

"I'll think about it," Serena looked at him she cocked her head to the left, "Least your eye doesn't look so bad."

"Please hire George," Edward begged, "I need him…please, please Rena."

"Don't call me Rena," Serena ordered, "Remember they need to agree first."

"Well we both know you're good at persuasion," Edward stroked her arm and Serena curled up closer to him, "Shall we turn this off," he pointed to the laptop, "And actually get some sleep?"

"Yeah OK," Serena shut the laptop down and then put it under her bed then again curled into Edward, "You're always warm."

"And you're always cold," Edward pointed out she was always cold and it concerned him, "Why you always so cold?"

"Oh I don't know," Serena rested her head on his chest and she felt him try and comfy, "Stop moving."

"I'm trying to get comfortable," Edward pulled the duvet up close to them and then wrapped his arms around her, "Night, night."

"Night," Serena whispered.

…

Serena walked into her office and jumped when Ric greeted her, "Morning."

"Morning," Serena sat down and got her laptop out, "I need your opinion," Serena walked over to Ric, "Read through these," she handed Ric the two web pages she printed out about James and Amelia from the St George's website, "And tell me who you think."

"Is this part of my job?" Ric asked grinning he spent about half an hour going through them choosing carefully, "If I'm honest," he walked over and handed the papers back, "Both."

"Oh I knew you'd say that…Edward said the same," Serena studied the papers and sighed heavily, "Well I've got a visit to St George's to make…since you're Exec CEO you're in charge oh and if Dr Tressler," Serena spat his name, "Tries to suck up well you're in charge."

"Is Edward going with you?" Ric asked.

"Well it'll be cruel to go to his best friend's work place and not take him," Serena walked out and speak of the devil she bumped into him, "Come on," she grabbed his wrist, "We're taking a trip to St George's."

"I can't just leave," Edward walked anyway.

"I'm CEO and if I say you can then you can."

…

"You nervous about going there?" Edward asked he hadn't been back there since he left and it seemed quite daunting.

"No," Serena answered as she kept her on the road, "I was thinking about what you were saying…Ric has said the same, I'm going to ask them both."

"Really?" Edward grinned, "Really?"

"Yes and yes I will talk to George," Serena added before he could ask, "I can't guarantee anything though."

"Yeah I know…do you think they'll leave?" Edward asked, "It means leaving behind history and everything are you sure James will want to do that?"

"No he won't but I want two brilliant surgeons at Holby City," Serena tapped the wheel and then after about two hours they arrived, "Bloody hell the place looks massive compared to Holby," she was right St George's looked huge: The main building was about twice the size of Holby City over on the left you could see the Cardiac Trauma Unit a massive white building which had lots of people entering and exiting two paramedics ran in, "Did it ever look this big to you?" Serena looked up the main hospital building had about six floors and looking made her feel dizzy, "It used to feel so small."

Once they entered inside the familiar smell of coffee and cleaning products hit them, "Still smells the same," Edward pointed out the reception area was huge and as they looked to the left the familiar route to the lifts came back to them, "Right let's go," Serena and Edward walked down the long corridor taking in the paintings, the radio was playing and they reached the lifts, "OK."

"Let's do this," Edward and Serena stepped in the lifts were bigger than the Holby ones and after about three stops they were on their old ward, "Still looks the same," Serena observed the nurses station was just like it was for all the years she was there, the main ward was still the same rows of beds.

"Definitely," Edward shivered memories came flooding back to him.

"Serena, Edward!" George shouted as he walked in and he ran over, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Actually we're here to see you, James and Amelia," Serena answered and George grinned, "What?"

"Couldn't keep away," George swung his arms around their necks like Michael did that time back at Holby, "So why do you want us?"

"In private," Serena then saw James and Amelia, "If you don't mind."

"Serena," Amelia ran over, "Edward what's going on?"

"They want to talk to us three," George was still grinning, "So can you drag Jamesy away from his computer please."

Amelia walked over, "Hey moron got two people here to speak to us," Amelia pulled him away.

…

Amelia led Serena and Edward into her office along with George and James, Serena realised this was her old office, "Sit down," Amelia gestured.

"Thanks," Serena and Edward said at the same time.

"Cut to the chase Rena," James and George said together sitting on the sofa opposite them, Amelia sat in between them.

"Two days ago I was made CEO at Holby City Hospital and I've been making a few changes….our AAU and Keller team needs a how do I put it? A kick up the ass, so myself and Mr Griffin and of course Edward were wondering would you be willing to transfer from here to Holby?" Serena watched as her old colleagues faces dropped, "I take that as a no."

"Are you kidding?" Amelia grinned, "I've been looking for a reason to get out of here…John's been driving us crazy as always."

"Urmm," James looked down at the floor, "Serena you're asking me to leave somewhere where I've worked for years and years…what made you think I would want to leave?" James searched her face for answers.

"James," Serena was going to get her way she wasn't leaving her until she had all three under her wing, "Do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life under the control of John Harrowman?"

"Serena you must be crazy to think I'm going to leave," James sat back arms folded, "It's not just the hospital I have a life around this area."

"So did I," Serena tilted her head left and right, "I forced my daughter to leave her school, friends, I left the home I built."

"You didn't have to leave," James corrected Serena who rolled her eyes, "You chose to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I have you three under my wing," Serena looked at all three doctors, "So if I have to camp out here I will."

"Urmm Serena you have a hospital to run," Edward leant forward, "Think about it?" He said to James, "Come on it'll be like old times."

"I'm in," Amelia then saw the look on James's face, "James I'm sorry but if I choice between John Harrowman or Serena Campbell I'm going for Serena…so are you with me or not? George what about you?"

"And to be fair Ava's not a child," Serena pointed out making James sigh heavily, "James why do you think I left?"

"Because Henrik Hanssen convinced you?" James answered.

"That and the fact I had a chance to break free from John Harrowman…come on James I understand you've got history here, Jenna and everything but I had that too."

"Don't compare my wife dying with your ex cheating and leaving," James snapped he then stood up, "You know what you're unbelievable…you want me to leave my family area and forget everything and just pack up and go? God you-"

"Drive you to distraction?" Serena butted in with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not leaving not until I have the two other yeses."

"Count me in," George grinned, "Not missing an opportunity to work with Serena and Edward again."

"So you guys are just leaving me?" James asked his colleagues, "After all these years you're leaving me?"

"Well you know the answer," Amelia said patting James on the arm, "Join us."

James breathed in and walked out, "I'm not budging," Serena said to her new employees, "So until he says yes I'm not budging."

"We know," George, Edward and Amelia said, "So whilst you're here," Amelia hit her on the head with a file, "You can go through my paperwork because I know how much you love desk work."

"Ha-ha," Serena took the file Amelia sat on the edge of the sofa, "I can't read whilst you're breathing down my neck."

"He will say yes," George reassured making Serena look up from the file, "Just give him some time."

"Time I don't have," Serena looked through the paperwork, "Call Ric and tell him we may not be returning today," Serena said to Edward, "As I am not leaving here until I have James under my wing," she got herself comfy for the long wait she hooked her legs over his knees and arched her back.

"Oh I should clarify," Amelia said to George who looked confused, "They're back on…I'm going to find James and knock some sense into him."

"Don't force him Amelia let him come to me," Serena looked up again from the file, "OK."

"I know," Amelia smiled and walked out to find James she found him sitting at the nurses station desk, "Alright spit it out."

"Spit what out?" James asked from behind computer.

"Why aren't you jumping at the opportunity to leave this place?" Amelia asked she always knew James only stayed here for the sake of Jenna, "And don't say because you feel you'll be letting Jen down…she'd want you to be happy," she squeezed his hand, "OK."

"There's just so much history here Mia," James sighed heavily, "I can't just up and leave."

"There was history here for Serena," Amelia added she saw he was about to argue, "And she got hurt badly James…she was brave to stay here that long. You've always said to me you only stayed here because of Jenna there's a job being offered to you on a plate and you're not taking it, it doesn't make sense," she pulled her hand away and looked at James in the eyes, "Let me in James."

"You think I should take it don't you?" James asked Amelia yeah she was ten years younger than him, but she spoke sense and the truth and that's one thing James respected of her; her honesty and her commonsense.

"I do," Amelia smiled lightly, "Because no matter how hard it is James…staying here it's not for you…John's bringing in all these fancy surgeons and let's face it we're not his favourites so I say let's take it before someone else does."

"Thank you," James said weakly, "You know you're my best friend right?"

"Yeah I know," she held out her hand for him to take, "Team James and Amelia."

"Team James and Amelia," he took her hand and squeezed it, "Do you think Ava will hate me?"

"No," Amelia smiled, "She'll be closer to her godmother and also sister-like friend she won't hate you."

…

James walked into the office Serena was still going through paperwork, "Right."

"Right?" Serena asked James confused.

"I have conditions," James grabbed a chair Serena looked at him weirdly, "I get a decent office, I have flexible hours and I get to be on the ward with Ed."

"Is that you saying you'll take the job?" Serena asked happily, James grinned and nodded, "Fantastic I have my old team back."

"So when can we start?" George asked excitedly.

"Well first hand in your notices with John and if he asks why…send him to me," Serena stood up, "Paperwork's good…now that was easier than expected you lot start next week," Serena and Edward said goodbye, "And I hope you don't mind reworking with Sacha Leevy," Serena said jokingly to James.

"Not at all."

…

"Well," Edward said getting into the car with Serena, "Easy as pie."

"John's going to love me," Serena laughed as she started up the engine, "I've taken away two of his best surgeons and a fantastic anaesthetist… oh how I do love winding the bastard up."

"Language Serena," Edward joked, "Hey can we stop at Burger King or KFC on the way back?"

"It's only ten o'clock," Serena looked at her watch and sounded shock, "We're going to the drive through."

"KFC or Burger King?" Edward asked.

"KFC of course can't beat a bit of Kentucky Fried Chicken," Serena kept her on the road, "We don't tell anyone that we went to KFC."

"Well course don't want an uproar," Edward smiled then looked through her CD collection, "Please can we put this on?" he held up the Queen CD, "It's got Flash on."

"I thought I had that home," Serena tapped the wheel, "Go on then," she gave in but smiled as it was an inside thing with them.

"Oh there's KFC," Edward spotted the familiar building, "Hurry up I'm hungry."

"Don't forget I can fire you if I want," Serena winked but she pulled into the drive through, "You order."

"What do you want?"

"Popcorn Chicken, Fries and a water," the speaker came on.

"Hello can I help?" the women asked down the speaker.

"Yes can we have two popcorn chicken boxes, fries and one bottle of water and one orange juice please," Edward ordered.

"OK if you can make your way to the drive through," the woman said kindly.

…

"Hey shall we find the park?" Edward suggested, "We can sit at one of the picnic benches and just eat there. Go on for old time's sake."

"Better than getting my car messy I supposed," Serena placed her order on Edward's lap and drove to the park where they used to spend hours and after Eleanor was born they took her there every week as a baby. They pulled up in the car park and walked over to the bench near the lake.

"Well this is nice," Edward said he gave Serena her order, "Brings back memories."

"Yeah," Serena said in a day dreamy voice memories were flooding back to her:

"_You'll fall in," Serena warned Edward who was trying to feed the ducks, he had a strange fear of them one Serena was hoping to break._

"_I'll be fine," Edward's hand was shaking as the ducks came over to him, "Serena they're getting too close."_

"_Then back away," Serena bit into an apple, "Oh for goodness sakes," she saw that Edward was frozen in fear so she got off the bench and walked over to him, "Take it," she held out her hand, "Take it."_

"_Go, go, you evil quackey things," Edward tried to scare them away but they carried on moving towards him, "Ah," he grabbed hold of Serena which both lost balance resulting in them falling into the lake, "Oh I'm sorry."_

_Serena looked fuming she was absolutely soaked and it was getting chilly, "Idiot," she growled, "Why'd you grab onto me?"_

"_They were getting too close," Edward saw that them falling in had scared the ducks away._

"_What is it with you," Serena peeled off a long piece of grass away from her head, "And ducks?"_

"_They're evil," Edward stood up and held his hand out for her to take, "I won't pull you in again promise."_

_Serena took it and Edward pulled her up, "It's freezing," she shivered which then Edward feeling guilty took off his dripping yet jumper and put it over her, "Thanks…how are they evil?"_

"_When I was little…once I got bit by a duck and ever since then I've feared them," Serena saw his cheeks tinting red, "Go on then laugh."_

"_It's cute," Serena admitted she was smiling lightly then she walked over to him, took his face in her hands and pulled him down they were both still standing in the lake, "It's cute because it's you," they touched noses and kissed both wrapped their arms around each other's necks._

"_Go on then I've told you my fear what's yours?" Edward asked curious, "And don't say nothing…there has to be something."_

"_Chickens," Serena admitted going red, "They look evil…it's their eyes and their face shape…chicks are fine because they're cute and fluffy but grown up chickens just look evil."_

"_Aww," Edward cooed, "That's cuter than my fear of ducks."_

_Serena then remembered they were still stood in the lake, "Well unless you want to get the flu I'm going to get back onto dry land."_

"_Agreed," they both trekked back to the picnic table and got their stuff to drive home to get changed._

"What you thinking?" Edward drew Serena back into reality.

"I'm just remembering…when we fell into the lake," Serena saw Edward's face go red.

"I am sorry about that," Edward took a chip from her box.

"Hey you've got your own," Serena argued so in revenge she took one from his box, "Ha," she bit into it.

"Mature," Edward said jokingly, "Wasn't it because I was scared of the ducks?" he asked.

"Yeah and then I admitted how I'm scared of chickens," Serena took Edward's hand, "Shall we go face your fear?" she looked over at the ducks, "Come on…and if you want you can drag me to a farm where I can get worried about chickens," she dragged him down to the lake where there were children feeding ducks, "See if that little girl," she looked at the toddler who was holding onto Serena guessed her mum's hand was feeding the ducks, "If she can do it…so can you."

"No," Edward went to walk away but Serena pulled him back, "No, no, no Serena," she dragged him right towards the ducks, "Ah," he grabbed onto her, "Get them away."

"Edward for goodness sakes," she pulled him off her , "They're just ducks…not going to hurt you."

"No," Edward was shaking Serena rolled her eyes and pushed him further in, "Stop, no, no, no!" he exclaimed, "They're going to hurt me."

"Take this," she handed him a few chips, "And kneel down," as Edward didn't she yanked him down, "And then they come towards you," to help him feel better she took his hand, "You're fine," she squeezed his hand, "OK look they're not hurting you."

"Yeah," Edward relaxed he felt his heart rate slowing down, "You're right."

"I always am," Serena and Edward looked at each other, "What?" she asked as he studied her face; the face that was either she was in pain or she was content.

"You look content that's all," Edward stood up pulling Serena up with him, "It's either or you're in pain."

"You're the only pain in my life," Serena joked and hit his chest playfully.

"Well least I know you're content," they stood by the lake he pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head, "Love you."

"Love you too."

**A/N: So what do you think of their animal phobias? And are you glad of the result I decided to chose both since I got a positive outcome for hiring both and what do you think of George? Let me know what you thought of this chapter sorry for the late update I fell asleep for about three hours not good ha xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: 1:40am still doing Media but need a quick break so here's another jump back in time for you. So sorry I haven't updated in two days! Super bad weekend meant I was just too stressed to type haha**

October 1997

Edward knocked on the door to his Ex's house which he was in all honesty quite jealous of, Serena had done well from the money that she had got from their divorce of course she wasn't broke she was a doctor with a well paid pay check. He heard from outside the sound of water splashing and squeals, those were from his little girl the one he left behind.

"I wanna see daddy," he heard her say.

"Yes but you need to get dressed," he heard Serena say to the two year old inside but after Eleanor screaming Serena gave in and opened the door, "Hi," Serena said bluntly Eleanor was on her hip smiling.

"How's my best girl?" Edward as the blonde toddler who was still wrapped in a bath robe, "Have you just got out of the bath?" he asked patronisingly.

"I had bath and splashed mummy," Eleanor wiggled to get down but Serena was not letting go, "I wanna see daddy!" Serena walked into the living room and laid Eleanor down on the sofa.

"Still not potty trained?" Edward asked his daughter, he had meant to sound like he was joking but Serena glared which Edward hadn't felt on him yet, "And I thought it was boys who took a while?" he looked up to find Serena glaring his grin dropped, "Sorry."

"Well every child is different," Serena laid her on the mat then realised she hadn't got her pyjamas, she smacked her forehead then turned to Edward, "Could you do it whilst I get her pyjamas please? Or is it too much trouble because she's not potty trained?" things were still bitter between the pair and Eleanor sensed it. She tensed up and sucked her thumb an act that didn't go unnoticed by Serena, "Don't do that darling it's bad for your teeth," she scolded her gently she knew why she was doing it fear.

"No shout," Eleanor said almost in tears her big blue eyes were welling up, she maybe only two but she knew how scared she got when her parents rowed. She ignored her mum's wish for her to not suck her thumb but right now because her toy dog was upstairs this was the alternative.

"We're not shouting," Edward soothed his terrified two year old, he stroked her cheek and sighed, "OK we're just talking."

"Shouting," Eleanor corrected giving her dad a look that reminded him strongly of Serena, "Don't."

"OK we won't shout," Edward taped the nappy on and then waited for Serena too come back down. Eleanor was now laid on the sofa twiddling with her hair and still sucking her thumb and using her free hand to study how many toes she had. Edward saw no harm in thumb sucking at her age if she got to about five and was still doing it fair enough but she was two. It only seemed bother Serena. But the more Edward thought about it, it bugged Serena when Eleanor grew an attachment to her pacifier which after Serena noticed she removed straight away; he remembered tears and cries all through the night until she found a comfort in her hair and thumb Serena walked back in and sighed heavily.

"Eleanor I said don't do that," Serena wanted to rip that god damn thumb off it was such a horrid habit.

"I like it," Eleanor looked at her mother innocently she then shrugged something she learnt from Edward.

"Here," she chucked the Aristocats pyjamas at him, he looked confused she rolled her eyes, "Well since you only see her on the weekends might as well get her dressed for the night or is it once again too much trouble?"

"Serena," Edward growled now frustrated by her bitterness, "Just stop OK."

"Just stop? What do you mean by just stop?" Serena asked well more like snapped both were unaware their daughter had crawled off the sofa and hid behind it, "Stop what?" she felt her anger rising her chest was getting heavier she was hadn't noticed how hard she was breathing in and out.

"Shouting it's scaring," he cranked his neck round but found that their two year old was gone, "Great we've scared her nice one," he accused of her immediately, "If you hadn't taunted me this wouldn't have happened."

"How dare you!" Serena snapped Eleanor heard and covered her ears, "You have the cheek to come here and if you hadn't taunted me? You're the one who shagged a child Edward…you're the one who left, so don't you dare ever, ever accuse me of this wouldn't have happened," Serena searched frantically around the house then she realised that she had to be calm, "Ellie darling it's OK," Serena said from the hallway, "We've stopped yelling…come on."

"Eleanor come on," Edward searched everywhere in the kitchen even checked outside, "Eleanor come on don't play games," panic was growing in his mind as he had no idea.

Serena heard cries and sniffles she followed them and leant on the sofa then looked over and found her daughter curled up crying, tears streaming down her tiny face and her massive blue eyes looked terrified, "There you are,"Serena walked around and walked behind to be with her daughter, "What you doing there baby?"

"You and daddy shouting," that's all she had to say before crying, "Don't like it."

"Oh darling," Serena pulled her onto her lap, "I'm sorry," she kissed her head, "OK mummy's sorry."

"Is daddy still here?" Eleanor asked innocently she looked around, hoping to see signs of him but when she didn't panic hit her, "Is he still here?"

"Yes he's still here," Serena picked her up and placed her on her hip, "OK daddy's still here."

Eleanor twirled with her hair and then held her arms out as Edward walked in, "Daddy," wrapped her around his neck and then cuddled into him.

"Hey," Edward sat down on the sofa and put Eleanor on his lap, "Sorry darling," he leant his forehead on hers, "Daddy's sorry."

"You scary when you argoo," Eleanor leant her head on her dad's chest that was always warm something Serena's didn't have, "Can I still stay with you?" she asked and lifted her head away.

"Of course," Edward reassured stroking her cheek, "You're still staying with me this weekend."

"Good," Eleanor rested her head against his chest again felt safe as his heartbeat pounded in her ear, "Will Minny be there?" she was still having trouble pronouncing Mindy and to be honest he didn't correct her he found it cute.

"No she's staying with her sister for the weekend," Edward saw the relief on Serena's face and felt Eleanor sigh a relief sigh too, "Now shall we get you into your pjs?" he asked trying to make her feel better and also to make Serena see he did care, she left the living room to go into the kitchen and cursed herself for losing it like that in front of Eleanor.

"Yeah," Eleanor replied grinning and after she was pyjamafied Edward sat her back on his lap and read a bit of Goldie Locks and The Three Bears to her, "Who's been eating my porridge?" Edward done the voice of the papa bear very well, Serena overheard his imitation and smiled to herself. No matter how much she hated him for doing what he did, he was a good dad and even if it was just on weekends. So she gave in and stood in the doorway arms folding listening, "Who's been eating my porridge?" he again done a good impression of the mama bear, "Who's been eating my porridge and eaten it all up?" he done a great impression of baby bear, "Who do you think it is?" he jiggled Eleanor on his lap.

"I don't know," Eleanor giggled, "Read."

They were interrupted by Serena entering, "She likes it when you read to her," Serena sat on the other sofa and closed her eyes and then looked over, "Carry on don't let me stop you."

"Mummy," Eleanor called.

"Yes?" Serena asked her daughter.

"Read with daddy," Eleanor reached out her short hand, as to say 'come over', "Read with daddy."

"I think daddy's doing well on his own," Serena was trying to avoid any contact with Edward at all costs and him being sat here, in her home was awkward enough.

"Peease mummy," Eleanor jumped up and down putting on her best puppy dog face, "Peeeease mummy."

Eleanor had broken her she had to do it because it was rare she asked for something like this, "OK," Serena got off the sofa and sat down, Eleanor reached out her hand and Serena took it, "What part we on?" she asked.

"The chair part," Edward answered looking at the book, "OK," he began to read again, "Who's been sitting in my chair? Papa bear howled," Edward then signalled for Serena to read mama bear, "She wants you to read."

"Who's been sitting in my chair? Wondered Mama bear," Serena added to the story she saw Eleanor giggling, "What are you laughing at missy?"

"I know," she kicked her legs back and forward, "I know," she giggled and placed her hands to her mouth.

"Well don't spoil it for us we have no idea," Edward winked, "Who's been sitting in my chair and BROKEN IT? Squeaked baby bear," Edward made Eleanor laugh harder as he sounding like he had swallowed helium though it wasn't just Eleanor from the corner of his eye he saw Serena slightly laughing.

"Read," Eleanor tapped the book, "Read," she demanded of her father, "Daddy read."

"The three bears ran upstairs to check their bedrooms "Who's been sleeping in my bed?" Papa bear roared," Edward then signalled for Serena.

"Who's been sleeping in my bed? Growled Mama Bear she was angry and a little worried," Serena then looked back down at Eleanor she noticed their daughter looked, content happy that they weren't arguing.

"Who's been sleeping in my bed and is STILL HERE?" Baby Bear screamed," the high pitched voice again had Eleanor in stitches and Serena again laughed slightly, "Went a little too high then…he said it so loud that it woke Goldilocks up. She was so frightened that she jumped out of bed, ran out the front door, and raced through the forest until she her mother's voice. Goldilocks was so happy to see her mother that she promised to never wander through the forest alone again, and that's it," he shut the book and smiled, "So you knew who it was then?" he asked Eleanor tickling her tummy which made her giggle and nearly fall, "Opps," he grabbed her.

"You OK?" Serena asked protectively. Her and Edward made eye contact and they stayed looking at each other for a while but looked away when they realised how long they had been staring. It was clear both still had a bit of a flame for each other because the eye contact was the exact same they made when they et at Harvard.

"Uh-huh," Eleanor nodded smiling she then looked at her father's hand, "Why do you have a roundy thing," she pointed to the ring on his finger, "And mummy don't?"

"Because," Serena knew this was for her to explain, she took her off Edward and put Eleanor onto her lap, "Because mummy and daddy aren't married no more…but daddy remarried Mindy," it took all of Serena's effort to not spit the name, "That's why."

"Oh," Eleanor played with the string on her mother's hoddie, "So why don't you wear a roundy thing?"

"Because I don't need too," Serena answered laughing, confused hadn't she been listening?

"So why daddy get mareed," Eleanor pronounced it wrong which made Serena laugh, "And not you?"

"Because," Serena sighed, "I haven't got another person."

"Oh," Eleanor shook her head clear she wasn't understanding but at two how would she? "So daddy mareed Minny but you didunt?"

"Yeah," Serena sighed heavily, "Look just because daddy doesn't live here doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"I know," Eleanor was very bright for a girl her age it scared Serena sometime show bright she was, "When I going daddy's?"

"You can go now if you want?" Serena suggested though she was sad to be having the house to herself for two nights.

"O K," Eleanor jumped off her mother and ran back to Edward, "Let's go," she jumped up and down on his thighs, "Come on daddy."

Edward picked her up and put her on his hip then Eleanor said goodbye to her mum and got given her toy dog which she loved, "Bye darling," Serena gave her one last hug, "Mummy'll see you Monday."

"Love yoo," Eleanor dragged out the word you and then once they were outside she began to chew on her dog's ear. _Least it isn't the thumb _Serena thought to herself as she stood outside to seem them off.

"Don't bite doggy's ear off," Edward scolded but it came out more jokingly than seriously, he put her into her car seat and belted her in.

"Love ooo," Eleanor touched her dad's face and Edward's face softened.

"Love you too darling," he grabbed her tiny hand and kissed it, "Now let's go," before he got into the car he gave a look to Serena one that he saved for her and it sent shivers done her spine which she cursed herself for because it meant he was getting under her skin but in a good way. Which she could not let happen.

**A/N: Jump back in time again but I needed a distraction from Media for a bit lol so let me know what you think (: xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Follow up to the other chapter I updated let me know what you think. The stuff my parents dressed me in when I was baby and toddler go nineties kids! If there's any nineties babies reading do you agree with the stuff you were dressed in haha?**

Edward walked up to the door on Monday at three o'clock with Eleanor on his shoulders, holding onto her brown boots she had been forced into wearing teddy bear leggings and a one hundred and one Dalmatians woollen jumper something Eleanor did not take too kindly too, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, the toy dog was hanging by its ear, "Right," he lifted her off and put her on the ground, "Shall we see if mummy's in?" he asked and held onto her hand.

"Yeah," Eleanor answered jumping up and down. Serena heard the door go and stopped drying her hair, they were early and wasn't even dressed properly, being her day off she decided to have a lazy morning and took a long bath but this was awkward she couldn't leave them standing outside forever so she threw on some jeans and a top and made her way downstairs, "Is she here?" Serena heard Eleanor ask Edward.

"Sorry didn't hear the door," Serena allowed them in and Eleanor ran to her Serena lifted her up, "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yeah," Eleanor nodded gleefully her hair was hanging down her back, it easily grew and was a hassle to brush as being so thin it hurt when being brushed, "We went to the park and daddy got scareded by the ducks," she giggled and Serena laughed mentally his fear of ducks still made her laugh even though she hated him, "Then we had ice cream and, and then we went to the park and, and, and," she had lots to tell but couldn't get the words out, "We…" she giggled, "We… played a trick on James and Ava."

"Oh did you?" Serena asked guiding them into the lounge.

"Daddy come too," Eleanor looked at mum pleadingly Serena signalled for him to come in and he sat on the spare sofa, "We…" she giggled hands held to her mouth, "We made them jump," Eleanor crawled off her mum's lap and went over to Edward.

"We," he pulled her up onto his lap, "Scared them by running up to them which made them both fall into the lake," both cracked up giggling which made Eleanor slide off, "Oh are you OK?"

Eleanor nodded and stood up confused by her sudden fall but then looked at her mother, "Can daddy longer?" Eleanor asked her mum Serena sighed and Eleanor knew that meant no.

"I'm sure Daddy has lots to do back home," Serena looked at Edward, "Haven't you?" she raised an eyebrow at him, "Besides I'm sure after your busy weekend you're tired."

"No," Eleanor rubbed her eyes and yawned, "I'm not seepy."

"Yes you are," Serena corrected making Eleanor knew what was coming, she stood up and walked over, "Nap time come on."

"No," Eleanor backed into her father she hated naps as she always felt like she was missing something, "No nap…no," she clung onto her father's leg for dear life, "No," she looked up at him her big blue eyes made him melt, "No."

"Tell you what," Edward leant down which made Serena glare at him, "How about I come up and read you a story?"

"I want you to stay," Eleanor began to cry she rubbed her eyes and sat on the floor, "Stay daddy," this is why Serena wanted rid of him after he left them because of this; she always pined for hours after he left and distracting her with puzzles and colouring was becoming harder to do, "Daddy," it was obvious she was tired and the trauma of being separated from her father was making her worse, "Stay."

"I'll read you a story," Edward ignored Serena's disapproving sigh and knelt down putting one hand on her shoulder, "OK then I'll see you next weekend."

"No stay," tears were leaking from her massive eyes and it broke both her parent's heart's, "Don't go."

"I have to baby," Edward dried her eyes and wiped away the tears, "But I'll come read you a story," he lifted her up by the arm pits and then she clung onto him, "OK then I'll see you next weekend."

"Make it quick," Serena ordered as she knew what she had to deal with later: Eleanor traumatized and pining.

"I can't rush a story," Edward disagreed and he turned to Serena, "I'm sorry but I'm reading her a story," his tense body language didn't go unnoticed as he felt Eleanor tense up and cry into his neck, "OK."

"Fine just don't blame me when she's crying and refusing to let you go," Serena held her hands up in defeat and now needing to make his point Edward placed Eleanor on the bottom step, but didn't lock the stair gate which meant Eleanor could run upstairs because she sensed a row coming on.

"What is your problem?" Edward stormed into the living room clearly annoyed, "I'm putting my daughter down for a nap…you just have to make things difficult."

"No you made things difficult the moment you cheated and left," Serena argued and glared at Edward her chest heaving, "She cries every night after you leave and it breaks my heart, I should've stopped you seeing her the moment you left."

"I have rights to see my daughter," Edward argued Eleanor was on the top of the stairs blocking her ears but when she heard them shout she cried and tried to block the noise out, "You may have full custody but I have rights."

"You gave up those rights the moment you walked out that door!" Serena knocked items off the mantel piece in anger the crash made Eleanor jump and she ran into the open airing cupboard and hid herself in there. Downstairs Edward jump back, "Just read her a story and go," Serena leant her head on the door trying to calm herself down, "OK," Serena crooked her head to find Eleanor not there, "Where is she?" Serena asked Edward who still looked angry but his expression changed to fear when he realised too she wasn't there.

"On the bottom…stair…and I didn't shut the gate," Edward hit his head against the wall.

"Well come on then," Serena and Edward run upstairs to try and find their daughter, "You check the bathroom, I'll check the bedrooms."

Eleanor jumped back further but was unaware of how close the wall was and she banged her head hard on the wall, Serena and Edward jumped when they heard her cry, "Eleanor?" they called in unison but turned around immediately when they saw her running towards them, "What happened darling?" Serena asked as she scooped her up into her arms.

"Owie on my head," Eleanor replied and clung onto her mother she felt Serena use her hand to search her head for a bump.

"Ohh," Serena sympathised and went into Eleanor's bedroom, "Run down and get me sachet of Calpol," Serena ordered Edward ran down immediately, "Why were you in the airing cupboard darling?"

"You and daddy were shouting," Eleanor's cries were calming and were just hiccups, "Don't like it."

Edward ran back up with the sachet and plastic spoon, "Here," he handed Serena the sachet and she ripped it open and poured the pinky liquid into the deep plastic spoon.

"Open your mouth darling," Serena ordered and Eleanor obeyed she knew better than to disobey when ill, she was given the medicine syrup which she took without complaint.

After about half an hour of checking for signs of concussion and other signs of serious head injury, then unsure if their medical judgement was good enough Serena called James, "Please James I'm not sure if I'm missing something," Serena squeezed her eyes together with her thumb and index finger, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Alright Serena calm down," James said from his home where he was sat watching T.V. with his wife Jenna and their four year old daughter Ava, "I'll come over. So you both don't trust your judgement?"

"No," Serena leant her head on the door, not sure why but right now she was terrified of waking up in the morning finding Eleanor had died from a concussion, "Please," she begged something Serena never did.

"I'm coming stay calm," James clicked off the phone, then turned to Jenna and Ava, "That was Serena," he put the phone on the hook, "Ellie's had a bump to the head and neither trust their judgement so they want me."

"Alright," Jenna kissed him on the lips and James ruffled Ava's long dark thick hair, "Let us know how she is."

…

"Right where's the patient?" James knew better than to knock he just walked straight him after all, they both treated each other's houses like their own he poked his head around the door, "And what happened to you?" James walked over to Eleanor, "Oh dear got yourself a bump on the head."

"Uh huh," Eleanor said quietly and sleepily, "I don't want to be checked over no more," Eleanor shook her head and hid her face when James came closer.

"Hey we need to make sure that our little jelly is OK don't we?" James poked her nose he had a gift with children, he was able to connect with them, "Now," he rolled out a packet of sparkly star stickers, "If you let me make sure you're OK you can have one," he saw her eyes light up. James checked her over and found that she was just a little shaken and prescribed lots of hugs, kisses and to not leave her alone during the night, of course Serena knew this, but since she had called him she saw it polite to listen, "Now here's your sticker," he stuck it onto her bed board and smiled, "And thank you for scaring me earlier misses," he poked her nose and Eleanor giggled, "See you soon OK," James then turned to Serena and Edward and signalled for them to come outside, "What happened?" he put the door ajar.

"Took our eyes off her and she was gone," Serena admitted ashamed of her lack of parenting skills, "I didn't even bother to check if she was OK."

"Mostly my fault I shouldn't have left her," Edward admitted he rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks."

"No problem," James smiled, "Look I know it's hard but think about Eleanor OK, she clearly hates it when you two argue and I know I have no right to judge but I care about her," they both knew he was talking sense he threw his bag over his shoulder, "See you at work tomorrow," James said to Serena who nodded at him, "I don't mean to be harsh," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "But she doesn't understand so save your arguments and just try and get along."

"I know," Serena sighed, "Thank you."

"See ya," James ran off down the stairs and then they heard the door shut and his car drive off.

"He's right," Serena sighed heavily, "Look no matter how much tension there is if we carry on like this around Ellie next time she might run out the door," Serena whispered taking her own frustrations out on the door she banged it forgetting Eleanor was there.

"Mummy daddy!" Eleanor shouted scared because the thud had made her jump, "What was that?"

"Nothing sweetie," Serena reassured then turned her iciest glare onto Edward, "Just read her the story and then get out…we'll talk on the phone whilst she's asleep."

"OK," Edward shrugged and walked into his daughter's bedroom, "OK then my jelly baby what story do you want?"

"Lay with me," Eleanor patted the side of her small toddler bed, Edward walked over and laid down his legs hanging over the bed, "Tell me a story," she touched his face and Edward smiled then turned around.

"OK deep in the depths of the deep blue ocean lived three dolphins…"

After about an hour he heard her breathing fall heavy and saw her eyes shut, he carefully got off the bed and kissed her head, "Love you my angel," he whispered and tip toed out he jumped when Serena appeared behind him, "Jesus," he whispered.

"Is she asleep?" Serena asked checking for herself.

"Like a baby I mean, like a big girl," Edward had to try and remember Eleanor was no longer a baby but a toddler which was proving quite hard, "So I guess I'll see you next weekend? Unless you're serious about cutting off contact."

"You don't know me at all Edward," Serena walked into Eleanor's room, Edward shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs quietly and found the toy dog, he picked it up and ran back up, "Serena," he whispered and Serena placed her finger to her lips, "She dropped this."

"Oh," Serena took it out of his hands and placed it beside her daughter's face, "Thanks," she then turned her head back to her daughter, then again she turned to Edward, "Well see you next weekend."

"Yeah," Edward nodded and walked out leaving his ex and daughter too it though it took all his strength not to run back in there demanding he stay to see how she was but he knew, even that was pushing it.

Serena sighed heavily his presence still made her feel something, and she was hating it because it meant he could easily worm his way back in, but their divorce had caused Eleanor enough pain already so she wasn't going to risk anymore confusion.

"Mummy," Eleanor whispered, "Is daddy still here?"

"No darling daddy had to go home," Serena saw Eleanor's top lip tremble and then she heard sobs and she knew that it was going to be a long night of trying to calm her down, "But he'll see you next weekend."

"I want daddy," Eleanor said through her pillow and then she held the dog closer to her, "I want him," her cries sounded so weak and tired.

"I know you do," Serena empathised knowing how much having a father not there hurt, "He'll see you next weekend sweetie," Serena's heart ached so much that the urge to not phone Edward and have him come back was hard to resist, but she resisted it knowing that the ache would pass and that Eleanor would be her normal self soon.

"Mummy," Eleanor whispered.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"Stay with me," Eleanor held out her hand which Serena took, "Peas."

"Of course I will," Serena laid down her head resting on the pillow that had Princess Jasmine on, "Pyjamas," Serena clicked she got out a pair of Whinnie The Pooh pyjamas, "One day I'll get it right sweetie."

Eleanor laughed, "You always get things right mummy."

"No I don't," Serena put on her trousers, "Even I get it wrong darling very rare but I do," Serena patted her daughter's tummy, "You never heard me say that. Arms up," she put the custard yellow and white top over her head and helped Eleanor put her arms through, "Where's my daughter?"

"In here," Eleanor said through the jumper she yanked it down, "I'm here."

"There you are I wondered where you got too," Serena joked and Eleanor giggled, "Right nap time and I'll stay right here."

**A/N: Will be back to present day soon but these back stories help me build the story kind of like a guide for me haha let me know what you think xx**


	31. Chapter 31

One week after talking to James, Amelia and George and one very angry phone call from John Harrowman later Holby City now had two new surgeons and one new anaesthetist.

"Hey looking for someone?" Johnny asked the three stood by the entrance.

"Serena Campbell that's who," James answered he gathered his surroundings, "Any idea?"

"Urmm I'm afraid if you want an appointment you'll probably have to wait," Johnny had no clue these were his new colleagues.

"Ah if it isn't the three musketeers," Serena said from behind them Johnny looked confused, "Ah you can be the first to meet your new colleagues."

"Sorry?" Johnny spat into his tea, "Since when?" He asked confused.

"Since I employed them," Serena answered making the three laugh, "Meet Nurse Maconie, Nurse Maconie meet James Vincent, Amelia Jones and George Fitzgerald," Serena introduced.

"Aye nice to meet you," Johnny held out his hand for them to shake, "I'm a Charge Nurse up on Darwin so where are these going to be?"

"Keller and AAU," Serena answered then walked with the three men and one female, "Nice and early just what I like."

"Weren't going to be late on our first day we know what you're like for time," George stepped in the lift, "Blimey this is tiny," George observed still used to the size of St Georges, the lift stopped on Keller and Michael entered.

"Rena," Michael greeted.

"Yankee Doodle," Serena greeted which made her new employees laugh, "What?" she asked them.

"Hey weren't you like a week ago?" Michael asked James and Amelia they both nodded, "Oh so what you doing back?"

"Ms Campbell's employed SG Robots," Johnny explained earning him a glare of Amelia, but it didn't make him scared he had been working with Jac Naylor for over a year and was going to have a child with her.

"Brilliant," Michael rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Just what we need more Rena's in this place."

"Hey," James and George immediately defended, "We're more like Eddie she's like Rena," James pointed to Amelia then to Serena.

"Woman got Serenaized," George said to Michael who laughed into his coffee, "It's true," He said to Amelia then looked at Serena accusingly.

"That's what you get for joining when your mentor is pregnant," in return for his comment James got nudged in the ribs by Serena, "Ouch…" he rubbed them then nudged Serena which in return, she nudged back, "Oh so we're doing the whole nudge thing are we?" he asked laughing.

"Oh god," Amelia rested her head against the lift wall, "Here they go," she looked at George. Michael and Johnny looked shocked by sudden childish behaviour, "This is why James and Serena should not work together."

"What because we have a laugh?" James asked raising his eyebrows, "Least we know how fun right Rena?" He hung his arm loosely around her neck, "Where's Ed?"

"Down on AAU," Serena answered trying to pull away from James, "James."

"Rena."

"Shut it," she snapped to James.

"You shut up," James retorted, "Wait why are we up on Darwin?"

"Well I'm going to visit my mother quickly and I thought you could see the wards," Serena stepped out with Johnny – James, George and Amelia followed, "Oh Yankee Doodle tell Edward his brothers have arrived."

"Will do," Michael was still baffled how her behaviour suddenly went childish around the three new colleagues.

…

"It's true he turned her really childish," Johnny said to Jac who was checking over a patient, "It was really weird," he followed her to the next patient.

"So finally you're running a hospital," George ran up behind her and put his arm around her chest and squeezed her tight, that hug reminded Jac of when Sacha gave her a hug like that.

"Off," Serena removed his arm, "If it's slipped your mind I am your boss."

"And also one of my best friends," George added.

"And amazing boss you will be," James sucked up.

"I don't do suck ups Mr Vincent so I suggest if you want to keep working here…" Serena closed her mum's notes shut, "Stop sucking up."

"You love it really Rena," James taunted, "We know you do," he circled around Amelia and George.

"Don't drag me into this," Amelia argued, "I'm planning to be in her good books. Clearly you and Georgiekins have other ideas."

"Enough," Serena ordered which woke her mum up, "Now introduce yourselves or something."

"Yes mum," James winked and walked off grinning.

"Is that who I think it is?" Adrienne asked having to double check.

"Yes it is I've stupidly employed James and George and gladly employed Amelia," Serena smiled lightly, "What?" she asked her mum who was smiling.

"I knew you'd get them in," Adrienne read Serena like a book, "You were missing them."

"I don't miss people," Serena sat down in the chair, "Any idea when you're getting discharged?"

"Elliot sorry I mean Professor Hope has said in another week he just wants to make sure the infection is gone," Adrienne answered sounding fond when talking about Elliot.

Serena rolled her eyes and then saw James and George were having a right laugh with Mo and Johnny, meanwhile Amelia was talking to Jac who she then turned to walk towards Serena, "I'm cursed," Amelia folded her arms and sighed.

"Sorry?" Serena asked confused.

"Am I a pregnant lady magnet? Because when I joined St Georges you were pregnant, I join Holby Ms Naylor's up the duff…" Amelia leant against the bed, "Am I a magnet?"

"Well good thing is you had the crash course with me didn't you?" Serena patted Amelia's shoulder, "And you came out fine."

"You sure about that?" Amelia asked jokingly.

"Hey," Serena scolded her employee, "I can fire you remember."

"I know," Amelia grinned, "But you wouldn't you love me too much," she walked away her pony tail bouncing whilst she walked.

…

Finally after visiting Keller it was time to see AAU where they were greeted happily, "And here come the robots," Michael joked.

"Be nice," Serena warned Michael he made a face in return, "Right so members of AAU Amelia Jones, James Vincent and George Fitzgerald."

"Oh good," Sacha grinned, "We can pick up where we left off," Sacha said to James who grinned in return and gave a manly hug.

"Oh good grief," Amelia sighed heavily, "Well aren't we just risking patients by standing around?"

"Oh have some fun Mia," George squeezed her shoulders, "It's our first day don't make us look bad."

Amelia sighed heavily, rolled her eyes and walked away, "Yeah, yeah I know you don't want to be known as a robot."

"Which you're displaying perfectly," Edward wound up the doctor who he got a glare off.

"Shut it Edward," Amelia got some money out to go the vending machine, "And you can stop grinning," she snapped at James who laughed into Sacha, "Least I'm trying to make us look good you're making us look like idiots."

"Least I'm trying to make us look good, you're making us look like idiots," James mocked childishly back, "Like George said have some fun for heaven's sakes."

"Least I'm mature," Amelia argued back.

"Oh yeah very so mature that you're arguing back," James folded his arms and winked at Edward.

"Least I don't need to act like a child to make a good first impression," Amelia leant against the wall her long brown hair was now tied up in a thick bun and she looked annoyed.

"Least I don't have a pregnant lady magnet," James watched as Amelia glared at him.

"Pregnant lady magnet," Edward snorted, "Ah yes Ms Naylor."

"Least I don't go round making them cry," Amelia reminded James and Edward of their mistakes, "Remember I saved your backsides when you sent that email round and many other times," Amelia made her point as both men went very red, "Exactly do don't start on me."

"Aww poor baby," Edward went behind the nurses station desk, "Do you feel fwightened?"

"What of you lot?" Amelia asked her attitude reminded Sacha and Michael both strongly of Jac and Serena, "No ha," she then turned around and walked to the vending machine.

"You'll have to excuse Amelia," James began to explain, "She's the type of person you have to get to know before you she acts human."

"Don't worry we've got our own Amelia we've had the crash course," Sacha joked Michael knew what he meant, "Leave her to me I'll crack her."

"Oh if you don't want her to hate you don't mock her with Tom Jones," George warned, "I tried that once…fail."

"Why is she Welsh?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Half," Serena answered, "Can she still speak Welsh?" Serena asked curiously.

"Oh yes," George and James made faces, "She's tried to teach me some….it's like you teaching me Scottish Gaelic."

"Tried and failed," Serena smiled remembering the day she attempted to teach both James and Edward some Scottish Gaelic neither could pick it up, "Luckily I had been taught it from quite young."

"Yeah and occasionally used it against me," Edward reminded her, "Remember? Before you stopped speaking it often you used to talk about me in it."

"Oh yeah," Serena grinned which made everyone look confused, "And you approached me once demanding to know what I said."

"You never told me so I was left guessing and I'm still trying to work it out," Edward saw Serena look confused, "What?"

"You are joking?" Serena asked him hoping he was, because the thought of him trying to figure out what she said was quite weird, "Do you really want to know?" she asked him with one hand on her hip.

"Would put me out of my misery," Edward shrugged.

"I said: _Tha gaol agam or_ which translates as I love you," she smiled then walked away leaving Edward to go red.

"Awww," George said leaning on the nurses station desk, "That's so cute."

"Why didn't you just look it up?" James asked Edward.

"Because I was hoping she'd tell me," Edward looked down still red.

"That's so lovely," Gemma said dreamily.

"Yeah," Edward looked up, "See where she went?" he asked.

"That way," Gemma pointed to the far end double doors he gave her a nod of thanks, and went to catch up.

"Serena," Edward ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, "Why didn't you just tell me first time?"

"Because I was hoping you'd be smart enough to look it up…obviously I was wrong," Serena felt his head nestle into her neck, "Not here," she giggled.

"Why? It's quiet," Edward grinned, "You're right I should've looked it up…or at least asked someone."

"Well we all know logic isn't your strong point," Serena laughed as he tickled her, "Stoooop."

"For now," Edward removed his hands and wrapped his arms around her neck, "So how's your Scottish Gaelic?"

"Crap haven't spoken it in years," Serena answered truthfully, "After…dad….died I just had no reason to speak it," Serena then decided to tell him something, "Do you know why I called Eleanor, Eleanor?"

"I thought it was a name that came to us?" Edward asked he leant one arm on the wall then leant his head on his stretched arm.

"Kinda but also my auntie on my dad's side was called Eleanor I loved her…apart from she spelt her name as E.l.i.n.o.r but I didn't like that way anyway. Basically she died a few years before we met at Harvard and I always told myself if I had a girl I'd call her Eleanor," Serena saw Edward's face soften, "What?" she asked.

"You're better at keeping your word than I am," Edward sais sadly, "Wish I was like you."

"No Edward you don't," Serena held her hand up to stop him, "People look up to you, go to you for advice, you make people laugh, smile, you believe in people. Me I terrify people my mum said when she came in for her operation first time that Dr Digby was terrified of me looking back it's true…I used to tell you off for being empathetic and sympathetic towards patients, looking back I wish I could've been like you in that perspective. I never meant it you know," Serena thought back to the time she told Edward she should've stopped him seeing Eleanor.

"Never meant what?" Edward asked confused.

"That day you bought Eleanor back from her weekend with you in nineteen ninety-seven I never meant it when I said: I should've stopped you seeing her the moment you left, I was just angry," Serena leant her head against the wall, "I don't think I apologized to you for saying that so," Serena breathed out, "I'm sorry I never meant it," she felt his thumb and finger lift her chin up.

"If anyone I should be the one saying sorry Serena…I've never said sorry properly for hurting you so here it is Serena…I'm sorry. I made you a promise and I broke it and for that I am so sorry. Why when it was your dad's anniversary why didn't you attack me or hurt me?" Edward put his hand on her shoulder.

"Because you were the only one who came to cheer me up," Serena's eyes were shining, "You were the only one who bothered…so that's why, I wanted to oh god knows I wanted to hit you, bite you, punch you all those sadistic things but in my heart because you were there for me I couldn't."

"Serena are you about to cry?" Edward asked shocked and confused.

"No why?" she asked confused.

"You eyes are shiny wait I know that look…it has to mean one thing," Edward leant his forehead on hers, "You're feeling human emotion," she saw his smile and it made her laugh.

"Yes Edward," Serena agreed, "I'm in love."

"Is the guy anyone you know?" he asked jokingly.

"A praying mantis type of man who has the tendency to make me lose my mind and make me fall in love," Serena looked at him straight in the eyes, "It's you, you twonk."

"Good because else I wouldn't be able to do this," he didn't bother to look if anyone was watching he placed a kiss on her lips and they connected, they touched noses and smiled at each other, "One silly mistake cost me everything and I want to make it right."

"You can start by clearing out a draw to make room for your stuff," Serena even shocked herself that she said it, "The house is lonely."

"Are you saying you want me to move in?" Edward asked puzzled, "Are you?"

"Like I said the house is lonely and you make it feel lived in," Serena looked down at the floor, "Unless you don't want too."

"Don't want to? Blimey it's just a bit of a shock I didn't expect you to ask of course I will," he grinned, "If that's really what you want?"

"I like a lived in house I'm too…tidy," Serena admitted going red which made Edward chuckle, "You're a homemaker you make places lived in… example you've left some stuff in my office," she held up a watch and a spare tie, "See what I mean?"

"I'll move in with you Serena," Edward agreed and they linked hands, "And I'll make the house lived in."

"That means I need to prepare for mess, mess and more mess," Serena looked down at their connected hands, "As long as you stay out of the kitchen."

"What after last time," held up his hand that was still covered, "I learnt my lesson," he leant down kissed on her lips which she in returned done the same, "Better get today over with and then we can get things moving."

"OK," Serena was blushing, "Urmm we've been out here for ages they'll think we've gone off to you know."

"Only James and George would think that filthy," as they walked back he put his hand around her side.

"Don't," she shrugged away as it tickled, "I'm really ticklish there."

"I know," he done it again which made her fall into him, " I know all of your ticklish spots remember?"

"Oh yeah one drunken mistake I won't make again," Serena and Edward walked back into AAU, "Don't ask," she said to the many faces.

"Hubba, hubba," George said and James burst out laughing having to hold onto George.

"Oh grow up," Serena shook her head and then looked at James and shook her head again, "And you Mr Vincent please refrain from telling tales I have few up my sleeve."

"Wouldn't dream of it Rena," James winked at her and she knew that meant he was going to do the exact opposite.

"Just remember I have many stories wouldn't want me to let slip about your little birthday-" she was cut off by his hand covering her mouth.

"And wouldn't want them finding out about your little theatre incidents," James laughed as she poked his sensitive side, "Stop," he squirmed away she carried on poking until he took his hand away, "OK, OK."

"Wouldn't want them finding out about you getting very drunk on your birthday, which led to you projectile vomiting and ahh," she yelled as the coffee Amelia had was thrown on her, "Oh," she snatched Michael's, "I will do it."

"Do it then," James stood arms spread out wide, "Go on then," he instantly regretted it because the coffee went flying over him, "Pfft," he spat and looked at his once crystal white shirt, "That's it," he took George's and threw it over her but it missed him and hit Sacha, "Oh Sacha I'm," she had to fight back giggles.

"RUN!" George shouted and everyone went to find a safe spot, it just left Edward, Serena and Michael in the middle.

"How old are we?" Serena whispered.

"Fourties and thirties," Edward shrugged and trio stood vigilant for any signs of being targeted, "Ever play man hunt at school?" Edward asked Serena.

"No I was busy getting my head down," Serena answered, "What about you Michael?"

"Shot gun not on," Michael called it first.

"Damn," Serena whispered.

"Hey that's my word," Michael said childishly, "Get your own."

"Wait we're grown-ups about to play man hunt in the middle of a busy ward," Serena just realised how stupid they were being.

"Welcome to the world of fun and games Rena," Michael searched around, "Alright come on Rena's right we're doctors."

"Oh grow a backbone," James said to the yank he stood behind him, "She's not that scary."

"You wanna bet?" Michael asked.

"Hey I had to watch her whilst she went into labour down in theatre, if that's not scary then what is?" James held his hands up, "Believe me it was scary to watch."

"Charming," Gemma said coming out from behind the desk.

"No, as in she was freaking out it was scary to watch because usually, she's calm and collected," James explained his reasons.

"Well when you're down in theatre and your boss is taking yonks it's no wonder I was little freaked," Serena felt Edward walk up behind her, "Now back to work…maybe one day we can do something fun," then she stopped and looked shocked as in what she had just said, "George and James this is your fault."

"Love you too Rena," they said in unison making her frown, smile and shake her head because no matter how much they annoyed her, it was like what Sacha and Michael were to Jac.

**A/N: So do you guys like the newbies? What do you think they'll do to Serena's personality make her insane or make her loosen up? Let me know as I love hear your views on the storylines also if you can drop me in a few ideas on what you would like to happen because I'm getting stuck haha and could really use some help. Thank you to those on who commented on who'd they'd like employed. Anyway once again thank you to those who have read and reviewed review please (: and if you can I'd like to hear what you guys would like to happen as you're the viewers I like to keep my readers happy. Xxx **


	32. Chapter 32

Serena found it weird seeing Edward's stuff around her house, but it was a comfort weird. They had just finished putting his stuff in drawers, wardrobe and the bathroom. Now they were laid in bed with their third glass of Shiraz and the comedy Meet The Fockers.

"You know," Serena was laid on his chest one hand found a place around her waist and the other was stroking her hair.

"I know what?" Edward asked he took his hand off her hair which she didn't take too kindly too, "What's that look for?"

"You stopped stroking my hair," Serena pouted making Edward put down his glass and put his hand back on her hair, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"Oh here comes my favourite part," Edward announced.

"_And if that diamond ring gets sold…Greg's gonna feel like a big asshole."_

"_Asshooooole."_

"Love it," Edward burst out laughing, "Oh," he placed his hand on her chest, "Can you imagine if James or George done that with Eleanor?"

"Do you think they'd still be here if they had?" Serena questioned him she then reached over for her glass, "Oh no they'd be dead, buried and eaten by worms by now if they had," Serena sipped the wine, "Eeck warm."

"Do you think Eleanor's settled in OK?" Edward asked.

"Well her Facebook updates tell me she is…oh you're not going to believe this one of her housemates are called Serena," Serena and Edward both laughed, "Apparently she's finding it really hard to call her Serena because she thinks of me."

"Awww," Edward cooed, "Then again I'd find it weird living with someone with the same name as my mother."

"Same," Serena decided to drain the glass as warm as it was she couldn't waste it.

"Don't drink so fast," Edward scolded her.

"Why not?" Serena asked her eyes began to sparkle, "Hey maybe we should…you know," she draw circles on his chest.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward then jumped as his phone vibrated, "James," he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey fancy joining us for a drink tonight?" James asked. Edward saw Serena shake her head they were trying to love each other, James really did chose his times.

"Can't tonight…I'm helping Serena with her paperwork," Edward lied which made Serena burst out laughing she was now a bit tipsy thanks to the wine she just drained.

"Yeah she sounds really stressed," James sounded sarcastic.

"Oh that's just her insane laugh…maybe tomorrow," Edward clicked off the phone leaving James to look confused.

"Back to business," Serena giggled it was becoming obvious that the pair were growing closer again, something years ago she would hate but now it was like an electrical charge.

One hour later they were laid back in bed cuddling into each other, "We haven't had dinner," Serena realised and then she felt her stomach grumble and then Edward's, "Take out? I'm drunk."

"What kind of take out?" Edward asked.

"Chinese?" Serena suggested.

"Sounds good."

…

The food had washed down well but now they were entertaining themselves by, drinking many shots and playing drink games.

"OK one, two, three," both had shots of tequila in their hands, "Ahhhhh!" they both shivered and looked disgusted, "That's gross," Serena sounded like she had a frog in her throat, "Lime," she ordered they both had the same idea to take the disgusting taste away.

They both sucked on the lime slices they had and then laughed, "OK this time," Serena rubbed the lime around her neck, "Lick the lime off my neck."

Edward looked amused at her immaturity, "OK," he said unsure.

"Take another shot," Serena poured him another tequila shot, "Oh dear," she laughed as some poured onto the bed, "Then you kiss me," she raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds great," Edward licked the lime off her neck which tickled she twitched as it tickled, "What's next?" he asked as he stopped licking her neck and laughed.

"Take the shot," she answered and she laughed when he urged, "And now you-" she was cut off by his lips connecting with hers, he pulled her down so he on top of her.

"I remember the playful bits," Edward grinned they touched noses and smiled, "OK," he sat back and straddled over her pelvic area, "Your turn…lime," he rubbed the lime on his neck, "Shot and then kiss."

Serena sat upwards and began to lick the lime off his neck, each lick tickled him. Serena then took her mouth away from his neck and downed the shot, "Ah, eeeck, ughh that's gross," she then looked at Edward in the eyes and moved herself into face, "Now the best part," she pinned him down and laid on top of him their lips connected and they kissed together for what seemed like forever.

"Urmm Serena the tequila's pouring on the bed," Edward observed but she stayed on top of him.

"Meh," she took no notice her drunken state now even worse, "Kiss my Edward."

"You don't have to ask," he wrapped his arms around her neck until he was back on her pelvic area, "And I don't need to think twice."

The tequila bottle fell onto the floor and soon after a while of kissing and making love they were asleep in each other's arms. Lucky for Edward it was his day off unlucky for Serena who needed to get up the next day.

**A/N: OK this was a really weird chapter I do apologize…guys I'm running out of ideas I need your help it sucks :'( anything will doooo just small things that I can piece together anything I beg you all ha. I'm just blocked :'( xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: OK thank you to Guest this morning who dropped some ideas and RenaGraceSx for the this idea! Also jumped ahead of time to make things correct ha (: here's where it gets interesting for you guys (: **

**It's now December just to clear this all up, Adrienne's been discharged and there's going to be a surprise for you guys with her ;) and Eleanor's still at University thought I'd clear this all up in case anyone was confused.**

Serena in the past two months had been acting very strange and it hadn't gone unnoticed, now in the middle of winter December to be precise they were laid in bed Serena in Edward's arms he then took a chance on bringing up a subject that he had been trying to avoid. Serena felt him tense up and she looked at him, "Out with it," she ordered.

"Have you noticed any changes in you?" Edward asked he couldn't just come out with it, it was awkward enough.

"Like what?" Serena asked to be fair she had noticed changes: two missed periods she put down to Menopause happening, but then suddenly her body was wanting jars of Nutella and when James and George had bananas at lunch a wave of nausea hit her and poor Arthur had been on the end of a bad mood swing.

"_Ms urmm Campbell," Arthur stuttered nervous about talking to her, "I…well…I was wondering…could you look at a patient for me?"_

"_I thought you were a doctor, Doctor Digby," Serena turned to the young doctor who looked terrified._

"_Yeah but it's just I need a, a second…o-o-opinion," Arthur watched as Serena eyed him dangerously._

"_So when you eventually become a Consultant are you going to ask another Consultant for a second opinion?" Serena put her hands on her hips and Arthur stepped back, "Next time Doctor Digby if you want a second opinion, as someone like Mr Griffin who is too soft for his own liking and whilst you're at it rethink your career!" Serena stormed off and Arthur breathed in to stop himself from panicking, "Second opinion…fucking hell."_

"Well your sudden love for Nutella again," Edward felt Serena break away from him, "And I heard you shout at Arthur yesterday. Serena is there something you need to tell me?"

"No I'm fine," Serena decided it was time to get up or avoid her way of avoiding the subject, "I'll see you at work."

…

Now she was in the bathroom toilet stall leaning against the wall, having just vomited for the second time this morning thanks to James and his effing bananas. Then another wave of nausea hit her and she vomited again, "Ughh," she leant back again but then the door opened.

"Everything OK?" She heard Jac Naylor calling, "Hello?" Jac asked again.

"I'm fine Jac," Serena flushed the toilet and dried her eyes she was worried, scared and today was a day that she would advise everyone to stay away from her.

"Serena?" Jac frowned confused she then heard the door unlock and then she came out, "Have you?" Jac studied her bosses face, "Have you been crying?"

"No I got something in my eyes," Serena studied herself in the mirror and kicked herself internally for making up such a stupid, unbelievable lie.

"Riiight," Jac nodded but Serena knew instantly that she had seen right through her, "Serena," Jac leant her hand on the sink, "How dumb do you think I am?"

"You're a smart woman Jac I don't deny you that," Serena splashed her face and then let the water momentarily drop off her nose and forehead, before ripping two paper towels out of the dispenser and then dried her face.

"Then don't insult my intelligence," Jac looked at Serena she was pale, eyes were drained and red was that from crying or as Serena said getting something in her eye? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Serena composed herself and then turned on her heels and walked to the door, "Now stop worrying about me," she then directed her eyes to Jac's bump, then looked back up at her, "And get to work."

"Serena," Jac frowned but it didn't stop her boss walking out, Jac rolled her eyes and followed, "Serena," Jac walked as quickly as her bump would allow her, "Stop."

"Get back to work Ms Naylor," Serena walked into AAU Jac followed her, "Back to work Ms Naylor!" Serena ordered rather loudly.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong," Jac leant against the desk making her point that she was not budging, "I've got all day, theatre list is squeaky clean."

"Back. To. Work," Serena said through gritted teeth and she then heard the familiar laughs of James and Edward, "Oh god," she leant her head down.

"Problems with Edward again?" Jac asked but Serena snapped her head up and glared, "Alright don't bite my head off…what part of don't drink coffee does anyone not understand?" Jac smelt the familiar smell and she went to talk to Serena but she was leant back against the desk head down, "Oh my god."

"Don't Jac," Serena mumbled.

"Serena…are you? It's none of my business but I know you love coffee as did I."

"Good morning," James said to Serena lifted her head up and glared, "Woah someone got out of bed on the wrong side this morning…you look terrible."

"Thanks James," Serena looked at her employee, "Such a lovely man, always full of compliments!" she hit his head hardly with a file and stormed off.

"Ah," he rubbed the top of his head.

"Excuse me a sec," Edward walked out of AAU to catch up with Serena, "What is going on with you?" he grabbed her wrist.

"Get off," she wriggled her wrist free but Edward grabbed it again, "I said," Serena grabbed Edward's hand and shoved it off, "Get off," she shouted and walked away.

"No not until you tell me," Edward took them outside by the entrance, "Serena I'm not stupid…are you?" he leant into her and whispered, "Are you pregnant?"

"What?!" Serena shouted, "Why do you think that?"

"Nutella, vomiting in the morning and don't take this the wrong way but…but your bum's changed," Edward said the last word quietly.

"Thanks my darling, my little ray of sunshine, light of my life what is it with you and James and your fucking insults?!" Serena shouted and anger surged through her, having been insulted twice and then her hand collided with Edward's cheek, "I'm," Serena stepped back shocked at her sudden reaction.

"Wow," Edward rubbed his cheek which was now red, "Still can do a good slap then," Edward laughed he remembered she had slapped him twice when she found out his, dirty little secret, "Ahh," he felt it twinge and guilt surged through Serena.

"I'm sorry," Serena felt her eyes welling up with guilt, "I didn't mean…I was angry and-" she was cut off by Edward pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry OK," Edward gently kissed her head, "Look…Serena I know when you're pregnant been there before with you," Edward winked.

"Oh god what a mess," Serena broke away and dried her eyes, "It's just how could we let this happen?" Serena looked at Edward accusingly, "We were careful…I'm in my forties for god's sake!"

"First of all do a test," Edward needed to have it confirmed, "Just to be sure."

"I thought you knew when I was pregnant?" Serena questioned him from his statement a few minutes ago.

"I do but it's just to be sure," Edward smiled at her she looked away, "What's wrong?"

"Urmm let's see shall we? We're in our forties, I run a hospital, you're a locum, our daughter is eighteen…how could we let this happen?" Serena hit the window in frustration making people inside jump, "How are we going to be able to do this?"

"Like we did before," Edward smiled fondly, "We can do it," Edward tapped her nose, "Pharmacy come on."

"What are we going to tell Eleanor?" Serena suddenly thought she wondered how Eleanor would react, would she throw a tantrum? Be happy?, "She needs to know."

"First of all we go to the Pharmacy to double check, then we discuss telling Ellie," Edward put his arm around her, "You OK?" she suddenly went pale and pasty.

"Someone's got coffee," Serena answered and she found another bush, she felt Edward's hand on her back rubbing it in circles.

"Finished?" Edward asked kindly.

"Yeah," Serena stood up and sighed, "I can't stomach the smell."

Serena waited outside the Pharmacy whilst Edward brought the test, Mary-Claire was walking over, "Oh Ms Campbell just the woman."

"Hide that," Serena pointed to the coffee cup in the Irish woman's hand.

"OK," Mary-Claire looked confused and she put it on the floor, "Arthur was really upset yesterday-"

"Aww poor baby," Serena said with no sympathy at all.

"He's still traumatized from the crash and Chantelle…please can you be a bit nicer to him?" Mary-Claire approached bravely.

"Yes well maybe you should keep your blabbering Irish mouth, out of other people's business," Serena eyed Mary-Claire dangerously.

Edward walked out to find the disagreement, "Keep my nationality out of this," Mary-Claire argued back at Serena.

"What's going on?" Edward asked coming up behind the two arguing women.

"She," Mary-Claire pointed to Serena, "Insulted my nationality and she won't apologize to Arthur."

"Look," Edward put his arm around Serena, Serena kicked the coffee cup Mary-Claire put on the floor and the brown liquid poured onto the concrete, "I'll talk to Arthur OK…just leave it."

That was the first time Edward had shown any annoyance towards Mary-Claire, but it was only because he was protective over Serena, "Right…" Mary-Claire looked apologetically at Edward, "Sorry I'll see you on AAU." Mary-Claire walked away.

"Thank you," Serena sighed heavily, "Been any longer I probably would've lost it."

"I know," Edward nodded knowingly, "Done it before remember?"

A thought suddenly washed over Serena like waves washing over the sand on a beach, "Even if it is positive…we can't keep it," the words hit Edward like a punch in the gut.

"What?" Edward asked confused, "You can't kill a child Serena."

"By this time tomorrow you'll be gone and then it'll be just with Ellie all over-" Serena was cut off by Edward kissing her and she kissed back. Serena broke their kiss apart and looked in his eyes, she placed her hand on his cheek and leant into his chest, "You won't stay," she whispered and Edward lifted her head off his chest, "You won't Edward," Serena felt tears slip out of her eyes, hormones already taking over, "I know you won't."

Edward leant into her and kissed the top of her head, "I will Serena," he cuddled her to make her feel safe, "I've been the world's worst father to Eleanor, but I couldn't do that to you again Serena I love you."

"What about when it gets hard? When we're up every hour? When we're surviving on less than two hours of sleep? When it gets hard Edward you go…I can't bring another child into this world knowing that his or hers father is not going to be there," Serena looked at Edward she searched his face for an answer.

Edward looked at Serena they stood still holding hands for five minutes. Edward finally spoke he kept her hands in his squeezing them lightly, "I'm going to be there Serena, geez I couldn't leave you to raise another child on your own, you need me there and sounds selfish but I guess we could see it as a second chance?"

"Fuck up the first child and raise the other one right is that what you're saying?" Serena asked Edward sheepishly nodded, "Oh what did we do with Eleanor? How did we manage to mess her up?"

"Because in all honesty both of us were selfish," the pair walked over to the Peace Garden and sat on the two small coloured chairs near the play house, "Think about it…we always argued around her to the point where she would be in tears."

"And I always used you flaws against you," Serena sighed heavily remembering how whenever Edward, used her work load and schedule as an excuse to make him look good she always bit back with: getting with a child bride, leaving your infant daughter, "Oh we really messed up," Serena put her hands in the praying position and rested her forehead breathing in the winter air.

"Right put us out of our misery hope you need to pee," Edward gave her the plastic which contained a Clear Blue pregnancy test, "Thought it's best to get the most reliable brand."

"Can you come to the bathroom with me?" Serena asked, Edward nodded and held out his hand which in return Serena took and they went right down to the basement toilets, they stood in the same bathroom which unfortunately had no cubicles so Edward turned to the door and read some of the rude messages people had wrote, "I can't wait five minutes," Serena held the stick in her hand and placed it on top of the tank lid. The pair waited both breathing heavily Serena had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and finally it beeped indicating them to check, "You look," Serena gave Edward the stick, "Well?" she raised her eyebrows.

Edward looked down and it read: _12 weeks pregnant, _"Geez you're already two months gone."

"So I am pregnant then?" Serena leant her head back not sure whether to feel happy or annoyed.

"I had a inkling you know…but I didn't know how to bring it up," Edward shrugged which made Serena laugh, "So what do you want to do?"

"I can't kill a child," Serena folded her arms she sighed heavily.

"So we're keeping it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "We're keeping…but it means you'll have to be a man and grow up and just please I beg you," Serena took his hand in hers, "Please don't let me down…I can't take another heartbreak off you."

"I'm going to be there every step of the way," Edward wrapped his arms around Serena and she wrapped her arms around Edward, "OK," he kissed the top of her head, "And we're doing this together."

"We should go to St James's and get a scan booked," Serena said.

"Or if you wanted to go even further I'm sure SG's would welcome you back," Edward laughed and Serena did too, "Let's save some time," Edward pulled away, "Come on," Edward opened the door and they walked out.

"Where we going?" Serena asked.

"Just trust me," Edward and Serena walked back up to AAU, "Oh no…no, no, no," she held her hands up.

"Just wait you impatient bugger," Edward rolled his eyes as Serena glared at him, "I need to get something from the locker room."

James came over looking very apologetic, "Sorry about earlier," James said to Serena, "I've never been one for tact."

"It's fine," Serena looked James and he noticed a warmth in her eyes, "You're all good."

James looked at Edward, then at Serena and then looked confused, "Sure you're OK Rena?"

"I'm fine," Serena breathed out and James tapped her shoulder, "Yes?"

"You've been eating Nutella endlessly for two months and chucking up at the smell of coffee… knew you were pregnant," He smiled at her and walked away leaving Serena to kick herself.

"How does he do it? How does he work these things out?!" Serena asked fuming.

"He's just very vigilant," Edward then walked into the locker room with his blazer, "Come with me."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Serena followed Edward to a side room, "What's this?"

"Maconie came to me a few weeks ago and he noticed the changes with you," Edward saw Serena roll her eyes, "He hasn't said anything has he?" Serena shook her head, "Exactly…so he gave me the idea about the scan in private, makes it more special or something…"

"Yes well Maconie's all for a cliché," Serena recalled Jac telling her how he loved clichés and that he winds her up with them.

"You ready?" Edward asked Serena got up on the bed, lifted her top up and tucked the tissue in the top of her raspberry coloured scrub trousers, Edward squeezed the gel onto the probe, "This will be-"

"Yes I know," Serena remembered from all those years ago the gel being very, very cold.

"OK," Edward went to place the probe on her stomach, but he got distracted by her stomach which was a tiny bit swollen, "You did hide it well…even when we had interesting nights…knew something was different as well your breasts have swollen, seriously was I that stupid?"

"Oh my god," Serena suddenly realised something.

"What?" Edward asked concerned.

"Wine I've been drinking…oh god," Serena leant her head back Edward grabbed her hand, "I've been drinking."

"It'll be fine," he squeezed her hand gently, "OK can I continue?" he placed it on her stomach and she squirmed.

"Ah that's cold!" Serena exclaimed and shivered, "Oh…that's cold."

"Hey I warned you," Edward reminded her and he moved the probe around, both watched the screen and appearing on it was the baby it's head was on the right and they saw that it's hand was behind it's head. Both looked contented at the screen and jumped when they heard the heartbeat Serena's face softened and Edward squeezed her hand subconsciously, "That's our baby."

Serena was lost eyes fixated on the tiny thing on the screen and she came round when Edward clicked his fingers, "Sorry?"

"Right in your own world there," Edward laughed he clicked the button for the image to be printed off, "Here," he handed her another piece of paper towel, "Seriously how did I not realise?"

"You did you just didn't want to bring it up," Serena reminded him that it wasn't his fault, "I thought I was going through Menopause."

"Well how are we going to tell Ellie?" Edward asked.

"When she's home from Uni we'll talk to her," Serena felt her eyes welling up.

"Hey don't cry," he used his thumb to wipe away two silent tears, "Is it because you're happy?"

"Hormonal," Serena corrected him, "Oh god I need to say sorry to Doctor Digby."

"Leave Digby to me," Edward pushed her back down and rested his hand on hers, "Take it easy…and I mean it this time," Edward clarified, "How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Ha we are not telling anyone just yet," Serena got off the bed and pulled her top down, "But knowing my luck it'll get found out anyway."

"Does that matter?" Edward asked smiling gently he took the image, "Shall I keep it?"

"Uh yeah," Serena and Edward walked out, "Thank you…you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," He pulled her into a hug, "Eighteen years later…and we're back to where we started."

"Nutella," Serena said to Edward, "Well chop, chop."

"And now it begins," Edward squeezed her shoulder and laughed as she looked insulted, "Don't start crying…please…I beg you."

"Nutella," Serena repeated she was unaware that James was behind them, "Oh you do realise James is going to torment me."

"Is that so?" James said from behind, "Well Ms Campbell you make me sound like a right evil bastard."

"Bananas do I need to repeat? Amelia's going to love me," Serena laughed.

"Make sure you don't look like you're about to vomit in theatre," James added.

"Because George will be on your case," Edward finished.

"Nutella now!" Serena said to both men, "And whilst you're getting me Nutella, also pick up some biscuits."

"Oh we love you pregnant Rena," James ruffled her hair, "It makes you human."

"Go and don't come back until I have Nutella and biscuits with you," Serena ordered and they scurried off because no one disobeyed Serena especially when Serena is pregnant.

**A/N: Once again thank you to RenaGraceSx hope you enjoyed this chapter pretty cheesy but I finally have something to go on (: let me know what you think hope you like the idea going to be fun poor juniors they better watch out ;) review please xx I did quite a bit of research ha from signs of pregnancy to 12 week scan so its as acuarate as NHS Online told me ha but also I remembered a Casualty episode from years back and a woman in her fifties fell pregnant and mistaked it for Menopause so thanks to Casualty 2004 there haha! xx**


	34. Chapter 34

Morning discussion with Ric in their office, Serena was dreading it, not only because she was feeling ill, tired and had been getting dizzy spells; which was embarrassing especially since yesterday in theatre one happened.

_Sacha was assisting and George was on Anaesthetics, "OK let's get started," Serena ordered Sacha to hand her a scalpel but as she grabbed it her head went very light and she grabbed the edge of the table._

"_Serena," Sacha quickly dashed and grabbed her arms, "You OK?"_

"_Fine," Serena leant her head down and breathed out, but it wasn't working. George who was very vigilant recognized this behaviour from last time._

"_Missed breakfast this morning eh?" Sacha asked he released his grip and noticed how pale Serena looked, "Are you OK?" _

"_Serena you look like you're about to vomit," George looked at her seriously and from that look Serena knew, that George, had caught on. _

"_Page Mr Spence," Sacha ordered a theatre nurse, "Keep the patient stable…I'm ensuring Ms Campbell gets out without fainting," Serena didn't have the energy to fight him, in fact she had no energy at all this morning. All of it had been wasted on _

"_Lots of water Serena," George ordered, "And have a banana," this she definitely knew he had guessed it, "Energy levels."_

"_Funny," Serena sighed and breathed in she felt Sacha guiding her out, "Mr Leevy I'm fine."_

"_Can't fool me," Sacha directed her out and after they were out of theatre and just in scrubs, he guided her carefully to AAU, "Here," he poured her a plastic cup of water and gave it to her, "Now Ms Campbell…what happened?"_

"_None of your business Mr Leevy," Serena sipped the cup of water and Sacha looked unconvinced, "I'm fine," Serena huffed._

"_I'll get Edward for you," Sacha went to walk away but she grabbed his wrist, "If you're unwell he would like to know."_

_They heard Edward talking with Johnny and laughing, "Trust me she'll be fine," Edward finished reassuring Johnny about Jac._

"_That reminds what was the verdict?" Johnny asked curiously, "Come on I've been around pregnant Jac…she's been acting strange for ages now."_

"_A need to know basis Johnny," Edward looked at Serena and Sacha, "Everything OK?" he noticed she looked really drained._

"_Problem in theatre," Sacha explained avoiding the glare he was getting._

"_What kind of problem?" Edward asked concerned._

"_Look it was nothing so just leave it and piss off," Serena went to walk away but turning to quick she saw stars in eyes and she fell into the wall._

"_Woah OK," Johnny grabbed her arms she rested her spinning head on the wall, "What's going on Ms Campbell?"_

"_Under the weather," Serena lied Edward had to bite into his hand to stop himself from laughing, "OK that's all."_

"_Yeah you've been glowing," Johnny told her his observation, "Known you were pregnant for ages."_

"_You're…I'm sorry but did I just hear right?" Sacha asked shocked._

_Serena suddenly felt really embarrassed she had nearly fainted in theatre, now it seemed everyone was finding out and banging into the wall, along with George realising dissolved her into tears, "Hey, hey, hey," Edward dashed over and tried to calm her._

"_Right," Johnny got a cup and filled it up with water, "You OK?...Great so not only am I responsible for Jac's outburst…I've made the boss cry."_

"_Just go," Serena said to all the men, "I'll be fine."_

"_Oh drama what's going on?" Michael asked rubbing his hands together._

"_Oh the whole lot of you just piss off!" Serena pulled away from Edward and stormed off to her office. Where she slammed the door and slid down it, "Oh god."_

…

But her cravings were making it obvious and she knew Ric was a very intelligent man, so whilst Ric wasn't there she sneakily took out the four hundred gram jar of Nutella, Belvita Breakfast Biscuits, along with a teaspoon and began to smother the biscuits with the delicious hazelnut spread, and bit into biscuit the mixture of milk and cereal and hazelnut was heavenly. Her heaven was short lived when the door opened and Ric came in with no time to hide the jar she was caught, Ric laughed and shut the door.

"Don't," Serena said in a deadly whisper, "You. Dare. Laugh."

"I knew it," Ric walked over to his desk and slid down into the chair, he removed his winter coat and hat.

"Know what?" Serena asked she resisted the urge to finish the biscuit.

"Don't take me for a fool," Ric frowned at her and Serena shook her head, "Let's see…for two months now you've been acting weird, you're suddenly eating strange foods and also I heard what you said to Dr Digby the other day. How far along?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Serena couldn't scold him bless him really, he hadn't said anything and because of his vigilance he had been offering to take work load off her quite a lot.

"You're pigging out," Ric nodded knowingly.

"I done it with Eleanor as well…it's such a mess," Serena leant her head on the desk and sighed heavily.

"Michael," Ric laughed lightly, "Mentioned something about you telling him, Sacha, Johnny and Edward to piss off."

"So how does that indicate anything?" Serena asked she lifted her head back up and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know you Serena…you don't lose composure like that and also please don't take this as an insult-"

"Yes I know my bum's changed," Serena said for him and Ric looked down she saw him smiling lightly, "Oh what you laughing at?"

"Well least you haven't fallen into the broken Britain pattern of kids with different fathers, I assume Edward is the father?" Ric asked.

"Yep," Serena decided now Ric had discovered she was allowed to eat whatever her body wanted around him.

"Breakfast biscuits with Nutella?" Ric liked the sound of it.

"Want to try?" she offered him a biscuit and the jar of Nutella, "They're really nice," Serena looked on her laptop and bit into the biscuit, "Go on before I change my mind."

Ric took the offer he walked over and used the spoon to spread the hazelnut spread, "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Serena answered and Ric frowned, "What now?"

"How did you hide it?"

"Easy use the excuse of Menopause worked well until well, I discovered that it was in fact pregnancy."

"You'll be alright," Ric said reassuringly, "You're great with Eleanor…how are you going to tell her?"

"When she's home from Uni," Serena sighed heavily and sat back, "I'm dreading how she's going to react."

"It'll be a shock but she's not a child," Ric reminded his colleague, "Like I said Serena you'll be fine."

"Oh god not again," Ric's kind words had set her off again and Ric walked over looking worried, "Don't," she shrugged off his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Ric then walked back to his desk, "When you going to tell everyone?"

"When it get's obvious," Serena answered then they heard arguing outside, "Oh for the love of GOD!"

Outside Amelia and Michael were arguing like a pair of children, "I'm not sharing with you any longer," Michael shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was such a pain," Amelia argued back she banged angrily on the office door.

"Come in," Ric called giving Serena time to hide the evidence, "Ah Michael."

"Sort her out," Michael shouted at Serena Amelia walked in looking innocent, "From day one she has been an ass."

"Shut it Yankee," Amelia folded her arms and used her spare hair tie to tie her hair up.

"No you shut it for once," Michael and Amelia were arguing just like a pair of children, and being irritable it made Serena glare, "Sort her out."

"Can we start again?" Serena clasped her two hands together and leant against the desk, "Out."

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Out," Serena ordered and the pair shrugged and left, "Well this is going to be interesting."

"Want back up?" Ric asked.

"Do me favour…if you sense me getting tense tell them off yourself please," Serena sat back and then there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" she smiled to herself.

"Let us in Rena," Michael ordered from outside, "We'll behave."

"Enter," Serena watched as the door opened and the pair came in quietly, "Good now one at a time please."

"He,"

"She,"

"He's been,"

"She's an ass."

"QUIET!" Serena shouted making the pair jump, "For goodness sakes how old are you two?"

"Geez Rena chill," Michael looked taken aback by her outburst, "First you tell me to piss off and now you're yelling…I thought Naylor was bad."

"What?" Serena eyed him dangerously which made Michael look at Ric, respecting her wishes to tell when it got obvious he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well Naylor's been the one do the shouting lately," Michael stood arms folded and Serena rolled her eyes, "Look Amelia is driving me crazy."

"Oh and there was me thinking the pair of you would get along," Serena said in baby voice, "What's happening?"

"He's an annoying yank," Amelia butted in before Michael could, "I cannot spend another minute with him."

"Why did you think we would get along?" Michael asked.

"Michael why do you think I get along with you?" Serena sat back and sighed she was too tired for petty arguments.

"Because I'm a charming American," Michael answered proudly.

"Nope," Serena stood up and leant against her desk, "You remind me of James...so I thought that you two would get along."

"What he's nothing like James," Amelia argued and she saw Serena close her eyes and massage her temples, Ric kept his word and decided to sort this himself.

"Look," Ric walked over and leant against the desk next to Serena, "I'm sorry but you two are fully grown adults. I'd expect this off juniors but two Consultants?"

"Look can't I go into the office with James?" Amelia asked.

"No," Serena grumbled, "I put you two together because you're both excellent surgeons, James is one too but if I put you and James together I dread to think."

"Are you OK?" Michael looked at Serena she looked drained of all colour, and looked exhausted.

"Just been feeling ill the past few days," Serena looked down and felt Michael's eyes on her, "That's all."

"Yeah right Rena," Michael unfolded his arms, "You're talking to someone who's had four kids…well not me I've been with someone who's had four," Michael saw Amelia's face drop, "Your bum's changed Rena," Michael laughed at her, "I knew you were pregnant," he patted her shoulder and walked around, "I assume Satan is the father?"

"Yes," Serena kicked her desk in frustration, "Fucking hell what is it with you, James, Ric, George and Edward and your fucking vigilance?!"

"Chill," Michael tried to calm her, "Hey I only noticed when you walked off…in all honesty."

"Yeah right."

"That's it," Amelia turned on her heels, "It's true I'm a magnet for pregnant women…I give up. Hope you're thinking of getting rid."

"What?" Serena, Ric and Michael said in unison.

"I'm sorry," Amelia laughed, "You're seriously not thinking of bringing another child into this world without a father?"

"Edward's sticking around," Serena looked at Amelia, Amelia laughed again, "What?"

"I'm sorry…Edward Campbell hasn't ran then?" Amelia asked.

"No," Serena answered, "Why you being like this?"

"Because Serena I know Edward he's going to run, get rid of whilst you can."

"You selfish little brat," Serena snapped Amelia stepped back she looked terrified, now Amelia had put doubts in her head so before she could anymore harm to Amelia Serena walked out to find Edward.

"You know there's being truthful and there's being damn right cruel," Michael said and both and men concerned for Serena walked out to find her. Amelia suddenly realised how harsh her words sounded and now feeling guilty, she walked out too.

…

Edward saw Serena walking into AAU, "Hey you OK?" Edward grabbed her hand as he saw she looked upset, "What's happened?"

"Are you OK?" James asked Serena who was trying to keep composure, "Serena what's happened?"

"Your friend Amelia that's who," Michael and Ric walked in, "Told Serena to get rid and then filled her head with the fact that you wouldn't stick around," Michael explained, "Ah yeah we know."

"Leave her to me," James held Edward's arm tightly knowing how protective he got, "You sort Serena out."

"I'm fine," Serena composed herself but then Gemma and Harry came by with coffees.

"Serena are you OK?" James asked.

"Excuse me," Serena dashed in the other direction and ran into the bathroom, and once again thanks to coffee vomited.

"Excuse me," Edward went after and shot a glare in Amelia's direction, "You we are having words."

"Edward I-"

"Save it you…why are you so nasty?"

"I'm sorry," Amelia sounded really remorseful, "I was just…I don't know."

"Well thanks Amelia you're such a source of comfort," Edward went into the toilets, Amelia dreaded walking into AAU as she knew right now, she was going to be the most hated person right now.

Edward saw Serena leant over the sink, splashing her face with water, "Go away Edward," Serena leant her head down and sighed, "What if Amelia's right?"

Edward closed the door and walked over to Serena who looked close to tears, "She just can't let the past go," Edward stroked her face, "I'm going to stick by you Serena…OK," Edward kissed her head, "You're going to have me all the way OK."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Serena fell into Edward she wrapped her arms around his waist and Edward done the same to Serena, "I'm sorry…I don't know."

"I'd rather have you crying than yelling at your employees," Edward felt her grip tighten, "Listen," Edward pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, "We can do this Serena…I left it in my pocket last night," he pulled out the scan photo, "I'm lucky it didn't fall out."

"You keep it," Serena said to Edward who pushed it into her hands, "Why you doing this?"

"Look at it," Edward looked down at the photo he put his arm around her side, "Look at it Serena."

"It's a baby scan that's all," Serena looked down at it and smiled, then she pulled herself out of her own world, "Nothing special we had many with Ellie."

"This baby," Edward held one side of the photo and Serena held the other, "Connects you, me, and Eleanor together."

"How?"

"Because," Edward kissed the top of her head, "The baby is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Serena asked with an eyebrow raised and she found herself subconsciously covering her stomach, "Well? Don't go cheesy on me please."

"It's a sign that we're meant to be a family," Edward looked at Serena who had a thoughtful for look in her eyes, "I know you're going to disagree but…do you remember before even Ellie was born? I said how I wanted two kids?"

"And I said one was more than enough," Serena remembered her and Edward discussing whether to have kids or not, and when he said he wanted two she laughed and said one would be it, "Maybe you're right," she rested her head on his upper arm, "Do you think Ellie will see it that way?"

"I seem to remember her asking me when she was little about wanting a brother or sister, she's always been good with kids," Edward felt Serena lean closer into him, "If she doesn't have a massive grin on her face when she finds out…I'll question what changed her mind."

"Boy or girl?" Serena asked.

"Girl…another daddy's girl," Edward felt Serena laugh, "What?"

"It's weird…this is around the same time Eleanor was created," Serena remembered, "September When It Comes."

"Rosanne Cash since when did you like her?" Edward asked.

"It's just that song….suits me, Ellie and my dad."

"I have a request," Edward bravely approached.

"And that is?" Serena asked.

"Let me touch your bump when it gets bigger…please, please, pleeeeeeease," Edward put on a puppy dog face and Serena relented she hugged him tighter, "What's that for?"

"You can touch it when it gets bigger," Serena said into his chest and she smiled, "OK."

"Thank you," Edward kissed the top of her head, "You're going to be a great mum again Serena."

"I hope so."

"Trust me," Edward kissed the top of her head, "You will and this baby will be as lucky as Eleanor to have a mummy like you."

"Stop with the cheesy quotes I feel ill enough already," Serena pulled away from Edward, "So Ellie comes home next week, maybe we should tell my mum with Ellie as well."

"Yeah OK," Edward agreed, "Your mum is going to be in shock."

"Oh trust me…she can't be in as much as shock as we are," Serena laughed and Edward did too.

**A/N: Worlds cheesiest chapter ever ha! There's going to be a nine months later chapter next and then I'm writing a sequel I have a feeling this story will go on and on so hope you enjoy the next chapter and the sequel (: xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Final chapter of this story but there's going to be a sequel don't worry (: and just to be clear I've made Johnny and Jac's little girl Isobel-Kayla OK because well I can't do that to Janny! **

_Nine Months Later_

A lot had changed in the nine months for the good, telling Eleanor was a breeze because not only was she thrilled about being a big sister; she was thrilled that her mum was pregnant. So thrilled she went and posted a video on her University webpage for a Christmas Video Diary. Serena and Edward announced on the Twenty-Fourth of December that they were expecting, as it was at St George's everyone was shocked.

"_Congratulations," Elliot had walked over to her and gave her a hug, which Serena took much to everyone's surprise. _

"_We are to assume you are daddy?" George had joked which made Serena glare, "Joking, joking."_

"_Funny," Serena snapped, "Well it's true I am with child."_

"_Yeah we all knew before you guys," Michael had looked quite smug as he stood, with George and James, "We found out, before you, we found out before you."_

"_Technically I guessed before any of you," Johnny had said proudly._

"_Not long now until baby Maconie," Sacha said grinning, "So decided on Isobel or Kayla yet?"_

"_Isobel-Kayla," Johnny corrected, "Yeah we decided on the name."_

"_No way Maconie," Michael argued, "I guessed before."_

"_No," James shook his head, "I guessed long before you…and before you ask how I guessed, a pregnant Serena is a human Serena."_

"_Yeah she actually cries," George added which made Serena nudge him in the ribs, "Ah."_

"_Don't nudge me," Serena put her hand up, "Anyway yes I am pregnant, yes I am going to be an emotional wreck, yes I will probably bite your heads off and then cry on you, but touch my Nutella you'll all be sorry."_

_Amelia walked over to Serena, they hadn't spoke since that argument about Edward not sticking around and suggesting Serena got rid of the baby, "Serena I just wanted to say…I'm sorry," Amelia was in tears, "I didn't mean what I said…It was horrible and I'm sorry," this was the first time Amelia had cried in ages._

_Serena seeing Amelia almost as a daughter to her forgave her, "I know you didn't mean it…hug?" she raised an eyebrow._

_Amelia hugged Serena happy that she had been forgiven, "You'll be a great mum again."_

"_How did your daughter take it?" Gemma asked._

"_Very well," Edward laughed, "Practically announced it everywhere…even Adrienne she was shocked at first. She's come round."_

"_Yes I'm sure it has something to do with Elliot," Jac grinned, "Hey if they get married Elliot will be your brother-in-law," Jac said to Serena._

"_We're just friends," Elliot said blushing, "We met up for coffee that's all."_

"_Of course," Mo and Johnny raised their eyebrows and spoke in unison, "Elliot Hope you dirty dog."_

"_Please can we avoid talking about that," Jac said and Serena nodded in agreement, "You can share my jars of Nutella. I have a load."_

"_We must've all been blind," Harry added bravely, "Because I noticed nothing."_

"_Just be happy it's him," Serena pointed to Edward, "Who got me pregnant and you didn't get my daughter pregnant."_

"_Sorry?!" Mary-Claire spat out her drink. _

"_What?!" James, George and Amelia all asked in unison shocked._

"_Don't," Serena held her hands up, "In the wise words of my dad," she held a finger up for a unison speech._

"_Auld Lang Syne," James, George, Edward, Amelia and Serena all said. _

"_Times long past," Serena translated as everyone apart from Johnny of course, looked confused._

"_But that's a song," Gemma said._

"_No," Arthur corrected, "Actually it was a poem written by the Scottish poet, Robert Burns. So technically it's not a song."_

"_Alright Sniffles sorry," Gemma joked._

"_And just to clarify the song is usually sung at Christmas parties and New Years Eve," Johnny added, "Oh talking about Scottish people."_

"_Oh they're back aren't they?" Jac tilted her head back, knowing that when Johnny mentioned 'Scottish people' Gina and Imogen were back._

"_Yes but," Johnny held his finger up, "I have important information," he slipped into coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope, "It's nothing bad but I think you'll be interested," Johnny handed it to Serena. _

_Inside the envelope was a sheet of a family tree, "As interesting as your family must be Nurse Maconie, but I don't get how this has anything to do with me." Serena went to give it back._

"_No look," Johnny walked over and pointed to some names. Names that linked with Serena's dad's side._

"_Is that? That's my auntie Eleanor, my uncle Andrew and my dad," Serena looked confused, then another list of names, before she read out the others, "Hugh Ryan Maconie and Christine Arabella Maconie nee MacDonald," Serena looked at Johnny, "You dad is my dad's second cousin?"_

"_Yep and the reason why we never knew each other is because, there was a massive argument between Duncan and my dad; so in theory we're cousins. Though that might be a good Christmas present for you," Johnny grinned which made Serena laugh, "Well don't look too pleased."_

"_I'm laughing," Serena found it unbelievable, "Merry Christmas."_

"_And of course congratulations to Serena and Edward," Michael lifted up his apple tizer glass and so did everyone else, "Now if you excuse me…I have three daughters and one son to see."_

"_Annalise agreed then?" Serena asked._

"_Oh yes she did," Michael grinned, "So now Meena, Jas, Milly and Charlie are with me," Michael looked so happy, the smile on his face began to make both Jac and Serena emotional, "Oh jesus I'm outta here!"_

"_Merry Christmas Michael," Serena and Jac said together._

…

_Eleanor was sat between her parents looking concerned, "One of you are dying aren't you?"_

"_What?" they asked together, "No…it's good news," Serena was smiling which made Eleanor even more worried._

"_Don't worry it is good news," Edward squeezed his daughter's hand._

"_Well tell me," Eleanor fidgeted, "Pleeeease."_

"_I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant," Serena said to Eleanor and expecting Eleanor to look upset or be annoyed, instead a grin grew across her face._

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Eleanor squeeled, "Eeeeeek! I'm gonna be a sister! Oh yeah….woohoo," Eleanor jumped off the sofa and was glowing with happiness, "I have to tell Gabby, and then my Uni friends and, and, and," for a second Eleanor forgot how to breathe._

"_Breathe Ellie," Edward reminded her, "Listen it doesn't mean that you're not any less special to us."_

"_Dad I'm eighteen not eight," Eleanor was so happy, "I've always wanted a sibling."_

"_Guess you're happy then?" Edward laughed._

"_Estatic you have to granny!" Eleanor reminded them, "Else she'd be wondering where you got the baby from."_

"_Been done already," Serena said, "She was shocked but I think Elliot's made her think," Serena stood up, "You'll always be my special girl Ellie."_

"_I know, I know but I'm going to be a sister…oh I can move my stuff out of the spare room because obviously that's going to be the baby's room. I can put it in my room so it's all good."_

"_You've taken this well," Edward grinned._

"_Duh I've always wanted to be a big sister ahhhh," Eleanor ran upstairs and phoned up Gabby practically shouting down the phone, "Yeah I know ahhh! I'm gonna be a big sister ahhh!"_

"_Chill Ellie," Gabby said laughing, "Bit of a shock though."_

"_Not for me I'm way happy, oh Gabby I'm so excited!"_

"_Hey you're lucky you didn't fall pregnant with that doctor's baby," Gabby joked._

"_Funny!" Eleanor shouted jokingly, "Oh I gotta phone Ava speak in a bit."_

…

"_Well she took that well," Serena walked over to the Christmas tree, "Remember each year before it went wrong….we used to open a present before Christmas?" Serena looked at Edward who walked over to her._

"_I do, I do," Edward leant over and grabbed a small present, "Open it ladies first."_

_Serena took the small package and undid the wrapping paper, inside was a black box a small one to be precise and when she opened it revealed a silver ring with a clear crystal stone, "Is this?" Serena looked at Edward, Eleanor had returned and was watching in the doorway, "Edward are you?" he took the box away and took the ring out._

"_Serena will you," Edward swallowed, "Will you remarry me?"_

_Serena was stunned then out of nowhere came her answer, "Yes…I will," and with that the pair kissed under the tree whilst Eleanor watched happily, "It's a lovely ring."_

"_It was my mother's," Edward said sadly, Serena understood and Edward then put the ring on her finger, "Like I said the baby connects us all," Edward looked up to find Eleanor in the doorway, "And I mean us all."_

"_I can't wait," Eleanor said really excited, "That's so pretty," Eleanor observed the ring, "Eh heh," Eleanor laughed._

"_What?" Serena asked._

"_Whilst we're on the subject of romance and stuff…I met someone at Uni and urr I may have invited him in," Eleanor answered going red, "He's staying with a few friends here but well I wanted you to meet him…please don't be mad."_

"_Who is he?" Serena asked._

"_Oh and urr I invited Serena here too," Eleanor added, "It's taken me ages to call her 'Serena' and not 'Mum."_

"_Where are they?" Serena asked and she sat back._

"_Outside in the cold," Eleanor answered, "He's called Alasdair…he's lovely."_

"_Bring them in then before they catch the flu," Serena stood up and so did Edward, "Is he Scottish?"_

"_Yeah he's from Edinburgh and oh I'll bring them in," Eleanor walked to the door way, "Come in before you get ill."_

"_Oh it's freezing out there," Alasdair walked in rubbing his hands together he kissed Eleanor, on the cheek._

"_Thanks," Serena walked in, "Wow nice house."_

"_You do realise how confusing it's going to be?" Alasdair said, "Two women called Serena."_

"_Not my fault my mum was going to call me Kelly but decided on Serena," Serena explained and Alasdair rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Alasdair."_

"_Not my fault your mum decided against Kelly…anyway it's a lovely name," Alasdair said._

"_Not enough Serena's in the world," the older Serena walked through, "So you're the one who my daughter's been struggling to call Serena."_

"_Yeah but I don't mind her calling me Mum I'm in my twenties so I'm like the mum anyway," Younger Serena explained._

"_We can make things less confusing," Alasdair suggested, "Call Ellie's mum Serena and you Rena."_

"_Don't call me Rena!" Younger Serena hit Alasdair on the head._

"_Edward nice to meet you," Edward held out his hand for Alasdair to take, "I think we're going to get on very well."_

"_These two argue all the time nothing out of the ordinary," Eleanor explained which made the family laugh._

…

_Fin _

Now it was September Fifteenth Two-Thousand-And-Fourteen and baby Kyla Arabella Campbell was born at seven pounds and five ounces. And in April Serena and Edward remarried with Eleanor and Amelia as bridesmaids.

"Ten little fingers and ten little toes," Adrienne said holding the tiny baby in her arms, "Perfect, just perfect."

"Didn't think I was going to make it down to Maternity," Serena laughed, "She was coming pretty quick."

"Yeah well you've got a good pain threshold," Edward kissed Serena on the head, they jumped when cries filled the room.

"Somebody wants there mummy," Adrienne gave Kyla back to Serena, "There you go."

"Hey," Serena looked down at the baby in her arms, "Shh, shh, shh."

"What made you think of the name Kyla?" Adrienne asked curiously.

"Well," Serena sat up a little sore holding Kyla in her arms, "The name just came to me."

"Well I think it's a beautiful name," Adrienne said, "Like Edward said very quick."

"Which is good," Serena laughed lightly Kyla was asleep again, "When did Eleanor say she'd be here?" Serena asked in a whisper.

"Got a text now five minutes," Edward answered, "Can I?"

"Careful," Serena handed Kyla to Edward and he held her gently, "Try not to wake her."

Kyla stayed asleep still wrapped in the pink blanket, "Any news on how Jac and Johnny's little girl is doing?" Edward asked.

"Yeah she's doing OK," Serena answered and Edward put Kyla back into the plastic cot, she made squirmed a bit but carried on sleeping, "She's quiet."

"Wait until she's hungry," Edward joked he allowed Kyla to grasp his little finger with her tiny, tiny hand. Eleanor walked in quietly, "Hey," Edward gave Eleanor a hug.

"It's so noisy outside," Eleanor whispered sensing everyone needed to be quiet, "So what's she called?"

"Kyla Arabella," Serena answered and Eleanor walked over she pulled her hair to one side, so it wouldn't wake up baby Kyla.

"Pretty name," Eleanor smiled down at her baby sister, "Hey I'm your big sister."

"James, Amelia and George will come visit soon they want to give us some, family time." Edward smiled, "She's going to have your hair," Edward said to Serena, "Look how dark it is."

"Do you think mum's eyes as well?" Eleanor asked.

"Possibly," Edward shrugged, "When she's awake you can hold her," Edward said to Eleanor.

"I can't I'll drop her," Eleanor as much as she loved her baby sister, she was terrified of dropping her.

"No you won't it's easy to hold a baby," Edward gave Eleanor a hug, "Don't worry about dropping her."

"When she wakes up," Eleanor smiled, "Oh I got this it's just a little something," Eleanor held up a soft pink teddy bear, "It's probably not as good as others have got but-"

"It's special because it's from you," Edward poked Eleanor's nose, "Anything you give her will be special."

"I hope so," Eleanor sighed, "Oh that reminds me…can I take photo please and put onto my Facebook page?"

"Just don't put the flash on your phone," Serena whispered, "Yes you can."

Eleanor put her phone sounds on silent and took the flash off, and photographed Kyla then she posted on her timeline the photo and wrote in the caption: _My baby sister Kyla! Beautiful xx_ Immediately Ava, Gabby, Alasdair and Serena liked it along with other old Sixth Form friends and other Uni mates, "Wow twenty likes already."

The family of four spent time talking and watched over Kyla who woke up twice, "Here," Edward gently passed Kyla to Eleanor.

"Hello," Eleanor said to Kyla who grasped her tiny hand around Eleanor's finger, "Aww so cute. Oh are you going to get the Pampers so you can donate money to the newborn tetanus?"

"All of it's covered," Serena said to Eleanor, "Stop clucking it's all sorted."

"I can't wait until I have kids," Eleanor said which made Serena, Edward and Adrienne frown, "What?

"Don't get broody just yet misses," Serena said sternly to Eleanor, "Hope you and Alasdair are careful."

"Mum," Eleanor whispered so she wouldn't startle her sister, "Personal."

"Rest assured if anyone gets you pregnant you saw what I done to Doctor Tressler," Edward frowned which made Eleanor laugh startling Kyla, "Here."

"Sorry," Eleanor gave crying Kyla to Edward but decided it was best Serena took care of this, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Serena tried to soothe Kyla, "You didn't do anything wrong. She's probably hungry too."

"Ohhh," Eleanor dragged out the word, "But still I didn't mean to startle her."

"Stop worrying," Edward said to Eleanor and he gave her a hug, "You're going to be a great big sister."

The family took turns with Kyla Serena done the feeds, Edward took care of nappy changes and Eleanor seemed to have a magic touch of putting Kyla to sleep, "I still get tormented for sleeping with Harry…it hate it."

"Tell them to F Off," Serena advised, "That's what I'd do."

"You still must be full of gas and air you never swear at anyone unless, you're really annoyed." Eleanor joked.

"Where you going?" Edward asked Serena who was getting out of bed.

"For a pee if that's OK with you?" Serena rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. When she returned Kyla was back asleep and it was quiet again, "Make the most of this," Serena said to both Edward and Eleanor.

"Doesn't affect me I'm going off to be a Psychiatrist I don't have time to be at home," Eleanor explained.

"Wow and there was me thinking you'd change your mind and go down the anaesthetics field," Edward ruffled Eleanor's hair.

"What messing around with sleeping gas? Oh yes fun, fun, fun," Eleanor knew that it wasn't all that, but it was fun to wind her dad up with that stereotype, "Hey what you think about that Kyla? A psychiatrist for a big sister?"

"She's thinking: No, no, no I don't someone interrupting my thoughts," Serena joked, "No she'll be proud."

"Kyla Arabella Campbell welcome to what is called earth…it's a big world and life has it's ups and downs but, you're going to be loved so much and because I'm going to be more like the distant auntie I'll bring you back lots of stuff from my travels," Eleanor said down to Kyla, "Just don't argue with mummy she can be scary."

Kyla was going to be loved so much by her parents, sister, grandmother, and if they knew the hospital staff and if Isobel-Kayla was strong enough by the time school started, they would be six months apart but two different school years. Though rest assured Serena and Edward were determined to give Kyla a better upbringing they couldn't change what they had done with Eleanor; and that was a guilt they will live with forever but Kyla was a gift sent from above a chance to rebuild what they lost.

_Fin_

**A/N: Deeper Into You is finished! Don't you worry sequel will be started very soon but what do you think? Of the whole story? What's been your favourite storylines? Let me know guys! Xx Thank you to everyone who had reviewed nearly 100 reviews so far wow that's like a miracle for me haha (: and big thank yous to everyone who gave me ideas (: xxxx Unfortuantley the idea I had for the sequel hasn't panned out as well so I'm going back to the drawing board so the sequel may take a while to be uploaded but I will be writing some one shots and possibly updating stories I abandoned to do this one haha so even thought the sequel may not be up as quick as you like other stories will be updated (: xx**


End file.
